Sang
by Dame Lylith
Summary: [EN COURS, PROMIS PAS D'ABANDON] "Je reste persuadé que l'on passe toute notre vie à chercher quelqu'un sans vraiment savoir qui est cette personne. Peut-être qu'on l'a déjà croisée sans s'en être rendu compte et qu'on va la rater pour toujours."
1. Chapter 1

**Sang**

 _Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J. ._

 _Rating T (parce qu'avec un titre comme ça, ça ne peut pas être entièrement soft)._

 _Hermione Granger x Draco Malefoy (oui c'est dangereux, oui c'est mon premier, oui je vais essayer de faire ça du mieux que je peux, si c'est nul dîtes le moi)._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira…_

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

 _ **Pour situer l'action**_ _: tout est conforme au canon jusqu'à la fin de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, lorsque Harry revient avec le corps de Cédric Diggory._

* * *

Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley se faisaient face dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. En peu en retrait, proche de la porte, Molly Weasley assistait à la scène silencieuse. Derrière elle, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, Hermione Granger luttait péniblement contre le sommeil. De larges cernes violacées soulignaient son regard éteint et quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon pour retomber devant son regard. Elle faisait distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses petits doigts fins. Avec quelques années de plus, elle aurait pu parfaitement rivaliser avec l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Au centre de la pièce, proche de la vieille table en bois, se tenaient Narcissa et Draco Malefoy. La première semblait en assez bonne santé même si sa cape comptait quelques traces de boue et de sang séché. Les vêtements du second étaient dans un état déplorable, en particulier sa chemise couleur saphir dont la manche droite était entièrement arrachée. Le jeune héritier Malefoy se tenait l'avant-bras droit qui paraissait saigner abondamment. Les deux hommes semblaient faire face à un dilemme :

_ On ne peut pas le laisser ici Remus, soupira Arthur Weasley en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Les autres seront furieux et il risquerait de mettre la pagaille. Nous ne pouvons pas gérer un conflit d'intérêts en plus de ce que nous devons déjà gérer !

_ Mais enfin ! s'exclama Lupin en levant les bras au ciel. C'est un enfant ! On ne peut pas le laisser se faire découper en tranche comme un vulgaire rosbif. Il doit rester ici, recevoir des soins et après nous aviserons. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Albus et Severus seront certainement d'accord avec moi Arthur…

_ Peut-être, admit-il. Cependant Fol-Œil et Sirius seront du mien…

_ Arthur, glissa Molly d'une petite voix en se rapprochant de son mari. On ne peut refuser la protection d'un enfant, peu importe ce qu'il est, encore moins le jour de Noël.

Les lèvres pincées, Drago Malefoy regardait les adultes discuter de lui en le qualifiant d'enfant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus en enfant… il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa mère qui fixait un point immobile entre les deux hommes. Elle paraissait ailleurs. Des hurlements provenant de la porte d'entrée firent sursauter le petit groupe.

* * *

_ Satané portrait ! s'écria Sirius Black en jetant un _Silencio_ sur le tableau qui beuglait des insultes à tout va. J'ai reçu ton patronus Patmol, continua-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Whoo ! Attendez une seconde : que font ces gens ici ?

_ J'ai besoin d'aide pour protéger mon fils, dit calmement Narcissa Malefoy en repoussant sa chevelure sur son épaule gauche.

_ Je vois. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi ma chère cousine j'en suis désolé.

L'animagus s'apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Albus Dumbledore en personne.

_ Sirius, dit-il d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas toute ta famille dans ton cœur que tu dois refuser de l'aide à tous ceux qui te le demande. Madame Malefoy nous demande de protéger son fils. Cet enfant est innocent et si sa mère nous supplie de le protéger, il doit certainement y avoir une raison. N'ayez crainte madame, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la femme de Lucius Malefoy. Nous protégerons votre fils, aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire.

_ Merci monsieur, souffla-t-elle visiblement reconnaissante. J'avais espoir de voir le professeur Rogue avant de repartir…

_ Severus n'est malheureusement pas disponible ce soir. Mais si vous souhaitez lui laisser une lettre ou lui faire passer un message, je suis à votre disposition…

_ Non merci, ça ira. Je m'en vais rejoindre mon mari avant qu'il ne se rende compte de notre disparition. Sois prudent Draco, dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils.

Elle quitta la cuisine dans un claquement de cape à en faire pâlir Severus Rogue avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

_ Bien ! reprit Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains. Molly que diriez-vous d'aller préparer une chambre pour monsieur Malefoy à l'étage des enfants ? Hermione, allez donc chercher de quoi soigner sa blessure et demandez à monsieur Potter de me rejoindre dans le bureau du second étage s'il vous plait.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Molly Weasley lui emboita le pas tandis que Remus et Arthur se dirigèrent vers le salon où s'était réfugié Sirius.

_ Votre mère est une femme extrêmement courageuse monsieur Malefoy. Nous assurerons votre protection autant que nous le pouvons mais certaines des personnes qui vivent ici peuvent se montrer un peu hostile à votre égard. Tâchez ne pas les provoquer et tout se passera pour le mieux.

_Oui monsieur, répondit l'adolescent en regardant le vieux sorcier droit dans les yeux.

_ Votre baguette semble cassée, souligna Dumbledore en désignant la baguette qui pendait de la poche du jeune homme. Souhaiteriez-vous que je la répare ?

_ Vous pourriez vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-il en tirant l'objet de sa poche.

La baguette était pratiquement brisée en deux et seul un mince filament de crin de licorne l'empêchait de se rompre complètement. Albus la posa calmement sur la table et pointa sa propre baguette dessus.

_ _Reparo_ ! ordonna-t-il et la baguette se réassembla avant de faire quelques étincelles.

Il la tendit au jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'agiter de nouveau.

_ Tentons un sort simple, reprit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un bol de soupe. Attirez le vers vous.

_ _Accio_ !

Une vague de chaleur traversa le bras de Draco alors que le bol de soupe lui sautait presque dans les mains. Son ventre grogna lorsqu'il renifla la bonne odeur qui s'échappait. Le vieux sorcier lui sourit et l'incita à boire, ce que Draco fit sans même prendre le temps de vérifier que le bol ne contenait aucun poison.

_ Vous verrez, la cuisine de Molly est encore meilleure ! Je dois m'entretenir avec Harry désormais, je vous laisse aux bons soins de miss Granger Draco. Elle vous conduira ensuite jusqu'à votre chambre.

Le blond se retint de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il lui énonça ce qui allait suivre. Granger allait le tuer. Il le savait. Elle laissa choir sur la table tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains et se tourna vers le directeur.

_ Harry vous attend dans le bureau monsieur, dit-elle avec une courbette respectueuse.

_ Merci miss Granger. Je vous laisse soigner ce pauvre monsieur Malefoy et lui montrer sa chambre.

Elle se retourna vers le garçon blond, le fixa mais elle ne paraissait pas vraiment le voir. Elle entreprit d'imbiber un coton de désinfectant à plusieurs reprises mais elle peinait à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

_ Je te perturbe Granger ? siffla-t-il avec sarcasmes.

Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et paru finalement satisfaite de l'état du coton.

_ Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui, paume vers le ciel.

_ Je préfère le faire moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me laver à l'acide après avoir touché une Sang de Bourbe.

La jeune fille tressaillie sous l'insulte mais ne bougea pas. La tension de l'atmosphère monta subitement d'un cran. Un claquement de robes les fit sursauter. Severus Rogue venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et toisait les deux adolescents avec mépris. Il maintenait son épaule droite avec son bras gauche et Hermione délaissa Draco pour regarder le professeur de potions.

_ Vous êtes blessé monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant du professeur, anxieuse. Montrez-moi votre blessure, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est rien ! dit précipitamment l'homme en reculant d'un pas. Je peux me soigner tout seul. Occupez-vous plutôt de monsieur Malefoy.

_ Il ne veut pas, dit simplement la Gryffondor.

_ Comment ça il ne veut pas ? répéta le professeur. Draco, arrête de faire des enfantillages et laisse-toi faire bon sang ! Elle ne va pas te tuer.

_ Je dois te parler, répondit le blond.

_ Plus tard, d'accord. Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore et travailler avant ça.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les étages.

_ Il est au second étage ! cria Hermione.

Elle fit face au Serpentard.

_ Ton bras, ordonna-t-elle de nouveau en reprenant son coton échoué sur le coin de la table.

Le blond obtempéra et elle commença prudemment à nettoyer la blessure. Son bras se crispa à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle passait sur les plaies les plus profondes. Après avoir jugé le nettoyage des blessures suffisantes, elle préleva un épais onguent blanc dans un pot en plastique et attira le bras du jeune homme jusque sous son nez. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur l'avant-bras du garçon et elle commença à masser la blessure. La sensation était très agréable mais Draco se retint de monter que cela lui faisait du bien. La Sang de Bourbe ne devait pas avoir la satisfaction qu'il appréciait ses soins. Elle relâcha son bras et attrapa une large bande blanche qu'elle enroula tout autour de la blessure. Elle coinça la bande à l'aide d'un sortilège et commença à ranger le nécessaire de soins.

_ Il faudra changer ton bandage demain. Si tu veux aller dans ta chambre, elle est au dernier étage. La dernière porte sur ta droite. La salle de bain est juste à côté.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les étages les plus élevés.

* * *

Dumbledore tentait vainement d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi ce dernier ne pouvait pas les accompagner, lui et Severus, à la recherche des horcruxes. Mais l'adolescent campait fermement sur ses positions et s'obstinait à dire qu'il voulait être de la partie. Severus, qui s'était glissé dans le bureau sans bruits, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la répartie du jeune Gryffondor. Elle était la même que celle de Lily Evans, mariée Potter, mais aussi un peu dans le même genre que celle de son filleul, Draco Malefoy.

Le directeur de Poudlard paru enfin remarquer la présence du maître des potions. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Severus, comment vas-tu ?

Potter se retourna et contempla l'homme avec un air hostile.

_ On va dire que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, dit-il en dévoilant la blessure qui traversait son épaule.

_ Quand pouvons-nous partir ? demanda Albus d'une voix grave.

_ Je serais guéri demain, affirma-t-il. Seulement, je dois expliquer à miss Granger comment s'occuper des chaudrons et quelles potions doivent être préparées.

_ Je suis sûre que rien de ce que vous pourrez lui demander ne sera insurmontable pour elle.

Les trois occupants de la pièce se retournèrent pour voir Minerva McGonagall passer de sa forme d'animagus à sa forme humaine avec une agilité remarquable pour une femme de son âge.

_ Je l'espère, grogna Severus. L'issue de cette guerre dépend de ce genre de détails. Je m'occuperai de lui parler de tout ça plus tard.

_ Harry, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Tu devrais aller voir Molly. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour l'arbre.

_ Quel arbre ? questionna le professeur de potions.

_ Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre Severus ! tonna Minerva. L'arbre de Noël !

_ Je n'aime pas Noël…, grommela-t-il.

Le Survivant regarda les trois adultes à tour de rôle puis fini par abandonner en soupirant. Il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_ Les adolescents sont si compliqués, rit la directrice des Gryffondor.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu. Albus prit alors la parole et commença à expliquer aux deux autres sorciers le déroulement de l'expédition qui commencerait le lendemain.

* * *

Harry Potter pestait contre les adultes incapables d'être honnêtes tout en montant les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il fonça tête baissée dans le couloir et manqua de percuter de plein fouet Draco Malefoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda hargneusement le Survivant en tirant sa baguette.

_ Je crois que tu devrais commencer par t'excuser, lui répondit le blond sans se soucier de la baguette braquée sur lui.

L'autre garçon allait répliquer lorsque la trappe du grenier s'ouvrit brusquement et que l'échelle de corde descendit, suivie par de nombreux cartons qui s'écrasèrent au sol, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière. Hermione Granger sauta souplement entre les cartons et épousseta son jean.

_ C'est quoi ça ? la questionna alors le brun avec un ton bien plus froid que celui avec lequel il s'adressait à elle dans les souvenirs de Draco.

_ Molly et Sirius sont en train de préparer le sapin. J'ai été chercher les décorations, dit-elle simplement en posant sur son ami ses grands yeux bruns.

_ Crois-je vraiment que l'heure soit aux réjouissances Hermione ?

_ Oh, Harry ! Je…, commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par la claquement sonore de la porte. Elle soupira et alors qu'elle refermait la trappe, le jeune Malefoy eut l'occasion de voir ses côtes transparaître sous son pull.

_ N'en rajoute pas ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant sur lui sa baguette. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour tout le monde !

Curieusement le jeune homme fut plus effrayé par Hermione Granger que par Harry Potter. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et elle se détourna de lui pour faire léviter les cartons devant elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'escalier. Sa maigreur était telle que sa colonne vertébrale saillait au milieu de son dos.

* * *

Le repas préparé par Molly Weasley était excellent. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel de toute sa vie. La cuisine des elfes de maison n'était pas mauvaise, loin de là, mais cette cuisine-là dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter.

A sa droite, Severus gardait le silence et se contentait de jeter quelques regards sur Hermione Granger qui avait désertée la table pour s'installer dans l'un des canapés avec l'un des épais ouvrages que le maître des potions lui avait ordonné de connaître. Un peu auparavant, l'homme avait entraîné la jeune fille au second étage et lui avait donné un nombre impressionnant de consignes à respecter pendant son absence. Draco ne savait pas où son parrain irait, mais il n'osait pas poser de question devant les autres.

La chaise à sa gauche, qui aurait dû être celle de Harry était restée vide depuis le début du repas. Sirius Black, assit en face du Serpentard, était parti amené de quoi manger à son filleul. De ce fait, seule Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley et Remus Lupin profitait pleinement du festin.

Albus Dumbledore était parti pour Poudlard en compagnie de Maugrey Fol-Œil et d'Arthur Weasley pour régler une affaire importante. Tout était calme dans la maison et rien de semblait pouvoir venir troubler le silence ponctué de quelques craquements provoqués par les buches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Tout à coup, un hurlement strident brisa le silence et la lumière qui éclaira la table se mit violemment à clignoter d'une lueur rouge alarmante. En l'espace de quelques secondes tous les habitués du Square Grimmaurd s'étaient précipités vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Draco seul assis à table. Ce qu'il vu ensuite fut digne d'être qualifié d'apocalypse.

* * *

 **Tada ! Je sais que je me prête ici à un exercice périlleux mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût… N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans les reviews :)**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **PS : je sais qu'il existe énormément d'histoires sur le fandom Harry Potter et je ne les ai pas toutes lues donc si jamais vous trouvez que cette histoire est le plagiat d'une autre, je vous invite à me le signaler avec le lien de l'histoire en question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alertes._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Hermione passa à toute allure dans le couloir, le corps de Neville Londubat flottant au bout de sa baguette. Le flanc gauche du jeune homme était couvert de sang et sa tête semblait avoir été lacérée à plusieurs reprises. Il fut suivi par Severus qui faisait flotter Ginny Weasley. Ce dernier prit la même direction que la Gryffondor vers les étages. Arthur Weasley et Ronald Weasley soutenaient Molly, qui semblait être en état de choc. Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir à la table et Remus partit dans la cuisine pour lui chercher une boisson chaude.

_ Albus et Alastor étaient-ils avec vous ? questionna McGonagall l'air soucieuse.

_ Ils se battaient encore lorsque nous avons quitté les lieux avec les enfants, dit le patriarche Weasley. Fred et George sont restés là-bas eux aussi.

_ Pourquoi n'écoutent-il jamais rien, madame Weasley en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré ou de dangereux ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre…

Harry et Sirius descendirent les marches à toute allure.

_ On vient de voir passer Hermione et Servillus…

_ Sirius ! tonna Minerva avec un claquement de langue. Langage…

_ Pardon, bougonna l'animagus sous l'œil amusé du plus jeune fils Weasley. Severus et Hermione donc, sont passés avec Neville et Ginny qui semblaient en bien mauvais état.

_ On a été attaqué par des Mangemorts, lui apprit Ron. Ils ont pénétré chez la grand-mère de Neville avec un loup-garou et ils nous sont tombés dessus à l'heure du goûter…

Draco ne put retenir un ricanement méprisant. Il s'attira immédiatement un regard noir de la part de l'assemblé et son ricanement devint rapidement un toussotement gêné.

_ En parlant de Mangemort, reprit le rouquin. Il fait quoi ici celui-là ?

Le ton était méprisant, presque glacial et sur le coup, personne ne sut quoi répondre. Molly battit nerveusement des cils, choquée par le ton arrogant employé par son fils. Elle ne lui avait jamais appris à parler de la sorte et elle refusait d'être prise pour une mauvaise mère par un Malefoy, quel qu'il soit. Finalement, Lupin eut l'intelligence et le réflexe de répondre en premier :

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça Ron, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il n'est pas un Mangemort.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est alors ? Prisonnier ? On va le torturer ?

_ Je croyais que les gentils que vous êtes ne s'adonner pas à ce genre de pratiques, lança le blond d'un ton sarcastique. Je pensais que la torture était réservée aux méchants qui l'utilisait sur les Sang de Bourbes ?

_ Ferme la Malefoy ! aboya Hermione Granger en descendant les escaliers. Remus, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme, le professeur Rogue te recommande d'aller faire un tour chez madame Londubat pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres victimes et le cas échant, les ramener ici pour que nous puissions les soigner.

_ Hermione tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Ron en détaillant la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds.

En effet, la Gryffondor avait les bras dégoulinants de sang frais jusqu'au coude et son jean était tâché à de multiples endroits. Associé à l'air épuisée et à ses cheveux indomptables, on aurait pu croire que la jeune fille venait de tuer quelqu'un.

_ Neville est gravement blessé.

* * *

Severus Rogue s'affairait rapidement dans son laboratoire. Si la jeune Ginny Weasley n'avait que quelques grosses coupures, la plupart étaient superficielles. Une fois les plaies nettoyées et un baume cicatrisant appliqué, il avait pu lui administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêves et l'adolescente dormait à poings fermés sur le vieux canapé en cuir esquinté qui était accolé contre un mur, à côté d'une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres aux tranches sinistres. En revanche, Neville Londubat était beaucoup plus sérieusement touché et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. La plaie la plus inquiétante était celle sur son flanc gauche. Il paraissait avoir été déchiré par les griffes d'un animal ou d'un loup-garou et ce genre de blessures était compliqué à traiter. Son visage était assez touché également, mais les plaies étaient moins profondes.

Hermione se glissa à nouveau dans le laboratoire et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

_ Miss Granger ! nous n'avons pas le temps pour la politesse ! il faut soigner monsieur Londubat au plus vite.

Elle se glissa aux côtés du professeur et tira un peu plus sur le tee-shirt du garçon pour mieux voir la plaie qui défigurait son flanc.

_ Griffures de loup-garou, dit-elle d'une voix sure. Vérifier que la plaie n'est pas ensorcelée, désinfecter et appliquer du cicatrisant.

_ Il faut vérifier que la plaie n'est pas empoisonnée, répliqua sèchement le professeur. Sinon vous risquez de tuer votre blessé. Passez-moi les onguents.

La brune s'exécuta d'un coup de baguette. Le professeur tiqua un moment : il n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu l'invocation et pourtant les pots s'empilaient juste à côté de son bras droit. Maitrisait-elle les sortilèges informulés ?

_ Vous devez parfaitement connaître tous les livres de cette pièce. Les sorts qui provoquent les blessures doivent être connus et vous devez être capable de les lancer.

Il la sentit tressaillir et sans même la regarder, il savait que la peur avait traversé ses grands yeux bruns.

_ Je ne dis pas que vous devez les lancer, mais vous devez connaître l'incantation et les mouvements de baguettes qui s'y rapporte. Cela peut vous aider à choisir plus rapidement une potion, une lotion ou un traitement.

Elle parut rassurée.

_ J'ai conscience que certains sortilèges relèvent d'un niveau de magie noire avancée et que vous pouvez répugner cet apprentissage mais nous sommes en guerre et la victoire repose sur des détails de ce genre. Vous trouverez également des manuels de potions d'un niveau bien supérieur aux ASPICS. J'ai rajouté des notes aux crayons sur certaines recettes. Suivez ces notes plutôt que la recette.

Il lança encore un ou deux sortilèges sur le corps inanimé du garçon puis entreprit de passer un baume sur ses plaies.

_ Occupez-vous de celles du visage, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un autre pot de sa main libre.

Hermione le dévissa et préleva un peu de matière. Du bout des doigts, elle appliqua le produit sur les blessures de son ami, caressant chaque écorchure, chaque coupure et chaque plaie avec une grande douceur, comme si elle craignait que chaque contact ne le fasse se réveiller en hurlant de douleur. Lorsqu'elle jugea le travail accompli, elle referma le pot et se nettoya les mains d'un coup de chiffon. Elle regarda alors le professeur Rogue qui la fixait avec une expression dans laquelle il laissait transparaître autre chose que du mépris mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas à identifier quoi.

_ Vous devriez aller prendre une douche Miss. Dormez quelques heures et vous prendrez le tour de garde avant notre départ à Albus et moi-même. Minerva vous succèdera dans la matinée.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'éclipsa vers la salle de bain et grimpa dans la baignoire toute habillée. Elle alluma l'eau qui se teinta rapidement de rouge et se laissa aller pendant un bon quart d'heure. Après ça, elle retira ses vêtements, enfila une sorte de grenouillère toute douce pour panser son corps meurtri et affaiblit et s'installa dans ses couvertures. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit si vite qu'elle aurait pu se faire flageller par tous les insomniaques de la planète sans que cela ne l'éveille. Enfin, quelques heures de répit.

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand le bruit stridant de l'alarme de la porte d'entrée sonna furieusement, faisant sursauter Hermione qui somnolait assise sur une chaise à côté de Neville. Ginny remua faiblement en poussant un grognement animal. Se levant à regret, Hermione tira sa baguette de sa poche et s'élança vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le salon, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Fred Weasley qui soutenait son frère, George dont l'oreille était ensanglantée.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille les poussa en direction du canapé et George s'allongea difficilement.

_ Ma tête me tourne, grommela-t-il sans lâcher la main de son frère.

_ Tout va bien, lui répondit Fred en fixant les escaliers dans lesquels la brune venait de s'engouffrer. Hermione va s'occuper de toi.

La jeune fille revint rapidement, les bras chargés de sa trousse de soins qui débordait de bandages et autres produits magiques et moldus. Elle lança rapidement quelques sortilèges comme Severus lui avait indiqué et s'empressa de tirer un fil et une aiguille de son sac.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fred effrayé. Un sortilège n'est pas plus approprié ?

_ Il a été frappé par de la magie noire. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque et recoudre ce qu'y peut encore l'être. Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, mais c'est nécessaire.

Elle se rapprocha du canapé, s'assit à même le sol et commença à recoudre l'oreille de George, lui arrachant un violent cri de douleur. Sans s'arrêter, elle jeta un _Silencio_ pour éviter de réveiller les autres.

_ Tu ne peux pas l'endormir ou je ne sais quoi ? s'écria Fred affolé. Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre crier comme ça !

_ Je sais ! cria Hermione par-dessus les hurlements du jumeau blessé. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de potions de sommeil sans rêves et le chaudron ne sera pas prêt avant plusieurs jours. Je lui donnerai un flacon quand j'aurai terminé.

Le temps qui passa parut infini à Fred qui à chaque fois que son frère criait de douleur, sentait son épiderme frémir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'entendre. George poussa un dernier cri rauque puis plus rien. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à la jeune fille qui appliquait de l'onguent par-dessus son travail. Elle entreprit ensuite d'entourer la tête de son jumeau avec une épaisse bande blanche. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle fit boire au blessé une fiole entière de potion. Elle le couvrit et tendit une autre couverture à l'autre frère.

_ Tu peux le surveiller s'il te plait ? je dois retourner veiller Neville là-haut.

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle disparut plus vite que son ombre.

* * *

Alors qu'elle se glissait à nouveau dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, Hermione eut la surprise d'y trouver, en plus de Neville et Ginny, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue.

_Où étiez-vous ? demanda le maître des potions d'un ton doucereux. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans vous devez rester EN PERMANENCE avec vos amis pour veillez sur eux ?

_ Severus calmez-vous, dit gentiment le directeur. Je suis sûr que miss Granger à une bonne raison pour s'être absentée…

_ George et Fred Weasley sont rentrés cette nuit et ils ont enclenché le signal d'alarme. Du coup, j'ai accouru et George a été victime d'un sortilège de magie noire qui a arraché son oreille gauche. Pour essayer de sauver les morceaux, j'ai recousu son oreille à la main.

_ Vous n'avez pas utilisé de magie j'espère, siffla Rogue.

_ Non monsieur, uniquement la méthode moldue.

_ Severus, nous devons partir, souffla Albus. Miss Granger, dites à Harry que nous serons bientôt de retour et que nous le mettrons au courant à ce moment-là.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le directeur créer un portoloin. La timbale choisit pour le contenir revêtit une teinte rosacée et un halo rougeâtre s'étendait autour d'elle, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère sinistre. Ginny remua encore une fois dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu et s'emparèrent de la timbale. Dans un murmure, le professeur Dumbledore activa l'objet et ils disparurent dans un pop sonore. Hermione se réinstalla sur sa chaise en face de Neville dont le torse se soulevait faiblement. Intérieurement, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que la guerre soit terminée et qu'elle puisse enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans craindre une nouvelle attaque à chaque seconde.

Dans le fond du laboratoire, les chaudrons bouillonnaient furieusement, signe que les potions seraient bientôt prêtes. Il faudrait alors en préparer de nouvelles et mettre celles-ci dans des fioles, puis les étiqueter et enfin les rangées dans le placard du fond, à côté du bureau. Pour lutter contre le sommeil, la Gryffondor choisit finalement de livre un des livres que le professeur Rogue lui avait laissés. Elle se plongea dans un traité complexe traitant de potions et de sortilèges de magie noire dont certains lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

* * *

La grande horloge du salon indiquait huit heures lorsque Harry Potter et Ron Weasley descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Autour de la table préparée par Molly, se trouvait un bon nombre de victuailles comme du pain chaud, de multiples brioches et divers gâteaux. Une corbeille de fruits trônait au milieu de la table et des pots remplis de boissons fumantes attendaient d'être bu.

_ Qui peut bien vouloir manger des fruits au petit déjeuner ? demanda le rouquin en plaisantant.

_ Des tas de gens petit frère, lui répondit Fred d'une voix morne.

Le plus jeune paru alors se rendre enfin compte de la présence de son frère, attablé deux places sur sa droite.

_ Où est George ? s'enquit-il en regardant tout autour de lui dans la pièce.

_ Il a été blessé au combat et nous sommes arrivés cette nuit. Hermione l'a installé dans l'une des chambres du premier étage.

Harry poussa un grognement contrarié et tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et personne ne lui demanda de répéter. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione choisit de descendre les escaliers, un épais livre dans les bras et un plaid sur les épaules.

_ Hey 'mione ! s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine. Pourquoi tu es déguisée en super-héros ?

_ Bonjour, dit-elle avec un maigre sourire. Je ne suis pas déguisée en super-héros. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid.

_ Comment vont Neville et Ginny ? la questionna alors le Survivant qui semblait avoir cessé de bouder.

_ Ginny va bien. Elle s'est déjà pratiquement remise de ses blessures. Le professeur McGonagall la surveille encore pour la matinée et si elle va mieux, elle pourra venir en bas cet après-midi.

_ Et Londubat ? demanda une voix trainante.

Comme un seul homme, les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers Draco Malefoy, qui mangeait jusque-là en silence, assit au bout de la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? siffla Ron d'une voix agressive. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, alors ferme-la et fais-toi oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Je demandais simplement des nouvelles d'un blessé, dit le blond avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

_ Neville est assez mal-au-point, soupira Hermione en jetant à Fred un regard désespéré. Pour le moment son état est stable, mais je ne saurais le soigner plus que ce qu'a déjà fait le professeur Rogue. Il faudra attendre son retour pour lui prodiguer des soins plus approfondis. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est le garder en vie.

_ Où est passé Rogue ? demanda alors Harry avec un ton qui avait retrouvé toute sa rancœur et son mépris.

_ Lui et Dumbledore sont partis en mission à l'aube. Ils seront de retour dans quelques jours et ils te mettront au courant à ce moment-là.

Malefoy avait profité du manque d'attention des autres pour se servir un bol de chocolat chaud, finissant le pichet et prendre deux petites brioches encore tièdes. Ron prit alors le pichet et poussa un grognement contrarié lorsqu'il vit qu'il était vide.

_ De quel droit te permets-tu de finir quelque chose ici ?

L'héritier de l'empire Malefoy regarda à tour de rôle Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter sans savoir quoi faire. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard surpris et la jeune fille pinça les lèvres avant de s'adresser à Ronald.

_ Ron, ne sois pas ridicule ! fit-elle en s'approchant pour lui prendre le pot des mains. Je vais aller préparer d'autre chocolat chaud, ce n'est pas important.

_ Ecoute la Sang de Bourbe et laisse tomber Weas-laid, siffla alors le blond.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Ron était debout et pointait sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

_ Redis ça encore une seule fois et je te tue ! aboya-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne sais même pas lancer un sort élémentaire correctement.

Fou de rage, le plus jeune des garçons de la famille Weasley lança alors un sort au blond qui demeurait assis et n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Ce dernier se baissa pour esquiver l'attaque, roula sous la table et ressortit de l'autre côté, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre.

_ Sale Mangemort ! beugla de nouveau le rouquin en lançant un autre sortilège.

_ _Protego_ !

Le sort s'écrasa contre le bouclier érigé par Malefoy. Fred et Harry avaient également sortis leur baguette respective et si le premier la pointait hostilement sur le blond, celle d'Harry demeurait au milieu des deux. Les deux apprentis duellistes s'échangèrent de nombreux sortilèges mais ceux de Malefoy commençaient à se faire plus agressifs et le bouclier lancé par Ron pour les contrer semblait vaciller de plus en plus, montrant la supériorité du blond dans le duel.

_ Assez ! s'écria Hermione en lançant un sort répulsif entre les deux.

Surpris, les deux garçons tombèrent sur le parquet. Malefoy se relava rapidement en essayant d'avoir l'air digne mais Ronald regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

_ Mais… 'mione… Je, commença-t-il.

_ Stop ! l'interrompit-elle. J'ai déjà assez de travail avec les blessés de cette guerre pour ne pas ajouter à ça une charge de travail supplémentaire causée par deux imbéciles qui se battent en duel pour une histoire de pichet vide !

Vexé, Ronald monta furieusement les escaliers et Harry s'élança à sa suite après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à la brune qui ranima le cheminée d'un coup de baguette, faisant crépiter les bûches qui s'y trouvaient. Prudemment, Draco se rassit et recommença à manger. Fred Weasley fit de même et Hermione se laissa choir dans le canapé et ouvrit son livre, son plaid entourant ses frêles épaules.

_ Tu ne manges pas 'mione ? demanda Fred entre deux bouchées.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût et je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)**

 **Je sais que mon style d'écrire assez « actif » peut en déranger certains mais je préfère écrire des chapitres assez courts (généralement de 2 000 à 3 000 mots, parfois 5 000) mais riches en actions et en rebondissements plutôt que des chapitres des 10 000 ou 20 000 mots avec 19 000 mots de description. Après si vous préférez que je décrive soigneusement chaque particule de poussière, on peut s'arranger ^^**

 **Du coup j'en profite pour vous parler de mes autres histoires en cours, tout particulièrement de Alter Ego qui est un crossover entre Harry Potter et Hunger Games (enfin il y a un seul personnage de Hunger Game dans l'histoire). Il se passe dans un UA sans magie et l'histoire est centrée d'une part sur Draco Malefoy et d'autre part sur un Théodore Nott x Hermione Granger. J'ai aussi deux fics en cours sur le fandom Hunger Games : Escape et la reprise de Rêve, Cours, Espère (dernier acte de la trilogie Cours Toujours).**

 **Voilà pour les news ^^ Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine mais comme je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver tout le temps, partez plutôt sur un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour ne pas être déçu(e)s même si je fais de mon mieux.**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**

 **Biz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sang**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lecteurs pour mon histoire !

* * *

 **Yoko78** : Merci beaucoup de ta review :) J'essaie d'assurer l'action et le spectacle tout au long de mon histoire ^^

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Enjoy reading !

* * *

_ Ron attend ! cria Harry en se lançant à la suite de son ami alors qu'ils gravissaient les étages vers leurs chambres. C'est ridicule d'en arriver là pour une histoire de pot de chocolat chaud !

_ Si tu es là pour le défendre et m'accuser de tous les torts ce n'est pas la peine de venir ! cingle Ronald en se retournant violemment dans les escaliers au point de manquer de chuter.

_ Je ne t'accuse de rien ! répondit le garçon aux lunettes poussiéreuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage et les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

_ Je te demande simplement de te calmer, dit-il plus gentiment. Ça fait énormément de peine à Hermione ces instants où tu hurles.

_ Mais, elle n'était pas la cible !

_ Je sais bien, mais c'est difficile pour elle. Elle joue un rôle très important ici, elle est soumise à une pression énorme, alors essaie de ne pas la fatiguer encore plus. S'il te plait.

_ Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser ? questionna alors le rouquin dont la colère semblait s'être apaisée.

_ Surement, approuva Harry. Mais tu connais Hermione, mieux vaut attendre un moment avant d'aller la déranger quand elle est énervée.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour dévisager Draco Malefoy, appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale fouine ? siffla Ron en serrant les poings.

_ On se calme ! fit le blond en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Je voulais savoir si aucun de vous n'utilisait la salle de bain pour que je puisse aller prendre une douche.

_ Non c'est bon vas-y, dit Harry un peu abasourdi par la question.

Le blond disparut sans ajouter un mot.

_ Depuis quand il est poli comme ça ? demanda le dernier des fils Weasley.

Draco réapparu à cet instant, du moins, sa tête se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte.

_ Ma maman m'a appris à être poli, surtout lorsque la personne à qui je m'adresse a essayé de me tuer.

Le visage de Ron revêtit une jolie teinte rouge tomate.

_ D'ailleurs, si ça peut t'aider, chez les Sang-Purs, l'homme se fait toujours pardonner rapidement de la femme qu'il courtise en la couvrant de cadeaux et de délicates attentions.

Cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ?

_ Je crois que Malefoy est un grand séducteur, lui expliqua le brun avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Les deux garçons partirent alors dans un fou-rire mémorable et à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se calmer et qu'ils y parvenaient, du moins pour Harry puisque Ron ricanait, un simple regard les renvoyaient au sol dans une crise de rire encore plus forte.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda alors Sirius en se plantant devant les deux adolescents. On vous entend depuis le salon ! Hermione essaie de se concentrer pour lire son livre de magie noire et ton frère aimerait bien dormir un peu, alors moins de bruits les gosses.

_ Mon frère est une bonne grosse larve, répliqua Ron avec des yeux rieurs qui arrachèrent un sourire à l'animagus. Il peut passer trois jours à dormir sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Albus et Severus se réceptionnèrent souplement au sol. Autour d'eux s'étirait une plaine qui semblait sans fin.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda le maître des potions tout en maintenant sa baguette dressée sous son nez.

_ Près de Godric Hollow, répondit simplement le directeur en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'ai pensé qu'y faire un tour et visiter l'ancienne maison de Lily et James Potter nous aiderait à trouver une piste…

L'argument semblait irrecevable pour l'ancien Serpentard mais il préféra ne pas faire de vagues. Il suivit le vieux sorcier sans relâcher son attention. Une attaque pouvait si vite arriver…

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le village qui demeurait étrangement silencieux. Après l'attaque survécu quinze ans auparavant, de nombreuses familles avaient fuis l'endroit, désireuses d'oublier la mort de la famille Potter. Leur maison était devenue une sorte de sanctuaire et de nombreux messages de soutien étaient gribouillés sur la façade. Des gerbes de fleurs fraîches entouraient la boîte aux lettres du pavillon.

_ Ils n'auraient pas dû, murmura Severus les yeux dans le vague.

_ Au contraire, souffla Dumbledore sur le même ton, je trouve que c'est bien qu'ils aient fait ça. Ça donne de l'espoir et nul besoin de vous rappeler que l'espoir fait vivre.

_ Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne souhaite pas avoir cette conversation avec vous.

Ils entrèrent par la porte principale. Le cœur de Severus se serra douloureusement : rien n'avait bougé depuis la funeste nuit où Voldemort avait tué Lily Evans. Dans l'entrée, le boudoir était brisé en travers du couloir et le tableau pendait misérablement. Plus loin, un vase demeurait sur le sol, brisé en mille morceaux. Bien que les combats s'étaient déroulés dans l'entrée et à l'étage, le salon et la cuisine n'avait pas été épargnés par les sortilèges de magie noire. La table de la cuisine paraissait atteinte d'un mal incurable, son bois était putréfié et Albus aurait parié qu'un simple courant d'air aurait suffi à la faire s'effondrer.

_ Que cherche-t-on exactement ?

_ N'importe quoi qui pourrait témoigner de la présence de Tom Jedusor entre ces murs, répondit le directeur. Tissu, empreinte, trace de sang…

_ Je vais examiner l'étage dans ce cas, lui indiqua le maître des potions.

Lentement, le professeur Rogue grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon. Chaque pas supplémentaire provoquait un nouveau grincement, arrachant lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en plomb. Il atteignit enfin l'étage. Sur la gauche, deux portes successives donnaient sur le bureau de James et la bibliothèque de Lily. Plus loin, sur la droite, la salle de bain et la chambre parentale. Enfin, tout au fond du couloir, la chambre du jeune Harry Potter.

Severus se glissa à l'intérieur. Il revit exactement les souvenirs qui le hantait depuis tant d'années. Le même corps de la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, étendu, sans vie, sur le parquet. Et l'enfant. L'enfant brun brayant dans son lit, sa cicatrice nouvellement faite, saignant légèrement. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient la panique la plus totale. Dans ceux de l'homme, une peine si grande qu'elle semblait intarissable. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et commença à fouiller dans la pièce. Un livre était abandonné sur le sol. Il le ramassa et contempla un instant la couverture de l'ouvrage. _Soins informulés._

_ _Reducto_ !

Et il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers Hermione Granger. Elle serait sûrement ravie de consulter ce livre. De bien des façons, elle rappelait à Severus la mère de Harry Potter. Comme elle, son amour de la lecture et du savoir faisait d'elle une sorcière redoutable. Comme elle, elle était Née-Moldue. Comme elle, elle était promise à un grand avenir. Mais elle devrait vaincre la guerre pour avoir une chance de le vivre.

Le maître des potions redescendit dans le salon où il retrouva Albus qui étudiait patiemment un parchemin vierge.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose là-haut ? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux.

_ Seulement un vieux livre de sortilèges de soins. Je l'ai pris pour le confier à miss Granger.

_ Très bon choix, approuva-t-il. Je pense que ce parchemin doit révéler une carte ou quelque chose comme ça. Malheureusement, aucun des sorts que j'ai pu utiliser n'a donné de résultats. Peut-être devrions-nous utiliser une potion de révélation ?

_ Je n'en ai pas sur moi. Mais il y a un vieux chaudron dans la bibliothèque à l'étage. Si jamais l'armoire des ingrédients n'est pas vide, je devrais pouvoir faire une potion de ce genre.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais installer des sortilèges de protection sur la maison. Nous passerons la nuit ici.

* * *

Hermione se rassit dans le canapé défoncé du laboratoire du professeur Rogue. Si Ginny avait rejoint une chambre dans les étages supérieurs, l'état de Neville demeurait inquiétant. Le garçon ne s'était pas réveillé malgré les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué, conformément aux consignes laissées par le maître des potions. Dépitée, elle reprit la lecture de _Magie noire et sortilèges d'agression_ tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à son ami, allongé sur la table de soins invoquée par le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

La Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment la notion du temps lorsqu'elle lisait les ouvrages laissés par le professeur. Parfois, Molly venait toquer discrètement à la porte pour lui demander si tout allait bien et si elle souhaitait prendre une boisson chaude ou une part de gâteau. Souvent, la jeune fille se contentait de répondre non en hochant de la tête et la matriarche repartait comme elle était venue. D'autres fois, Minerva McGonagall venait la remplacer pour la veille de Neville. Sa directrice de maison prenait à cœur l'état de tous ses élèves et le jeune homme n'échappait pas à sa surveillance. Hermione la soupçonnait d'utiliser sa forme d'animagus pour pourvoir le surveiller plus longtemps, la résistance des félins étant supérieure à celle des humains.

Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle était loin de s'attendre à voir débarquer Draco Malefoy. Il referma derrière lui sans attendre d'être invité à entrer et avança jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il se campa alors devant elle et lui tendit son bras bandé.

_ Severus m'a dit que tu me le changerais, dit-il de sa voix traînante qui donnait tant envie à la brune de l'étriper entre ses doigts fins.

_ Je suis occupée, répondit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

_ Pas vraiment, non.

Il retourna son bras de façon à avoir la paume vers le ciel, montrant le tissu taché de sang sombre. Hermione fronça les sourcils, glissa sa photo préférée en guise de marque-page et referma soigneusement le livre. Elle le posa à côté d'elle et se pencha sur sa gauche pour attraper le nécessaire de soins.

Lentement, elle déroula la bande en la repliant négligemment. Lorsque le bras du jeune homme fut nu, elle envoya la bande dans les flammes de la cheminée, provoquant quelques crépitements. Elle entreprit alors de nettoyer la plaie à l'aide d'une lotion spécialement préparé par le professeur Rogue.

_ Tu ne peux pas utiliser un sortilège plutôt ? l'interrogea-t-il en retirant vivement son bras. T'es une sorcière ou quoi ?

_ Ta blessure est due à un sortilège de magie noire, du moins ça y ressemble. Je ne connais pas encore les sorts permettant de soigner cette magie. Je dois donc te soigner de façon moldue pour éviter de te faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Dans un soupir agacé, Draco lui rendit son bras. Elle s'empressa de le saisir et de tamponner délicatement sa blessure, lui arrachant malgré tout une grimace.

_ C'est horrible ton truc. Ça pique, se plaignit-il.

_ Tu es un grand garçon non ? demanda-t-elle sans masquer son sarcasme.

Elle continua sa besogne sans le regarder. Lorsque Hermione jugea la plaie suffisamment propre, elle empoigna alors le même onguent que la veille et commença à l'étaler délicatement. Le Serpentard ne put retenir le dégoût qui passa sur son visage. La Sang de Bourbe le touchait. Il grogna qu'elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer la cicatrice qui commençait à se former plus en détails. Elle s'abstint de faire un commentaire et reprit son geste avant d'enrouler de nouveau l'avant-bras avec une autre bande propre. Son travail terminé, la brune se redressa et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux du garçon blond.

_ Voilà. Si le bandage n'est pas sale demain, tu n'as pas besoin de venir te le faire changer. Ça peut attendre après-demain.

Il ressortit sans ajouter un mot. La jeune femme reprit sa lecture en soupirant. Un merci n'allait pas lui arracher la gorge ?

* * *

Ginny Weasley s'était installée depuis quelques heures seulement dans la chambre qu'occupait Hermione au dernier étage du square Grimmaurd. Du moins, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit puisque le lit de son amie n'était pas défait et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le bureau et la commode, preuve que la Gryffondor n'occupait pas souvent cette pièce. Un pull bleu demeurait en boule devant la commode et les derniers vêtements nettoyés par Molly étaient encore sur le matelas. Près de la table de nuit, une épaisse pile de grimoires trônait sur la table de chevet. La dernière du clan Weasley prit le premier ouvrage et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Elle le contempla quelques secondes puis le referma en soupirant. Harry Potter choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le garçon aux yeux verts en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit où s'était installée la rousse.

_ Hermione n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de décrypter ces symboles ? c'en est presque désespérant.

_ Elle fait des recherches pour Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il en passant en bras autour de ses épaules. Mais les livres qui sont ici n'ont rien donné. Du coup, le professeur Rogue lui a donné accès à de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire pour qu'elle puisse être plus efficace dans ses recherches. Mais, elle doit aussi maîtriser de nombreux sortilèges de ce genre. Enfin, tout l'aspect théorique, car certains sorts ne peuvent être traités par la magie. Si un blessé se présente avec une blessure causée par l'un de sorts et qu'il est soigné par magie, cela peut précipiter sa mort ou pire, donner une indication sur l'endroit où se trouve la personne qui a tenté de le soigner…

_ Je comprends, fit-elle d'une voix grave. En revanche, je crois que tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Hermione, dit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Ton ordre des priorités est à revoir !

Harry laissa un sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait évoquer à la jeune fille le désarroi qui l'habitait concernant l'affreuse tendance aux secrets qui régnait dans cette maison.

_ Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

_ Je… non, désolé, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

_ je te disais, reprit-elle en baissant brusquement la voix. Tu ne trouves que Hermione a beaucoup maigri ? je ne l'ai que très peu de temps, pourtant elle m'a semblé en très mauvais état par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

_ C'est très difficile ici, admit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. Les réserves de nourriture sont très faibles et les blessés, les combattants et les personnes qui vont sur le terrain sont prioritaires… Du coup ta mère et Hermione, qui restent toujours à la maison, mangent vraiment très peu. Avec l'intensité du travail de 'mione et les horaires à rallonge qu'elle accomplit, il est difficile pour elle d'être en état.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et vérifia que personne n'écoutait à la porte.

_ Après, garde ça pour toi mais j'ai remarqué ces derniers temps qu'elle sautait de plus en plus de repas et j'ai cru l'entendre vomir une fois ou deux au beau milieu de la nuit… Je ne veux pas inquiéter inutilement les autres, mais je m'inquiète quand même.

_ J'essayerais de lui en parler si j'étais toi, souffla la dernière du clan Weasley. Je le ferais bien mais elle risque de mal le prendre si quelqu'un d'autre lui fait une réflexion…

* * *

 **Voilà, donc on peut considérer que je suis à l'heure puisque je posterai désormais un chapitre tous les quinze jours pour cette histoire. Je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire, à ajouter l'histoire en alerte si vous voulez connaître la suite et je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur, merci.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sang**

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous en appréciez la lecture.

Enjoy reading !

* * *

L'aurore pointait déjà son nez parmi les rideaux de la bibliothèque de Lily Evans-Potter. Severus Rogue s'affairait encore autour du chaudron afin de finaliser la préparation de la potion de révélation demandée par Albus Dumbledore. Alors que le maître des potions faisait tourner la potion pour éviter qu'elle n'attache au fond du récipient, le directeur de Poudlard paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Vautrée dans le vieux fauteuil qui demeurait proche de la fenêtre, il ne paraissait pas voir les grimaces de l'autre homme dont la Marque des Ténèbres pulsait sous sa manche, lui provoquant d'horribles douleurs.

_ La blessure du jeune Draco est dû à un marquage raté selon vous ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore en jetant un regard inquiet à travers les rideaux.

_ Je ne sais pas, grinça Severus. Son bras blessé est le bras droit. Nous autres, les Mangemorts, sommes marqués au bras gauche… Après, peut-être que le Maître a souhaité expérimenté autre chose et que cela a raté.

_ Narcissa Malefoy aime profondément son fils Severus, reprit-il alors. Si elle ne voulait pas que son fils prenne la Marque, c'est possible que la trace ait empêcher le marquage de se faire. On sait très bien ce que l'amour d'une mère peut faire pour sauver son enfant…

Le cœur du maître des potions se serra douloureusement. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quoi faisait référence l'autre sorcier.

_ Vous devez protéger Draco Malefoy, continua Dumbledore. C'est un bon garçon. Il fera des choix qui lui seront douloureux, mais il les fera. Reste à savoir à qui son allégeance ira… Narcissa Malefoy ou Lucius Malefoy, et par extension pour ce dernier, Lord Voldemort.

_ C'est mon filleul. Ça fait plus d'une décennie que je le protège de la violence de son père. Alors même s'il n'en a pas encore conscience, Draco a surement déjà fait son choix. La potion est prête, annonce l'homme aux cheveux noirs en s'écartant du chaudron.

Spontanément, Albus lâcha le mystérieux parchemin dans le chaudron fumant. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et au moment de récupérer le parchemin, rien ne se produisit. Severus tenta plusieurs _Accio_ mais rien ne surgit du chaudron. C'était à croire que le parchemin c'était volatilisé… le maître des potions réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il avait raté sa préparation. Il retint des larmes de rage en lançant un sortilège de nettoyage. Il ne valait pas mieux que les piètres premières années auxquels il tentait d'inculquer les bases de l'art complexe des potions.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Peut-être devrions nous aller à l'orphelinat moldu dans lequel se trouvait Tom Jedusor. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Tâchons de nous reposer d'ici là.

* * *

Un horrible cauchemar tira Draco Malefoy de son sommeil. Il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant et le corps couvert de sueur. Il frissonna en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre d'à côté, dans laquelle se trouvait Harry Potter et son fidèle chien suiveur. Cependant, dans la salle de bain, le blond pouvait distinguer des râles semblables à ceux d'une personne en train de vomir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond où s'affichait l'heure. La veille au soir, avant d'aller dormir, il avait lancé un sortilège lui permettant de savoir l'heure à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Vraisemblablement, le jour devait être levé puisque le sort indiquait huit heures trente.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua violemment, signe qu'elle était libre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Draco avait sauté de son lit et s'était mis sous l'eau brulante de la pomme de douche. Il savoura la chaleur qui s'infiltrait peu à peu en lui. Or, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son bandage était rouge pourpre. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, le garçon ne put retenir un soupir : il allait encore devoir demander à Granger de refaire son pansement. Certes c'était une horrible Sang-de-Bourbe doublée d'une Miss je sais tout insupportable, mais elle n'avait pas tenté de le tuer jusque-là. Elle paraissait dans son monde, loin, très loin, de la crise d'adolescence apparente de Potter et peut-être même de celle de Weasley si le Serpentard écoutait les dires de Remus Lupin et de Molly Weasley.

Arthur Weasley était très rarement au square Grimmaurd depuis l'arrivée de Draco. En effet, il croulait de travail au ministère et sa double-couverture avec l'Ordre paraissait aussi délicate, quoique différente, de celle de Severus. Du moins c'était ce que pensait le Serpentard. Il se devait de garder la face, face à ses camarades de Poudlard mais face aux adultes qui l'hébergeaient, le soignaient et d'une certaine façon, le protégeaient, il ne pouvait pas rester impassible. Sa mère ne l'avait pas éduqué comme ça.

Il entendit des cris dans le couloir alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise et de se coiffer, Draco ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un spectacle désobligeant dont les seuls auteurs pouvaient être les Gryffondor. Ronald Weasley demeurait fermement cramponné au montant de la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le précieux Potter. Sa mère le tirait violemment par les jambes et lui hurlait de lâcher cette porte et qu'il irait chez une tante dont le blond ne saisit pas le nom. Harry Potter se tenait près de tête de son ami et tentait de le raisonner, sans grand succès. En retrait, Ginny Weasley, a présent parfaitement guérie, patientait près d'une épaisse valide en cuir. Ses yeux bruns croisèrent ceux de l'héritier Malefoy et il put y lire de l'épuisement et de la pitié.

C'est à ce moment précis que Hermione Granger fit irruption au milieu du conflit, bousculant la rousse qui ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Potter et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon roux avant de murmurer un sortilège qui propulsa le garçon aux pieds de sa mère dans le couloir. Harry regarda son amie sans comprendre et elle rangea négligemment sa baguette.

_ Ronald Weasley, grinça-t-elle. Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant et faire ce que te dis ta mère, suis-je bien claire ?

_ Mais, je…, balbutia le garçon en se remettant laborieusement sur ses pieds.

_ Tu vas accompagner Ginny chez ta tante Muriel et tu iras à Poudlard dès lundi.

_ C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! beugla-t-il furieux. Tu vas rester ici avec Harry et la fouine ! d'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

_ Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour Harry ! s'énerva alors la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de se calmer. Et sans doute pour Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond. De plus, il est encore blessé. C'est difficile pour nous de vous laisser, Ginny et toi, retourner seuls à Poudlard.

_ En même temps, tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici toi !

Draco vit la jeune fille se tendre et sa colonne vertébrale fut entièrement épousée par son pull en mailles fines.

_ Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall pensent que je suis plus utile ici qu'à Poudlard, avança prudemment la jeune fille.

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! Mademoiselle est utile, se moqua le dernier des fils Weasley. Harry Potter, le Survivant, est utile. Même Malefoy la fouine est utile ! Mais le pauvre Ronald Weasley, est-ce qu'il est utile ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Trop médiocre, pas assez puissant, pas assez intelligent et même pas assez beau pour trouver grâce à tes yeux Hermione Granger !

_ Ron, tu es ridicule, soupira Ginny en s'approchant de sa mère et de son frère avec sa valise.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère qui attrapa Ron par le sien et les trois Weasley disparurent dans le « pop » sonore qui caractérise le transplanage.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et Draco n'aurait pas pu dire si l'intensité de l'échange servait à faire passer une quelconque émotion ou si les deux adolescents avaient l'habitude de ces échanges de regards houleux. Prudemment, avec un courage propre aux élèves rassemblés sous la bannière du rouge et or, le jeune homme aux yeux gris brisa le silence :

_ Granger, mon pansement est sale. Peux-tu le changer ?

La brune pivota vers lui et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux auquel Potter joint un rictus méprisant. Puis soudainement, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, tout le dégoût qu'elle laissait transparaître s'évapora sous l'œil surpris du fameux Survivant.

_ Plus tard Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers les escaliers. S'il te plait…

Le ton las et fatigué de la jeune fille n'encouragea pas le blond à répliquer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Potter le regarda curieusement, comme s'il s'était attendu à une réplique acerbe. Comme rien ne vint, il s'élança dans les escaliers à la suite de son amie, lançant le Serpentard seul sur le palier.

* * *

_ Hermione ! s'écria Harry en descendant les marches à toute vitesse.

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas et s'engouffra dans le couloir du second étage. Même si l'entrée dans cet étage était prohibée pour beaucoup de monde, Harry la suivit.

_ 'mione ! répéta-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

Elle ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard en pénétrant dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue. Harry entra à son tour et son regard se porta immédiatement sur Neville allongé, inconscient, sur un brancard magique qui flottait à un mètre du sol. A première vue, rien ne laissait voir que l'adolescent était en vie. Mais en y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever très légèrement.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Son état est stable, répondit Hermione sur un ton plus aiguë que d'habitude. Je ne peux rien faire de mieux que de le surveiller. Il faut attendre le professeur Rogue pour essayer de faire autre chose…

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amie sur le canapé défoncé. Elle était plongée dans le recueil de magie noire dont le titre était composé de symboles que Harry ne connaissait pas.

_ Ecoute, commença le garçon sans avoir l'intention de tourner autour du pot. Ginny n'est restée que quelques jours et elle a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi… Tu sais, on se fait tous du souci pour toi Hermione. Je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Je sais que tu ne manges rien, pour de nobles causes, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais vomir en plus de ça…

La jeune fille glissa son marque-page dans le livre et le referma d'un claquement sec. Elle braqua son regard dans les yeux de l'autre adolescent mais ne dis rien. Dans ses yeux bruns, il vit passer la peur, la colère, la résignation, le dégoût et une dernière chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

_ Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans ces lectures de magie noire et dans cet apprentissage médical ? questionna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la couverture usée du livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

_ Je sais que le professeur Rogue t'a demandé d'apprendre les incantations et les mouvements de baguette de ces sortilèges de magie noire, mais…

_ Le plus dur Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas tellement de s'informer sur l'histoire du sortilège _Doloris_ ou d'apprendre son incantation… C'est de se persuader que tu es capable de le lancer. Ça fait des semaines qu'on voit l'horreur défiler dans cette maison et que j'ai entre les mains des vies de plus en plus fragiles et des livres de magie noire de plus en plus sombres. Parfois, j'en viens même à douter de mon humanité.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés ne sut que répondre. Son amie devait tellement souffrir face à l'horreur de ses lectures… et le professeur Rogue qui la poussait toujours plus à s'intéresser à cette forme de magie. Harry ne savait que faire pour aider Hermione.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la cuisine, Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall étaient en proie à un dilemme. Le professeur de métamorphose tenait dans sa main la gazette du jour dont le titre principal annonçait une évasion massive à Azkaban. Le loup-garou tournait sa cuillère dans son café pensif.

_ Molly vient de partir avec ses enfants et Arthur ne sera pas de retour tout de suite, dit-il calmement. Alastor et Sirius font des petites missions d'espionnage, Albus et Severus sont impliqués dans une mission importante… Il ne reste que nous deux Minerva.

_ On ne peut pas les laisser seuls ici Remus ! s'écria la sorcière. Ce sont des… des…

_ Des enfants ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Oui, non, peut-être, soupira-t-elle. Autant si Hermione et monsieur Malefoy n'ont presque plus rien d'enfantin chez eux, Harry Potter est en pleine crise d'adolescence en revanche et il serait dangereux de le laisser sans surveillance.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener avec nous dans ce cas ?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas Rémus. D'autant plus que nous devons assurer le minimum vital des cours pour les trois adolescents que nous avons au Square. Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et éventuellement Duels.

_ Je suppose que Severus, vous et moi nous occuperons de tout ça ?

_ J'avais aussi pensé à Sirius, avoua la sorcière. Mais seulement quelques jours dans la semaine, pour ne pas retarder nos missions.

_ Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le problème qui se pose, dit Lupin en pointant du doigt la gazette. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ça ? est-ce qu'on prend le risque qu'ils nous retrouvent ?

La directrice des Gryffondor parut réfléchir un instant et commença à arpenter la cuisine, comme si la marche allait donner une solution à ses problèmes.

_ Nous partirons demain, mais j'espère que Sirius sera rentré avant notre départ.

Un bruit sec fit sursauter les adultes qui sortirent leur baguette avant de pivoter dans la direction du bruit. Harry se tenait appuyé contre la porte, l'air renfrogné.

_ Où est-ce que vous voulez m'amener ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Nulle part, répondit Rémus avant de boire une gorgée de café.

_ Je n'en peux plus de rester ici, se plaignit le garçon. Je veux aller en mission avec Dumbledore ! A quoi ça sert que je reste ici alors que je suis directement concerné par ce qui se passe dehors ?

Minerva se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. L'explication allait être très longue…

* * *

 **Tada ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) Dites-moi dans les commentaires si tous les personnages vous ont semblé hors sujet ou au contraire conforme au canon. On se dit à dans quinze jours pour la suite )**

 **PS : je ne sais pas s'il y a des lecteurs de Alter Ego ou d'Escape parmi vous, mais pas de chapitre cette semaine. Je posterai la semaine prochaine, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait.**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris !_ _Ç_ _a me fait infiniment plaisir que vous soyez autant à lire et à aimer l'histoire. Déjà plus de 300 lecteurs ce mois-ci, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à un tel nombre, alors merci à vous ! Mais je parle trop, donc voici la suite…_

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Severus Rogue regarda une dernière fois la bâtisse défraichie des Potter, les murs recouverts de messages de soutien et la gerbe de fleurs déposée près de la boîte aux lettres. Il soupira et finit par détourner le regard, un douloureux pincement se manifestant sur son cœur. Albus lui tendit le bras et le maître des potions s'y accrocha sans protester, laissant le vieux sorcier les faire transplaner tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, les deux hommes étaient arrivés près d'une vieille bâtisse qui semblait complètement abandonnée. Une plaque de bois branlante située à côté des grilles fermant une petite cour pavée, indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil orphelinat. D'un geste de la main, Albus Dumbledore ouvrit les grilles qui offrirent un affreux grincement à leurs visiteurs. Tout autour des vieux murs de pierre qui fermait la cour et les hautes herbes à l'arrière du bâtiment, serpentait du lierre et des herbes folles. De là où ils étaient, Severus distinguait un pommier, situé à l'arrière.

_ Voici l'endroit où Tom Jedusor a grandi, dit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton dans lequel on pouvait distinguer une pointe de regrets.

_ Vous regrettez d'être venu le chercher ici ? questionna Rogue en s'avançant dans la cour.

_ D'être venu le chercher non, mais d'être venu si tard, oui.

_ Comment ça ? vous êtes venu dès que vous avez reçu l'alerte du ministère de l'époque…

_ Pas vraiment, admit le sorcier. A l'époque, les systèmes de détection de la magie, faîtes par des enfants, n'étaient pas aussi perfectionnés que ceux dont le ministère dispose aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? que vous étiez au courant qu'il faisait de la magie mais que vous n'êtes pas aller le chercher ?

Albus garda le silence, scrutant attentivement la devanture de la maison, comme si cela allait lui donner une solution pour trouver tous les horcruxes.

_ Combien de temps ? soupira le maître des potions en suivant l'autre homme vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Plusieurs années, marmonna-t-il.

Severus Rogue le regarda, l'air horrifié, avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l'orphelinat.

A l'intérieur, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et le sol. Sur les murs, une tapisserie à rayures verticales, sans doute très tendance au milieu des années cinquante, se décrochait par endroits révélant des murs d'un blanc crasseux. Le sol, un joyeux assemblage de carreaux multicolores de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, jurait terriblement avec le reste de la pièce. On pouvait d'ailleurs penser qu'il était bien plus récent que le reste de la bâtisse. Le détail n'échappa pas au directeur de Poudlard qui lança un coup de baguette pour tenter de le faire disparaître.

Mais, à la stupéfaction de Severus, les pièces ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya à son tour un autre type de sort mais sans plus de résultats.

_ Je pense que nous devrions examiner les autres endroits du bâtiment et revenir ensuite sur cette mosaïque, suggéra Albus tout en s'approchant de grand escalier en bois. Dans mon souvenir, les enfants dormaient dans les étages. Allons donc jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancienne chambre de Tom !

Les deux hommes grimpèrent à l'étage et s'avancèrent dans le long et étroit couloir. Tous les cinq mètres, une porte en bois clair se détachait de l'hideux papier peint verdâtre. Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à la dernière porte du côté gauche et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Le maître des potions entra à sa suite, baguette levée, et reconnu l'ancienne chambre de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Tout était comme dans le souvenir du directeur qu'il avait consulté à maintes reprises. Le bureau, l'armoire et le lit demeurait exactement à la même place. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce le jour où Albus était venu annoncé à Tom Jedusor qu'il était un sorcier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rogue ne vit pas le directeur s'approcher de l'armoire et d'en ouvrir les portes. A l'intérieur, hormis l'araignée et la chaussette oubliée, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Reposait sur l'étagère du bas, une petite fiole contenant une sorte de fumée argentée.

_ Un souvenir…, murmura Severus.

_ Je dirais même, un souvenir de Tom.

_ Comment ? Cela est peut-être un piège !

_ Pas forcément Severus, dit l'homme en jetant des sortilèges pour vérifier que la fiole n'était pas ensorcelée. Il arrive un moment où la mémoire n'est plus extensible… il faut alors se débarrasser de quelques souvenirs pour pouvoir en stocker de nouveaux… c'est un phénomène très rare mais ça arrive. Je dois avoir une pensine pliable quelque part…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira de sa robe, une petite bassine en plastique, version réduite de l'immense pensine de pierre qui se trouvait dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il déversa le contenu de la fiole et ils plongèrent dedans.

 _Tom Jedusor était assis au fond de la pièce, une salle de classe, et jouait distraitement avec son crayon, sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que disait le professeur. Ce dernier tentait d'expliquer à une foule de gamins malheureux, entre six et neuf ans, la complexité du tableau des éléments chimiques._

 _Soudainement, la vitre proche de laquelle était installé le petit Voldemort se mit à trembler. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus longtemps. Jusqu'au moment où elle explosa, envoya sur les enfants environnants, une multitude de petits fragments de verre, qui ne manquèrent pas de déclencher les pleurs des concernés._

 __ JEDUSOR ! beugla l'instituteur. Qu'avez-vous encore fait !_

 __ Je n'ai rien fait monsieur, répondit très calmement l'interrogé. Rien du tout._

 __ A chaque fois qu'il se produit quelque chose d'étrange, c'est votre faute. Grangier ! Allez chercher le concierge et demandez-lui de venir chercher monsieur Jedusor. Il devra ensuite le conduire au sous-sol._

 _Si Voldemort ne parut pas broncher à cette annonce, d'autres enfants tressaillirent et certains lui jetèrent même un regard mêlant peur et compassion. C'est à cet instant que le dénommé Grangier, un petit garçon bedonnant au crâne dégarni, revint avec le concierge. Ce dernier s'approcha de Jedusor, l'empoigna par la manche et lui intima de se lever. L'enfant résista quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de bâton s'abatte sur ses épaules. Après quoi, il se leva sans broncher mais ne manqua pas de jeter un regard furieux au professeur dont le tableau périodique vola en de multiples éclats, semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient désormais dans le hall._

 _Le plan bascula subitement et Albus et Severus se retrouvèrent dans le hall. A l'époque, la mosaïque n'existait pas et une trappe demeurait clairement visible. Le concierge se baissa pour l'ouvrir et poussa à l'intérieur Tom, sans lui laisser le temps de s'accrocher quelque part. un bruit sourd s'en suivit, signe que l'enfant avait bien atteint le sol. Le concierge descendit à son tour. Les deux hommes découvrirent des cachots, semblables à ceux du manoir Malefoy. Partout, étaient accrochés des chaînes et des cordages. Jedusor fut entraîné vers l'une des cellules et le concierge l'attacha fermement contre le mur de pierres froides._

 __ Tu vas voir ce que l'on réserve aux petits malins comme toi… Attend un peu que le professeur ait terminé son cours et tu recevras ta leçon._

 _Sur ses mots, il abandonna le garçon ainsi. Un temps relativement long s'écoula avant que la trappe ne se réouvre. Le professeur qui avait ordonné l'exclusion de Jedusor descendit lentement les marches. Severus vit l'enfant déglutir difficilement tandis que l'homme s'approchait de l'endroit où il était fermement attaché._

 __ Alors Tom, siffla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. On veut jouer au plus malin en perturbant mon cours sur les éléments chimiques. Je pourrais tenter d'appliquer chacun d'entre eux sur ta peau pour voir comment tu réagis mais je vais me montrer clément pour cette fois-ci._

 _L'adulte s'empara alors d'une barre de fer qui traînait par là et commença à frapper le futur Lord Voldemort au ventre et au visage. La scène était d'une violence redoutable et Severus se surprit à détourner les yeux plus d'une fois. Brusquement les coups cessèrent. Le maître des potions reporta son attention sur le petit Jedusor. Son visage saignait abondamment mais le professeur demeurait désormais cloué au sol et semblait suffoquer. Son corps finit par ne plus remuer et Albus considéra alors que l'homme était mort._

 _Des heures passèrent jusqu'à ce que le concierge revienne et découvre l'homme étendu, mort, une barre de fer entre les mains et le petit Jedusor, toujours pendu au mur. Ce dernier fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, ne regardant même pas le nouvel arrivant._

 _Après quelques instants de flottements, le concierge détacha l'enfant et lui ordonna d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle le rende présentable pour le dîner. Mais, à peine était-il sorti des cachots qu'il s'élança vers la porte donnant sur la cour. Il traversa la cour pavée et atteignit le portail qui donnait sur l'extérieur. De hauts champs de blé s'étendaient à perte de vue tout autour de l'orphelinat._

 _Sans jeter un regard en arrière, Tom poussa les grilles de l'orphelinat et s'élança en avant, prenant par la même occasion, la clé des champs._

Severus fut légèrement sonné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il se tourna vers Albus qui mettait un peu d'ordre dans sa barbe.

_ C'était quand ça ?

_ Le lendemain après que je sois venu lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier. Je devais aller le récupérer le vendredi suivant, après l'école, mais finalement après cette fugue, j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à retrouver sa trace. Parce qu'il restait en terres moldues, continua-t-il voyant que le maître des potions allait l'interrompre.

_ Vous pensez qu'il a installé la mosaïque pour protéger un horcruxe ?

_ La seule certitude que j'ai sur ces objets, c'est qu'ils sont associés à quelque chose qui fascine Tom Jedusor. Je ne pense pas que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit au sous-sol dans lequel Tom a été torturé…

_ Cela signifie que nous rentrons au Square ? questionna Severus en ayant une pensée pour ses chaudrons qu'il avait laissé à la charge de miss Granger.

Le directeur hocha lentement la tête et les deux hommes transplanèrent jusque devant l'ancienne maison de la famille Black.

* * *

A peine eurent-ils poser les pieds dans le couloir du 12, Square Grimmaurd, que Severus et Dumbledore furent accueillis par Minerva et Remus qui semblaient soulagés de les voir rentrer. En retrait derrière eux, Harry Potter attendait, les bras croisés et l'attitude défiante.

Le regard du directeur de Poudlard croisa celui de la directrice des Gryffondor et le vieil homme fit signe au jeune Potter de le suivre. L'adolescent s'exécuta rapidement marchant presque sur les talons d'Albus. De son côté, Severus faussa compagnie à sa collègue et au loup-garou pour aller retrouver ses précieux chaudrons et aussi, accessoirement, pour voir si Londubat était toujours en vie.

Il se rua presque sur la porte du laboratoire qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le maître des potions en refermant, plus délicatement cette fois-ci, la porte.

_ Ça ne se voit donc pas ? dit sarcastiquement Draco Malefoy. Nous jouons aux cartes.

Debout et dos à l'entrée, il tendait son bras droit à Hermione Granger qui demeurait assise sur le vieux canapé en cuir. Severus cru devoir se pincer lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en un léger sourire après la déclaration de son filleul.

_ Evidemment, grogna le professeur en s'approchant des chaudrons fumants. Je vois que vous n'avez pas mis le feu à mon laboratoire miss Granger, félicitations !

_ Evidemment, répondit la jeune fille.

Du moins, sur le coup Severus pensa avoir rêvé. Depuis quand la Gryffondor se laissait-elle aller à ce genre de sarcasmes ? il fit volte-face, tout en faisant claquer sa cape et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Cependant, elle semblait absorber par les soins qu'elle prodiguait au bras de l'héritier Malefoy. L'homme des cachots poussa un autre grognement. Il ne devait pas se laisser déborder par ses élèves. Jamais !

Il regarda la brune terminer d'enrouler le bras de Draco avec une bande. Ses petits doigts fins effleurèrent à plusieurs reprises la peau du jeune homme mais Severus fut surpris de ne pas voir le moindre mouvement de recul ou de dégoût à ce contact. Hermione termina son travail et rendit son bras au garçon aux yeux gris. Il murmura un vague merci avant de sortir du laboratoire. Le maître des potions croisa le regard de l'adolescente mais elle ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. Mais, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « chaudron », elle était en train d'harceler le professeur à propos de sortilèges de magie noire et d'entrainement aux duels.

* * *

Harry était bien trop content du retour de Severus Rogue et d'Albus Dumbledore. Il allait enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'étaient ses fameuses missions secrètes. Son enthousiasme avait été accru lorsque le directeur lui avait demandé de le suivre jusqu'au second étage, là où se trouvait le bureau privé de Dumbledore. Il était prudemment rentré à l'intérieur et s'était assis sans demander la permission sur l'une des chaises en bois sombre qui se trouvait face au bureau. Albus s'était glissé dans son fauteuil et attendait avec impatience la question fatidique.

_ Vous allez tout me dire ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Oui, répondit-t-il. Du moins, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais.

Le garçon à la cicatrice se redressa sur sa chaise et écouta attentivement les explications délivrées par le puissant sorcier.

Albus se tut enfin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré ses explications mais sa gorge demeurait sèche et il avait bien besoin d'un verre d'eau. Il posa ses yeux sur Harry, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis un petit moment, Voldemort a mis des morceaux de son âme dans des objets et du coup c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas le tuer directement ?

_ Oui c'est bien ça. Nous devons détruire les horcruxes pour pouvoir ensuite tuer Tom Jedusor.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait compris l'idée.

_ Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? demanda Albus en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Ron était furieux de devoir retourner à Poudlard tandis que Hermione, Malefoy et moi restions ici, il a été méchant avec Hermione. Et je pense que Hermione devient cinglée… A cause des livres de… du professeur Rogue. Elle ne fait que ça, lire, lire et encore lire. Et aussi faire des potions. Et soigner Neville. Mais elle est différente et je sens qu'elle va faire une bêtise. Et du coup je me sens seul… Je n'ai personne à qui parler hormis Sirius, mais il n'est pas souvent là.

Albus Dumbledore allait répondre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Hermione Granger.

_ Neville s'est réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

 **Tada ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Techniquement je suis encore à l'heure puisqu'au moment où j'écris cette note d'auteur il est environ vingt-trois heures trente… J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier et aujourd'hui… Oui j'avoue, j'ai honte mais j'ai passé quelques jours chez mes parents et je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je vous ai fait un chapitre sympa avec beaucoup de Albus et Severus, un peu de Harry complètement à côté de la plaque et un chouia de Draymione. Alors, soyons tous heureux ! ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre )**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Tout est J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Le réveil de Neville Londubat avait agité la demeure de la famille Black pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. D'abord hésitant et incertain, le jeune Gryffondor avait fini par raconter l'attaque des Mangemorts au professeur McGonagall puis au professeur Dumbledore. Finalement, son état n'avait pas empiré et Severus Rogue avait déclaré que le garçon pouvait aller occuper une des chambres du dernier étage. Molly Weasley s'était alors empressée de préparer un lit dans une nouvelle chambre de l'étage des enfants.

Les jérémiades de Hermione Granger au sujet des cours avaient abouti à quelques séances par semaine, lorsque les professeurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas en mission. Le cours de potions se résumait à préparer des potions de soins et de sommeil mais les sortilèges et la métamorphose donnaient du fil à retordre aux garçons. Si la brune dominait comme à son habitude le sujet, Harry et Draco avaient plus de mal, en partie car leurs derniers cours remontaient à presque six mois.

Après une discussion relativement houleuse entre Severus, Minerva, Remus et Sirius, il avait été décidé que les adolescents seraient entraînés au combat bien que Molly Weasley et dans une moindre mesure, Minerva McGonagall, si soient opposées. Alors, Severus et Sirius était chargé de débarrasser le grenier, seul espace suffisamment vaste dans la maison, pour permettre aux adolescents de s'entraîner sans dangers.

Harry, qui après les explications de Dumbledore, avait cessé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, se tenait assis sur une large caisse et regardait le professeur de potions, ainsi que les deux amis de son père, arranger le grenier en une gigantesque salle d'entrainement. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas Draco Malefoy se poser à ses côtés. D'abord surpris, le garçon à la cicatrice eut un mouvement de recul mais il finit par observer que le blond s'était simplement assis à côté de lui et qu'il ne lui cherchait aucune noise. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en observant Sirius et Severus déplacer meubles et objets en tout genre.

Les yeux verts du Survivant se posèrent sur l'avant-bras droit du Serpentard. Son pansement, habituellement changé tous les jours par Hermione, avait pris une teinte rosacée.

_ Ça va ton bras ? demanda-t-il en désignant le bandage d'un signe de tête.

Draco le regarda pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il laissait le temps à son cerveau d'analyser pleinement l'information. Il se décida ensuite à redresser son visage et il posa ses yeux gris dans ceux plus clairs de son camarade d'infortune.

_ On fait avec.

Le haussement d'épaules désinvolte qui accompagna la réponse du garçon paraissait être devenu la nouvelle signature de l'héritier Malefoy. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le blond ne réagisse de cette manière. Cependant, lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, ses traits s'étaient détendus et il paraissait moins renfermé.

_ Granger n'a pas eu le temps de le changer aujourd'hui. Elle doit s'occuper des pansements de Londubat. Ses blessures sont plus graves.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander après la leçon, lui conseilla Harry. Sinon, elle le fera sans doute après le repas. Après tout tu es un blessé comme un autre…

Même s'il n'en montra rien, Draco fut étonné et plutôt toucher par les paroles du Gryffondor. Curieusement, en l'absence de son fidèle serviteur roux, il semblait moins hostile envers lui. La famille Weasley et la famille Malefoy se détestait depuis pratiquement des millénaires et la fréquentation de l'une des deux familles entrainait forcément une part de haine pour l'autre.

Les deux adolescents furent tirés de leurs réflexions par l'ouverture de la trappe du grenier par laquelle s'engouffrèrent Remus Lupin et Hermione Granger. La première chose qui frappa Harry lorsqu'il vit son amie, ce n'était ni sa pâleur, ni sa maigreur mais bien ses avant-bras et son pull gris clair. Une substance rouge sombre et poisseuse les recouvrait presque entièrement. Du sang. Sirius jeta un regard paniqué à Lupin mais la jeune fille fut la plus rapide.

_ J'ai changé les pansements de Neville, professeur Rogue. Mais, une blessure n'était pas bien refermée et elle s'est réouverte. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour colmater la brèche mais le professeur McGonagall pense qu'il est préférable que vous alliez voir les dégâts par vous-même.

Severus Rogue lâcha un grognement et disparut par la trappe en bougonnant contre les incapables et les Gryffondor trop précautionneux.

_ Bon ! fit Remus en tapant énergiquement dans ses mains. Leçon du jour, les duels. Comme vous n'êtes que trois, l'un d'entre vous n'aura qu'à s'entrainer avec Sirius. Vous allez vous placer face à face et faire de votre mieux pour désarmer votre adversaire. Vous pouvez simplement lui ôter sa baguette ou bien l'immobiliser ave un _Stupéfix_ , par exemple. Après ce petit essai, Sirius et moi vous apprendrons quelques sorts supplémentaires pour mieux vous battre.

Hermione fut la première à prendre position aux côtés du loup-garou. La baguette fièrement tendue devant elle, elle semblait attendre avec impatience que l'un des deux garçons s'installe face à elle. Cependant, les deux adolescents semblaient hésiter quant à la conduite à adopter. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui trancha le dilemme en attrapant Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Malefoy qui ne paraissait pas franchement ravi d'affronter la jeune fille. Le rire de l'animagus se transforma peu à peu en de joyeux jappements.

Les duels commencèrent, sous l'œil attentif et bienveillant de Remus qui laissa petit à petit Harry aux mains de son parrain, se contentant d'observer le duel qui opposait Hermione et le jeune Malefoy. Au bout de trente minutes, Harry et Sirius avaient fini de s'entrainer et étaient revenus près du professeur du jour pour observer les deux adolescents. Si d'abord Hermione s'était contenté de timide sorts de défense, sans lancé aucun sort d'attaque, Draco ne lançait que des sorts offensifs et parfois un ou deux sortilèges de protection. Mais au fur et à mesure, les deux adversaires s'étaient révélés être d'un niveau similaire et le match devenait plutôt intéressant pour les spectateurs.

_ Aller Hermione ! l'encouragea Remus alors que la jeune fille venait de dévier un _Expelliarmus_ habilement lancé par le Serpentard. Soit plus offensive maintenant !

La jeune fille parut s'aplatir légèrement, resserra les doigts sur sa baguette et accentua le flot de sortilèges qu'elle lançait. Malefoy, qui avait perdu depuis un petit moment déjà son sempiternel sourire en coin, paraissait malgré tout toujours à l'aise.

* * *

Severus Rogue poussa sans ménagement la porte de son laboratoire improvisé et découvrit sa collègue penchée sur son élève, dont le corps reposait sur un matelas de soin. Elle appuyait une compression imbibée de désinfectant sur une plaie particulièrement profonde dans le dos de l'étudiant qui gardait les yeux clos et les dents serrées. La directrice des Gryffondor parut soulagée de voir arriver le maître des potions et s'écarta pour le laisser s'occuper de l'adolescent.

La plaie saignait abondamment et le sortilège qui avait dû causer cette blessure n'était pas un sortilège de magie noire anodin.

_ Minerva, pourriez-vous recommencer à appuyer sur la plaie ? Je dois trouver un renseignement dans un de mes manuels.

_ Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque maternel tout en obéissant à la demande de son collègue.

_ Ils s'entrainent dans le grenier. La leçon du jour consiste à entraîner les gamins aux duels. Black et Lupin supervisent l'entrainement. Enfin je suppose que leur rôle consiste plutôt à empêcher Potter et Draco d'en venir aux mains. Ou alors d'empêcher miss Granger de réduire les deux autres en cendres. Ou peut-être un peu des deux…

_ Hermione est une très bonne élève. Elle se jette à corps et âme dans tout le travail que l'on peut lui laisser, par contre Severus, j'aimerai que vous fassiez plus attention aux livres que vous laissez entre ses mains. Beaucoup contiennent des sortilèges de magie noire relativement avancés et j'ai peur qu'à trop s'y intéresser, elle finisse par être attirée par ce genre de choses…

_ Foutaises ! coassa Neville en tentant de se retourner sur le dos.

_ Londubat ! aboya le professeur Rogue. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ?

_ Depuis assez de temps pour vous entendre dire que Hermione était une droguée à la magie noire… Vous savez que vous dites des conneries professeur Serpentard ! Hermione, elle est trop chouette pour ça.

Le professeur McGonagall était partagé entre éclater de rire aux propos de son élève et rester sérieuse face au délire dont était victime le garçon. Lui qui avait si peur de Severus Rogue serait horrifié s'il avait souvenir de l'événement. Son collègue parut être du même avis puisqu'il jeta un sort d'oubli au garçon avant de lui administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Le Gryffondor retomba dans les vapes tandis que les adultes continuèrent de lui administrer des soins.

Le maître des potions s'était replongé dans un manuel de potions relativement complexe tandis que Minerva s'occupait d'enrouler les bandages propres lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Spontanément, ils levèrent la tête au virent le plafond trembler légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondor.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas actif vers le grenier. Qu'avait donc encore fait les gosses ?

* * *

Lorsque le maître des potions repoussa la trappe du grenier, il remarqua immédiatement la silhouette de son filleul, étendue sur le sol avec Sirius Black agenouillé près de lui. Un peu en retrait, Harry Potter arborait une expression partagée entre incrédulité et effroi. Plus loin, à l'endroit où Remus Lupin et lui-même avaient entreposé différentes caisses en bois, Hermione Granger se relevait péniblement au milieu d'elles. Plusieurs lattes de bois avaient été cassées et un nuage de poussière s'élevait paresseusement de l'endroit où l'adolescente tentait de s'extirper. Ses cheveux touffus s'étaient échappés de son élastique et associés à sa maigreur, lui donnaient l'air d'un zombie. A distance égale entre la jeune fille et Draco Malefoy, le loup-garou se dressait, la baguette en main toujours pointée sur la brune.

Instinctivement, Severus se rapprocha du fils de Narcissa Malefoy qui avait commencé à convulser. Murmurant de nombreuses incantations latines d'une complexité qui dépassait très nettement le niveau de Sirius Black qui préféra se retirer près de son propre filleul. Après quelques instants, les convulsions se calmèrent et il put faire léviter Draco sans trop de dangers.

_ Je vais le porter dans sa chambre, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Miss Granger, vous restez ici. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Personne n'osa contredire l'homme aux cheveux graisseux et tous descendirent lentement du grenier, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu des débris de bois. Juste avant de refermer la trappe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son amie qui regardait ses mains avec une étrange fascination.

* * *

Le Survivant fut désigné par Molly Weasley pour monter sa soupe à l'héritier Malefoy qui devait rester alité pendant quelques jours d'après les recommandations du directeur de Serpentard. Le garçon aux yeux verts se glissa discrètement dans la chambre qu'occupait le blond et manqua d'échapper la soupe lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier était déjà redressé sur ses oreillers.

_ C'est toi qui a été désigné pour me nourrir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix orgueilleuse. J'ai failli mourir de faim. J'ai même failli mourir tout court par la faute de ta Sang de Bourbe…

_ C'est Rogue qui lui avait donné les informations nécessaires pour lancer ce sortilège, lâcha Harry en posant un peu plus fortement qu'il ne le fallait, l'assiette sur la table de nuit.

_ Il ne lui avait pas dit de l'utiliser comme ça, sur un coup de tête pendant un duel d'entrainement !

Le garçon à la cicatrice ne répondit rien. Après tout, la fouine n'avait pas tellement tort mais il refusait d'accabler Hermione. Remus l'avait encouragée à se battre avec plus d'ardeur et la fatigue, associé au stress, l'avait fait complètement déraillée et elle avait jeté le sortilège causeur du trouble.

_ Tu sais ce qui est le pire Potter ? poursuivit l'autre d'un ton faussement navré. C'est que j'ai braillé ! Moi, Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, ait chouiné sous le sortilège d'une Sang de Bourbe ! je ne crie plus, je ne pleure plus sous les Doloris de mon père depuis l'âge de six ans. Et là, je chiale comme un faible sous un sortilège lancé par une Sang de Bourbe qui se découvre une passion pour la magie noire ! Que va-t-on dire de moi Potter ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de te soucier de l'avis des autres Malefoy…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry allait laisser l'autre garçon à ses ruminations quand ce dernier l'interrompit :

_ Qu'est-ce que Severus lui a fait ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui transpirait moins l'arrogance que quelques instants auparavant.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua le brun. Je pense qu'il l'a engueulé et lui a fait la morale mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle viendra sans doute s'excuser demain.

Et il ne laissa pas de temps à l'autre de répondre, sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué au Serpentard, Harry avait eu peur du comportement de sa meilleure amie. La démence qui avait pris place dans ses yeux donnait une seule certitude au garçon brun : Hermione avait définitivement besoin d'aide !

* * *

Si la nuit de Draco Malefoy avait été épouvantable, celle d'Hermione Granger l'avait été encore plus. Après s'être fait punir par le professeur Rogue pour avoir lancé un sortilège dévastateur sur le blond, la jeune fille avait été accablée de reproches par Minerva McGonagall. Ensuite, les terreurs nocturnes s'étaient approchées d'elle pour lui administrer une sérieuse dosa de culpabilité. Les heures défilèrent sans que la jeune fille ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva, s'enroula dans un épais peignoir et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre qu'occupait le Serpentard.

Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre qui demeurait entièrement plongée dans le noir. A tâtons, elle gagna un large fauteuil en rotin qui occupait un coin de la pièce et grimpa dessus. Elle n'y voyait strictement rien et se contentait de regarder dans la direction qui devait lui permettre de deviner le lit dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration régulière, signe qu'il était vivant.

_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix légèrement rauque qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait quelques années de plus.

_ Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne ressemblait qu'à un bruissement de tissu.

* * *

 **Tada ! ^^ Pitié ne me détestez pas car le prochain chapitre c'est du 100% draymione**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hermione a-t-elle complètement déraillée ? Draco va-t-il se remettre de son agression ? Neville va-t-il aller mieux ? Dites-moi tout ça avec une petite review !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage va retourner à Poudlard, de qui s'agit-il ?**

 **On se voit dans quinze jours pour la réponse, en attendant prenez soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et mises en alertes._

 _Comme promis on se retrouve pour un pur chapitre de Draymione (ou plutôt un pur chapitre avec Hermione et Draco mais je vous laisse le découvrir). J'ai quand même un peu d'appréhension en vous postant ce chapitre, car j'ai peur d'avoir tout foiré... On se retrouve en bas pour la note de fin._

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

Lors de son réveil au petit matin, Draco Malefoy souffrait de nombreuses courbatures comme si un groupe d'hippogriffes enragés l'avaient piétiné. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et scruta la pièce comme s'il espérait trouver un indice lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas fou ou qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait crû, quelques heures plus tôt, que Hermione Granger s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre pour lui murmurer des excuses mais il semblait avoir imaginé la scène. La Gryffondor était très fière et devait se sentir mal à l'aise après les événements de la veille, du moins c'est ce qu'espérait le garçon.

Elle avait même plutôt intérêt à être mal à l'aise la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Après tout, quel genre de personne lance un sortilège de magie noire à quelqu'un sans éprouver le moindre remord ? un Mangemort. Et pour l'adolescent, Hermione Granger ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la définition du Mangemort.

Severus Rogue fut le premier à rendre visite à l'héritier Malefoy, en milieu de matinée. Le maître des potions l'ausculta brièvement avant de lui donner deux potions pour lui permettre de guérir plus rapidement.

_ Est-ce que la Sang de Bourbe a été punie ? questionna-t-il après avoir avalé le premier flacon.

Le professeur grogna à l'entente du mot interdit mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tendant simplement le second flacon au garçon. Ce dernier le prit et ingurgita l'intégralité de son contenu. Il allait répéter sa question mais son parrain lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

_ Je pense que oui puisque je l'ai chargée de s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois remis sur pieds. Je dois retourner à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'un « pourquoi ? » horrifié se forma sur les lèvres du garçon. Horace Slughorn, l'actuel professeur de potions, est souffrant. Le professeur Chourave gère la direction du château en plus de son rôle de professeur de botanique. Je suis dans l'obligation de reprendre temporairement mon poste si je ne veux pas me retrouver l'année prochaine avec une bande de cornichons sur pattes encore plus incapables que celle des autres années.

_ Mais ! s'exclama le blond visiblement furieux. Elle a essayé de me tuer et elle est punie parce qu'elle doit me soigner ? mais c'est trop injuste !

_ Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant Draco, dit une voix féminine.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et découvrirent Narcissa Malefoy, fièrement drapée dans une cape sombre.

_ Mère, j'ai été attaqué et blessé ! poursuivit son fils. Regarde ma lèvre ! Elle est fendue. Et j'ai un bleu sur la joue et des contusions sur tout le corps !

Severus soupira et jeta un regard attristé à la mère du Serpentard. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire doux et le maître des potions s'éclipsa en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Narcissa s'avança jusqu'au lit où était allongé son enfant avant de s'asseoir délicatement à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et caressa tendrement son front, chassant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être ici mon chéri, commença-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Mais, c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons pour te protéger…

_ J'ai failli mourir ! Par un sort de magie noire lancé par une Sang de Bourbe !

La femme lui jeta un regard désabusé.

_ Enfin, se reprit-il avec une mauvaise foi non dissimulée, par une Née-Moldue.

La sorcière hocha la tête et parut réfléchir quelques instants. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudainement et un fin sourire étira sa bouche l'espace de quelques secondes.

_ On a tous une réaction différente à l'apprentissage de la magie noire Draco. Comment as-tu réagi lorsque ton père a commencé à te l'apprendre ?

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour du garçon blond de réfléchir.

_ Je crois que j'étais très fier qu'il m'apprenne une magie plus puissante…

Nouveau sourire de la sorcière. Sourire amusé.

_ Tu avais sept ans à l'époque et laisse-moi te rappeler que ton intérêt pour les leçons de ton père était vraiment très limité. Tout ce qui t'importait à l'époque c'était de t'entraîner avec ton balai miniature et de courser les paons de ton père dans les jardins du manoir.

_ Mais, c'est l'amie de Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il furieux que sa mère se moque ainsi de lui. Elle ne peut pas aimer _ça_ , ça n'a aucun sens…

_ Le sang n'a rien à voir avec l'attrait de la puissance… Crois-tu vraiment qu'un jour James Potter ou Arthur Weasley aient pu avoir envie de plus de puissance ? Je ne pense pas. Et puis même si Hermione Granger est une sorcière au sang impur, c'est difficile à admettre mais sa magie est vraiment puissante. Alors, lorsque Severus lui a mis dans les mains un moyen d'obtenir encore plus de savoir, de magie et justement de puissance, elle ne s'est pas méfiée.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle n'aime pas ça mais que la magie noire s'est imposée à elle ? Je trouve cela complètement idiot…

_ Parfois tu me rappelles vraiment ton père, soupira la sorcière en se redressant. Je dois y aller. Tâche d'être sage et surtout soit prudent.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée.

_ Je t'aime Draco, admit-elle avec un sourire discret. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que tes ancêtres en agissant stupidement.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparue.

* * *

Depuis son altercation de la veille avec le professeur Rogue, Hermione broyait du noir. La sorcière circulait, telle une ombre, dans les étages du square. Elle avait fini par trouver refuge dans l'un des bureaux du second étage et s'était assise sur l'épais tapis vert sapin à même le sol. Elle fixait sans vraiment la voir la tapisserie qui ornait le mur. L'arbre généalogique de la famille Black s'étirait sur des dizaines de générations et parfois, des portraits étaient noircis, ceux des traîtres et des Cracmols. La sorcière faisait tourner négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, partagée entre l'envie de l'envoyer valser avec violence, reniant ainsi tous les événements de la veille, et au contraire, de la chérir encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas permis de faire souffrir Draco Malefoy comme il la faisait souffrir à Poudlard ?

Le professeur Rogue avait été catégorique quant à l'utilisation des sortilèges de magie noire. Maintenant, qu'elle y avait goûté, la jeune fille en voudrait toujours plus. _Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir décider s'il s'agit ou non d'une mauvaise chose._ La phrase prononcée par le maître des potions tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune fille. Fondamentalement, la magie noire était une mauvaise chose. Mais, au travers de ses récentes lectures, la brune l'avait perçue différemment. La magie noire n'était mauvaise que si on décidait qu'elle devait l'être. Seulement, elle demeurait résolument plus puissante car plus violente. C'était bien là qu'était le problème bien que la Gryffondor ne l'aurait jamais avoué ouvertement à qui que ce soit. La puissance qu'elle avait ressentie en lançant le sortilège lors du duel lui avait prodigué une sensation qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimentée. La chaleur qui s'était diffusée dans son bras n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsqu'elle lançait un _Expelliarmus_ ou un _Accio_.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas été tendre avec Hermione. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements au cours d'un duel clairement dominé par lui et la jeune fille avait fini en larmes, effondrée sur le sol. Elle devait contrôler ses pulsions mais la solitude qui l'accablait de plus en plus, l'avait poussée à réclamer au professeur d'autres ouvrages de magie noire. Pour pouvoir s'améliorer encore plus, avait-elle dit pour se justifier. La Gryffondor avait d'abord pensé qu'il refuserait et lui interdirait de s'approcher de nouveau d'un livre de la sorte, mais curieusement, il s'était empressé de satisfaire sa demande, lui donnant même l'accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle, cachée au fond du laboratoire improvisé.

La seule contrepartie de ce précieux cadeau était que l'adolescente acceptait de remettre l'héritier Malefoy sur pieds, pendant que le directeur de Serpentard reprenait son ancien poste, le temps que Horace Slughorn se rétablisse de sa maladie. Juste avant de la laisser gagner sa chambre, le professeur Rogue l'avait fait promettre de lui écrire si elle rencontrait le moindre souci avec son camarade blessé ou avec ses études de magie noire. La sorcière avait donné son consentement et avait disparue sans un mot de plus.

Un grincement de porte et un toussotement gêné tirèrent Hermione de ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux pour découvrir Harry, emmitouflé dans un large pull-over tricoté par Molly Weasley, une assiette de pancakes fumant à la main. Le garçon aux yeux verts vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui tendit l'assiette. La brune la détourna d'abord poliment mais son ami insista si bien qu'elle accepta finalement de croquer dans l'un des pancakes. Il était absolument délicieux et les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent de plaisir. Les grognements de son ventre s'apaisèrent tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une autre douceur.

_ Depuis combien de temps as-tu le ventre vide ? demanda-t-il en la voyant attraper un troisième pancake.

Hermione haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de son amie si elle n'était pas décidée à lui en donner, Harry attrapa à son tour un pancake et le dévora avec allégresse.

Les pancakes partagés avec Harry avaient fait beaucoup de bien à Hermione. Les moments où elles se retrouvait seule avec son ami étaient devenus de plus en plus rares et même complètement absents ces dernières semaines.

* * *

Après avoir changé les pansements de Neville, qui demeurait faible mais éveillé, la jeune fille avait rassemblé les potions, laissées par le professeur Rogue, pour l'héritier Malefoy. La Gryffondor avait repoussé le plus longtemps possible sa visite au garçon blond mais le repas du soir approchant, elle ne pouvait plus la retarder. La mort dans l'âme, elle monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage des adolescents et frappa deux coups sur la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le Serpentard. Elle attendit quelques instants mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se décida tout de même à entrer.

Draco demeurait avachi sur ses oreillers mais conservait une certaine classe. Il fixait la porte par laquelle venait de pénétrer la jeune fille avec une intensité très colérique. Ses yeux sombres paraissaient capables de réduire en cendres quiconque aurait le malheur de se plonger dedans. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'adolescent semblait défier la brune de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus.

_ J'avais fini par croire que je n'aurais jamais mes soins du jour, dit-il de façon sarcastique alors que Hermione se rapprochait lentement du lit.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le bord du matelas.

Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac et sortit les potions qu'elle lui tendit. L'héritier Malefoy s'en empara brusquement, les vida d'un trait et lui jeta presque au visage les fioles vides. L'adolescente ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Elle attendit qu'il lui présente son bras pour commencer à changer le pansement. Mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes, à chaque effleurement de la main de Hermione sur le bras de Draco alors qu'elle enroulait la blessure avec une bande propre, le jeune homme s'empressait de retirer vivement son bras, obligeant sa soigneuse à recommencer entièrement l'opération.

Le petit manège dura pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Une fois sa tâche terminée, la Gryffondor entreprit de remballer tout son matériel qu'elle avait disposé autour d'elle. Le garçon la regarda faire quelques instants avant de tirer précipitamment sa couverture, envoyant les derniers instruments valser sur le parquet.

_ J'en ai assez de tes caprices ! s'écria la jeune fille, n'y tenant plus. Je me suis déjà excusée et je ne recommencerai pas. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de te comporter comme le sale gosse pourri gâté que tu es !

Les mots de Narcissa Malefoy revinrent aux oreilles du blond. _Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que tes ancêtres_. Il les balaya d'un mouvement de tête et planta ses yeux furieux dans ceux plus attristés mais pas moins énervés de sa camarade.

_ C'est entièrement de TA faute si je suis coincé ici aujourd'hui. TA FAUTE ! TA. FAUTE. Tu as essayé de me tuer bon sang ! Alors non, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Je… C'était hors de mon contrôle, balbutia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences et je me suis laissée débordée.

Le garçon éclata d'un rire froid, sans joie.

_ Tu as tenté de me tuer, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en persuader lui-même. Tu as pensé que tu pouvais maîtriser la magie noire ? Toi ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et ferma les paupières pour tenter de refouler les larmes de fatigue qui menaçaient de poindre au bord de ses yeux.

_ Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton méprisant et moqueur. Comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait penser maîtriser une forme de magie puissante ?

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt et scruta l'adolescente qui gardait les yeux résolument clos.

_ Tu as volé ta magie ! Elle ne t'appartient pas vraiment et je dirais même, elle ne t'appartient pas du tout. Tu es faible et tu es incapable de la maîtriser. Alors, n'essaye pas de me dire que tu as pu croire que tu parviendrais à faire de la magie noire… Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe. Ta place n'est pas dans ce monde !

Dans un élan de courage, elle rouvrit ses yeux embués et jeta un regard menaçant au garçon blond dont la bouche s'étirait en un rictus amusé.

_ Je… Je la maîtrise, bafouilla-t-elle tout en tendant de conserver son calme. Pas entièrement… mais je la maîtrise et… je… j'y travaille en peu plus… pour… enfin chaque jour. Pour devenir plus forte. Parce que je sais que j'en suis capable.

_ Tu maîtrise la magie noire ? demanda Draco d'un ton bien trop amusé au goût de son adversaire. Et bien disparait pour voir !

Folle de rage, l'adolescente ramassa ses affaires qu'elle jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac et s'enfuit de la pièce et prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Désormais, le visage du blond arborait un large sourire. Un sourire victorieux.

* * *

 **Tada ! Bon voilà, le décor est planté, l'événement déclencheur est lancé, les péripéties peuvent commencer ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés jusqu'ici et que je reste assez fidèle au caractère des personnages…**

 **Accrochez-vous bien car au chapitre suivant, scène à Poudlard, préparation d'une nouvelle mission, et le début des ennuis ! Mais je me tais sinon je vais encore trop en dire et vous n'aurez plus de surprise ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les commentaires**

 **De mon côté, je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite, du moins je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux car avec la rentrée scolaire qui approche, monjob étudiant et mes autres histoires le timing va être serré.**

 **En attendant prenez soin de vous**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre._

 _L'apparition de Narcissa au dernier chapitre a pu en surprendre plus d'un(e)… J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de mieux comprendre. Comme annoncé précédemment, le retour de Poudlard c'est pour maintenant ! De plus, nous aurons un flashback dans ce chapitre. Il sera entièrement écrit en italique pour que vous puissiez facilement l'identifier._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy ne savait que penser des affaires qui se tramaient sous son toit. Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle avait été exclue de la réunion journalière tenue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au début, elle avait jugé ce détail insignifiant mais elle savait que la frontière était mince entre ne plus être autorisée à assister aux réunions et servir de nourriture pour Nagini. Bien des serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en avaient déjà fait les frais auparavant.

Il y a cinq jours, lors d'un rare moment d'intimité avec son mari, ce dernier avait commencé à marmonner à propos d'une nouvelle mission secrète de la plus haute importance. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus, la sorcière blonde s'était faite enguirlandée et Lucius avait fini par lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ces choses-là. La considérait-il comme seulement bonne à jouer la maîtresse de maison ? Narcissa n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Elle était intelligente et vive d'esprit. Elle était une véritable sorcière ! Elle était digne de confiance. Pourtant, au Manoir personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir et tous la maintenait, volontairement ou non, dans l'ignorance.

En fin de semaine, vendredi plus précisément, Bellatrix s'était comporté bizarrement avec sa sœur. Narcissa s'était isolée dans l'une des petites bibliothèques du Manoir pour lire un traité sur les lois magiques liées à la famille. Au début, elle avait ouvert ce livre plutôt par curiosité mais cette lecture s'était finalement révélée bien plus utile qu'elle ne le pensait. Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait irruption dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Elle s'était ruée sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis leur adolescence, et la féliciter pour sa nouvelle mission. La sorcière blonde avait cligné des yeux, secoué la tête et sa sœur avait fini par lui répéter qu'elle la félicitait et qu'elle devrait se sentir honorer de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette manière. Quand elle parvint enfin à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, la sorcière brune s'était simplement écriée : « Un jour nouveau se lèvera sur Poudlard ! » avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Narcissa Malefoy avait ressassé ce mystérieux échange pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi et avait finalement pris une décision importante. Fièrement décidée, elle avait envoyé un _Patronus_ pour demander un rendez-vous dans la journée suivante. Un _Patronus_ lui était revenu pour confirmer l'heure du rendez-vous, puis un second lui donnant le mot de passe à communiquer pour accéder au lieu du rendez-vous.

Le lendemain, elle avait discrètement quitté le Manoir Malefoy en tout début de journée, prétextant l'envie d'aller faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'y était d'abord rendue pour acheter quelques objets et vêtements afin de paraître crédible en rentrant le soir. Au fond de son sac, l'épais livre qu'elle avait lu la veille et des formulaires magiques marqués du sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle était ensuite allée au lieu convenu pour le rendez-vous et avait prononcé le mot de passe. Sur le coup, elle s'était sentie parfaitement ridicule, mais lorsque la bâtisse était apparue entre les deux autres maisons, elle avait chassé ce sentiment.

Minerva McGonagall lui avait prudemment ouvert et l'avait ensuite conduite jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Plusieurs fois au cours du trajet, la directrice des Gryffondor s'était retournée pour toiser la sorcière blonde d'un œil méfiant. Finalement, elle l'avait laissé dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui avait dit que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

 __ Asseyez-vous Narcissa. Je suppose que nous risquons d'en avoir pour un long moment après tout…_

 _La sorcière obéit et remercia le vieux sorcier lorsqu'il fit apparaître devant chacun une tasse remplie de thé fumant._

 __ Vous prendrez bien une petite douceur avec ceci ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant un bol remplit de bonbons au citron._

 _Elle en prit un par politesse mais le reposa dans la soucoupe qui supportait sa tasse._

 __ Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?_

 __ Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détacher mais qui laissait entrapercevoir sa nervosité. Et puis, de toute façon, les deux choses sont liées._

 __ Allons-y ! s'exclama le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. Que dois-je donc savoir sur Poudlard ?_

 __ Hier, ma sœur, Bellatrix est venue me voir en m'annonçant que j'avais été choisie pour une nouvelle mission importante concernant Poudlard. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il peut s'agir… Simplement, je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a plus de contacts au Ministère que vous ne le pensiez._

 __ Nous avons beaucoup d'agents au Ministère, mais je leur transmettrai l'information… Entre nous, Tom a toujours été très malin, du moins, il l'a toujours cru. Vous pensez donc que vous pourriez diriger Poudlard à ma place ?_

 _La sorcière le regarda d'un air choqué._

 __ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez Professeur…_

 __ Voyons Narcissa ! Nous ne sommes justement plus à Poudlard. Appelez-moi par mon prénom je vous prie._

 __ Albus, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes._

 __ Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas retourné à Poudlard depuis septembre. Le professeur Chourave a brillamment assuré la direction du château, en parallèle avec son rôle de professeur d'herbologie. Mais, il est stipulé dans le règlement de Poudlard que pendant une absence longue et non-justifié du directeur en titre, ce dernier peut être remplacé par le Ministère…_

 __ Vous n'allez plus diriger Poudlard ?!_

 _La surprise transparaissait dans la voix de Narcissa qui n'en revenait pas. Après tout, elle avait toujours connu le vieux sorcier comme directeur._

 __ Il semblerait que non, puisque Pomona Chourave m'a envoyé un hibou m'informant que le Ministère allait envoyer un nouveau directeur pour le château dès lundi._

 __ Ce lundi ?_

 __ Oui, ce lundi Narcissa. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai demandé à Severus de rentrer au château. Il saura mieux que quiconque réagir si jamais ce nouveau directeur dépasse les bornes._

 _Le sorcier lui jeta un regard entendu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes._

 __ Mais Horace Slughorn est déjà professeur des potions, contra-t-elle._

 __ Il se trouve que ce cher Horace a fait une indigestion suite au dernier dîner de son petit comité… Il a toujours été très gourmand voyez-vous._

 _Un fin sourire étira le visage de madame Malefoy._

 __ Ce qui nous amène à présent à la seconde raison de ma venue en ces lieux, dit-elle en extirpant le livre et les parchemins de son sac._

 _Albus Dumbledore tendit le bras et attrapa le livre de ses longs doigts. Il le contempla quelques instants et le reposa précautionneusement devant la sorcière._

 __ Je ne pense pas que votre fils soit ravi d'apprendre ceci Narcissa…_

 __ Il n'a pas à le savoir, dit-elle fermement. Du moins, pas pour le moment. C'est presque un homme à présent, il peut comprendre._

 __ Il reste un enfant, il ne le prendra certainement pas bien du tout…_

 __ Il comprendra que c'est pour son plus grand bien…_

 _Le directeur de Poudlard tressaillit à l'entente de ces mots._

 __ c'est pour le protéger Albus, implora la sorcière en poussant le contrat vers lui._

 __ Mais pour le protéger de quoi ? Il ne risque rien. Lucius appartient au cercle des serviteurs les plus proches et les plus loyaux de Tom. Il sera protégé quoi qu'il arrive…_

 __ Pas si vous gagnez…_

 __ Nous ne nous en prendrons jamais à un enfant._

 __ Il y a autre chose, avoua-t-elle en baissant soudainement la voix comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les espionne. Je ne suis plus conviée aux réunions._

 _Le regard d'Albus s'éclaira d'une lueur de tendresse._

 __ Vous avez peur de mourir ? répondit-il sur le même ton._

 __ Je suis une proie facile et si jamais Lucius fait une erreur, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer pour le punir. Après ça, il…_

 __ … il s'en prendra à Draco, termina-t-il._

 __ Si je meure, Draco sera toujours sous la charge de son père, mais aussi sous celle de ma sœur. Un vieux pacte fait à l'époque où nous étions adolescentes, heureuses et insouciantes. Je sens que Lucius est en train de perdre la tête… Il n'est plus comme avant._

 __ Vous voulez donc que je devienne le responsable légal, le tuteur de Draco ?_

 __ Oui. C'est la meilleure solution pour lui assurer une protection efficace._

 _Le professeur hocha la tête pour lui manifester qu'il comprenait et signa vigoureusement les différentes feuilles de parchemin qui accompagnaient le livre. Narcissa Malefoy fit de même et reposa sa plume d'une main légèrement tremblante._

 __ Ce n'est pas un abandon n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en serrant les paupières pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage._

 __ Vous aimez votre fils et vous l'aimerez toujours Narcissa. Aller donc le voir, il est au dernier étage et cloué au lit suite à une altercation avec Miss Granger. Il n'a rien de grave si ce n'est quelques blessures à l'égo._

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, pourtant Pomona Chourave s'efforçait de rester éveillée. Assise dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau du directeur, elle fixait fermement la cheminée malgré le fait que ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer tous seuls. L'horloge murale indiquait qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures quinze. Dans quelques heures, l'instant tant redouté par Pomona et ces collègues se produirait : Poudlard tomberait entre les griffes du Ministère.

Au tout début de l'après-midi, le professeur Chourave avait reçu une missive stipulant que le nouveau directeur de l'école de sorcellerie arriverait devant les grilles de Poudlard à neuf heures tapantes. Le mot stipulait également que le nouveau directeur occuperait une ancienne salle de classe qui n'était aujourd'hui plus utilisée, pour en faire son bureau. Rusard avait donc passé le reste de sa journée à nettoyer, à repeindre et à décorer la pièce selon des goûts très spéciaux, puisqu'absolument tout devait être rose bonbon.

Les flammes de la cheminée tournèrent au vert et Severus Rogue sortit en chassant les cendres qui s'étaient accrochées à sa robe.

_ Je suis soulagée de vous voir enfin ! s'exclama Pomona en se levant. Je commençais à vraiment avoir sommeil.

_ J'avais des choses à régler avant de quitter le Square, dit le maître des potions sur le ton de la confidence. Les enfants avaient décidé de se taper dessus et j'ai dû faire en sorte qu'ils ne causent aucun accident.

_ Les enfants ? Vous voulez dire les élèves manquants ? Ronald et Ginevra Weasley sont revenus la semaine dernière mais Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger manquent toujours à l'appel ! Et il y a aussi l'élève de votre maison Severus, Draco Malefoy. Il n'est pas revenu après les vacances de Noël.

_ Oui ces enfants-là Pomona. Ils sont en sécurité et leur retour à Poudlard n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite.

_ Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir dire au nouveau directeur lorsqu'il va demander où sont passés ces élèves ?

_ Nous improviserons. Mais l'attaque des Londubats est passée dans la Gazette, il ne sera pas bien dur d'expliquer que l'enfant n'est pas remis. Pour Draco, il ne posera pas de questions… Les Malefoys n'ont jamais caché leurs préférences politiques. Il pensera sans doute que le fils de Lucius Malefoy suit un enseignement privé à domicile. Granger et Potter, ce sera plus compliqué mais la fille étant Née-Moldue, on pourra toujours prétexter qu'elle est restée dans le monde moldu avec ses parents.

_ Et pour Harry Potter ? insista-t-elle. Il est très recherché depuis son problème avec les _Détraqueurs_ pendant l'été dernier.

_ On avisera Pomona, on avisera…

La sorcière acquiesça et les deux professeurs prirent la direction de leurs appartements respectifs sans un mot. La journée qui s'annonçait allait être très rude et chacun avait besoin du maximum de force qu'il pouvait rassembler.

* * *

Bien installé, au chaud sous ses couvertures, Ronald Weasley ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses camarades de dortoir ronflaient depuis un long moment tandis que lui ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, espérant trouver une position confortable qui lui permettait de rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Mais trop de pensées tournaient dans l'esprit de Ron. Lui qui d'ordinaire était un homme d'action, se retrouvait empêtré dans un raisonnement confus et complexe. Au fond de lui, il comprenait très bien que Harry et Hermione doivent rester au Square Grimmaurd car ils devaient rester près du professeur Dumbledore pour leur sécurité. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas capables de la protéger alors que Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, le professeur McGonagall, Tonks, Maugrey et les autres adultes le pouvaient.

Cependant, il y avait pour le rouquin un mystère sur la réelle présence de Draco Malefoy entre ces murs. A priori, sa mère l'avait déposé là-bas pour le mettre hors de portée si d'aventures, Vous-Savez-Qui en avait après sa famille ou son père. Or, au fond de lui, Ron pensait que ce n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sauf que personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux ! Draco Malefoy était un Serpentard et par définition les Serpentards sont fourbes et cruels. Comment pourrait-il se trouver là-bas pour être simplement protégé ?

De plus, Ron n'aimait pas le savoir près d'Hermione. Après une énième dispute avec la jeune fille, la fouine lui avait conseillé de la courtiser selon la tradition ancestrale des Sangs-Purs, sauf que Ron ne connaissait rien à ces techniques et il était profondément vexé d'avoir reçu un tel conseil venant d'un ennemi. Heureusement, Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Hermione ne serait jamais sensible à ce genre de coutumes et d'oublier toutes ses salades. Mais malgré lui, Ron craignait que Malefoy ait raison et que Hermione se tourne un jour vers une certaine aristocratie, vers des types bien plus classes et maniérés que lui. Après tout, elle était déjà tombée dans les bras de Viktor Krum l'année passée…

* * *

Malefoy lui rendait la vie impossible. Hermione Granger allait devenir complètement folle. Le stupide garçon refusait d'être soigné, certes. Mais il geignait au possible à chaque fois qu'une autre personne que la Gryffondor se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, le plus souvent Molly Weasley et il se plaignait de souffrir le martyr.

De ce fait, la jeune fille était d'une humeur massacrante et ni Neville, dont l'état s'était grandement amélioré au point qu'il vadrouillait parfais dans la demeure de la famille Black à la recherche d'une occupation, ni Harry ne tentaient de la dérider un peu. Chacun des deux adolescents vaquait à ses occupations évitant le plus possible la brune qui alternait entre séances de soins plus ou moins musclées avec l'héritier Malefoy et pratique de la magie noire.

Neville Londubat avait été très surpris d'apprendre que la meilleure élève de Poudlard se laisse tenter par un art si sombre mais Harry lui avait tout raconté, en terminant par le fait qu'elle avait obtenu l'accord de McGonagall et de Dumbledore pour s'entrainer. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer cette magie sur une autre personne. Le duel avec Malefoy et son issue avait refroidis Rémus et Sirius qui se contentaient de donner simplement quelques petits cours de défense ou de sortilèges basiques.

Ce soir-là, ce fut avec plaisir que Hermione retrouva ses draps après avoir pris une rapide douche. Elle avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournie avec Malefoy, la préparation des potions et la découverte de la magie noire.

Bien qu'elle ait eu d'abord peur d'apprendre de son plein gré cette magie, elle devait reconnaître que la chose était moins terrible que ce qu'elle imaginait. De nombreux sorts agressifs n'avaient pour vocation première d'être utilisés sur des gens mais plutôt pour creuser un abri, déboiser un terrain afin de construire une maison… Les sorts défensifs demeuraient également très variés. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer à incanter un bouclier magique qui renvoyait partiellement les dégâts reçus au lanceur. L'incantation durait une dizaine de secondes et accordait trois minutes de protection. Cela avait appartenir à la magie noire, Hermione ne trouvait pas ça pour autant si mauvais que ça…

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement.

Il était à peine cinq heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla, complètement paniquée, le cœur battant à folle allure. Ces derniers temps, un souvenir de sa toute petite enfance, quand elle devait avoir neuf ou dix mois, s'imposait souvent dans ses rêves. C'était un phénomène rare mais pas anodin chez les sorciers lui avait expliqué Rémus Lupin lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, la première fois après avoir revu cet événement.

Dans le souvenir, elle demeurait assise dans un parc pour enfants, entourée de jouets de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Un peu plus loin, sa maman discutait vivement avec un homme qui n'était pas son père.

Hermione se voyait alors babiller et tenter d'appeler sa mère en braillant un « Mummy » approximatif. Sa mère se tournait alors vers elle en souriant mais jamais la Gryffondor n'avait pu voir le visage de l'homme à ses côtés, elle se réveillait toujours avant.

Or, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas réveillée et avait pu voir l'homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais la ressemblance était troublante. Les mêmes traits sur le visage, les mêmes cheveux noir ébène en bataille, le même sourire mais des yeux bruns, semblables aux siens. L'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère était le père de Harry ! James Potter.

James Potter se tenait aux côtés de SA mère, dans SA maison alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un an… Lily Potter devait être enceinte de son ami. La chose paraissait tellement inexplicable. Sa mère était une moldue qui avait réussi ses études de chirurgie-dentaire. Comment pouvait-elle connaître James Potter, sorcier, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et père de Harry Potter ?

* * *

 **Tada ! Et oui je suis à l'heure (jackpot !) ^^ Pourtant avec mon opération des dents de sagesse, ce n'était pas gagné…**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quel rôle va jouer Narcissa Malefoy ? Draco va-t-il apprendre que sa mère l'a placée sous la tutelle de Dumbledore ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Hermione va-t-elle finalement apprivoiser la magie noire ? Pourquoi voit-elle James Potter dans son souvenir ? Qui va diriger Poudlard ? (Je pense que vous avez deviné, sinon vous avez peut-être mal lu ^^)**

 **Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions en suivant la suite de cette histoire ! :)**

 **Je vous remercie encore d'être arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici.**

 **Comme d'habitude prenez soin de vous et on se dit à dans quinze jours pour la suite !**

 **PS :** **je pense d'ailleurs plutôt poster le dimanche maintenant mais ça reste à confirmer…**

 **PS 2 :** **si jamais il y a des lecteurs d'** _ **Escape**_ **qui passent par ici, sachez que je ne vous oublie pas et que vous aurez votre nouveau chapitre dimanche ou lundi.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre : est-ce que tu n'aimes pas le chapitre précédent à cause de Draco ou bien est-ce que tu n'aimes pas l'histoire tout court ? ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sang**

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris !_

 _Comme dans le chapitre précédent, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de page._

 _Enjoy & review !_

* * *

La brume recouvrait le parc de Poudlard en ce matin de janvier. Le professeur Chourave attendait près des grilles du château accompagnée par le professeur Rogue et Rusard. Le maître des potions regarda pour une énième fois sa montre en poussant un long soupir d'agacement.

_ Attendons encore un peu Severus, tenta la directrice de Poufsouffle en se tournant vers son collègue. Le nouveau directeur ne devrait plus tarder désormais.

_ Non mais ils se prennent pour qui au Ministère ! Neuf heures ce n'est pas dix heures moins dix ! J'ai des cornichons à dresser…

_ Je suis sûre que tes élèves sont ravis d'être exemptés d'une heure de potions ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

_ Regardez là-bas ! s'exclama Rusard en pointant une étrange lanterne qui s'avançait en flottant vers eux au milieu du chemin.

Lorsque la lanterne fut assez près d'eux, ils purent apercevoir qu'elle était pendue au bout d'un bâton de bois. Au bout du bâton se trouvait une petite femme replète, entièrement vêtue de rose. Avec son gros nœud papillon fuchsia sur la tête, Severus trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un crapaud déguisé en bonbon rose. Rusard ouvrit les grilles à l'inconnue qui traînait difficilement une énorme valise derrière elle.

_ Le taxi m'a abandonné bien plus loin sur le chemin, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée en guise de bonjour tout en chassant négligemment une poussière invisible sur sa manche.

Elle tendit négligemment sa valise à Rusard qui s'en empara et manqua de s'écrouler sous le poids de l'objet.

_ Je suis Dolores Ombrage, reprit l'inconnue en tendant sa petite main potelée au professeur Chourave. Je suis envoyée par le Ministère pour diriger l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

_ Enchantée madame, dit poliment la professeure de botanique en lui serrant la main. Je suis Pomona Chourave, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, professeur d'herbologie et aussi directrice par intérim.

_ Vous n'aurez plus besoin d'assurer cette dernière fonction, reprit Ombrage d'un ton suffisant. Qui êtes-vous ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Severus.

_ Je suis le directeur de Serpentard et le maître des potions.

_ C'est très bien. Et si nous gagnions le château ? Nous pourrions parler un peu de l'organisation actuelle avant que je reprenne en main la direction de l'école, continua Dolores en arborant un large sourire.

_ Allons-y, fit simplement Pomona en lui désignant le château du bras.

Elle s'élança aux côtés de l'employée du Ministère et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle se retourna et lança un regard peiné à Severus. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que devais déjà ressentir sa collègue. En tous cas pour lui tout était clair : il détestait ce crapaud rose et ses manières de duchesse.

* * *

Pomona devait lutter contre l'envie d'étrangler son interlocutrice. Depuis plus d'une heure, la directrice de Poufsouffle demeurait assise dans un large fauteuil en rotin rose bonbon, une large tasse de thé encore fumant dans les mains. La tasse était rose, la soucoupe était rose, la cuillère était rose et même le petit chocolat qui patientait sur le côté de soucoupe était rose. En face d'elle, Dolores Ombrage continuait de parler sans s'interrompre et sans remarquer l'irritation du professeur Chourave.

_ … c'est pourquoi nous devons procéder à des changements. Je ferais l'annonce pendant le repas de midi.

_ Pardon ? dit Pomona, complètement abasourdie.

Elle avait complètement décroché de la conversation au moment où Ombrage monologuait sur la dangerosité des centaures et que leur présence dans la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse pour les élèves.

_ Je parlais de remplacer certains professeurs, reprit calmement l'employée du Ministère d'un ton doucereux. Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est vacant. Un nouveau professeur sera envoyé en fin de semaine par le Ministère. La professeure d'étude des moldues doit être remplacée également. Sa santé est fragile et ses méthodes ne sont plus adaptées à la politique menée par le Ministère. Sybille Trelawney devra aussi partir. De son côté, c'est sa santé mentale qui m'inquiète. Le professeur Gobeplanche reprendra les soins aux créatures magiques afin que ce demi-géant, cet homme…, Hagrid reprenne son poste de garde-chasse comme il se doit.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur Dumbledore approuve ces changements, commenta prudemment son interlocutrice.

_ Albus Dumbledore n'est plus concerné par l'école de sorcellerie. Il a quitté son poste. Je suis la nouvelle directrice de cet établissement et je ferais ce que je dois faire afin que les élèves bénéficient de la meilleure éducation possible.

* * *

Comme tous ses camarades, Ronald Weasley attendait avec impatience le repas de midi. Pourtant, les quatre grandes tables restaient entièrement vides alors qu'elles auraient déjà dû être pleines depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Les différents professeurs demeuraient assis à leur table et si certains discutaient paisiblement, d'autres comme le professeur Chourave ou le professeur Rogue arboraient un air austère.

_ Silence s'il vous plait !

Une petite femme replète venait de grimper difficilement face au présentoir devant lequel se tenait habituellement le professeur Dumbledore ou depuis septembre, le professeur Chourave. Elle demeurait en équilibre sur un tabouret branlant et dû se rattraper à plusieurs reprises pendant que le silence se faisait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Dolores Ombrage, employée du Ministère de la Magie. Comme vous le savez tous, Albus Dumbledore ne s'est pas présenté à l'école pour assurer son poste de directeur en septembre. De ce fait, c'est votre professeur d'herbologie, Pomona Chourave, qui s'est attelée à la tâche. Cependant, il parait évident que la pauvre femme ne parvenait plus à assurer correctement ses trois fonctions : professeur de botanique, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et directrice de Poudlard par intérim. C'est pourquoi le Ministère, soucieux que vous receviez la meilleure éducation possible, m'a envoyé ici pour reprendre la direction de l'école.

De vifs murmures parcoururent les rangs à l'annonce de la femme.

_ Est-ce qu'elle est bien en train d'insinuer que le professeur Chourave faisait mal le rôle de directrice ? glissa Ginny Weasley à son frère.

_ Je n'aime pas cette femme. Elle semble mépriser le professeur Dumbledore et les méthodes d'enseignements des professeurs, ajouta Seamus Finnigan.

_ Chut ! fit Ron. Elle va reprendre la parole.

_ Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'a pas trouvé preneur cette année, reprit Ombrage d'une voix dans laquelle il était facile de déceler une pointe de moquerie. Ainsi, je le reprendrai dès demain afin de vous fournir un enseignement de qualité, en adéquation avec la politique du Ministère.

De nouveau, des murmures se propagèrent parmi les élèves.

_ Silence ! aboya Dolores Ombrage faisant sursauter une bonne partie du clan professoral. Le professeur Gobeplanche reprendra les cours de soins aux créatures magiques dès demain afin de permettre à monsieur Hagrid d'accorder le temps nécessaire à sa fonction de garde-chasse.

Encore une fois les élèves s'agitèrent dans les rangs, mais plutôt de soulagement cette fois-ci. Hagrid regardait le professeur Chourave et son visage reflétait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Ensuite, reprit la femme au nœud rose, Olivier Dubois qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose en l'absence de Minerva McGonagall partira dès la fin de la semaine afin de reprendre sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch puisque sa blessure est guérie.

Olivier Dubois fut le premier surpris de cette nouvelle annonce. Il s'était blessé à la jambe durant un entrainement au mois d'août et sa blessure l'avait contraint à six mois de repos forcé. De ce fait, lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui proposant de prendre sa place, il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois et avait accepté. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles car donner un cours magistral devant une classe entière nécessitait bien plus de préparation que le jeune homme ne le pensait. Il avait finalement réussi à se faire respecter par les élèves des différentes années et l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait fini par trouver la tâche très enrichissante.

_ De plus, reprit-elle d'une voix particulièrement mielleuse, il sera remplacé par Amycus Carrow. Les cours d'études des moldus seront désormais assurés par Alecto Carrow, Charity Burbage ayant donné sa démission dès mon arrivée ce matin.

Le professeur Burbage eut un haut de cœur à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais donné sa démission !

_ Enfin, les cours de divination seront sous surveillance pendant plusieurs semaines puisque le Ministère a reçu de nombreuses plaintes à propos de la qualité d'enseignement dans cette matière. S'il s'avère que ces plaintes sont fondées, le professeur Trelawney sera elle aussi remplacée. Vos cours reprendront à treize heures. Un nouvel emploi du temps vous sera communiqué par vos préfets respectifs demain matin. Bon appétit à tous !

Les tables se remplirent mais curieusement, les élèves et les professeurs avaient désormais beaucoup moins faim. A la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue fulminait contre cette détraquée du Ministère qui semblait prête à démolir l'école et ses fondements. Chez les Griffondor, Ron, Seamus et Ginny demeuraient perplexes. A quoi rimait tous ces changements ?

_ Les Carrow, ce sont des Mangemorts ? souffla Ginny si bas que son frère crût avoir rêvé.

_ Je crois bien que oui, répondit son ainé en se servant une cuillère de purée.

_ Que fait-on ? Est-ce qu'on essaie de prévenir les parents ?

_ Non trop dangereux… On peut essayer de prévenir Fred et George avec l'adresse de leur boutique ou alors…

_ Alors quoi ? demanda sa sœur.

_ On peut aussi faire passer un courrier par le professeur Rogue !

Les deux Weasley se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour fixer le maître des potions qui leva un sourcil étonné en voyant l'attention que lui portaient les deux Gryffondor. Qu'étaient-ils en train de manigancer ?

* * *

Harry Potter avait du mal à contenir son excitation : il allait enfin accompagner le professeur Dumbeldore en mission ! En effet, très tôt dans la matinée, alors que le Survivant était attablé devant un bol fumant de chocolat chaud en compagnie de Hermione Granger qui marmonnait face à son livre à propos des fouines blondes mal dressées.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait fait signe à Harry et ce dernier avait sauté sur ses pieds et avait suivi le sorcier jusque dans son bureau. Le vieil homme s'était assis derrière son bureau et avait informé l'adolescent de la mission à venir. Il lui avait également fait promettre de ne pas donner de détails à Hermione et de lui obéir quel que soit l'ordre qu'il lui donnerait. Le garçon à la cicatrice avait accepté sans faire d'histoires et était parti préparer ses affaires.

Neville était venu le rejoindre au bout d'une heure. Le garçon se rétablissait lentement mais les potions absorbées et les soins prodigués par Hermione faisaient véritablement effets.

_ Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit de son camarade.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix Neville. C'est important et je dois y aller, lui assura Harry d'une voix ferme mais dans laquelle transparaissait l'honnêteté la plus totale.

_ Mais comment je vais faire moi ?

La question prit le garçon aux yeux verts au dépourvu.

_ Comment ça Neville ?

_ Bah à part avec toi, je ne parle à personne dans cette maison… Les adultes sont occupés, Hermione et Malefoy se font la guerre et toi tu t'en vas.

_ Hermione ne fait pas que se disputer avec Malfoy…

_ Non tu as raison, elle travaille sa magie noire et ses potions compliquées.

Le sarcasme dégoulinait des paroles du dernier des Londubats. Harry soupira et lâcha sans réfléchir :

_ Tu n'as qu'à essayer d'établir un contact avec Malefoy.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata bruyamment de rire. Son rire était rauque et se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux.

_ Je suis sérieux, reprit le Survivant. Si personne, hormis Hermione, ne passe du temps avec lui, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau… De toute façon il est bien trop fainéant pour sortir de son lit…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Potter ? siffla une voix grave bien connue.

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent pour faire face au Serpentard. Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, sa peau pâle lui donnait une apparence presque fantomatique.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être alité ? l'interrogea Neville.

_ Si mais j'ai besoin d'une potion. La douleur est affreuse…

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent avec un air entendu.

_ Du coup, ça ne m'enchante pas mais je dois trouver Granger. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

Harry fit non de la tête mais le jeune Londubat réfléchit quelques instants avant de claquer des doigts, comme s'il venait d'avoir une brillante idée.

_ Elle a parlé ce matin de potions de soins à finir. Tu devrais essayer le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, au second étage.

_ Je sais où Severus prépare ses potions Londubat…

Sur ces mots, Draco Malefoy disparu d'un pas trainant. Neville soupira et marmonna quelque chose à propos de hurlements qui allaient bientôt retentir dans toute la demeure. Harry haussa les épaules et recommença à trier ses affaires pour remplir son sac. L'aventure commençait enfin maintenant ! Depuis le temps que le garçon aux cheveux sombres attendait qu'on l'autorise à aller en mission !

* * *

Hermione Granger s'affairait autour des différents chaudrons avec des gestes rapides et précis. Son visage affichait une intense concentration. Ses cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle et ses yeux semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses lèvres étaient fermement pincées, lui donnant un air extrêmement sévère. Aucune personne sensée ne serait venue la déranger à cet instant précis. Or, il s'avérait que Draco Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de sensé.

Prudemment, le blond poussa la porte du laboratoire de Severus Rogue. La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et comme la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ne lui adressait pas la parole, elle ne s'y intéressa pas et continua de couper méthodiquement les différents ingrédients pour préparer un nouveau chaudron de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

_ Granger ? commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

_ Malfoy, répondit-elle simplement en hachant avec plus de force que nécessaire des queues de salamandre.

_ J'ai mal, se plaignit-il en portant la main sur son avant-bras blessé. Je souffre…

_ Les soins sont à dix-neuf heures. Enfin les soins… les tentatives de soins plutôt. Il n'est même pas midi. Attend jusque-là.

_ Mais j'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'une potion contre la douleur !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas refuser de prendre tes potions hier soir et avant-hier soir et toutes les fois où je te les ai apportées. Maintenant tu n'as qu'à assumer les compétences de tes actes.

_ Tu DOIS me soigner ! c'est ton travail ! Severus a dit que tu devais prendre soin de moi ! s'énerva-t-il en tapant du pied.

_ Non Malfoy. Mon travail c'est de préparer des potions et d'apporter des soins aux blessés de guerre. Pas de satisfaire tes caprices de gamin pourri gâté.

_ C'est de TA faute si je suis blessé aujourd'hui ! continua-t-il sur le même ton. C'est à cause de toi que je suis confiné dans cette chambre !

Hermione échappa un rire moqueur.

_ Tu n'es pas confiné dans cette chambre puisque tu es ici en train d'essayer de me faire la morale. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de ta blessure au bras. Si tu l'as reçue, c'est que tu l'avais certainement méritée.

Toujours furieux, Draco ne répondit rien et serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer. Mais lorsque la Gryffondor releva la tête pour regarder s'il était toujours là, il ne put se retenir :

_ Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe et pourtant tu parles comme mon père…

Sur ces mots, il sortit du laboratoire et prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. De son côté, la brune ne savait pas si la comparaison avec Lucius Malfoy devait la choquer plus que l'habituelle insulte qu'elle avait reçue.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Ombrage s'installe aux commandes de Poudlard et sera accompagnée par les Carrow. Severus et les autres professeurs parviendront-ils à sauver Poudlard ? Ron et Ginny vont-ils réussir à contacter les occupants du Square ? Hermione et Draco vont-ils se réconcilier ? Neville va-t-il suivre le conseil de Harry et devenir « ami » avec le Serpentard ? Harry et Dumbledore vont-ils réussir leur mission ? Qui va vivre ? Qui va mourir ? Quel rôle va tenir Narcissa Malefoy ?**

 **Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de Sang !**

 **Je vous remercie d'être encore et toujours plus nombreux à lire, à laisser des reviews et à suivre l'histoire.**

 **Je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures, en attendant, prenez soin de vous )**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bien sûr que Draco se croit supérieur alors qu'il ne devrait pas ^^ Mais je trouve que c'est assez fidèle au personnage du canon. Concernant Hermione, elle n'est pas trop gentille mais sous le choc après avoir volontairement blessé son camarade. Elle s'en veut de s'être laissée porter par un désir inavoué de puissance et de vengeance. Du coup, je pense qu'elle est assez ressemblante aussi à la Hermione des livres. Le chapitre précédent est un chapitre de « transition ». Il met en place une bonne partie de la facette Poudlard de l'histoire, facette qui continue d'ailleurs avec ce chapitre comme tu peux le constater._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour ce dixième chapitre (c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ma parole ^^)._

 _Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir la suite._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Neville Londubat s'était réveillé très tôt. Une vive douleur dans les côtes l'avait poussé à aller réveiller Hermione pour qu'elle lui donne une potion contre la douleur. La jeune fille avait insisté pour lui refaire ses bandages et malgré tous les soins qu'elle avait pu lui apporter, le garçon brun n'était pas parvenu à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait par la suite entendu la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrir et il avait compris que l'heure du départ avait sonné.

Peu de temps après, il s'était finalement levé et était descendu se préparer un bol de café dans la cuisine encore déserte. Après ça, le jeune Londubat s'était discrètement glissé dans le bureau du premier étage contenant une épaisse bibliothèque mais aussi la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il était assis sur le canapé défoncé, face à la tapisserie et la contemplait avec un certain intérêt. Sa grand-mère lui avait parfois conté des histoires sur cette prestigieuse famille lorsqu'il était enfant, lui conférant une admiration sans borne pour la célèbre famille de sorciers. Il savait cependant que certaines heures s'étaient révélées bien sombres pour les Blacks au début du vingtième siècle. En voyant tous ces noms rayés et ses portraits détruits, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles aventures avaient pu vivre Isla, Cedrella, Phineus ou encore Marius Black.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor n'entendit pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir puis se refermer et il sursauta lorsque Draco Malefoy s'avachit sans grâce au pied du canapé, fixant lui aussi le mur sur lequel s'étirait la tapisserie. Le garçon avait apporté avec lui un plateau sur lequel reposait un chocolat chaud fumant et d'épaisses tranches de brioche qui semblaient encore chaudes et moelleuses à souhait. L'odeur parvint aux narines de Neville, faisant gronder son estomac.

Une chose surprenante se déroula ensuite. Draco Malefoy tendit une tranche de ladite brioche à Neville Londubat. Le brun reste hébété, fixant la brioche, partagé entre l'envie de s'en saisir et de la laisser, par peur qu'elle eût été empoisonnée.

_ Je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée, soupira le Serpentard comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'autre adolescent.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? demanda le jeune Londubat, toujours suspicieux sur la véritable nature des intentions de son camarade.

_ J'ai vu de la lumière, répondit le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je me suis dit qu'une autre personne devait se sentir bien seule ici pour s'enfermer dans cet endroit lugubre alors que le jour n'est pas encore levé…

_ Ce n'est pas un endroit lugubre, fit Neville en s'emparant finalement de la tranche de brioche. J'aime bien cet endroit.

_ Pas moi, répliqua l'héritier Malefoy d'une voix soudainement traînante. Cette tapisserie me fait froid dans le dos.

_ Ton nom devrait y apparaître, l'informa le Gryffondor avant de mordre dans la pâtisserie.

_ Je sais. Mais je préfèrerai de jamais y être… Cette famille, la famille de ma mère, est vraiment atroce.

_ Moi je la trouve fascinante. Ma grand-mère me contait souvent les histoires de la dynastie Black.

_ Ma mère n'a jamais voulu en parler, confessa l'autre garçon. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui a provoqué mon dégoût pour cette tapisserie. La seule chose qu'elle ait dite sur sa famille et sa jeunesse c'est « _Ne reproduit pas les erreurs de tes ancêtres Draco_ ».

_ Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'avait pu être la vie de ceux dont le nom avait été rayé, reprit le garçon aux yeux bruns sur un ton pensif.

_ Ils ont été déshérités, voilà tout.

_ La vie ne se résume pas à un héritage.

_ C'est une réponse typique de ceux qui n'ont pas d'argent, rétorqua Draco avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Mais…

Il parut hésiter à parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Neville qui portait toute son attention sur son camarade Serpentard. Il sembla que ce fut ce qui convainquit le garçon aux yeux gris de poursuivre son récit.

_ Il fut un temps, au début du vingtième siècle, où une espèce de courant de pensées fut très populaire parmi les Sang-Purs. Ce courant disait que les Cracmols n'étaient pas dépourvus de magie. Ils auraient la magie à l'intérieur d'eux, dans leurs gênes, mais ils n'arriveraient pas à la canaliser pour l'utiliser. Ainsi, un Cracmol et un Sang-Pur pourraient donner naissance à un enfant sorcier.

_ Ma grand-mère m'a déjà parlé de ça, dit Neville en réfléchissant aux paroles de son condisciple. Certains sorciers y croient encore aujourd'hui.

_ Ma mère en fait partie, avoua Draco avant de se dire qu'il en avait sûrement beaucoup trop révélé au jeune Londubat. Pansy m'a dit un jour, poursuivit-il pour changer de sujet, qu'une de ces ancêtres, la sœur de son grand-père, avait été mariée à Marius Black.

Son regard glissa sur le nom rayé du sorcier, né en 1917.

_ La famille Parkinson était très peu populaire à cette période et ils croyaient qu'un mariage arrangé avec une puissante famille redorerait leur blason. Cette ancêtre a été mariée à Marius Black, le Cracmol. Ils ont eu une fille, vers les années 1950 je crois, et alors que tous espéraient qu'elle soit capable de faire de la magie…

_ … et il n'en fut rien, termina Neville d'un air grave. Qu'est-il advenu de cette enfant ?

_ Personne ne le sait, siffla Draco d'un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'auparavant. Ne t'avise pas de raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ! De toute façon, ces histoires ne sont que des balivernes destinées à donner de l'espoir à ceux qui ne possèdent pas de magie !

Sur ces paroles, le blond se leva et quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard au Gryffondor qui fixait toujours la tapisserie en repensant au récit de son camarade. Qu'avait bien pu devenir la fille de Marius Black et de cette ancêtre de Pansy Parkinson ?

* * *

Harry Potter commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds. Il marchait depuis au moins trois heures aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Square le matin même, le Survivant pensait que tout allait être simple : ils transplanaient près de la cachette de l'horcruxe, y entraient et détruisaient l'objet. Le jeune garçon avait même un instant pensé pouvoir être de retour le midi, pour manger l'un des délicieux plats de Molly Weasley. Sauf que vraisemblablement, la réalité était bien différente de ses espérances.

Juste après leur départ, le directeur de Poudlard les avait faits transplaner dans un lieu complètement désertique. Une grande plaine de sable et de terre battue s'étirait à perte de vue. Le temps était maussade, le brouillard les entourait. Ils s'étaient alors mis en marche silencieusement.

_ Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la magie ? demanda Harry en resserrant son écharpe autour de lui pour tenter de chasser le frisson désagréable qui s'emparait régulièrement de lui.

_ Nous nous ferions repérer Harry, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier. Tom doit commencer à se douter que nous cherchons ses horcruxes. Il a dû placer des sbires autour des zones où les objets sont cachés. Utiliser la magie nous ferait voir immédiatement et je préfère éviter au maximum de devoir me battre inutilement. Alors nous marchons comme les moldus.

L'adolescent se contenta de cette réponse et aucun des deux ne prononça un mot pendant une bonne heure supplémentaire. Soudainement, Albus Dumbledore attrapa Harry par le bras pour le forcer à s'immobiliser.

_ J'ai entendu un bruit, murmura le directeur de Poudlard en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Rappelle-toi bien ceci Harry : si danger je suis en danger, tu t'enfuies. Si jamais je suis blessé, tu t'enfuies. Si jamais je suis capturé ou tué, tu t'enfuies. Ne tente jamais de me défendre ou de m'aider à me défendre en cas d'attaque, tu t'enfuies. Tu es beaucoup trop précieux pour risquer de te faire prendre par le camp adverse.

Le garçon aux yeux verts secoua silencieusement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il devait cependant reconnaître que l'idée de fuir devant le danger ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait juré d'obéir pour pouvoir partir en mission avec le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Tiens prends ça mon garçon, dit-il en tirant de sa poche une balle de tennis. C'est un _Portoloin_ , expliqua-t-il devant l'air éberlué de son élève. Miss Granger l'a enchanté pour que tu puisses retourner au Square en cas de problème. Pour l'activer, il te suffit de prononcer « secours ».

Harry empoigna la balle et la glissa dans sa propre poche.

La brume s'était à peine dissipée lorsque les deux sorciers atteignirent le bord d'une falaise. Plus loin, à environ un kilomètre dans l'eau déchaînée, un large rocher pointu contenant une ouverture résistait aux vents et aux marées. Il était entouré de nombreux morceaux de roches escarpés, dont les formes laissaient penser qu'ils s'agissaient de monstres marins.

_ C'est là-bas que nous allons, dit Dumbledore en répondant à la question silencieuse de l'adolescent. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un peu de nage ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le sorcier se jeta une série de sortilèges et reproduisit ensuite la même sur Harry qui se retrouva soudainement aussi léger qu'une plume.

_Le poids de l'eau dans les vêtements est quelque chose de désastreux, fit le directeur en souriant.

Ils descendirent par un sentier caché derrière un buisson et à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train d'affronter l'eau démente. Albus Dumbledore nageait un bon mètre devant Harry, la baguette coincée entre les dents qui éclairait faiblement devant eux à l'aide d'un _Lumos_. Malgré les sortilèges lancés par le professeur, le Survivant commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme et la fatigue le gagnait peu à peu. Devant lui, Albus semblait aussi en difficultés.

Ils parvinrent finalement à atteindre le pic rocheux et à se hisser sur la berge. Dumbledore lança un sortilège pour les sécher tous les deux et entraîna le garçon avec lui dans ce qui semblait être une grotte. Ils durent se baisser pour ne pas toucher le plafond caverneux. Des gouttes d'eau froides tombèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le dos des deux sorciers, leurs arrachant des frissons.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils atteignirent le fond de la caverne. Un lac d'eau noire occupait la moitié de l'espace. Près d'un bord, une vasque était remplie d'un liquide étrange. Alors que le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha prudemment de ladite vasque, Harry aurait juré avoir vu un bras décharné sortir de l'eau. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit le professeur.

L'endroit sentait la magie noire à plein nez. N'importe quel sorcier en aurait eu la chair de poule mais le jeune Gryffondor tentait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il s'approcha suffisamment près de la vasque pour voir que le liquide qu'elle contenait avait pratiquement la même couleur que l'eau du lac.

_ L'horcruxe est au fond, dit le vieux sorcier en désignant la vasque d'un geste de la main.

_ Devons-nous plonger la main à l'intérieur pour le récupérer ?

Dumbledore plongea son bras dans le liquide.

_ Il n'y a rien au fond pour le moment. Il doit falloir boire le liquide pour faire apparaître l'objet.

Il fit apparaître un gobelet et le remplit une première fois.

_ Peut-être devrais-je boire, risqua Harry en tendant la main vers le gobelet. Je… Je suis plus jeune.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus précieux que moi, lui rappela le directeur de Poudlard. Je vais boire ce liquide. Veille à ce que je boive bien le contenu en entier. Si je veux m'arrêter en cours de route, oblige-moi à boire. Jure-le ! gronda-t-il devant l'air préoccupé du jeune garçon.

_ Je le jure, fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce lac ?

_ C'est possible, mais cette chose, ou ces choses devraient rester loin de nous pour le moment. Quand la vasque sera vide, je veux que tu prennes l'objet qui apparaîtra et que tu nous sortes de la caverne. Une fois dehors, utilise le Portoloin pour nous ramener en sécurité au Square.

Albus Dumbledore but le contenu de son gobelet d'une traite et le remplit immédiatement de nouveau. Il répéta l'opération deux fois avant de commencer à pousser une longue plainte. Il s'écroula sur le sol avant de gémir :

_ Remplit le gobelet Harry…

L'adolescent prit le récipient des mains du sorcier à la barbe blanche et le remplit une quatrième fois.

_ Courage professeur, vous en êtes à la moitié.

_ Non, non, ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'écria brusquement le sorcier en repoussant le gobelet tendu devant lui. Faites-moi du mal à moi ! Pas à elle…

_ Vous devez boire professeur ! Rétorqua Harry en introduisant le rebord du gobelet dans sa bouche. Buvez maintenant !

Dumbledore arrêta de geindre et vida le gobelet. Le garçon aux yeux verts continua de remplir le gobelet et de le faire boire au professeur qui, entre chaque verre, continuait de geindre et de prononcer des phrases à propos de violences et de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Alors qu'il remplissait pour la dernière fois l'objet avec le reste de liquide contenu dans la vasque, le sang du Gryffondor se figea dans ses veines à l'entente des paroles de son professeur.

_ On fait tous des erreurs James. Ne vous blâmez… Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça, s'il vous plait… Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en arriver là… Lily n'en saura jamais rien. Personne ne doit le savoir ! PERSONNE !

Albus Dumbledore venait d'hurler et sa voix résonnait dans la caverne. Il semblait presque possédé.

_ Dépêche-toi Harry ! siffla-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et versa directement le breuvage dans la gorge du sorcier à la longue barbe. Instantanément, un médaillon apparut au fond de la vasque. Sans prendre le temps de l'observer, Harry Potter le fourra dans sa poche et attrapa le directeur de Poudlard par le bras pour le faire se lever.

_ Nous devons y aller professeur, dit-il d'une voix compatissante. Il faut marcher.

Ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un cadavre décharné se dressa devant eux.

_ _Expulso_ ! s'écria l'adolescent effrayé.

Mais le squelette continua d'avancer vers eux en tendant sa main décharnée devant lui. D'autres s'avancèrent derrière lui et d'autres sortirent même du lac. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés et la panique gagna peu à peu Harry. Ses sorts restaient inefficaces et le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait toujours pas en état de l'aider.

_ Professeur ! cria-t-il en secouant le bras du vieux sorcier. Est-ce que vous avez une idée ? _Expelliarmus_ !

_ Feu… le feu…, articula-t-il difficilement.

_ _Incendio_ ! tenta alors le Survivant pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Pourtant le sortilège fonctionna et un premier cadavre s'enflamma. Paniqués, les autres squelettes autour de lui se reculèrent, créant une brèche dans le cercle. Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans l'espace nouvellement créant, Albus Dumbledore à moitié chargé sur lui, tout en continuant d'enflammer les morts.

Ils retrouvèrent assez rapidement l'extérieur de la caverne, le jeune sorcier fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche à la recherche de la balle de tennis, mais il ne la trouva pas.

_ _Accio_ balle de tennis ! _Accio_ ! _Accio_ ! _Accio_ ! cria-t-il désespérément.

Mais rien ne vint vers lui. Il était seul avec un blessé, au milieu de nulle part, sans moyen de rentrer au Square.

* * *

Hermione Granger était fatiguée. Vraiment fatiguée. Fatiguée au point qu'il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant Molly n'avait pas encore annoncé le repas du soir, à moins qu'elle l'ait fait mais que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle passait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, de temps dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue à préparer des potions ou à lire des traités sur la magie noire. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement alors que la brune commençait un nouveau chapitre du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Demain, elle s'entraînerait à lancer quelques sortilèges défensifs.

_ Non ça va Neville, je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle sans même relever les yeux de sa phrase.

_ Ce n'est pas Londubat, répondit une voix traînante.

_ Malefoy.

Hermione referma son livre d'un coup sec avant de se redresser pour croiser le regard du Serpentard.

_ Tu veux que je change tes pansements ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, dit-il en se rapprochant du canapé où la jeune fille était installée.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et jeta un regard intéressé au livre posé sur ses genoux.

_ Disons que quitte à subir tes attaques de magie noire, autant que je sache quelles conséquences m'attendent.

_ C'était un accident ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui poussant l'épaule, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Harry.

Se rendant soudain compte de son geste, elle garda sa main quelques instants en suspend avant de laisser son bras mollement retomber sur le livre ouvert.

_ Je… Désolée, c'est un réflexe. Je fais souvent ça avec Harry et Ron et… Je me suis laissée emportée. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Le blond la toisa froidement avec de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

_ Je suis vexé d'avoir été pris pour Saint Potter ou encore pire, pour un Weasley, mais on va dire que c'était moins désagréable que recevoir un sort de torture. Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude d'en recevoir.

_ Qui te lance des sorts de torture ? questionna la Gryffondor.

Les yeux gris de Draco plongèrent dans ceux bruns d'Hermione.

_ Mon père est très friand de ce genre de punition Granger…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester ou pour faire part de son mécontentement.

_ … mais je ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet avec toi. Alors, de quoi parle ton livre ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre ^^ Que pensez-vous de la passion de Neville pour la famille Black ? Harry va-t-il se sortir du pétrin ? Draco et Hermione vont-ils s'entendre ? Que se passera-t-il à Poudlard ?**

 **Vous en saurez plus avec le prochain chapitre ) En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions/remarques/conseils :)**

 **Prenez soin de vous, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

 _ **PS : au moment où je poste ce chapitre, je découvre que Sang atteint pratiquement les 4 000 lectures. C'est juste… waouh quoi ! Merci beaucoup *cœur***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à toutes à tous ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos lectures (près de 200 lectures pour le dernier chapitre) mais je déplore le fait de n'avoir reçu qu'une seule petite review… (1/200 c'est pas génial comme ratio hein soyons d'accord). N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est très bref, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je souhaite de tout cœur que le chapitre onze remporte plus de suffrage que les précédents !_

 _En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Les minutes semblaient passer si vite qu'Harry commençaient à se dire qu'il avait plongé dans une autre dimension. Derrière lui, il craignait d'entendre, puis de voir apparaître les horribles squelettes désireux de prendre leur revanche sur l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu dans la caverne.

Le directeur de Poudlard paraissait de plus en plus faible, pourtant le jeune sorcier aurait bien eu besoin des conseils de son ainé pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Autour de lui, le vent soufflait si fort et les vagues se fracassaient avec tant de violence contre les parois rocheuses qui les entouraient que le Survivant en avait mal à la tête. Il parvenait à peine à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et n'avait aucune idée de la démarche à suivre pour les sauver, lui et le vieux sorcier.

Il avait un instant songé à appeler son balai. Bien qu'il soit à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, s'il avait eu la volonté nécessaire, l'objet serait arrivé jusqu'à lui. Mais de toute façon, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour réaliser un tel tour de magie. De plus, voler par ce temps relevait pratiquement du suicide, même si dans les circonstances actuelles cela s'avérait nécessaire pour assurer leur survie.

Appuyé sur son épaule, Albus Dumbledore tentait de lui dire quelque chose mais l'homme à la longue barbe arrivait à peine à articuler et il semblait se contenter de pousser des râles de douleur.

_ Harry… Har…. Po… Lai… Vi… Rus…, fit-il d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir toute la souffrance du sorcier. Ard ! s'écria-t-il alors dans un sursaut de conscience.

_ Poudlard ? demanda Harry en se tournant pour éviter de recevoir une gerbe d'eau supplémentaire sur la figure. Comment voulez-vous que nous allions à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore secoua furieusement la tête en soupirant. Il parut rassembler ses forces quelques instants puis lâcha d'une voix faible :

_ Pré-au-Lard ! Appelle mon frère Harry ! Appelle-le !

Le Gryffondor s'interrogea sur les effets que la potion avait sur le vieil homme. Albus Dumbledore avait-il seulement un frère ?

Voyant que l'adolescent ne faisait rien, Albus sortit de sa poche un petit miroir de poche, semblable à celui qu'avait les femmes pour se repoudrer le nez. Il lui tendit patiemment, attendant que le garçon aux yeux verts ne le saisisse, alors qu'une énième gerbe d'eau, plus grosse que les autres, faillit envoyer l'objet dans les tréfonds de l'océan déchaîné.

Harry regarda l'objet sans comprendre et le directeur tentait de dire autre chose, mais l'adolescent ne comprenait pas. C'est alors que dans un ultime effort, le professeur Dumbleodre parvint à lever son bras droit et en se saisissant de la main qui tenait le miroir, la remonta de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dedans. Peu à peu, l'image se troubla pour laisser apparaître l'intérieur sombre d'un bar encore vide à cette heure de la journée.

_ Albert… Alber… Abelforth ! appela-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry Potter ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'était en train de faire le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il se retourna et vit que certains squelettes tentaient de sortir de la caverne pour venir à leur rencontre.

_ Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il inquiet en agrippant fermement sa baguette.

Le vieux sorcier continua de fixer le miroir en poussant de temps à autre des râles suppliants. Le garçon brun reporta son attention sur les squelettes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et sortaient carrément de la caverne à présent. Combien y en avait-il ? une dizaine ? une vingtaine ? une centaine ? Il leva lentement sa baguette devant lui, près à jeter un sortilège mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, une grande main se posa fermement sur son épaule, empoignant solidement sa robe de sorcier et il fut aspiré brusquement dans un tourbillon. Avait-il transplané ? Et s'il avait transplané, qui l'avait fait ? Albus Dumbledore n'était pas du tout en état pour faire transplaner deux personnes…

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry se trouvait dans le miroir. Ou du moins, dans le lieu qu'il avait aperçu dans le miroir. Le sol était en bois sombre, tout comme le mobilier. Les tables demeuraient recouvertes d'une fine couche de graisse et la poussière s'accumulait un peu partout dans la pièce. Les murs de pierre froide avaient une couleur bleue verte et paraissaient humides, comme si le lieu était immergé sous l'eau. Pourtant, la lumière du jour filtrait difficilement au travers des épais et immondes rideaux qui cachaient les fenêtres. En se retournant, il découvrit un bar et se dit que l'endroit ressemblait au vieux pub qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard mais dans lequel ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni lui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. La Tête de Sanglier.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention. Sur la droite, un grand homme barbu à la carrure d'un bucheron venait de déposer le professeur Dumbledore sur une chaise sans la moindre délicatesse. Harry faillit dire à l'homme de faire plus attention mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans cette dernière lorsque l'homme se retourna. Il ressemblait énormément au professeur Dumbledore. Le même nez, les mêmes yeux bleus assortis de lunettes et les mêmes cheveux argentés, quoique ceux de l'inconnu paraissaient plus sales.

_ Vous êtes le frère du professeur Dumbledore ? demanda prudemment Harry une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_ Va chercher Severus Rogue, ordonna l'inconnu en guise de réponse. Rentre dans Poudlard et va le chercher tout de suite.

_ Je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité, murmura Harry honteux.

_ Bon sang mais tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? s'énerva l'homme en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il la pointa sur le jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'on venait de casser un œuf sur sa tête.

_ Bon ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça fera l'affaire, bougonna le vieil homme en remontant ses lunettes. De toute façon, personne ne traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Les gosses sont soit en cours soit dans le parc. Dépêche-toi gamin !

Sur ces mots, il poussa énergiquement Harry hors du pub et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier se retrouva alors seul dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Des gens passèrent près de lui mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il croisa alors Ron et Ginny qui parlaient rapidement tout en remontant à grandes enjambées vers le château. La rousse tenait sous son bras un petit paquet enveloppée de papier cadeau tandis que son ami tenait une lettre dont l'enveloppe était jaunie par le temps. Le Survivant courût à leur hauteur mais les deux Weasley ne parurent pas le voir. Il continua de marcher à côté d'eux, espérant qu'ils le remarqueraient enfin, mais il n'en fut rien. Harry regarda alors ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il était transparent. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus attention à son apparence, car la conversation que tenait le frère et la sœur semblait prendre une tournure importante :

_ … qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit du coup ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils bifurquaient en direction des cachots.

_ On lui demande simplement s'il peut faire passer la lettre et le paquet à Hermione, répondit Ginny en tirant sur les manches de sa robe pour qu'elles redescendent jusqu'à ses poignets.

_ Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter comme ça ? Sans rien dire de plus ?

_ Je n'en sais rien Ron, mais on n'a pas d'autres solutions ! c'est là, reprit-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à une épaisse porte en bois.

Elle toqua deux fois et ouvrit la porte.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis voulaient envoyer un colis à Hermione et pourquoi il venait de toquer à la porte du professeur Rogue, mais dans l'absolu, ça l'arrangeait quand même. Il se faufila discrètement dans le bureau et resta dans un coin, devant une petite bibliothèque tandis que les deux enfants Weasley s'avançaient jusque devant le professeur qui corrigeait des copies à son bureau.

_ Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il méfiant en se redressant pour sa chaise.

Visiblement, le maître des potions n'avait pas oublié la façon dont les deux Gryffondor l'avaient fixé l'avant-veille pendant le repas. Ronald Weasley passa rapidement d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. C'est finalement sa jeune sœur qui expliqua la raison de leur venue.

_ Pourriez-vous faire passer ce paquet et cette lettre à Hermione s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle en posant le petit paquet qu'elle avait sous le bras et en arrachant la lettre que tenait son frère pour le poser dessus.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? fit-il avec son habituelle voix traînante et son caractéristique ton méprisant.

_ D'un cadeau de filles, reprit Ginny. Et aussi, mon frère a pensé bon de lui envoyer la liste des ouvrages à lire pour la cinquième année. Je pense également que cela l'intéressera.

_ Soit ! grommela-t-il en frappant soudainement sur le paquet et la lettre, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je doute que miss Granger ait du temps à perdre avec vos insignifiantes petites lectures de cinquième année.

_ Merci professeur, dit la seule fille des enfants Weasley tandis que Ron rouvrait déjà la porte du bureau pour s'éclipser.

Les deux adolescents roux disparurent et Harry resta seul dans le bureau du professeur, toujours protégé par le sortilège de transparence.

_ Que faites-vous ici monsieur Potter ? interrogea soudainement Severus Rogue en fixant l'endroit où Harry pensait demeurer invisible aux yeux de tous.

_ Vous pouvez me voir ? demanda bêtement l'adolescent en s'avançant vers le bureau où était assis l'adulte.

_ Vous sous-estimer clairement mon niveau monsieur Potter. Votre sortilège de désillusion est d'une nullité aberrante… Vous l'avez lancé vous-même je suppose ?

_ Non monsieur, c'est le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier. Le professeur Dumbledore s'y trouve. Il est mal en point à cause de la potion qu'il a bu pendant notre mission de ce matin et…

_ N'en dites pas plus, fit le sorcier aux cheveux gras en se relevant dans un claquement de robe. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir, Severus Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui tressaillit en ayant de nouveau la sensation que l'on cassait un œuf sur sa tête.

_ Voilà qui est mieux, dit simplement le maître des potions.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement le pub et à peine eurent-ils franchis la porte que le directeur de Poudlard fut pris d'une longue quinte de toux qui le plia en deux.

_ Qu'avez-vous bu Albus ? demanda le directeur des Serpentard en s'agenouillant près du sorcier.

_ Potion, dans caverne, dit-il faiblement. Vider entièrement pour faire…

Il dût reprendre son souffle.

_ … apparaître médaillon Horcruxe !

_ Où est-il ?

Le vieux sorcier tira difficilement le pendentif de sa poche et le tendit à Severus qui l'examina avant de le fourrer dans sa propre poche. Harry ne put retenir un grincement de dents en voyant l'homme aux cheveux gras s'emparer aussi facilement du précieux médaillon.

_ Abelforth, pouvez-vous préparer une chambre à l'étage ? Monsieur Potter et moi-même allons y transporter votre frère.

_ Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas utiliser la magie ? demanda l'adolescent en attrapant le directeur de Poudlard par les pieds.

_ Je ne connais pas la nature de la potion qu'il a ingéré. Je préfère être prudent, expliqua calmement le directeur de Serpentard.

Le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se contenta de cette réponse et souleva le professeur Dumbleodre.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se retrouva rapidement allongé dans une chambre claire, dont la plupart des éléments était en bois clair ou de couleur beige. Accroché au mur en face du lit, un portrait représentant trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, tous les trois roux. Harry s'approcha pour observer plus attentivement le portrait tandis que Severus faisait quelques rapides examens à Albus. Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressa et donna quelques consignes à Aberlforth avant de s'éclipser.

_ Vous ne le soignez pas ? l'interrogea le fils de James Potter au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la porte.

_ Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle directrice envoyée par le Ministère, doit faire une annonce au début du repas de ce soir. Il paraitrait étrange que je sois absent. Je reviendrai après pour faire un diagnostic plus complet, monsieur Potter. En attendant, il a besoin de repos et de boire beaucoup d'eau.

_ Viens gamin, lui dit le dénommé Abelforth d'une voix bourrue. Laissons Albus se reposer et allons voir si nous trouvons de quoi te nourrir. Tu dois mourir de faim !

* * *

La grande horloge qui surplombait la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle annonçait pratiquement vingt heures, pourtant les tables restaient désespérément vides pour le plus grand malheur des étudiants dont les ventres criaient famines.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! s'énerva Ronald Weasley en tapant du poing sur la table faisant trembler ses couverts et sursauter Colin Crivey qui demeurait assis en face de lui.

_ Tu es bien impatient Ronron, gloussa Lavande assise à côté de Colin.

Ginny leva un sourcil interloqué à l'emploi de ce surnom ridicule mais ne commenta pas, reportant son attention sur le professeur Trelawney et sur Ombrage qui venaient de rentrer dans la pièce. Si l'affreux crapaud rose arborait un sourire satisfait, l'enseignante avait clairement pleuré et ses yeux demeuraient encore rougis. Elle jeta un regard plein d'excuses vers la table des Gryffondor où Lavande et Parvati avaient commencé à chuchoter à voix basse.

La nouvelle directrice prit place sur l'estrade tandis que le professeur de divination rejoignit la table des enseignants et se laissa tomber sans grâce sur sa chaise près de Pomona Chourave. Ombrage se racla bruyamment la gorge pour faire cesser les chuchotements qui régnaient dans la Grande Salle.

_ Je sais que vous mourrez tous de faim, commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Un peu que j'ai faim ! bougonna Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Tais-toi ! ordonna Ginny en se retournant pour écouter l'employée du Ministère.

_ … et nombreuses ont été les plaintes concernant le cours de madame Sybille Trelawney. Conformément aux ordres du Ministère, j'ai examiné ses programmes et inspecter plusieurs de ses cours et je ne peux malheureusement que constater que les plaintes reçues, sont avérées.

Un brusque brouhaha se répandit entre les tables comme une trainée de poudres. Les yeux de Lavande se remplirent de larmes tandis que Parvati qui tendait un mouchoir par-dessus la table. Ginny pinça les lèvres, anxieuse quant à la suite des événements.

_ C'est pourquoi, reprit Dolorès Ombrage d'une voix forte pour tenter de couvrir les discussions des étudiants, le professeur Trelawney va nous quitter dès à présent !

Seamus et Ron échangèrent un regard choqué. C'était la première fois qu'un professeur était renvoyé ! D'habitude, ils se contentaient de démissionner à la fin de l'année et étaient remplacés l'année suivante. Ginny Weasley reporta son attention vers la table des professeurs où Sybille Trelawney venait d'éclater en sanglots alors que Pomona Chourave et le professeur Flitwick tentaient de réconforter leur collègue tout en jetant des regards courroucés au crapaud rose. Severus Rogue arborait un air fermé et sévère tout en fixant l'employée du Ministère qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

_ Ainsi, je l'invite donc à faire ses valises et à quitter le château sur le champ !

Les élèves de Serpentard, qui s'étaient jusqu'à présent fait silencieux, commencèrent à s'agiter et certains rires se mirent à fuser dans leurs rangs. Toute tremblante, Sybille Trelawney se redressa sur sa chaise et implora Ombrage.

_ Mais… Mais… Poudlard est ma maison ! s'exclama-t-elle en chassant une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. Je… Je vis ici depuis près de vingt ans !

_ Et bien vous trouverez un nouveau chez vous, dit froidement la directrice en jetant un regard dégouté au professeur. Faites vos affaires et disparaissez !

Impuissante, le professeur de divination se leva sous les regards attristés de ses collègues et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les huées des Serpentards.

Le calme revint petit à petit dès lors que les différents plats apparaissaient devant les élèves affamés. Quand le silence fut revenu, quelqu'un cria :

_ Qui va assurer les cours de divination ?

Ombrage eut un sourire conspirationniste et s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

_ Dès la semaine prochaine, Narcissa Malefoy sera votre nouveau professeur de divination.

Les réactions furent multiples parmi les rangs. Chez les Poufsouffles, l'indifférence d'abord, puis les questionnements divers : est-ce que c'est la mère de Draco Malefoy ? Sera-t-elle une bonne professeure ? chez les Serdaigles, reprendra-t-elle le programme du professeur Trelawney ? Faudra-t-il apprendre de nouveaux thèmes ? Chez les Griffondors, l'indignation était à son comble. Dean thomas cria même un « femme de Mangemort », s'attirant les foudres de plusieurs élèves de dernière année à Serpentard. Chez les verts et argents, l'ambiance était toute autre : la joie se lisait sur la plupart des visages et nombreux étaient les serpents qui se voyaient déjà brandir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Les yeux de Pansy Parkinson brillèrent d'une lueur ravie. Elle allait enfin savoir pourquoi Draco n'était pas revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. La Serpentarde aux cheveux sombre plongea sa cuillère dans son assiette de soupe avec vigueur. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines, elle avait hâte de se rendre en cours de divination.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Ron Weasley s'empiffrait sans aucune grâce tandis que sa sœur tentait d'attirer son attention.

_ Nous aurions dû attendre avant de donner le courrier au professeur Rogue, chuchota-t-elle tout en fixant Lavande qui se cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil aguicheurs sur son frère qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à dévorer sa cuisse de poulet.

Un grognement approbateur s'éleva de la gorge de Ronald qui parut se rendre compte que Lavande l'observait. Il se redressa subitement et s'essuya la bouche d'un geste brusque tout en souriant à la jeune fille qui gloussa avant de chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Parvati.

* * *

 **Tada ! J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux par rapport au plan initial puisqu'il aurait été trop long, enfin par rapport aux autres. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, dîtes moi tout ça dans les commentaires :)**

 **Cependant, je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer que je ne peux plus vous garantir un rythme de poste régulier, étant trop occupée dans ma vie réelle avec les études, etc… J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre mes chapitres, mais je promets de faire au mieux malgré tout !**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures, reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Ce chapitre prend suite immédiatement après le chapitre précédent. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite._

 _Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy était furieuse. Furieuse. Furieuse avec un grand F. il n'y avait même pas de mot suffisamment fort pour qualifier son énervement et sa colère. Rageusement, elle fourra pêle-mêle quelques pulls et chemisiers dans sa valise qu'elle referma d'un coup de baguette sec. N'était-elle bonne qu'à ça ? Ne méritait-elle pas plus de considération ? Assurément que si, mais visiblement ni son mari, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblaient de cet avis.

Quelle personne censée aurait pu faire d'elle un professeur de Poudlard ? Certainement pas Albus Dumbledore et encore moins Severus Rogue. Elle allait enseigner. Enseigner quoi ? La divination. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait pratiqué, il y a des années de ça pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais l'enseigner ? Elle se souvenait avoir fait des prédictions avec ses deux sœurs dans la demeure de vacances des Blacks lorsqu'elle était jeune, enfin plutôt avec Andromeda il fallait bien l'avouer puisque Bellatrix avait toujours détesté cette forme de magie. Mais enseigner à des élèves ? Certes, elle se contenterait du strict minimum mais cela suffirait-il à cette Dolores Ombrage ? Ce n'était pas certain.

Jugeant que ses affaires étaient prêtes, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius afin de récupérer quelques livres de divination qui trainaient sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, le tiroir du bureau, habituellement toujours fermé à clé, demeurait légèrement ouvert, comme s'il avait été déverrouillé à la hâte et négligemment repoussé. Curieuse, elle s'avança et tira délicatement le tiroir afin de découvrir son contenu. Quelques feuilles légèrement froissées attirèrent son attention. Elle les sortit et les lut à plusieurs reprises sans comprendre. Il s'agissait des actes de naissances de certains camarades de Draco. Narcissa découvrit d'abord le nom de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il était né près de Londres, de deux parents moldus dans un hôpital public. Le seul détail qui attira l'attention de la sorcière était que la mère avait accouchée du garçon alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée. C'était une chose tout bonnement impensable chez les sorciers Sang-Purs.

Elle continua de consulter les feuilles suivantes lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière page de la mince pile. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Hermione Jean Granger. La sorcière Née-Moldue, première de promotion de son fils chéri, devant son Draco adoré justement, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des décennies et meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Narcissa se souvenait que Lucius avait été furieux d'apprendre que son fils n'arrivait pas à dépasser ni même à égaler les notes d'une Sang de Bourbe. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fait des recherches pour vérifier les origines de la fille, juste au cas où elle aurait menti sur son nom ou sur sa naissance. Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait croire que Draco ne parvenait pas à surpasser une fille de Moldus.

La blonde remarqua un détail étrange sur l'acte de naissance de la jeune Gryffondor. A l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver le nom du père d'Hermione Granger, se trouvait un grand X rouge. Quand bien même elle n'avait jamais fréquenté les hôpitaux moldus, Narcissa Malefoy savait que cette lettre rouge signifiait que le père de l'enfant ne l'avait pas reconnu. Un autre détail fit tiquer la sorcière. Le prénom de la mère de Hermione Granger ou plutôt, le fait que sa mère ait été renommée. En effet, entre Lucie et Granger, figurait entre parenthèses le prénom Libra **(*)**. Quelle famille moldue pouvait bien donner à son enfant le prénom d'une constellation ? Chez les sorciers, cette tradition était une spécificité de la famille Black. Peut-être existait-il un équivalent chez les Moldus ?

Discrètement, elle remit les feuilles en ordre dans le tiroir, glissa les livres de divination dans son sac à main et descendit dans le hall du manoir. Bellatrix l'attendait, impatiente de lui fournir les dernières instructions. Elle lui tendit un ordre de mission et un _portoloin_ qui lui permettrait d'arriver directement devant les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Sans plus de cérémonie Narcissa Malefoy activa l'objet et se retrouva aspirée par le nombril.

Elle atterrit de façon bien trop peu élégante devant les grilles en fer forgé du château et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, voyant que rien ne venait, elle envoya un _Patronus_ pour avertir le château et sa nouvelle directrice de son arrivée.

Une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber et s'infiltrait au travers du châle qui recouvrait les épaules de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. Elle se lança plusieurs sortilèges afin de rester au sec et de se protéger du froid. Le brume ne semblait pas s'être levée sur le parc de l'école puisqu'on distinguait à peine le stade de Quidditch et la cabane du garde-chasse. La sorcière soupira. Elle avait l'impression que son _Patronus_ était parti depuis un long moment déjà et elle désespérait déjà de n'avoir aucune réponse. Pourquoi diable ces gens étaient-ils si lents ?

Quand vint enfin Rusard, Narcissa avait déjà pu renouveler ses sortilèges à deux ou trois reprises. L'homme lui ouvrit les grilles sans un mot, empoigna sa valise et une fois la grille refermée, il s'élança en sens inverse sans prendre la peine de dire le moindre mot. La sorcière blonde le suivit prudemment. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas mis les pieds au château. Elle n'allait jamais voir jouer son fils, malgré le fait que Lucius lui ait proposé plusieurs fois de l'accompagner. Elle se savait beaucoup trop protectrice et si elle avait mis la honte à son petit chéri, il ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Elle balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Après tout, aujourd'hui il n'était même plus son fils et lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, il ne l'excuserait jamais.

Lorsque Narcissa posa le pied sur les dalles sombres du hall de l'école de sorcellerie, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour respirer l'air ambiant, chargé de souvenirs. La sorcière blonde ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs. Elle se revoyait, des années auparavant, foulant les lieux, ses longs cheveux dorés retenus en une haute queue de cheval, trainant Lucius par la main en riant. Elle se revit gravir les étages, cramponnant fermement la main de celui qui allait devenir son mari, afin d'atteindre la tour d'astronomie pour profiter du paysage de printemps. Quand Narcissa Malefoy rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard interloqué de Théodore Nott.

Ami de Draco, le fils de Théophile Nott avait passé de nombreux étés à jouer avec l'héritier Malefoy dans le parc du manoir familial. Très intelligent, il excellait dans de nombreux domaines en particulier dans les Runes et l'Arithmétique, surtout depuis qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Narcissa appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme, curieux et vif d'esprit. Elle avait eu avec lui de nombreuses discussions passionnantes à l'abri dans la véranda qui abritait le jardin d'hiver du manoir Malefoy. Cependant, il n'était pas acceptable pour une femme mariée ayant le statut de Narcissa de passer autant de temps en compagnie d'un jeune homme célibataire. Nombreuses sont les langues de vipères qui auraient pu crier à l'infidélité et jeter l'opprobre sur la sorcière.

En détournant le regard, Narcissa croisa celui d'une adolescente qu'elle avait complètement oubliée. Pansy Parkinson. Cheveux sombres coupés au carré, fantaisie de sa mère puisqu'il était inacceptable pour une femme digne de ce nom de porter les cheveux courts, tête de pékinois et yeux bruns aux reflets porcins. Merlin que la mère de Draco détestait cette gamine qui s'était follement entichée de son fils, ce dernier ne trouvant rien à redire à ce soudain regain d'intérêt pour sa personne. Comme tous les adolescents, Draco aimait plaire aux filles. Il abusait de ses charmes pour s'attirer les compliments de ces dames, peu importe leur âge.

Alors qu'elle commençait à grimper les escaliers menant vers ses appartements personnels derrière le concierge, Narcissa se demanda comment son petit trésor se sentait entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Severus avait assuré à la sorcière que s'il ne provoquait pas Hermione Granger, il finirait par supporter la vie là-bas, mais connaissant le passé entre le poing de cette fille et le visage de son fils, la sorcière blonde doutait d'une possible entente entre les deux adolescents.

* * *

Severus avait très peu dormi. Après l'annonce d'Ombrage lors du dîner, il avait dû patienter jusqu'à la fin du repas avant de retourner au chevet d'Albus Dumbledore, supportait tant bien que mal les chuchotements de réjouissances des élèves de sa maison et ceux, plus colériques et désespérés des condisciples de Potter. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, le maître des potions s'était retiré dans les cachots pour récupérer quelques potions et retourner veiller le vrai directeur de Poudlard.

Après quelques heures de veille, Albus lui avait demandé d'aller au square pour prévenir Minerva des récents événements. Severus avait alors demandé s'il devait ramener Potter mais le sorcier lui avait dit qu'il préférait garder le garçon près de lui et que pour le moment, il faisait un peu de distractions à Abelforth. Vaincu, le professeur Rogue avait juré de se rendre au square dès le lendemain matin à la première heure.

Ainsi, c'est de cette façon que le maître des potions se retrouva coincé, ligotés par des liens invisibles dans une cage, dans l'entrée du square. Minerva McGonagall, alertée par l'alarme moldue nouvellement installé par Arthur Weasley ne tarda pas à arriver. Malgré sa coiffure stricte et ses yeux alertes, elle portait encore sa robe de chambre au motif écossais si caractéristique de son origine que Severus n'eut aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle sortait à peine du lit. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle libéra le sorcier, lui permettant alors d'entrer dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_ Désolée, dit la vieille sorcière alors qu'il passait devant elle. Nous avons préféré installer des protections supplémentaires après le départ d'Albus et de monsieur Potter.

_ Narcissa Malefoy va remplacer Sybille comme professeur de divination, annonça but en blanc le professeur de potions avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de se servir un café bien noir.

Les deux adultes s'attablèrent et mangèrent quelques pancakes gentiment préparés par Molly la veille tandis que Severus mettait la directrice de la maison Gryffondor au courant des derniers événements.

_ Après tout, y a-t-il un endroit où il peut être plus en sécurité qu'auprès d'Albus, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il eut finit de raconter sa dernière discussion avec le directeur de Poudlard et le souhait de ce dernier de conserver monsieur Potter près de lui.

_ Où est Draco ? demanda alors l'homme en se relevant. J'aimerai lui parler, ainsi qu'à miss Granger.

_ Monsieur Malefoy doit encore dormir à l'étage. Quant à miss Granger, elle est surement dans votre laboratoire, fit Minerva en envoyant la vaisselle se laver dans l'évier.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la cuisine en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière et ils grimpèrent jusqu'au bureau investi par Severus.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda d'abord ses jambes, recouvertes de la couverture qu'elle avait descendue dans le laboratoire du professeur pour se couvrir lorsqu'elle commençait à avoir froid. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être couverte hier soir. Peut-être Neville lui était-il passé la voir hier soir alors qu'elle dormait déjà et n'avait pas eu le cœur à la réveiller. C'était la solution la plus probable.

Pourtant, l'oreiller sur lequel la tête de la jeune fille reposait était bien différent de ceux qui demeuraient sur le canapé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un pull. Un pull avec un corps à l'intérieur et ce corps avait délicatement passé son bras dans le dos de la brune, la main reposant sur sa hanche.

C'est alors que la Gryffondor aperçut le professeur Rogue qui la fixait d'un air moqueur. Derrière lui, le professeur McGonagall l'observait la bouche pincée. Hermione vit alors que le livre qu'elle lisait la veille gisait sur le sol. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle releva les yeux vers la tête qui demeurait appuyée contre le haut de son crâne. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut en voyant que Draco Malefoy dormait paisiblement en la serrant contre lui. Instantanément, elle se sentit rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et n'osa plus croiser le regard de l'un des deux professeurs.

_ Malefoy réveille-toi, dit-elle en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon blond grogna et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Hermione croisa alors le regard goguenard du maître des potions.

_ Vous auriez pu prendre une chambre pour faire ce genre de choses, glissa Severus, amusé par la gêne de son élève. _Enervatum_ , dit-il alors en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard qui sortit soudainement de sa torpeur.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit subitement Hermione Granger qu'il retenait dans ses bras et s'empressa de la relâcher et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé en lui jetant des regards énervés.

_ J'étais justement en train de dire à Miss Granger que vous auriez pu prendre une chambre pour faire ce genre d'activité…

_ On était juste en train de lire, dit le garçon aux yeux aciers en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas interdit.

Severus regarda alors la bibliothèque et en fit disparaître le contenu d'un coup de baguette magique.

_ Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée de voir se volatiliser tous les livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore consultés.

_ Plus de magie noire pour vous. N'y touchez plus jamais, ne vous y entraîner plus également. Sinon je le saurai et je vous punirai en conséquence, la mit en garde le professeur Rogue en faisant apparaître de nouveaux livres sur les étagères. Manuels de potions et traités de magie blanche. Voilà qui est mieux pour vous. Quelques livres d'histoire aussi, pour vous divertir…

Minerva McGonagall laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

_ Draco vous assistera désormais dans la préparation des potions de soins, reprit Severus en s'approchant d'un chaudron fumant. En attendant, aller prendre une douche et vêtissez-vous correctement !

Les deux adolescents déguerpirent rapidement sans un mot de plus.

_ Je pensais que vous maîtrisiez mieux que ça vos élèves Severus, glissa la directrice des Gryffondor en resserrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de rapprochement mais maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils sont capables de ne pas s'entre-tuer, ils peuvent travailler ensemble. Ils sont très intelligents et je suis sûre que miss Granger trouvera un partenaire à sa hauteur en Draco. Un partenaire de potions, crût bon de rajouter l'homme en voyant le regard soupçonneux que lui jetait sa collègue. Je reprendrai bien un peu de café !

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci pour ta review. Comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'était pas exactement la suite de leur conversation mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'écrire leur réveil avec Severus._

* * *

 **(*)** : Libra est la constellation de la Balance.

 **Tada ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment Narcissa va-t-elle gérer son nouveau rôle ? Dolorès Ombrage réussira-t-elle la révolution de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que Narcissa a découvert par inadvertance ? Qui sera le prochain personnage à avoir une autre information sur tout ça ? Comment Draco et Hermione vont-ils réagir après ce réveil inattendu ?**

 **Cela, vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre jusqu'il sera intégralement centré sur le square Grimmaurd ^^ Au programme : Neville dans un numéro de femme de ménage, Draco dans le rôle de Draco justement, Severus et Minerva en parents débordés et Hermione Granger en crise d'ado !**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sang**

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais mon ordinateur m'a bêtement lâché (enfin juste son écran mais quand même) et il est toujours en réparation (j'aurai dû le récupérer aujourd'hui, mais ça a été repoussé à la fin de la semaine. Ceci nous amène au problème suivant : la copie de mon fichier contenant tous mes projets d'histoires (dont ma fic Calendrier de L'Avent) a fail durant la copie. Du coup je n'ai plus rien et je vis avec l'espoir que l'intégralité de mes données n'auront pas été supprimé pendant la réparation (normalement c'est juste l'écran). Du coup, j'utilise mon vieux PC pour vous écrire ce chapitre. Cependant, comme je n'ai plus accès à mon autre fichier nommé « chapitre 13 » et bien c'est possible que certains éléments initialement prévus se retrouvent dans le chapitre d'après. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez… Surtout qu'il fait un temps exécrable là où je me trouve (et en plus impossible de joindre le service des impôts !)_

 _Aussi, je fais un coucou spécial à_ _ **Lyra Muushya**_ _(si tu passes par ici) et je vous invite à aller lire son histoire_ _ **Cour(s) Particulier(s)**_ _, c'est un très bon Draymione qui met également en valeur le personnage de Ginny._

 _Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews (réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre), mises en alertes, lectures et mises en favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

 _(Oui je sais, je parle beaucoup -_ _beaucoup_ _\- trop ^^)_

 _PS : je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre 100% Square mais finalement, il y aura un peu de Poudlard aussi._

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas vraiment fâchée d'avoir été surprise endormie dans les bras de Draco Malefoy. Attention, elle n'était pas fière de ça ou quoi que ce soit, elle n'en avait juste rien à faire. Au cours de ses précédentes aventures avec Harry et Ron, elle avait vécu des choses bien pires que celle-là. Cependant, ce qui la dérangeait tout de même un peu, c'est d'avoir été surprise par le maître des potions et par sa directrice de maison.

Si Neville les avait surpris, ça n'aurait eu aucun impact sur l'humeur de la jeune fille qui dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire une natte avec ses longs cheveux ébouriffés. La douche que la brune venait d'achever l'avait sortie de sa léthargie. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé.

Elle eut la surprise de voir l'héritier Malefoy, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue attablés autour de bols de café fumants et de viennoiseries chaudes.

_ Voulez-vous du café Miss Granger ? proposa aimablement la directrice des Gryffondor.

_ Non merci, répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait courtois. Je vais me préparer du thé.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit mais l'adolescente pouvait sentir les regards amusés du professeur Rogue dans son dos. Elle devina qu'il devait alterner entre elle et son filleul.

L'eau entra rapidement en ébullition et Hermione se dépêcha de retirer la casserole du feu et de verser l'eau dans sa tasse. Elle y ajouta ensuite un sachet de thé parfumé à la cannelle. Alors qu'elle patientait pendant l'infusion, restant debout près de l'évier, elle entendit le Serpentard blond marmonner quelque chose à propos des mauvaises habitudes des Sang-de-Bourbe. Instinctivement, elle pivota pour lui faire face et tira sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur la source du problème.

Severus Rogue parut surpris par ce geste tandis que Minerva McGonagall lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « je te l'avais bien dit ».

_ Miss Granger, commença-t-elle prudemment. Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy peut se montrer particulièrement désagréable mais est-il bien nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

Les paroles de la sorcière parurent faire réagir la Gryffondor dont le regard se fit lointain pendant quelques secondes. Subitement, elle laissa son bras retomber le long de sa hanche et rangea sa baguette avant de se retourner pour retirer le sachet de la tasse.

_ Et après c'est moi la personne dangereuse ? demanda le jeune Malefoy d'une voix moqueuse avant de mordre goulûment dans un croissant au beurre.

Son directeur de maison allait lui répondre par une pique lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les quatre occupants de la cuisine du Square Grimmault s'étaient précipités vers le premier étage pour connaître l'origine exacte du bruit, qui semblait s'apparenter à un bruit de chute.

Hermione fut la première à atteindre la bibliothèque de la famille Black dans laquelle demeurait allumer une lumière. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu être à l'origine d'un tel bruit quand soudain elle découvrit…

_ Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers son ami dont le bras dépassait d'une marée de livres divers et d'étagères de bois abimées.

Alertés par le cri de la jeune fille, les trois autres sorciers se précipitèrent à la rescousse du Gryffondor ensevelit. Du moins, les deux professeurs se précipitèrent car Draco Malefoy traînait délibérément les pieds et s'arrêta bien en retrait de l'accident.

_ Pas de magie Miss Granger ! tonna le maître des potions en voyant son élève faire un geste pour extirper sa baguette de sa poche de jean.

L'adolescente brune se stoppa et commença à retirer un à un les livres qui recouvrait son camarade de maison, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer les ouvrages. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue s'empressèrent d'aider leur élève.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Neville sortait enfin du capharnaüm. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était légèrement sanguinolente, preuve qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup dans sa chute. Il fallut encore une petite dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour extraire complètement le jeune Londubat. Ce dernier se redressa lentement.

_ Comment va ta tête ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant pour examiner la blessure du garçon brun.

_ Je crois que ça va, répondit-il prudemment en portant la main à son front. Plus de peur que de mal.

_ Monsieur Londubat, commença le professeur Rogue d'une voix traînante qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, que faisiez-vous exactement dans cette bibliothèque ?

Le garçon balbutia quelques mots et rougit brusquement, incapable de regarder le maitre des potions dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, Draco Malefoy lui vint en aide :

_ Londubat s'intéresse aux vieilles histoires de la famille Black. Il a dû vouloir trouver d'autres livres que ceux qui sont dans le bureau avec la tapisserie…

_ c'est vrai Neville ? demanda Hermione en sortant cette fois-ci véritablement sa baguette de sa poche. _Accio livres sur la famille Black_ !

Une haute pile de livre glissa jusqu'aux pieds des sorciers et Malefoy ne put retenir un rictus moqueur. Même s'il était un Sang-Pur, Neville Londubat n'était clairement pas une lumière !

* * *

Severus Rogue ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de son laboratoire et se dirigea automatiquement vers l'armoire qui contenait les réserves des différentes potions de soins les plus basiques. Il fut légèrement impressionné mais pas vraiment surpris en découvrant le nombre de flacons qui demeuraient alignés sur les différentes étagères. Sur certaines étiquettes, le maître des potions reconnu sa propre écriture, sèche et rapide, parfois raturée, mais une très large majorité des flacons portait une étiquette propre sur laquelle on pouvait aisément lire le nom de la potion. L'écriture qui ornait ces flacons étaient ronde, fine et faites de pleins et de déliés. Il s'agissait de l'écriture de Miss Granger.

Si au début, l'homme aux cheveux huileux avait été extrêmement réticent à laisser la préparation des potions de soins les plus simples à l'étudiante. Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'une adolescente porte sur ses épaules le poids d'une tâche aussi capitale. Minerva McGonagall partageait d'ailleurs l'avis de son collègue. Pourtant, les deux sorciers avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : en dehors de Severus, personne ne participait à l'élaboration des précieuses fioles dont le stock diminuait à vue d'œil. De plus, les autres membres de l'Ordre demeuraient extrêmement pris par les différentes missions qui rythmaient leurs allées et venues au square Grimmaurd. C'est Nymphadora Tonks, la jeune Auror, qui avait suggéré la première que la jeune Gryffondor soit chargée de la préparation des potions lorsque Severus devait s'absenter. Lupin, Maugrey et tous les autres avaient été enthousiasmés par l'idée. Minerva avait fini par céder et le maître des potions n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il s'était donc mis à former l'adolescente brune qui maîtrisait déjà sur le bout des doigts les différentes recettes. Le directeur des Serpentard s'était alors amusé à la faire tourner en bourrique, la faisant refaire inlassablement une potion qui demeurait à la base excellente, voire même parfaite. Après deux semaines d'entraînement intense, il avait finalement décidé qu'Hermione Granger était prête à confectionner les potions de soins les plus basiques.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le maître des potions n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce, aménagée en laboratoire, s'ouvrir.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna la personne qui venait d'entrer.

_ Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en sursautant. Je ne vous ai pas entendue entrer…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'un des chaudrons pour remuer la potion qui y bouillonnait paresseusement.

_ Vous referez des potions de Sommeil sans rêves, dit le professeur en mettant la moitié de l'étagère contenant les flacons de la potion dans un sac. J'ai besoin de celles-ci pour soigner le professeur Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il devant l'air suspicieux de son élève.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé lorsque les traits de son élève se revêtir d'une expression inquiète.

_ Est-ce que c'est grave ? Harry est-il blessé ?! s'écria-t-elle.

_ Calmez-vous ! s'exclama le professeur. Cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter ici. Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Le professeur Dumbledore doit seulement se reposer pour retrouver toutes ses forces. Quant à monsieur Potter, il n'a rien. Je le ramènerai bientôt ici.

Cela parut rassurer la jeune fille qui hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle tourna le dos au maître des potions pour prendre plusieurs ingrédients dans l'armoire dédiée.

_ Je vais charger Draco de vous venir en aide, pour la préparation des potions. A deux, vous pourrez en faire plus.

La Gryffondor se tendit à l'annonce du partenariat avec le garçon blond mais n'osa pas s'opposer à la décision du professeur.

_ Inutile de vous préciser cependant que Londubat n'est pas invité à participer. Néanmoins, ne batifolez pas dans mon laboratoire !

Hermione remercia Merlin que l'endroit où elle se trouvait soit suffisamment sombre pour cachez le léger rougissement qui vint colorer ses joues pâles.

* * *

L'incident du début de matinée avait grandement refroidi les envies d'exploration et de ménage de Neville qui s'était finalement contenté de retourner sur le canapé dans le bureau contenant l'arbre généalogique de l'illustre famille Black accompagné par l'épaisse pile de livres qu'Hermione lui avait déniché en un coup de baguette. Il s'était emparé du premier livre de la pile, intitulé _la famille Black : histoire d'une éternelle décadence_ , et en commença la lecture lorsqu'un soupir attira son attention.

Assis sur la chaise de l'ancien bureau de bois, Draco Malefoy venait de relever la tête d'un livre à la couverture usée. Il regardait le Gryffondor avec un air amusé et Neville eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Alors Londubat, c'est Granger qui détint sur toi avec sa passion débile ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Preuve que sa répartition à Gryffondor n'était pas un hasard, Neville trouva le courage de répondre à l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Je te ferais remarquer que tu es également en train de lire.

_ Pas faux, admit-il en secouant la tête dans un geste qu'il jugea désinvolte. Néanmoins, ma lecture est bien plus utile que la tienne…

Neville jeta un coup d'œil discret au livre que feuilletait le Serpentard. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les vieilles traditions Sang-Pur concernant la façon la plus appropriée de courtiser une dame.

_ Terriblement vieux jeu si tu veux mon avis… Plus personne ne suit ce genre de choses.

_ Détrompe toi. Peut-être que ta famille n'a pas jugé utile de t'enseigner ces choses mais c'est encore très apprécié dans la noblesse sorcière. Si tu souhaites faire perdurer ta famille, tu ferais bien de t'intéresser à ce genre de livres.

_ Ah quoi bon ? demanda Neville en délaissant pour de bon son livre. Je ne vais pas me marier avec une riche héritière de noble naissance. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'embarrasser de ces vieilles coutumes désuètes.

Ses paroles parurent faire réfléchir l'autre garçon qui sembla reconsidérer l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains.

Ce dernier reposa finalement l'ouvrage sur le bureau, baissa la tête et murmura si bas, que le jeune Londubat crût l'avoir imaginé.

_ De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr de vivre assez vieux pour pouvoir me marier…

Il posa ses yeux gris sur son camarade, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? questionna finalement Neville.

_ Je crains que ma famille ne soit en disgrâce dans l'autre camp…

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, attendant que l'autre adolescent daigne continuer.

_ … Ma mère a commencé une correspondance avec Albus Dumbledore, il y a de ça un mois. Peu après, elle n'a plus été invitée aux réunions privées de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors, elle a demandé à ce vieux fou de me protéger puisque visiblement elle ne le pouvait plus…

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu es ici.

_ Très perspicace Londubat vraiment ! Mais c'est plus compliqué…

Il marqua un temps de pause, hésitant à confier la suite au brun.

_ … C'est Severus Rogue, qui est un espion pour Dumbledore, qui m'a évacué le jour de Noël après que la tentative de marquage du maître ait échoué.

Un claquement de robes les fit sursauter.

_ Draco, je dois te parler en privé, dit sèchement le maître des potions en regardant tour à tour son filleul et l'élève de Gryffondor qui paraissait terrorisé rien qu'au son de sa voix.

* * *

Colin Crivey savait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée du siècle en sortant après le dîner dans le parc de Poudlard afin de prendre en photo plusieurs chouettes des neiges qu'il avait vu voleter près des serres de botanique un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et lorsqu'il avait voulu rentrer, l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée. A cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, le jeune Gryffondor courrait à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du septième étage, espérant désespérément semer Miss Teigne et Rusard pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor en paix. Cependant, l'obscurité rendait la tâche bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait et le garçon se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, près d'une immense tapisserie sur laquelle des trolls semblaient en train d'apprendre la danse classique. Du moins, c'est ce qui paraissait le plus cohérent si Colin se fiait aux tutus en tulle rose qu'ils arboraient plus ou moins fièrement.

Un miaulement retentit à sa gauche et il vit Miss Teigne trottiner jusqu'à lui tandis que sur sa droite, le halo lumineux de la lanterne de Rusard paraissait se rapprocher de lui également. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour se sauver, le garçon aux yeux marrons se dirigea vers la gauche, puis vers la droite puis de nouveau vers la gauche, en pensant à un endroit pour se cacher. Il aperçut alors une grande porte qui se découpait du mur, en face de la tapisserie, et qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Sans réfléchir une seconde supplémentaire, il se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit et le claqua derrière lui avant de s'adosser contre en soupirant.

Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de ressortir et se retourna, découvrant alors un désordre sans nom. De ça et là, s'étiraient des montagnes d'objets divers et variés : des tables, des bijoux, des livres et même des armoires et des vêtements. Colin se promena un moment entre les différentes piles sans but précis, lorsqu'un objet particulier attira son attention. C'était un diadème en argent, parsemé de saphirs étincelants, qui reposait négligemment sur une commode. L'objet semblait scintiller étrangement fort mais la curiosité du Gryffondor fut suffisamment forte pour le pousser à s'approcher et à saisir le bijou.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'une des branches du diadème, une vague inconnue traversa le corps du garçon dont les poils, qui recouvraient ses bras, se hérissèrent subitement. Néanmoins, Il n'y fit pas particulièrement attention et glissa l'objet dans son sac. Il avait hâte de le montrer à son petit frère, Denis, qui serait surement d'accord pour l'offrir à leur mère lors de leur prochaine visite, au cours des vacances de Pâques.

Colin retourna prudemment vers la porte, l'ouvrit, vérifiant que Rusard n'était plus dans les parages et fila discrètement pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor, son sac et son appareil photo fermement serrés contre son torse. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses camarades de promotion, Colin laissa négligemment tomber son sac au pied de son lit et posa l'appareil photo sur sa table de chevet. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

 **Au moment où je termine ce chapitre, j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur (le matin-même) donc ma note de début de chapitre date de hier (lundi 11 du coup). Ainsi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous voir au chapitre suivant. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir (en plus c'est bientôt Noël !).**

 **J'en profite également pour vous dire que la récupération de mon PC adoré (et de tous mes fichiers d'histoires) signifie que je peux publier ma fiction Calendrier de l'Avent ! Si le cœur vous en dit, elle s'appelle Et Joyeux Noël !**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous, passer de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt pour la suite )**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ En effet, Hermione arrête la magie noire car il ne s'agissait que d'un stratagème pour briser la glace entre elle et Draco (oui Severus a parfois des idées étranges, je te l'accorde). Pour moi, c'est assez inconcevable qu'Hermione plonge dans la magie noire sans songer sérieusement aux conséquences que cette passion pourrait entraîner._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos lectures, reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris :) Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Poudlard, Harry et une scène au Square._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy poussa un énième soupir. Depuis deux heures, elle peinait à ordonner la salle de classe qui était désormais la sienne. La seule chose que l'on pouvait dire que cet endroit, c'est qu'il demeurait encombré. Par dizaines, de vieux magasines de divination, des boules de cristal et autres tasses de thé remplissaient les différents placards. Les vieilles nappes qui recouvraient les tables rondes étaient déchirées, délavées et tâchées à divers endroits. Au sol, le parquet était usé et paraissait glissants à plusieurs endroits, notamment près de l'endroit par lequel les élèves allaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Dans vingt minutes exactement. Dans vingt minutes, la sorcière blonde donnerait son premier cours à une classe de Gryffondor de quatrième année et à leurs homologues Serdaigle. Après quoi, elle recevrait les Serpentard de cinquième année et les Poufsouffle du même niveau.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'envoler les horribles nappes roses pour les remplacer par d'autres, d'une jolie couleur prune. Ensuite, la sorcière s'attaqua au contenu des placards, triant magiquement les objets utiles et les autres, inutiles, qui finiraient entassés à un autre endroit du château. Enfin, elle tira les épais rideaux gris qui recouvraient les différentes fenêtres afin de permettre à la lumière naissante de s'infiltrait au travers des carreaux. Satisfaite, la blonde fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau et d'ouvrir son manuel de divination destiné aux élèves débutants.

Le professeur Chourave vint lui apporter la liste de ses élèves afin que Narcissa puisse faire l'appel. Rapidement, la salle s'emplit de ses premiers élèves qui restèrent sagement debout près des tables, attendant son autorisation pour s'asseoir. Avec un sourire bienveillant, l'ancienne Serpentard les invita à s'installer.

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy et je serais votre professeur de divination pour le reste de l'année. Le Ministère a mis à votre disposition de nouveaux livres de Divination puisqu'il a pensé judicieux de revoir le programme pour cette matière. Aujourd'hui, nous allons simplement procéder à l'introduction de la matière, mais avant cela, je vais faire l'appel. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, levez la main pour que je vous identifie s'il vous plait.

Les élèves hochèrent bien sagement la tête et elle commença à les appeler un à un.

_ Colin Crivey ? dit-elle en continuant de descendre sa liste.

Un élève de Gryffondor leva rapidement sa main avant de la baisser immédiatement. Narcissa trouva son attitude étrange. Il jetait sans cesse des regards possessifs vers son sac et paraissait incapable d'en lâcher la poignée. Ses yeux demeuraient entourés de larges cernes sombres, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur le nom de l'élève suivant et repris l'appel.

_ Luna Lovegood ?

Une blonde à l'air ahuri leva calmement sa main en adressant un petit signe de tête à l'enseignante. Elle se replongea ensuite dans la lecture d'un étrange journal que la nouvelle enseignante ne connaissait pas. L'appel reprit et à nouveau les élèves levèrent tour à tour la main. Lorsque Narcissa atteignit enfin le dernier nom de la liste, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se pincer légèrement.

_ Ginevra Weasley ?

L'adolescente leva aussitôt la main, rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière et défia silencieusement sa nouvelle enseignante du regard. La sorcière blonde se contenta de faire une petite croix dans la case des présences puis commença son cours en demandant aux adolescents d'ouvrir leur livre à la page sept.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement de la classe dès que Narcissa leur en donna l'ordre. Elle était plutôt très satisfaite de son premier cours. Les élèves s'étaient montrés volontaires et avaient répondu à toutes ses questions. L'attitude de l'un des Gryffondor, le garçon qui regardait frénétiquement son sac, l'avait surprise. Durant toute la leçon, il passait frénétiquement de l'inquiétude à la colère, s'énervant même lorsqu'un camarade lui demanda une plume car la sienne était cassée. Il fut le premier à quitter la pièce et sortit sans un mot ni un regard en arrière. Cependant, la sorcière blonde n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cet étrange comportement car les élèves du cours suivant, Pansy Parkinson en tête, venaient d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

D'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme, Narcissa ordonna aux élèves de s'installer et de sortir leurs nouveaux manuels de cours. Alors qu'elle cherchait la feuille d'appel correspondant à cette heure de cours dans ses affaires, la voix de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva dans le silence studieux de la classe.

_ Madame, pourquoi Draco n'est-il pas revenu à la rentrée ?

Cette question, d'attitude innocente, provoqua de nombreux chuchotements parmi les élèves, attentifs à la réponse de leur nouvelle enseignante. La panique gagna la sorcière pendant quelques secondes. Même si elle avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios possibles, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de devoir répondre devant une classe entière.

_ Cette question est personnelle, Miss Parkinson. Je n'ai pas à y répondre.

_ Mais Madame ! s'exclama alors un élève au corps imposant. Draco est notre ami ! Nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi il n'est pas de retour parmi nous !

D'autres élèves approuvèrent ce garçon qui rougit alors que le tumulte dans la pièce prenait de l'ampleur. Certains Poufsouffle, plus courageux que les autres, s'étaient même levés et tapaient fermement sur les tables en scandant des phrases qui ne parvenaient même pas aux oreilles de l'enseignante. En effet, ses yeux bleus s'étaient fermement posés sur la silhouette du garçon et lançaient des éclairs.

_ Silence ! dit-elle d'une voix forte dans laquelle on pouvait très clairement sentir la colère. Quel est votre nom ?

_ Gregory Goyle, chuchota le garçon sans se douter à un seul instant qu'il allait recevoir une punition.

_ Très bien Monsieur Goyle, je vais donc vous donnez une retenue. Pas un mot de plus, Miss Parkinson ! siffla l'aristocrate alors que l'adolescente à la tête de pékinois allait reprendre la parole.

Grégory Goyle paraissait estomaqué à l'entente de cette décision qu'il trouvait complètement injuste. Néanmoins, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la classe retrouve son calme. Les élèves s'agitaient nerveusement sur les poufs lorsque Narcissa choisit de reprendre la parole.

_ Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire. C'est la seule fois que je vais répondre à une question qui porte sur ma vie personnelle. Mon fils, Draco, se plaignait régulièrement d'être ennuyé par les cours qu'il recevait à Poudlard et du manque d'intérêts que les professeurs portaient à son travail, pourtant brillant.

Le visage légèrement dissimulé dans l'ombre, Théodore Nott ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait passé suffisamment d'étés chez les Malefoys pour savoir que Narcissa était en train de mentir. Mais visiblement, les autres étudiants semblaient boire ses paroles.

_ Ainsi, mon mari et moi-même avons décidé qu'il était mieux pour Draco de rejoindre un institut de sorcellerie privé en France. Il ne reviendra donc pas à Poudlard cette année.

Un nouveau brouhaha commença à se répandre mais la sorcière frappa sèchement sur son bureau avec sa baguette.

_ Maintenant plus un mot, je vais faire l'appel ! Levez la main lorsque j'appellerai votre nom. En attendant, prenez vos livres à la page quarante-neuf.

* * *

Severus Rogue profita du calme qui régnait encore dans le château pour se diriger vers la tête de Sanglier. Abelforth l'attendait de pied ferme et ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses en voyant arriver le maître des potions. Il l'empoigna par le bras et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

_ Comment va Albus ? demanda le directeur de la maison Serpentard sans parvenir à se dégager de la poigne de l'homme.

_ Il est faible. Vos potions ne lui font pas assez d'effets. Il délire parfois. Je pense que son inquiétude pour le gamin le fatigue encore plus…

Severus poussa la porte de la chambre occupée par le directeur de Poudlard. A peine eut-il franchi le pas de la porte, Harry Potter lui sautait littéralement dessus.

_ Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton angoissé. Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Il n'arrête pas de dire des choses sans queue ni tête et quand il ne le fait pas, il sombre dans une sorte de coma…

_ Calmez-vous Potter ! ordonna le maître des potions en écartant l'adolescent de son chemin d'une main ferme. Asseyez-vous sur une chaise et laissez-moi faire le nécessaire.

Harry choisit finalement d'être raisonnable et alla s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise branlante en bois sombre près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux demeuraient tirés.

Albus Dumbledore paraissait sommeiller dans les draps blancs mais son visage était anormalement rouge. Abelforth posa sa main sur le front de son frère.

_ Il est brûlant, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, la pièce n'est pas trop chauffée et je lui ai donné beaucoup d'eau…

_ La magie noire est une magie extrêmement puissante et l'objet qui la contient l'est encore plus…

_ Vous allez pouvoir le guérir ? questionna le Survivant alors que le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche poussait une longue plainte.

_ Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Potter. Cependant, votre présence ici risque de me ralentir. Je vous ramènerai au Square dès que possible.

_ Je crains que cela ne soit compliqué de quitter Pré-au-Lard cette semaine, fit alors le frère du directeur en tirant de sa poche une affiche froissée.

Severus s'en empara alors d'un geste brusque. S'étirait en grand sur l'affiche, la photo d'une horde de Détraqueurs et en dessous, un court texte expliquant que les gardiens de la célèbre prison des sorciers patrouilleraient tout autour du village et de l'école afin de trouver une horde de Mangemorts actuellement en fuite. Il était également stipulé que les patrouilles ne prendraient fin que le vendredi suivant.

_ Potter, vous pouvez patienter encore une semaine ici ?

_ Ais-je le choix ? répondit l'adolescent avec un ton méprisant.

Le professeur Rogue allait répliquer quand soudain Albus poussa une plainte plus forte que les autres.

_ Ce n'est pas une erreur James… CE N'EST PAS UNE ERREUR !

Le cri se répercuta dans la chambre et Abelforth aurait juré qu'il avait fait décoller les oiseaux sur l'un des arbres à proximité du bar.

_ Pas ta faute Harry…. Pas sa faute… Magie…. Destin…. Fort…

Albus continuait de murmurer des mots et des inepties alternant parfois avec de violents cris de douleur. La détresse et la souffrance se peignaient sur son visage tandis que Severus tentait diverses incantations de soins.

_ Il parle encore de mon père, murmura Harry qui s'était levé et rapproché des deux adultes.

_ Je pense qu'il mélange de nombreux moments de sa vie et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit gamin, soupira Abelforth en posant sur son épaule l'une de ses larges mains.

Le Survivant acquiesça et parut réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

_ Professeur ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?

_ Savez-vous qui est Libra ?

Le cœur du maître des potions rata un battement et il fixa le corps malade et fatigué d'Albus.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question Monsieur Potter.

* * *

Une semaine avait filé depuis le départ du professeur Rogue et Hermione accomplissait du mieux possible la préparation des différentes potions de soins. Et curieusement, elle éprouvait moins de difficultés à tenir la fréquence requise depuis que l'enseignant avait ordonné à Draco Malefoy de l'assister dans ses préparations. Ainsi, de nouveaux chaudrons étaient apparus auprès des anciens et les deux adolescents s'évertuaient à ce qu'ils soient toujours remplis. La Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pensé que son duo avec le Serpentard puisse être aussi efficace. Malefoy découpait, pilait, tranchait les différents ingrédients tandis qu'elle s'occupait du mélange et de la mixture. Ils parlaient très peu et le silence qui s'était établi dans le laboratoire improvisé en était pratiquement devenu religieux.

Neville faisait parfois quelques apparitions pour porter aux deux apprentis-potionnistes des repas ou pour questionner l'héritier Malefoy sur certains points touchant à la famille Black. Le jeune homme n'avait pas abandonné son projet de percer les secrets des membres de la famille rayés de la tapisserie. Il accordait une attention toute particulière à Marcus Black, bien que ni Draco ni Hermione n'ait véritablement trouvé un sens à cette obsession.

Les deux adolescents accueillirent avec joie le repas porté par leur camarade qui s'éclipsa après une petite courbette. Ce geste, à priori anodin, arracha un sourire moqueur à l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Et ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il se prendrait presque pour un Elfe de Maison…

La brune de put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ J'apprécie que tu gardes le silence lorsque tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire Malefoy.

_ Oh arrête, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Tu adores le son de ma voix et mes paroles sont toujours intéressantes…

La jeune fille ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant tant de bêtise. Draco la fixa quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire depuis qu'il était au Square. La première fois qu'il l'entendait rire tout court.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? le questionna-t-elle en voyant son air brusquement devenu absent. J'ai de la purée sur le visage ?

Le Serpentard parut reprendre immédiatement ses esprits et s'empara de l'assiette à peine entamée que la Gryffondor avait déjà délaissée.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais entendue rire auparavant…

_ En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de rire avec toi.

_ Parce que c'est le cas maintenant ? lui lança-t-il, son sourire moqueur revenant à la charge.

_ Tu es coincé ici avec tout un tas de gens que tu détestes et méprises… Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi ici.

« Tu n'as jamais rien eu à craindre de moi » pensa-t-il avant de chasser cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce et se dirigea instinctivement vers les chaudrons et l'armoire contenant les potions déjà réalisées. Derrière lui, Harry attendait sur le pas de la porte. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Hermione avait sauté dans ses bras et harcelait déjà son ami de questions en le tirant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu exactement définir pourquoi, Draco ressentit une pointe d'amertume. Les autres jours, il avait partagé le repas avec la Gryffondor sans aucun accroc, son éducation lui ayant toujours enseigné de bien se comporter à table. Aujourd'hui, Saint Potter revenait comme une fleur et le repas volait en éclats !

_ Ne soit pas idiot Draco, soupira le maître des potions en voyant la figure renfrognée de son filleul.

Le blond allait répliquer mais l'homme se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se sentir en compétition avec Potter ? Des années que cette mascarade durait et l'adolescent aux yeux gris commençait à en avoir assez d'être toujours évincé par son rival. Durant une petite semaine, il avait eu l'illusion d'avoir la préférence de Granger, qui passait tout son temps avec lui dans le laboratoire et rejetant même les invitations de Londubat à descendre déjeuner avec les autres. Et là, en l'espace de quelques minutes, le retour du roi lui donnait une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être seul.

* * *

 _ **Tigrou**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue à toi parmi nous sur cette histoire. Je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé le début de Sang à ton goût et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, de nombreuses aventures attendent Hermione dans la suite de l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Et voici pour le dernier chapitre de cette année 2017 ! j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Pour ma part, je quitte la France dimanche matin pour trois mois de stage en Thaïlande, plus précisément à Phuket. Ainsi, je compte bien profiter de ce cadre magnifique pour avancer sur mes différentes histoires (et aussi pour me baigner et profiter du soleil ^^).**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre de cette histoire, mais au cours du mois de janvier, c'est certain.**

 **En attendant, je vous embrasse, prenez bien soin de vous et passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sang**

 _Bonne année et bonne santé ! Plein de belles choses, argent, bonheur, Draco Malefoy et tout ce qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de nos héros. Pour ma part, mon arrivée en Thaïlande s'est bien passée et je me suis assez vite adaptée au décalage horaire. Malheureusement, je n'irai pas à la plage ce week-end car je me suis brûlée en descendant de scooter (le pot d'échappement toi même tu sais) et je ne préfère pas prendre de risques en laissant le temps à ma plaie de guérir. Rassurez-vous, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aller faire la fête toute la nuit samedi soir !_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai placé Colin Crivey dans la même année que Ginny même s'il est sensé être dans l'année inférieure. C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'espère que malgré tout cela ne vous gêne pas._

 _Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos lectures, reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre mais sans plus attendre, voici la suite !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Neville ne put retenir un énième soupir. Depuis l'avant-veille, il avait l'impression d'avoir puisé toutes les informations disponibles dans les livres de la famille Black sans parvenir à trouver le moindre renseignement supplémentaire sur l'un des membres rayés. Le membre qui l'intéressait le plus était Marcus Black car hormis Sirius, c'était le nom le plus récent à avoir été supprimé de la tapisserie. L'adolescent brun s'empara du livre qu'il consultait pour le poser sur la pile des livres qu'il avait déjà lu. C'est à cet instant précis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Draco Malefoy à l'air assez énervé.

_ Cette porte ne t'a rien fait, lui fit remarquer le Gryffondor alors que le garçon blond se laissait tomber sur le canapé sans lui décrocher un regard.

Seul un claquement de langue lui répondit. Neville haussa simplement les épaules avant de se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Malefoy, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de préparer des potions avec Hermione ?

Le Serpentard poussa un grognement vexé.

_ Severus est rentré avec Potter, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Son attitude fit sourire le Gryffondor. L'hériter Malefoy ressemblait à un enfant en train de bouder.

_ Laisse moi deviner. Le professeur Rogue t'a chassé du laboratoire pour vérifier votre travail et Hermione est partie avec Harry pour avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de son périple ?

Nouveau grognement.

_ Malefoy, est-ce que tu es jaloux de Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna pour regarder le Serpentard qui paraissait subitement très occupé à fixer ses chaussures. Se sentant observé, il releva subitement la tête.

_ Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de ce balafré de Potter, Londubat ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

_ Ne n'insinue pas que tu sois jaloux de Harry parce qu'il est réapparu pour reprendre Hermione ou un truc du genre. Surtout qu'on sait tous les deux qu'elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi… Enfin, je te demande si tu es jaloux de Harry ou plutôt de l'attention que tout le monde lui porte continuellement.

Draco fixa Neville d'un air sévère. Il paraissait offusqué par les dernières paroles de son camarade et semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

_ Ecoute moi bien Londubat, siffla-t-il en se redressant pour dominer l'autre garçon de toute sa hauteur. JE suis infiniment trop bien pour Granger et je n'envie absolument pas la place de martyr de Potter. J'apprécie qu'on ne tente pas de me tuer tous les jours.

_ Le simple fait que tu sois dans cette maison me prouve le contraire Malefoy…

Le blond haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Depuis quand Neville Londubat avait-il assez de courage pour lui parler de la sorte ?

_ … Si personne ne veut te faire la peau, pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? Ton Manoir n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant ?

_ Silence ! aboya-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas stupide Gryffondor ! Ne compare jamais ma situation et celle de Potter sinon…

_ Sinon quoi Malefoy ?

Les deux adolescents présents dans la pièce sursautèrent et regardèrent la porte devant laquelle se tenait Harry Potter, la baguette pointée sur le Serpentard. Derrière lui, Hermione fixait la scène avec un petit rictus amusé. Depuis quand étaient-ils là ? avaient-ils entendu la discussion en entier ? le blond n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question car les deux amis vinrent se placer autour de Neville, assis à même le sol.

_ Neville ? demanda le Survivant. Est-ce que le nom de Libra te dit quelque chose ?

_ Pas du tout, répondit-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Pourquoi ?

_ Libra est la constellation de la Balance, l'avertit Hermione en attrapant le premier livre de la pile posée à côté de son camarade de maison.

_ Tous les sorciers de la famille Black porte un nom de constellation, lui signala Malefoy. Comme tu sembles t'être pris de passion pour l'histoire de cette famille, ça semble évident que Potter te pose la question…

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce nom, dit alors le jeune Londubat. Je vais vérifier dans les livres mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une personne portant ce nom…

_ D'ailleurs Harry, dit la brune en reposant le livre qu'elle avait pris à son emplacement initial. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Libra ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts regarda tour à tour ses trois camarades avant de déglutir difficilement.

_ Et bien, le professeur Dumbledore est souffrant…

Neville et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris.

_ … et il délire souvent. Il a prononcé plusieurs fois le nom de mon père et l'a souvent associé à ce nom, Libra… Du coup, j'essaie de savoir s'il y a un lien entre les deux.

_ Tu penses que ton père a eu une aventure avec une autre femme ?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui rougit légèrement face aux regards inquisiteurs qui pesaient sur elle.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu fais des raccourcis trop vite Granger ?

La jeune fille allait répondre mais Harry plongea soudainement le bras sous un meuble, arrêtant son amie dans son élan.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en présentant aux autres un médaillon en métal rougi en forme de sablier accroché à une chaîne du même aspect.

_ Un Retourneur de Temps, murmura Malefoy en contemplant l'objet avec fascination.

_ Mais il est différent de celui que j'ai utilisé en troisième année, fit remarquer Hermione en tendant la main pour s'emparer de l'objet. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le confier à un adulte ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Cet objet était certainement très puissant et il était préférable de ne pas jouer avec.

* * *

Ron et Ginny ne comprenaient rien à l'étrange scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Colin Crivey tentait carrément d'étrangler son frère Dennis, sans qu'aucun des élèves présents dans la pièce ne parviennent à les séparer. La scène n'avait vraisemblablement aucun sens puisque Colin et Dennis étaient connus de tous pour leur joie de vivre et leur complicité à toute épreuve.

_ Il faut aller chercher un professeur ! s'écria Parvati Patil tandis que son amie Lavande la tirait en arrière pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne un coup de pied.

_ J'y vais ! décida finalement Ron en franchissant d'un pas vif le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois à l'extérieur le jeune Weasley se mit carrément à courir et moins de dix minutes plus tard, frappait avec avidité à la porte de la salle des professeurs. A sa surprise, ce fut Narcissa Malefoy qui lui ouvrit la porte.

_ Professeur… Professeur Malefoy, bafouilla-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_ Monsieur Weasley ?

_ J'aurai besoin de voir le professeur Chourave s'il vous plait, dit-il d'une traite. Nous avons un problème urgent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

La sorcière parut réfléchir quelques instants et jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je suis navrée mais le professeur Chourave n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

Devant l'air déçu et embêté du garçon, la blonde crût bon de rajouter :

_ Je vais vous accompagner Monsieur Weasley.

Et avant que le garçon n'ait eu l'occasion de protester, la sorcière l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et le poussait fermement devant elle.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait donnant accès à la salle commune, les autres élèves présents furent d'abord soulagés puis étonnés de voir Narcissa Malefoy débarquer aux côtés de Ron.

_ Messieurs Crivey ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Séparez-vous immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette pour les deux garçons qui continuaient de se battre.

Les deux frères ignorèrent l'ordre de leur professeur de Divination.

_ Regardez Dennis ! lança alors Seamus. Il est tout bleu !

Avisant alors l'état du plus jeune des deux garçons, Narcissa leva sa baguette en visant Colin.

_ _Stupéfix_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le sortilège fila droit sur le garçon et le percuta de plein fouet, lui faisant décrire une magnifique arabesque qui le fit terminer contre l'une des fenêtres dans un bruit sourd. Par prudence, l'enseignante jeta un second sortilège pour ligoter l'ainé des frères Crivey.

Elle se précipita ensuite près de Dennis qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

_ Doucement mon garçon, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de l'adolescent et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

La respiration du Gryffondor se fit peu à peu moins sifflante et plus régulièrement mais de sévères marques entouraient son cou. Il n'était pas prudent de le laisser en salle commune.

_ Vous, dit Narcissa en désignant Lavande et Parvati d'un mouvement ample de baguette. Accompagnez-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie et expliquez à Madame Pomfresh ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et empoignèrent Dennis chacune sous un bras.

Pensive, l'enseignante se redressa et toisa Colin Crivey.

_ Vous viendrez en retenue avec moi tous les soirs pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves restants sans la sorcière n'y prêta pas attention, se retournant vers Ginny et Ron Weasley.

_ Qui est votre directeur de maison ? questionna-t-elle en époussetant sa robe noire.

_ Et bien, commença la jeune fille rousse d'un air gêné. C'était Olivier Dubois, le remplaçant du professeur McGonagall mais Dolores Ombrage l'a jeté dehors. Du coup, nous n'avons pas de directeur de maison mais le professeur Chourave nous à dit de venir la trouver si nous avions besoin de quelque chose.

_ Dans ce cas, j'irai moi-même voir Madame la directrice pour lui parler de cet incident.

Le ton était moqueur mais au fond, la sorcière trouvait l'organisation du collège déplorable depuis que Albus Dumbledore n'était plus là. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'empêcher Draco de retourner dans l'établissement.

Elle ressortit dignement de la salle commune des élèves au blason rouge et or et elle s'apprêtait à redescendre vers la salle des professeurs quand la voix de Ronald Weasley la fit s'arrêter.

_ Merci de votre aide professeur Malefoy.

_ Mais de rien Monsieur Weasley, répondit la blonde avec un sourire léger. C'est mon devoir en tant que professeur de protéger les élèves de cette école.

Et elle disparut sans ajouter un mot de plus laissant le garçon roux stupéfait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Sirius Back contemplait le Retourneur de Temps apporté par son filleul d'un œil soupçonneux.

_ Donc tu dis l'avoir trouvé sous un meuble dans le bureau du premier étage ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel objet !

_ Hermione et Malefoy ont dit que ce n'était pas un Retourneur de Temps ordinaire, ajouta Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main habile. Sa couleur n'est pas normale…

_ Je sais à quoi ressemble un Retourneur de Temps, grogna l'Animagus. Mais néanmoins, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet objet. Il va falloir attendre que Rogue soit de retour pour lui montrer. Ou bien le professeur Dumbledore. D'après les dernières nouvelles, nous devrions le revoir dimanche. En attendant je le garde avec moi.

Il fit tomber l'objet à la mystérieuse couleur dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier et Harry laissa alors son parrain à ses occupations pour retourner avec les autres à l'étage.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns vint se rasseoir sur le sol, près de Neville qui feuillait un livre à la recherche d'informations sur une quelconque Libra. Pour faire bonne figure, Harry attrapa un livre sur la plus la plus proche et en commença la lecture. Au bout de quelques lignes, il avisa les pieds de Malefoy, indiquant que le blond demeurait toujours installé sur le canapé de la pièce. Cependant, à ses côtés, les chaussures d'Hermione étaient vides. Le garçon aux lunettes rondes releva alors plus franchement la tête pour découvrir son amie, assise en tailleur près du Serpentard, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. L'autre garçon avait appuyé son bras sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière les épaules de la brune et il se penchait régulièrement sur elle pour lire ou pour lui montrer un passage du livre en particulier. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas rebutée par cette proximité et cela poussa le Survivant à se poser des questions. Depuis quand Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger pouvaient-ils rester si proches sans se disputer ?

Malefoy dût se sentir observé car il releva la tête pour croiser le regard mi surpris, mi agacé de Celui-qui-a-Survécu. Comprenant que l'agacement de son camarade était provoqué par sa proximité avec son amie, Draco ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait et poussa même le vice en serrant un peu plus son éreinte autour des épaules de la Gryffondor. Harry finit par abandonner la lutte un poussant un long soupir et secoua la tête de dépit. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, n'accordant aucune attention au regard suffisant que lui jeta le Serpentard.

Si Hermione ne s'était aperçue de rien, trop concentrée dans la lecture de l'épais ouvrage qui demeurait ouvert sur ses genoux, Neville n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il était exaspéré par la jalousie de l'adolescent aux yeux anthracites qui tentait de dominer Harry par tous les moyens. Sa dernière trouvaille n'était rien d'autre que de tenter d'être plus proche d'Hermione que Harry ne l'était. Néanmoins, le Gryffondor trouvait cette méthode totalement stupide puisque personne n'ignorait que l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione était immensément grande mais aussi qu'elle ne comportait aucun sentiment amoureux. Le jeune Londubat n'aurait pas pu dire si les intentions de l'héritier Malefoy étaient justes de l'ordre pratique ou si sa récente proximité avec la jeune fille était en train de lui faire revoir sa façon de penser.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait fièrement devant Dolores Ombrage qui versait négligemment du sucre dans sa tasse de thé.

_ Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la femme replète en rajustant maladroitement son gros nœud rose autour de son cou.

_ Oui, répondit la sorcière blonde. J'ai dû régler un problème entre deux élèves de Gryffondor et je ne sais pas à qui je dois le mentionner…

Ombrage parut réfléchir quelques secondes et le nœud rose menaça de se détacher une nouvelle fois du tour de son cou.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez, lança-t-elle en buvant une longue gorgée de thé.

_ Olivier Dubois s'occupait de la direction de la maison Gryffondor en remplacement du professeur McGonagall, sauf que vous l'avez mis à la porte. Ainsi, c'est le professeur Chourave qui s'occupe des Gryffondor par intérim. Cependant, elle est déjà bien occupée par sa propre maison… Qui est responsable de la maison rouge et or ?

La nouvelle directrice fouilla dans une haute pile de documents et en extirpa plusieurs feuilles qu'elle tendit ensuite à la nouvelle enseignante.

_ Vous n'avez pas tellement d'heures de cours Narcissa, reprit la femme en rose d'un ton suffisant. Par conséquent, je vous nomme directrice de Gryffondor.

Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-elle diriger les Gryffondor alors qu'elle-même avait été à Serpentard ?

_ Je ferais l'annonce lors du dîner de ce soir, continua Ombrage en buvant à nouveau du thé.

_ Bonjour mesdames ! s'exclama une voix amusée.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée du bureau. La porte demeurait ouverte et dans l'encadrement se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier semblait en pleine forme et ses yeux étaient remplis d'un éclat rieur.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? aboya sèchement Dolores Ombrage en se levant maladroitement de derrière son bureau. Partez immédiatement où j'appelle les autorités compétentes pour vous arrêter !

Narcissa fut choquée du ton employé par la femme aux allures de crapaud. Personne ne parlait ainsi à Albus Dumbledore ! Cependant, l'ancien directeur semblait amusé par un tel comportement.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas Dolorès, je vais simplement récupérer quelques affaires personnelles dans mon ancien bureau.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

_ J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que vous n'arriviez pas à y accéder…

La sorcière blonde réprima un sourire tout en contemplant les feuilles remises par Ombrage entre ses mains.

_ J'ai disparu d'ici cinq minutes, continua le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je connais le chemin.

Il se retourna et allait quitter le bureau du rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il parut se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

_ D'ailleurs Narcissa, félicitations pour votre nouveau supplément de poste ! Je suis certain que la maison Gryffondor est entre de bonnes mains. Les Gryffondor sont de gentils élèves. Un peu turbulents, il faut bien l'admettre, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'être sous votre direction.

Aucune des deux sorcières ne trouvait les mots adéquats pour répondre au professeur Dumbleodre qui disparut en un claquement de doigts. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole, l'effet de surprise enfin terminé, le vieux sorcier devait déjà avoir quitté Poudlard.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Les choses avancent entre Draco et Hermione du moins, ils se supportent un peu mieux ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

 _ **Jade**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Concernant ta question, je ne peux qu'apprécier ta perspicacité mais je n'y répondrais pas franchement maintenant. Cependant, je peux te dire que ma fanfic reprend une théorie de fan très populaire que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que les prochains chapitres continueront de te plaire._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je trouve que pas mal de choses se mettent en place ici et nous allons bientôt aborder un tournant dans l'histoire. J'espère que tout le monde suit toujours jusqu'ici (d'ailleurs si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre) :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir )**

 **Comme d'habitude, en attendant la suite, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Pour ma part, je vous dis à très vite.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et mises en alertes. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Pour ma part, mon stage en Thaïlande se passe bien (ça fait presque un mois que j'y suis, que le temps passe vite !). Ma brûlure est désormais guérie, j'ai pu recommencer à profiter de la piscine de la résidence. J'espère aussi pourvoir aller à la plage ce week-end !_

 _Petite anecdote : la Thaïlande est un pays très humide. Une journée sèche compte un taux d'humidité autour de 75% tandis qu'une journée humide peut voir monter le taux d'humidité à 99% (oui, moi aussi je suis choquée par ce chiffre). Maintenant, ajouter à ça le fait que j'ai les cheveux longs et épais. J'ai essayé de sortir dix petites minutes sans prendre d'élastique pour maintenir ma crinière. Quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement, j'ai découvert avec stupeur une ressemblance flagrante avec la coiffure d'Hermione Granger quand elle avait onze/douze ans. Je suppose que vous avez l'image en tête ^^_

 _Enfin, assez parlez de moi, je vous laisse avec le chapitre._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

L'annonce de Dolores Ombrage venait de jeter un froid à la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, l'incompréhension peinte sur tous les visages. Les Serpentard affichaient nettement leur mécontentement tandis que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle observaient leurs camarades, attentifs à la suite des événements.

Comme d'habitude, Pansy Parkinson fut la première à lancer les hostilités. Elle se leva, furieuse, et commença à vociférer sur l'injustice de l'annonce, accusant ouvertement les élèves de la maison rouge et or de complot contre la maison verte et argent. Chez les Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas sortirent carrément leurs baguettes et mirent en joue la jeune fille aux cheveux courts. Pour faire bonne figure, d'autres élèves tirèrent leurs baguettes à leur tour. Bientôt, une bonne quinzaine d'élèves se faisaient face, visiblement prêts à en découdre.

_ Allons, allons, ne nous emportons pas ! s'exclama la nouvelle directrice en tapant dans ses mains pour ramener un semblant de calme.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se rapprochèrent encore plus si bien que certains Serdaigle vinrent à penser que les deux maisons rivales allaient en venir aux mains.

A la table des professeurs, Narcissa Malefoy affichait une mine fermée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Pansy Parkinson fasse entendre sa voix ? La sorcière blonde allait se lever pour demander aux élèves de retourner s'asseoir mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

Soudainement, un bruit d'explosion et une épaisse fumée noire envahirent la Grande Salle tandis que de jeunes Poufsouffle se mettaient à crier et à pleurer. Lorsque la fumée fut enfin dissipée, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor belligérants demeuraient vautrés par terre, certains visiblement plus sonnés que d'autres.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait de sérieux problèmes de discipline dans cette école ! s'écria une voix nasillarde.

Comme un seul homme, toute la Grande Salle se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, au niveau des portes d'entrée. Alecto et Amycus Carrow se tenait l'un contre l'autre, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine respective.

La surprise se peignit très brièvement sur le visage de Narcissa. Que faisaient donc ces deux mangemorts à Poudlard ?

_ Vous voici enfin ! s'exclama Dolores Ombrage en tapant des mains. Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Amycus Carrow, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose et sa sœur, Alecto Carrow, qui enseignera l'étude des Moldus. Je vous demande de leur réserver un accueil chaleureux.

Des applaudissements timides s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Narcissa dût se retenir de pouffer. Comment des mangemorts pouvaient-ils recevoir un bon accueil dans cette école ? Cependant, la sorcière se reprit rapidement en entendant la suite du discours d'Ombrage.

_ … ils s'occuperont également de la discipline au sein de l'école, aidés de monsieur Rusard, le concierge.

Cette décision était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se devait de rassembler les Gryffondor et de les prévenir de l'attitude à adopter sous peine de douloureuses sanctions.

* * *

L'ambiance chez les Gryffondor avait été plombée par l'annonce d'Ombrage et l'arrivée des Carrow. Ainsi, c'est morose qu'ils attendaient tous la venue de leur nouvelle directrice de maison. Juste après la fin du repas, la sorcière blonde leur avait envoyé une note volante leur demandant de l'attendre en salle commune. Curieux, les élèves s'étaient massivement groupés sur les canapés et dans les escaliers. Certains avaient même élu domicile sur la moquette bordeaux et tous les regards convergeaient vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Lorsque ce dernier s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Narcissa Malefoy, les plus jeunes eurent un mouvement de recul qui parut peiner la sorcière. Elle prit soin de refermer l'entrée derrière elle et s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre orteil, sous peine de déclencher un enchaînement d'événements catastrophiques. Voyant le mutisme qui habitait soudainement ces – ses ? – élèves, la blonde ne put retenir un sourire franchement amusé.

_ Je ne vais pas vous manger, commença-t-elle en écartant les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intention hostile.

Une petite brune de première année laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement bien audible, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude assez violent de son camarade assis juste à sa gauche.

_ Vous savez sûrement tous et toutes que j'ai autrefois étudié au sein de la maison Serpentard…

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête pour approuver ces dires.

_ … néanmoins, je suis désormais votre directrice de maison, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger.

_ Tu parles, marmonna Ginny sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa réaction.

_ Non Miss Weasley, reprit Narcissa en se tournant vers la jeune rousse. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je suis votre professeur mais je suis également une mère. Je vous protégerai autant que je le peux. Je crains que nous nous dirigions vers une période très sombre et il est impératif de protéger les plus innocents et les plus fragiles d'entre nous.

Elle marqua une pause. Son auditoire semblait en grande partie être suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle poursuivit.

_ C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas provoquer ou de ne pas vous opposer, ouvertement du moins, aux Carrow. Ils….

Elle chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

_ … ils sont dangereux et ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser la violence pour vous faire obéir.

_ Mais le Ministère ne laissera pas faire ça ! s'exclama Parvati Patil d'une voix qui trahissait son état de choc.

_ Dolorès Ombrage représente le Ministère dans cette école Miss Patil. Je crains que vous ne puissiez vous retourner vers elle en cas de besoin…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda alors subitement Ron.

_ Pourquoi quoi Monsieur Weasley ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites toutes ces choses alors… alors que…

_ Ron ! s'écria Ginny en lui assénant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

_ Alors que je suis une femme de mangemort ? suggéra la blonde d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

_ Oui… Je… Non…, bredouilla le rouquin dont les oreilles se coloraient d'une belle couleur brique.

La sorcière fit alors un geste qui surprit tout le monde : elle releva sa manche gauche pour dévoiler son avant-bras gauche. Il était vierge de tout tatouage.

_ J'ai fait un milliard d'erreurs dans ma vie, dit-elle d'une voix douce en laissant retomber sa manche, mais pas celle-là.

_ Vous ne risquez rien, dit alors Dean Thomas. Alors pourquoi votre fils n'est pas revenu à Poudlard ?

Narcissa Malefoy hésita avant de répondre à la question puis elle se dit que les Gryffondor n'iraient certainement pas parler de ça avec Pansy Parkinson.

_ Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis une mère. Le devoir d'une mère c'est de protéger son enfant. Je craignais pour la sécurité de mon fils, alors j'ai choisi de la garder éloigné de Poudlard. J'ai fait quelque chose de difficile pour tout parent : j'ai accepté d'être séparée de lui mais je sais, au fond de moi, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Vous savez, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être et les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…

* * *

Les quatre adolescents du Square étaient attablés en silence dans la cuisine. Un bol fumant demeurait devant chacun d'eux mais seuls ceux de Neville et de Draco avaient été entamés. Harry ne touchait pas à son bol de café fumant, trop préoccupé par l'absence et par l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le professeur Dumbledore chez son frère. De son côté, Hermione peinait à manger la maigre tranche de brioche qu'elle s'était coupée précédemment. Elle avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit mais le retour du Survivant semblait l'avoir ramenée à ses démons. Son bol de chocolat chaud n'avait pas baissé d'une goutte et seul un sortilège lancé un peu plus tôt lui permettait encore de ne pas refroidir. Le Serpentard reposa son bol vide devant lui avant de l'envoyer se laver d'un coup de baguette magique. Hermione poussa alors son bol dans la direction du garçon blond, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Harry. Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune fille se leva et disparut dans les escaliers au moment où Neville chuchotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ne t'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude ».

Le Survivant poussa un profond soupir et consentit finalement à boire une gorgée de son café. Au moment où il allait déglutir, le professeur Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin se matérialisèrent dans son champ de vision. Surpris, Harry ne put se retenir de cracher le contenu de sa bouche au visage de Neville qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une douche de caféine.

_ Professeur ! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts en se redressant. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain !

Le vieux sorcier posa un regard bienveillant sur l'adolescent et lui adressa un sourire amical.

_ Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait. J'avais des choses à récupérer à Poudlard et comme je me sentais en forme, j'en ai profité pour venir plus tôt.

La remarque arracha un grognement au maître des potions qui demeurait légèrement en retrait.

_ Où est Sirius ? demanda alors le jeune Potter en balayant la pièce du regard.

Un jappement joyeux lui répondit et il baissa les yeux pour voir un gros chien noir assis juste à côté de sa chaise. En un claquement de doigts, son parrain se tenait à côté de lui.

_ Que ferait-on sans ce brave Patmol ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul. Que t'est-il arrivé Neville ? rajouta-t-il en voyant le Gryffondor en train de se tapoter le visage avec une serviette de table.

_ Potter a crû bon de lui donner une douche, répliqua le jeune Malefoy avec un rictus moqueur.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et le garçon replongea le nez dans le bol de chocolat chaud, sans retirer son sourire en coin de sa figure.

Resté silencieux jusqu'alors, Lupin regarda tour à tour les adolescents, un pli barrant son front. Il paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

_ Où est Miss Granger ? questionna le professeur Rogue de sa voix traînante.

_ Oui, c'est justement ce que je me demandai, renchérit Lupin en adressant un large sourire aux garçons.

_ Elle est montée à l'étage juste avant votre arrivée, expliqua Harry avant de boire prudemment une autre gorgée de café.

_ Je vais la chercher ! lança Malefoy d'un ton joyeux tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Severus fronça les sourcils fasse à l'attitude du Serpentard. A quoi jouait-il ?

_ Laisse j'y vais, gronda Black avant de se métamorphoser en chien et de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Dépité, Draco se laissa retomber sur sa chaise sous l'œil amusé de Neville qui avait fini de s'éponger.

Le professeur Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'un puissant tremblement ébranla toute la maison. La secousse fit vaciller le plafonnier de la cuisine, qui clignota quelques instants avant de s'éteindre, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Draco avait sauté sur ses pieds et dégainé sa baguette devant lui et Neville s'était levé de sa chaise, l'air inquiet.

_ Que se passa-t-il ? murmura Harry comme s'il avait peur que ses paroles puissent attirer une présence indésirable.

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard et le loup-garou hocha prudemment la tête.

_ Je pense qu'on nous attaque, dit calmement le maître des potions. Londubat, Potter, Draco. Allez-vous enfermer dans mon laboratoire et rassemblez autant de potions que vous le pouvez. Prenez les manuscrits dans la bibliothèque et ne tentez rien d'inconsidéré.

Les adolescents filèrent sans demander leur reste. Rogue se tourna vers Albus qui venait de tirer sa baguette de sa manche.

_ Je crois que j'ai été suivi, dit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre. Remus, allez chercher des renforts s'il vous plait.

L'homme disparut dans le craquement caractéristique du transplanage.

_ Vous devriez aller avec les enfants Severus, ajouta gentiment l'ancien directeur. Il en va de votre couverture. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Soyez prêts à partir.

Le maître des potions grogna pour manifester son mécontentement mais recula tout de même avant d'obéir au sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

* * *

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le divan, un livre entre les mains. Depuis le retour de Harry, la jeune fille se sentait angoissée. Elle avait si peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à son meilleur ami à tel point que son estomac demeurait incapable de digérer quoi que ce soit. De plus, le comportement de Malefoy envers elle depuis le retour du Gryffondor la laissait perplexe. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Non pas que ce nouveau comportement lui déplaise, après tout c'était toujours mieux que les insultes, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour la brune. Alors, pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, la lecture apparaissait comme la seule solution. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle avait délaissé les garçons et le petit déjeuner.

Elle allait commencer un nouveau chapitre lorsqu'un gros chien noir entra en trombe dans le bureau. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, Sirius Black se tenait devant elle, le mystérieux Retourneur de Temps trouvé la veille autour du cou.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore vient d'arriver, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé près de la jeune fille.

_ Je vais aller le saluer, lui répondit Hermione en fermant délicatement l'ouvrage qui était ouvert sur ses genoux.

Mais à peine s'était-elle levé qu'un brusque tremblement la jeta au sol.

Sirius se précipita vers la jeune fille.

_ Hermione ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle en acceptant la main tendue pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Un second tremblement secoua la maison.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je pense que nous sommes attaqués, répondit l'animagus en sortant sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier.

Brusquement, des cris provenant d'en bas attirèrent leur attention.

_ Reste ici et verrouille-toi bien dans le bureau, lui recommanda le parrain d'Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant, l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une violente explosion les projeta au sol.

_ Tiens ça alors ! s'exclama une voix horriblement haut perchée. Qui avons-nous là ? La Sang de Bourbe de Potter et mon très cher cousin traître à son sang…

_ Bellatrix, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, grogna Sirius en récupérant sa baguette.

Hermione profita du manque d'attention de la sorcière aux cheveux sombres pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche et lancer un bouclier autour de Sirius et d'elle.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dumbledore n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir débarquer Bellatrix Lestrange, Travers, Nott Senior et deux autres mangemorts de seconde zone, que le directeur ne connaissait pas personnellement.

_ J'avais cru entendre que tu étais blessé Dumby, ricana Travers en envoyant un sortilège que le vieux sorcier écarta d'un geste ample de la main.

_ Visiblement tes informations sont inexactes mon cher ami, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton amusé. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul… Monsieur Nott, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous savez, votre fils est l'un de nos meilleurs élèves ! Oh ! Et voici la délicieuse Bellatrix Lestrange, toujours aussi distinguée. Par contre, je ne reconnais pas vos deux amis. Ce sont des nouvelles recrues ?

_ Silence ! aboya Travers en envoyant un nouveau sortilège. Bellatrix, prend un des deux et va faire un tour au premier. Nott et moi allons en terminer avec l'ancêtre…

_ Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda le second mangemort inconnu.

_ Garde l'entrée sombre crétin ! beugla Travers d'une voix colérique. Au cas où des renforts arrivent.

Le sorcier se contenta de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Albus face aux deux autre mangemorts.

Rapidement, les sortilèges ne tardèrent pas à fuser des deux côtés. S'il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Albus pour désarmer Nott Senior, Tavers se montrait bien plus résistant. Bientôt, l'ancien directeur n'eut d'autre choix que d'attirer le mangemort dans les escaliers afin de se replier vers le laboratoire improvisé du professeur Rogue.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte, le professeur incanta un bouclier qui bloquerait temporairement son poursuivant, laissant ainsi le temps au sorcier de s'enfuir avec les adolescents et Severus. D'un claquement de robe, Dumbledore se retrouva à l'intérieur et posa sa main sur le l'objet qui les transporteraient loin d'ici. Il ne remarqua pas directement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du Survivant ni l'air renfrogné qu'arborait le jeune Malefoy. Neville Londubat ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers le professeur Rogue qui se décida finalement à activer l'objet en donnant le mot de passe :

_ Urgence, dit-il d'une voix résolument calme.

Les cinq sorciers disparurent dans un « pop » sonore juste au moment où Travers enfonçait la porte du laboratoire avec un sortilège de magie noire.

* * *

Hermione lançait des boucliers par intermittence, n'osant pas participer plus au duel qui osait Bellatrix et Sirius qui attaquait, tantôt sous sa forme humaine, tantôt sous sa forme canine. Elle avait réussi à désarmer et à ligoter le second mangemort qui ne paraissait pas très dégourdi. En quelques sorts, la jeune fille était parvenue à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement que l'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus longtemps car la Gryffondor avait dû lutter pour ne pas utiliser la magie noire et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pu résister plus longtemps à la tentation.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Sirius puisque Bellatrix Lestrange était une sorcière expérimentée et elle paraissait maîtriser un grand nombre de sorts dangereux dont la puissance faisait trembler sa propre baguette. Alors que le parrain d'Harry prenait une nouvelle fois sa forme canine, la sorcière diabolique en profita pour effectuer une roulade et intervertir leurs places. Elle faisait désormais face à Hermione tandis que Sirius lui, tournait le dos à l'adolescente.

La suite des événements s'enchaîna très vite. Sirius bondit sur sa cousine qui lui envoya un sortilège droit sur le poitrail. Par chance, le sort rebondit sur le médaillon que le chien avait toujours autour du cou mais cela n'empêcha pas l'animagus d'aller s'écraser sur Hermione, sonné par le choc du sort. Avant que la jeune Gryffondor n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se produisait, le décor se mit à tourner à toute allure jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cependant, je suis navrée de t'annoncer que Draco et Hermione ne vont pas s'envoyer de piques avant un petit moment (enfin pas de façon directe). Et non, Harry n'embrassera pas Hermione puisqu'il la considère comme sa sœur._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux groupes de héros ? Narcissa Malefoy sera-t-elle digne d'être la directrice des Gryffondor ? Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre de Sang !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis et de vous abonner si le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous !**

 **En attendant la suite, je vous embrasse.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith (in Thaïlande)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire mes chapitres et à suivre mon histoire et cela m'emplit d'un plaisir immense. Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de chapitre._

 _Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !_

 _(Je suis en Thaïlande depuis un peu plus d'un mois et je dois dire que mon bronzage commence enfin à se voir même s'il reste encore léger ^^)_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne pourquoi, le décor du Square Grimmaurd se mit à tourner brusquement et bientôt, une multitude d'étoiles envahirent son champ de vision. Elle traversa des dizaines de lieux différents sans parvenir à s'arrêter dans l'un d'eux. Sa tête heurta à plusieurs reprises un meuble, un mur ou le sol de l'endroit dans lequel elle apparaissait. Plusieurs fois, la jeune Gryffondor aperçut Sirius, sous sa forme canine, près d'elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il allait bien ou pas.

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois et la brune crût distinguer un immense parc. Crût seulement car, à peine eut-elle aperçu le paysage, sa tête heurta violemment le sol et ce fut le trou noir. Juste avant de basculer dans le néant, elle entendit une sorte de jappement douloureux.

* * *

Deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le parc. La fille avait les yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une natte dont ne dépassait pas la moindre mèche. Le garçon portait les cheveux courts, en bataille, et ses yeux gris se posaient tantôt sur la fille qui l'accompagnait, tantôt sur ses pieds. Il paraissait plus âgé, peut-être quinze ou seize ans, tandis que la fille avait l'air d'avoir à peine treize ou quatorze ans.

_ Tu sais, dit le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus, tu n'es pas obligée de porter le bracelet ou la bague si tu ne t'en sens pas encore prête. Je ne le prendrais pas mal et je t'offrirai bientôt une plus jolie bague…

_ Celle-ci est magnifique, répondit la jeune fille en contemplant l'anneau d'argent qui entourait le majeur de sa main droite. J'apprécie ta proposition mais nos parents ont choisi pour nous et nous devons nous y conformer. Il vaut mieux que je les porte. Au moins la situation sera claire pour tous les autres.

Le garçon hocha la tête silencieusement et le duo continua de marcher pendant un moment.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

_ Je… Nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Passer du temps ensemble. Connaître nos goûts, nos histoires. Au moins un peu. C'est important pour moi…

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de se mettre à courir hors du chemin de terre battue et se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite.

_ … je ne veux pas épouser un inconnu, termina la jeune sorcière dans un murmure.

Par curiosité, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où venait de s'agenouiller le jeune homme. Une jeune fille brune demeurait étendue dans l'herbe et près d'elle un gros chien noir.

_ Je… Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le garçon dégageait une mèche de cheveux du visage de la fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici avec ce chien ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Va chercher Poppy !

La blonde n'ajouta rien et retourna vers le château à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Ginny Weasley marchait d'un pas rapide sans cesser de jeter des regards en arrière. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait attention à l'heure ? Comme tous les dimanche soir, elle s'entraînait sur le stade de Quidditch et lorsqu'elle décida de rentrer, le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Malheureusement, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas non plus pensé à nettoyer la boue qui ornait ses chaussures. Ainsi, n'importe qui pouvait facilement la suivre à la trace et la rousse savait qu'elle risquait gros, surtout depuis que les Carrow avaient été nommés responsables de la discipline.

En effet, ils n'étaient en poste que depuis le vendredi mais déjà des rumeurs circulaient sur eux et sur leurs méthodes peu orthodoxes. Une troisième année de Gryffondor était rentrée la veille, après sa retenue avec Alecto Carrow, avec le visage couvert de contusion et de coupures. Chez les Poufsouffle, un petit garçon avait même déclaré avoir été victime du sortilège _Doloris_. Plusieurs Serdaigle et même un Serpentard s'étaient aussi plaints de mauvais traitements au cours de leur retenue.

Des bruits de pas rapides tirèrent la Gryffondor de ses pensées. En plein milieu de ce couloir, elle n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Alors, poussée par le courage qui lui valait sa place dans la maison rouge et or, Ginny tira sa baguette de sa poche, prête à faire face à son potentiel agresseur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle atteignit le bout du couloir, il n'y avait personne. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu des pas.

En se retournant pour vérifier derrière son dos, elle aperçu une personne sortir à toute allure d'une alvéole devant laquelle elle venait de passer sans faire attention.

_ Attends ! s'écria-t-elle alors que le garçon brun tentait de s'enfuir.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, un épais livre calé sous son bras. Son œil gauche demeurait clos et enflé tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Il avait l'air de s'être fait violemment frapper.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la rousse en se rapprochant de lui d'un pas rapide.

_ J'avais une retenue avec Amycus Carrow, soupira le garçon en détournant la tête.

_ Mais c'est insensé… tu es…

_ … à Serpentard en effet, termina-t-il d'un ton sinistre. Mais je ne crois pas à toutes ses conneries sur le sang, compléta-t-il avec que Ginny n'ait pu reprendre la parole.

La rousse l'observa sans un mot. Devait-elle se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ?

_ Si ça comptait vraiment, reprit-il sur un ton plus grave. Granger ne serait pas aussi intelligente et Crabe, Goyle et tous les autres ne seraient pas aussi idiots.

Ginny hocha la tête incapable de répondre.

_ Tu devrais y aller, dit finalement le garçon. Ce n'est pas prudent de traîner seule dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, j'avais une retenue et…

_ Miss Weasley ! Théodore ! s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Narcissa Malefoy qui fonçait vers eux.

_ Vous ne devriez pas traîner dehors à cette heure-ci, gronda-t-elle avec de s'attarder sur l'œil de l'ami de Draco et sur la jeune Weasley. Théodore, vous devriez aller voir Poppy Pomfresh immédiatement. Allez-y !

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu sans demander son reste.

Théodore Nott, le Serpentard solitaire qui partageait la table au fond de la bibliothèque avec Hermione, songea Ginny, oubliant son professeur de divination à ses côtés.

_ Miss Weasley, je vais vous ramener à la tour des Gryffondor. Si on vous demande pourquoi vous êtes dehors à cette heure-ci, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous ai retenu pour parler des entrainements de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_ Heu… je… D'accord… D'accord, balbutia Ginny en accélérant le pas pour marcher au rythme de la sorcière blonde.

_ De toute façon, je pense que ceci vous revient de droit puisque Harry Potter n'est pas ici…

Elle tendit à son élève le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. La jeune fille hésita à s'en emparer.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle et Narcissa pouvait aisément voir sa gêne de recevoir un tel privilège. Il y a d'autres élèves plus âgés, mes frères aussi et…

_ Vous avez grandi avec six frères Miss Weasley. Vous serez tout à fait capable de gérer une équipe de garçons récalcitrants. Vous en êtes capable, prenez-le.

La rousse finit par accepter le privilège et accrocha immédiatement le badge sur sa tenue d'entraînement.

_ Ainsi, vous aurez accès à la salle de bain des préfets. Le mot de passe pour y entrer est « surprise ». Je compte sur vous pour que Gryffondor remporte la coupe de Quidditch. Mon fils n'étant pas là, la victoire de Serpentard m'importe peu.

Ginny hocha la tête et le trajet se poursuivit en silence jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ Vous voici arrivée, passez une bonne soirée Miss.

Narcissa tourna les talons sans un regard supplémentaire pour la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Madame Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle la faisant s'arrêter. Merci. Merci beaucoup.

La blonde laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny apparut de l'autre côté du portrait dans la salle commune, elle découvrit que seul Ron occupait encore la salle commune. Il demeurait endormi sur le canapé face au feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée. Délicatement, la jeune fille secoua son frère pour le réveiller.

_ Pourquoi tu ne rentres que maintenant ? grogna-t-il d'une voix encore toute endormie.

_ Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure pendant l'entrainement. Après ça, j'ai croisé Théodore Nott, le Serpentard, sur le chemin et Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Tu as eu des problèmes ? demanda le rouquin en se redressant et en observant sa petite sœur d'un œil inquiet.

_ Non, non. Madame Malefoy m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune pour éviter que je tombe sur les Carrow. Nott sortait d'une retenue avec Amycus et il n'était pas en très bon état…

_ Un petit de Gryffondor est revenu amoché lui aussi, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Fred et George l'ont accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie et apparemment Pomfresh était furieuse car de nombreux élèves venaient la voir pour des soins après avoir eut une retenue avec ces deux cinglés.

La rousse pris un air renfrogné. Les Carrow semblaient prêts à semer la terreur à Poudlard et il ne fallait pas les laisser faire…

Le regard de Ron tomba sur l'insigne brillant que sa sœur avait d'accrocher après sa cape.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Oh ça ! Narcissa Malefoy m'a nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et…

_ Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Ron en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Un deuxième capitaine de Quidditch dans la famille ! En plus tu dois être le plus jeune capitaine de Quidditch de l'histoire de Poudlard… enfin, il faudra demander à Hermione quand nous la reverrons, mais c'est super !

_ Je… J'aurai pensé que Fred, George ou toi ou McLaggen ou n'importe qui d'autre aurait voulu être capitaine…

_ McLaggen ? ricana-t-il. Ce type sait à peine lacer ses chaussures et compter deux par deux. Comment veux-tu qu'il soit capitaine ? Les jumeaux se moquent bien de diriger quoi que ce soit et moi, je suis seulement gardien remplaçant.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en chassant une mèche de devant ses yeux.

_ De toute façon, reprit Ron sur un ton conspirateur, je vais avoir une autre mission…

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ On ne peut pas laisser les Carrow terroriser et blesser les élèves de Poudlard sans rien faire. Alors j'ai une idée sur ce que l'on va faire pour arrêter ça…

* * *

Neville, Harry et Draco se tenaient debout, au milieu de la clairière, sans savoir quoi faire. Le _portoloin_ qui les avait emmenés loin du Square Grimmaurd venait de les laisser dans une zone dégagée au cœur d'une forêt dont les arbres arboraient des feuillages si denses que l'on percevait à peine le ciel. Un peu plus loin, le professeur Rogue s'affairait autour du professeur Dumbledore qui semblait mal en point. Aucun des trois garçons ne tentaient de croiser le regard de l'un des deux autres. Ils restaient silencieux et se contentaient de fixer un point en face d'eux, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire.

Soudainement, le Survivant se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Draco put observer de silencieuses larmes dévaler les joues pâles de l'adolescent. Il réprima difficilement un reniflement moqueur. Son père lui avait enseigner qu'un homme qui se respecte ne pleurait pas et voir quelqu'un s'abaisser à ce genre de sentiment n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond. Ce dernier croisa alors le regard de Neville qui venait de s'accroupir près de son camarade de maison et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Le jeune Londubat intima à l'autre garçon de s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit en traînant les pieds.

_ Draco ? appela doucement Severus. Apporte-moi une potion de régénération sanguine s'il te plait.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans un mot et attendit patiemment que son parrain administre la fiole à l'ancien directeur.

_ Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il finalement en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures, dit simplement le maître des potions. Son combat contre Nott Senior et contre Travers l'a fatigué et le _portoloin_ a terminé le travail.

_ Comment saviez-vous pour les mangemorts ?

_ Agent double, gronda Severus. Mais ma vraie allégeance est de ce côté.

_ J'avais compris, ronchonna le garçon blond. Sinon ma mère ne m'aurait pas laissé avec vous. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre ça ?

Severus suivit le bras tendu de son filleul qui pointait Potter et Londubat du bras, le premier toujours dans les bras du second.

_ Reste près de Dumbledore. Je vais jeter des sortilèges de protection et monter un campement pour la nuit.

Draco s'assit simplement près de la tête du directeur et attendit que Severus protège la zone.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque le maître des potions les autorisa, lui, Potter et Londubat à entrer dans la tente magiquement agrandie. Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sans aucune retenu sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Potter contemplait la pièce avec un air ébahit tandis que Londubat tentait de ne pas arborer une tête similaire

Albus Dumbledore était désormais réveillé, quoique toujours un peu faible. Il somnolait sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Draco. Severus pénétra à son tour dans la tente et referme soigneusement derrière lui, marmonnant toujours quelques sorts de protections.

Harry Potter eut alors la merveilleuse idée de sortir sa baguette et de tenter un _accio_ pour atteindre un des verres posés sur l'étagère qui surplombait la bibliothèque. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre de la vaisselle au-dessus d'une bibliothèque ?! Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, le Survivant se retrouva assis par terre et privé de sa baguette. Severus Rogue se tenait à quelques mètres, la baguette d'Harry dans sa main gauche et la sienne pointée sur l'adolescent.

_ Essayez-vous de ruiner toute mon après-midi de travail Potter ? aboya-t-il furieux.

_ Mais… je voulais simplement attraper un verre ! s'exclama le brun surpris. Pas la peine d'être aussi violent.

_ Tu ne dois pas faire de magie Harry ! s'écria alors Neville. Aucun de nous ne doit en faire, reprit-il en regardant Draco. Les mangemorts nous retrouveraient à cause de la Trace.

_ … la Trace ? dit simplement le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Oui, c'est une protection magique qui se place automatiquement sur l'enfant à sa naissance. Tes parents te la donnent automatiquement. Cela permet de te retrouver si tu te perds.

_ Elle se lèvre automatiquement le jour de nos dix-sept ans, lui apprit l'héritier Malefoy en chassant une poussière invisible sur son pantalon.

_ Mais mes parents sont morts ! Je… Je n'ai plus cette chose, cette Trace.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça Potter, siffla Rogue. Il existe seulement deux cas dans lesquels la Trace se lève avant la majorité du sorcier. Lorsque les parents du sorcier sont jugés inaptes à sa protection…

_ Ainsi, le coupa Albus, Neville peut pratiquement librement la magie. Si tu n'es pas avec Severus ou avec moi Harry, tâche d'être avec Neville.

_ D'accord, dit-il en observant son camarade de maison qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_ Mais aucun de vous deux en doit lancer le moindre sort, reprit le maître des potions en regardant tour à tour Draco et Harry. Sous aucun prétexte.

L'ancien directeur toussa légèrement.

_ Je pense que monsieur Malefoy peut lui aussi effectuer de la magie sans aucun risque Severus…

_ Non c'est impossible, commença-t-il. Les deux seuls cas où la Trace disparaît avant les dix-sept ans c'est quand les parents sont jugés inaptes à la protection de l'enfant ou quand…

_ Quand quoi ? demanda le jeune Serpentard d'un ton dur.

_ … quand la tutelle de l'enfant est confiée par l'un des parents à une personne sans lien direct avec l'enfant, murmura finalement le directeur de la maison verte et argent.

Un silence aussi lourd qu'une chappe de plomb tomba brusquement sur la tente. Draco avait serré ses poings furieux et répétait sans cesse la même litanie :

_ Mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné, mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné, mes parents, ma mère ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, elle ne m'a pas abandonné, elle ne m'a pas abandonné…

Severus regarda Dumbledore et articula silencieusement un « vous êtes son tuteur ? » auquel le vieux sorcier répondit par un hochement de tête discret. L'homme aux cheveux graisseux soupira et se tourna vers son filleul qui venait de se réfugier près de la porte de sortie et continuait de répéter sans cesse la même phrase.

Harry et Neville restèrent silencieux, compatissant à la détresse de leur camarade malgré le fait qu'eux deux ne puissent pas vraiment la comprendre puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais connu leurs véritables parents.

* * *

 **Tada ! Et voici pour ce chapitre :) J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**

 **Alors, où sont Sirius et Hermione ? Qui sont les deux élèves qui viennent de les trouver ? Ginny, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Narcissa Malefoy qui s'oppose discrètement aux Carrow ? Quel rôle va jouer Théodore Nott ? Quelle est l'idée de Ron ? Comment Draco va-t-il gérer le fait d'avoir été abandonné ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

 **A vos claviers, le bouton review n'attend que vos clics enjoués ! )**

 **Pour ma part, comme d'habitude, je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith (in Thaïlande et où il n'y a pas de neige -tristesse-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de chapitre._

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec nos héros._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Severus Rogue ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute mais la détresse dans le regard de Draco aurait presque pu lui faire sauter le cœur. L'adolescent demeurait toujours près de la porte de sortie. Il s'était allongé en chien de fusil, la tête en direction de la toile de tente et paraissait désormais endormi. Mais le maître des potions savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le garçon faisait de son mieux pour digérer la nouvelle de son abandon mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ce n'était pas évident. Le jeune Londubat avait maladroitement tenté de réconforter son camarade mais cela c'était terminé par les hurlements de Draco qui disaient que ce n'était pas qu'une question d'héritage et qu'il avait un cœur.

Après cet intermède, Potter avait paru refroidi et avait décidé de s'abstenir d'aller réconforter le Serpentard. Il s'était simplement assis autour de la grande table en bois sans dire un mot. Le Gryffondor s'était plongé dans ses pensées et Severus n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que le garçon devait penser à son cabot de parrain et à miss Granger. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces deux-là, Severus n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être… Il doutait fortement qu'ils aient été capturés par les mangemorts mais le simple fait qu'ils n'aient pas donné de nouvelles était étrange.

Albus demeurait assis face au feu qui crépitait dans la petite cheminée. Le maître des potions avait beau avoir été à l'origine de la prise de contact entre Narcissa et l'ancien directeur, il avait besoin d'éclaircissements. En effet, il ignorait que Narcissa avait été jusqu'à abandonner son fils pour le protéger. En silence, il vint s'asseoir à côté du vieux sorcier qui ne parut même pas le remarquer.

_ Je te sens soucieux Severus, dit-il d'une voix calme sans détacher son regard des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez le responsable légal de Draco. Je ne pensais pas que Narcissa irait jusque-là…

_ Narcissa Malefoy est une femme très intelligente et courageuse. Elle a fait un choix difficile pour protéger Draco. Elle craignait pour sa vie Severus, rajouta-t-il en voyant que le sorcier ne paraissait pas convaincu.

_ Je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'était plus admise aux réunions organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais de là à abandonner Draco qu'elle aime tant…

_ Elle a évoqué la crise de colère de Lucius… Je pense que ça a été un élément déterminant pour son choix.

_ Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui, marmonna le maître des potions. Il m'est impossible de la joindre et je ne l'ai pas vu au Manoir la dernière fois…

_ C'est normal ! ria Albus. Narcissa Malefoy est à Poudlard.

_ Que fait-elle à Poudlard ? s'exclama Severus surpris avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'aucun des adolescents n'avait fait attention à son éclat de voix.

_ Elle enseigne la Divination.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard secoua la tête comme s'il ne croyait pas les dires d'Albus.

_ J'ajouterai même, reprit l'ancien directeur, qu'elle est devenue la directrice de la maison…

_ … Serpentard ? le coupa-t-il. Mais Slughorn n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

_ … Gryffondor.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes : Narcissa Malefoy, professeur de Divination et directrice des Gryffondor ? Cela semblait si improbable.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas bougé de l'emplacement qu'il avait adopté dès le début, près de la sortie de la tente. Aussi, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Harry Potter venait de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

Les deux garçons conservèrent le silence pendant un long moment. Le brun paraissait désireux de briser la glace entre eux mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment aborder son camarade. De son côté, le Serpentard ne souhaitait pas faciliter la tâche du Gryffondor et se contentait de le regarder se dandiner d'une fesse sur l'autre tandis qu'il distingua, au loin, le regard de Londubat posé sur eux.

_ Comment tu te sens ? risqua finalement le Survivant.

_ Mal.

Draco n'avait absolument pas envie de faire la conversation et il espérait que sa réponse sèche suffirait à dissuader l'autre de continuer à lui parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette terrible capacité à insister, propre aux stupides lions.

_ Ecoute Malefoy, je…

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Non, mais je suis sincèrement désolé et…

_ Je me moque de tes excuses Potter.

_ Laisse-moi terminer bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il subitement en assénant une claque sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta, surpris qu'il ose lever la main sur lui.

_ Parle, ordonna-t-il en grognant.

_ Je suppose que je ne peux comprendre avec exactitude ta douleur, mais je suis sincèrement désolé que tu ais appris ton changement de tutelle de cette façon. Alors, peut-être que pour toi ça ne vaut rien mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, offrit Harry en posant une main amicale sur le dos de Draco.

_ Merci Potter, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris bien que cela lui blessait l'égo. J'apprécie ta sollicitude.

Le brun se releva rapidement et se détourna, comme pour retourner vers Londubat qui se mit subitement à lui faire les gros yeux. Le garçon à la cicatrice parut se rappeler de quelque chose et se retourna vers son camarade.

_ D'ailleurs, je suis là si tu veux parler de _ça_ aussi…

Le ton mystérieux employé par Potter ne laissait aucun doute possible sur le contenu du « ça ».

Granger.

Sauf que de _ça_ justement, Draco ne voulait pas en parler.

* * *

Ron Weasley se tenait nerveusement devant sa sœur, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Michael Corner et Luna Lovegood. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle était rassemblé dans une salle de classe déserte, près de la salle de Divination. C'est Ginny qui avait conseillé l'endroit à son frère car rares demeuraient les élèves à avoir cours à cet étage en fin de journée.

_ Bon, fit finalement Padma. De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Ronald ?

Ron rougit légèrement mais toussota pour se donner une contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager à exposer son idée.

_ Vous le savez tous, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, depuis que les Carrow sont responsables de la discipline et Ombrage de la direction, la terreur règne entre les murs du château.

Les Serdaigle présents approuvèrent à voix basse. Pas plus tard que hier, un groupe de deuxième année de Serdaigle avait été surpris dehors après le couvre-feu et vu la tête qu'arborait les quatre élèves en question au petit déjeuner, Amycus et Alecto Carrow n'y avaient pas été de main morte.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ceci continuer sans rien faire, reprit le garçon roux d'un ton énergique. Il faut protéger nos camarades et nous protéger nous-mêmes.

Parvati et Seamus approuvèrent immédiatement l'idée.

_ Doit-on aussi se protéger des Serpentard ? demanda Michael Corner. Il y a parmi eux des enfants de mangemorts prêts à marcher sur les traces de leurs parents…

La majorité du groupe approuva les dire du Serdaigle.

_ Je ne pense pas que les Serpentard soient une menace pour le moment, dit Ginny. Ils subissent aussi des tortures. J'en ai vu un sortir de retenue hier soir, il semblait bien amoché.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? questionna Lavande. On doit être organisés.

_ Je pensais fonder un groupe pour qu'on s'entraine aux sortilèges de défense, expliqua Ron sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione avait présenté l'idée, elle aurait paru bien plus séduisante.

_ C'est une bonne idée, fit Luna Lovegood, assise sur un pupitre, en balançant doucement ses jambes. Mais il nous faut un professeur.

_ Qui parmi nous, est suffisamment bon en sortilèges pour tenir ce rôle ? demanda Cho Chang.

_ Hermione Granger, mais elle n'est pas là, soupira Dean. Qui est deuxième de la classe de sortilèges ?

_ Draco Malefoy, dit Michael en grimaçant. Mais il n'est plus ici non plus de toute façon…

_ Tu imagines sincèrement que Malefoy nous aurait aidé ? dit avec mépris Parvati Patil.

_ Vous faîtes erreur, les interrompit une voix située derrière eux.

Les dix étudiants sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme une seule personne pour découvrir Narcissa Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyée contre la porte de la salle de classe.

_ Professeur Malefoy ! s'exclama Ginny. Nous ne vous avions pas entendue arriver…

La sorcière blonde balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main et vint se placer à l'endroit qu'occupait précédemment Ron qui avait rejoint le reste du groupe, face au tableau.

_ Vous faîtes erreur, répéta-t-elle en souriant. Draco n'était que troisième de la classe de sortilèges. Il était très proche du second, mais troisième tout de même.

_ Qui est le second alors ? demanda Seamus d'un ton bourru qui lui valut un coup de coude de Ginny Weasley.

_ Le second élève de la classe de sortilèges est Théodore Nott, dit Narcissa d'un ton faussement sévère.

_ Ça ne change rien, dit Lavande. Ça reste un Serpentard…

L'enseignante eut l'air vexée devant ce préjugé mais Ginny fut plus rapide pour répondre à sa camarade :

_ Ne soit pas stupide Lavande ! Nott peut nous enseigner.

_ Comment veux-tu qu'il accepte de nous enseigner à nous défendre contre les Carrow ? questionna Michael qui semblait du même avis que Lavande.

La rousse allait répondre mais elle hésitait à dévoiler ce « secret ». En même temps, Hermione n'était pas prête de revenir à Poudlard…

_ Il le fera parce qu'il sait que Hermione aurait voulu qu'il le fasse.

_ Que vient faire 'mione là-dedans ? lui demanda son frère d'une voix sombre.

_ Nott et elle… sont de bons amis. Ils se voyaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble et de fil en aiguille, ils sont devenus amis. Je lui demanderai dans la semaine, mais il nous aidera.

Les autres parurent septiques mais n'osèrent pas montrer ouvertement leur mécontentement.

_ Bon, reprit Ginny. Il faut voir si d'autres élèves sont intéressés par cette idée… Il faut que nous soyons discrets mais parlez-en à vos amis.

_ Je pense qu'Anthony sera intéressé, dit Michael Corner. Je lui en parlerais ce soir.

_ Je peux me renseigner auprès des Poufsouffles, proposa Padma en souriant. Certains seront ravis d'apprendre à se défendre.

_ Très bien. Je suggère qu'on se retrouve tous ici vendredi soir, vers dix-huit heures. Nous devons réfléchir à un nom et à un moyen de communiquer sans se faire repérer.

_ Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Narcissa en se redressant. Puis-je assister à votre réunion de vendredi ?

Les élèves se regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre jusqu'à ce que Ron ne brise le silence nouvellement installé.

_ Vous êtes notre directrice de maison. Libre à vous de participer à notre réunion. Dispersons-nous, ordonna-t-il à l'attention du reste du groupe.

Les Serdaigle partirent en premier, suivit par Seamus et Dean. Ron, Lavande et Parvati partirent ensuite et le professeur de Divination retint Ginny quelques instants supplémentaires.

_ Votre idée est bonne miss Weasley.

_ C'est celle de mon frère.

_ Je parlais de Théodore. Il est suffisamment malin et capable pour vous enseigner ce que vous voudrez.

_ C'est l'ami d'Hermione et elle m'a confié qu'il lui devait un service…

_ Oh, je vois, répondit la sorcière blonde avec un sourire en coin.

La Gryffondor allait quitter la pièce mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança par-dessus son épaule.

_ Ils sont juste amis madame Malefoy. Rien d'autre…

Et elle disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch », laissant Narcissa Malefoy dans ses pensées. Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger étaient-ils réellement amis ?

* * *

Hermione Granger ouvrit difficilement les yeux et une odeur d'antiseptique vint immédiatement emplir ses narines. Où était-elle ?

Après quelques secondes, le paysage devint moins flou et elle reconnut être dans une infirmerie ou un hôpital. Sur la chaise à côté de son lit, un garçon blond lisait paisiblement un livre. Elle le fixa et il parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il claqua son livre et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

La surprise apparue sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris, la même allure aristocratique même si les traits semblaient moins fins que d'habitude… Pourquoi Draco Malefoy se tenait-il devant elle ainsi ?

_ Draco ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faible rendue rauque par l'absence prolongée de paroles.

Le garçon remplit un verre d'eau et lui tendit en souriant.

_ Moi c'est Lucius. Lucius Malefoy.

La jeune fille resta interdite. Depuis quand Lucius Malefoy avait-il l'air d'avoir quinze ans ?

_ Je…, murmura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle paniquée. Sirius ?

Un faible jappement lui répondit et elle se pencha pour voir le parrain de Harry, sous sa forme canine, allongée sur le carrelage de la pièce.

Elle se retourna vers Lucius qui lui tendait toujours le verre d'eau et s'en empara avant de le vider d'une traite.

_ Merci, fit-elle en reposant le verre sur la table de nuit près de son lit. Tu es donc Lucius Malefoy ?

_ C'est exact. Je suis le préfet de la maison Serpentard.

Elle était donc à Poudlard.

_ Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en observant plus attentivement le décor.

Si elle était à Poudlard, elle devait logiquement être dans l'infirmerie de madame Pomfresh. Sauf que l'infirmerie de l'école n'avait jamais eu cet aspect qu'elle jugeait vieillot.

_ Tu es à Poudlard, reprit l'adolescent en rajustant sa cravate. Nous t'avons trouvé inconsciente dans le parc avec ton chien.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Nous ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Narcissa Black et moi-même.

_ J'ai déjà entendu parler de la famille Black, dit la brune ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ Qui n'en a jamais entendu parler ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton méprisant. Hormis les _Sang de Bourbes_ ?

_ Je suis française, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, n'ayant pas apprécié l'insulte à laquelle son fils l'avait si souvent habituée.

Lucius Malefoy eut la décence de paraître gêner.

_ Comment es-tu arrivée dans le parc de Poudlard alors ? l'interrogea-t-il en croisant ses jambes avec élégance.

_ Quel jour sommes-nous ?

_ Nous sommes le premier février, les interrompit une voix féminine.

Hermione tourna la tête pour voir entrer une adolescente blonde aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux longs noués en natte, accompagnée d'une autre femme, qui semblait avoir environ la vingtaine et qui portait de courts cheveux châtains.

_ Voici Narcissa Black et l'infirmière de l'école, Poppy Pomfresh, les présenta le Serpentard.

Narcissa lui tendit une main que la Gryffondor serra doucement.

_ Narcissa Black, répéta-t-elle, bientôt Lady Malefoy.

_ Hermione Granger, pas de mariage de prévu.

Celle qui allait devenir la mère de Draco lui adressa un regard méprisant, semblable à celui utilisé par Lucius précédemment.

L'infirmière commença à ausculter la jeune fille tout en lui posant quelques questions.

_ Pouvez-vous me donner la date du jour ?

_ Nous sommes le premier février.

_ Quelle année ?

_ Je suis désolée, mais j'ai mal à la tête, dit Hermione pour esquiver la question.

_ Oui pardon, bien sûr, s'excusa l'infirmière en l'aidant à se rallonger. Il vous faut du repos. Miss Black, monsieur Malefoy, laissez cette jeune fille se reposer. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir la voir ce soir, d'accord ?

Lucius offrit son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière dont le visage et le cou rosirent légèrement, avant de tendre son bras à Narcissa qui l'empoigna de manière possessive. Ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

_ Voilà, dit l'infirmière après avoir remis un peu d'ordre sur le lit occupé par Hermione. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

_ Madame, l'appela la Gryffondor au moment où elle allait passer de l'autre côté des rideaux. Quelle est la date exacte du jour ?

La version jeune de l'infirmière que la jeune fille connaissait lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

_ Nous sommes le premier février mille neuf cent soixante-et-onze.

 _Merlin !_ pensa-t-elle. _Sirius et moi avons fait un bond dans le passé._

Hermione se pencha sur le côté du lit et appela Sirius qui se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

_ C'est bon, lui murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes seuls, tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine.

Le chien couina et baissa la tête.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle en vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

Sirius fit un tour sur lui-même, s'assit et tendit même une patte à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit sans comprendre. Quand soudain, tout s'éclaira :

_ Tu es bloqué dans ta forme _animagus_ …

Le gros chien aboya pour lui signifier qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne réponse. Cependant, Hermione se sentit bien embêtée : comment allait-elle faire pour sortir Sirius et pour se sortir elle-même de cette situation ?

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: pourquoi le dernier chapitre t'a-t-il déçue ?_

* * *

 **Tada ! Vous avez quatre heures :p Non je plaisante, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Draco va-t-il surmonter sa peine ? Théodore va-t-il accepter d'aider Ginny et les autres ? Hermione et Sirius retourneront-ils dans le présent ?**

 **A vos claviers ! et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions, vos idées et me faire part de vos commentaires )**

 **Pour ma part, je vous dis à très vite et surtout, comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous ! :)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Voici la suite !_

 _Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Ginny était stressée et elle n'aimait pas ça. Le projet du groupe de défense reposait sur la capacité de Théodore Nott à répondre « oui » à sa demande et par extension, sur ses capacités d'argumentation. Sauf que cette pression justement, la rousse avait du mal à l'accepter et à l'endosser. Si jamais la réponse du Serpentard était « non », tout leur projet tomberait à l'eau à moins de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour leur enseigner. Son frère avait évoqué Narcissa Malefoy, qui aurait très bien pu leur enseigner mais Ginny refusait d'impliquer entièrement l'enseignante dans leur projet. Déjà qu'elle couvrait les Gryffondor et qu'elle se montrait sympathique avec la jeune fille qu'elle avait même nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. De plus, personne n'ignorait son aversion pour la famille Weasley. Pourtant, la sorcière blonde ne paraissait pas s'intéresser à ces querelles ancestrales en ce moment. Ginny savait que la décision qu'elle avait prise pour son fils lui pesait et qu'elle reportait son amour maternel sur ses élèves.

Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, la rousse souffla un grand coup et pénétra au pas de course dans la bibliothèque, s'attirant un regard noir d'Irma Pince. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau des tables centrales et porta ses yeux sur les étagères contenant les livres d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes, deux matières que suivaient Théodore et Hermione. Elle se dirigea finalement vers le rayon des Runes et le traversa jusqu'à la terminer et atterrir devant deux tables, souvent utilisés par les élèves peu désireux d'être dérangés dans leurs révisions. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la table de gauche, qui demeurait vide. Quant à celle de droite, une bonne moitié disparaissait sous des piles de livres et de parchemins mais aucun étudiant n'était assis à cette table.

_ C'est moi que tu cherches ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Ginny sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Théodore qui sortait du rayon d'Arithmancie, une pile de livres sur les bras. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, triant méthodiquement les livres installés devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weaslette ?

_ Je sais que tu dois un service à Hermione, commença-t-elle prudemment en se rapprochant de la table où demeurait le garçon.

_ Qui t'as parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement.

_ Hermione.

Il esquissa un petit sourire. Si Hermione lui en avait parlé, c'est qu'elle jugeait la dernière de la fratrie Weasley digne de confiance.

_ J'ai vraiment apprécié son geste ce jour-là, reprit-il avec un air rêveur. Malefoy avait joué particulièrement bas en noyant l'intégralité des mes cours et de mes devoirs à rendre. Elle m'a sauvé en me permettant de reprendre sur elle… Mon père ne n'aurait jamais pardonné un T ou un P.

La rousse hocha la tête. Elle se doutait que Théophile Nott n'était pas tendre avec son fils, en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun mangemort n'était tendre avec son enfant…

_ Malefoy sera toujours un sale con, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi pour enseigner.

_ Enseigner ? releva-t-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas professeur. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à un professeur de t'enseigner ce dont tu as besoin ?

_ Un professeur ne peut pas faire ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses.

Il l'incita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

_ J'ai besoin que tu enseignes des sortilèges de défense. Du moins dans un premier temps. Après, il faudra peut-être enseigner aussi des sortilèges d'attaque mais je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

_ Tu montes un club de combat ? la questionna-t-il en regardant subitement par-dessus son épaule comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un vienne jusqu'ici.

_ De défense plutôt. Je… On ne peut pas se laisser et laisser les autres se faire torturer par les Carrow sans rien faire en retour. Il faut chasser Ombrage d'ici et ses horreurs avec elle.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un mince sourire après quelques instants de réflexion.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, admit finalement Théo. Où dois-je me rendre pour rencontrer mes « élèves » ?

_ Vendredi soir, étage de divination, salle abandonnée. Dix-huit heures, murmura Ginny en se redressant. Merci Nott, vraiment merci du fond du cœur ! Même si je sais que tu le fais uniquement pour réguler ta dette envers Hermione et…

_ Je ne le fais pas juste pour ça Weaslette. Je n'aime pas qu'on torture des innocents.

La rousse secoua la tête pour montrer son accord puis tourna les talons.

_ Hermione et moi ne sommes pas juste des amis…

Ginny s'arrêta et se retint de faire demi-tour pour lui demander de quoi il retournait exactement. Après tout, cela ne la concernait pas, mais elle se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Hermione dès qu'elle la reverrait.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts, Neville n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le professeur Rogue avait fait apparaître des sacs de couchages pour les trois adolescents et si Harry s'était glissé à l'intérieur du sien avec la joie de celui qui rêve d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ni Draco ni Neville n'avait correctement dormi. Le jeune Londubat s'était glissé près de son ami qui dormait déjà à poings fermés, seulement quelques secondes après s'être installé, tandis que Draco avait tiré son sac de couchage un peu à l'écart, en direction de la cuisine. Dumbledore et le maître des potions s'étaient ensuite couchés à leur tour et peu à peu, la tente avait glissé vers un silence total.

Cependant, Neville ne parvenait pas à trouver sommeil. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, certaines demeurant clairement sans importances comme, qu'était-il arrivé à Marcus Black ? Y avait-il des enfants cachés dans l'illustre famille de sorciers ? Et dans celle des Londubat ? D'autres étaient bien plus préoccupantes : où étaient donc Hermione et Sirius ? Etaient-ils vivants ? Aux mains de l'ennemi ? Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy avait-elle « abandonné » son fils ? Risquaient-ils une attaque des mangemorts ?

L'autre chose qui avait empêcher le Gryffondor de trouver le repos, était les couinements de Draco Malefoy. Le rouge et or n'aurait su dire avec certitude s'il s'agissait de pleurs ou de cauchemars, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller réveiller son camarade.

N'y tenant plus, Neville avait fini par s'extirper de son sac de couchage et s'était glissé dans la partie cuisine pour se préparer un bon café. Il s'était ensuite attablé devant l'épais ouvrage retraçant l'histoire de la famille Black. Au fil des pages, il lui était arrivé de découvrir certaines lignes, rajoutées à la main, apportant des précisions sur des événements décrits dans l'édition originale. Dans sa lecture du jour, une phrase rajoutée en bas d'une page attira son attention : _De l'union de Marcus Black et de l'héritière Parkinson est née une petite fille en avril mille neuf cent soixante._

_ Toujours en train de potasser l'histoire de la famille Black ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta, manqua de renverser son café, et leva finalement les yeux sur le propriétaire de la voix. Draco Malefoy. Il arborait une mine fatiguée, ses yeux gris demeuraient entourés de larges cernes et ils paraissaient gonflés comme s'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer sur son sort. Neville s'abstint de faire un commentaire et leva sa tasse pour demander au garçon s'il voulait du café.

Le blond secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le banc, face à son camarade qui reprit sa lecture.

_ Tu as découvert des choses intéressantes ? questionna l'héritier Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry qui dormait toujours comme un loir.

_ Une phrase rajoutée à la main qui indique que Marcus Black a eut une fille avec l'héritière Parkinson, lui indiqua le garçon aux yeux bruns. En mille neuf cent soixante.

L'héritier Malefoy parut reconsidérer un instant l'offre d'une tasse de café mais il n'en demanda pas.

_ Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ces histoires ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement. Je veux dire, tu fais aussi parti des vingt-sept, ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser comme si tu étais un vulgaire Sang de…

_ Né-Moldu ? coupa le Gryffondor agacé par l'insulte qui allait sortir de la bouche du Serpentard. Quand j'étais enfant, ma grand-mère me racontait souvent les histoires des autres grandes familles de sorciers pour me divertir. Mes préférées étaient celles de la famille Black. J'ai gardé cette passion au fond de moi et là, comme j'ai eu accès à leurs livres de famille, ça a resurgit.

_ On ne me racontait que l'histoire des Malefoy, lui apprit Draco. Mon père disait que les autres n'avaient pas d'importance… Et comme ma mère ne voulait pas me parler de l'histoire de sa famille, j'ai dû me contenter de ça. En même temps, les récits de Bellatrix faisaient froid dans le dos.

Neville tressaillit à l'énoncé du nom de la sorcière qui avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie mais l'autre garçon ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il désigna plutôt Potter d'un geste de la main, forçant le Gryffondor à se retourner. En effet, Harry venait de s'éveiller et marchait d'un pas encore endormi vers Dumbledore et Rogue qui discutaient à voix basse autour de la petite table qui paraissait recouverte de parchemins et d'objets divers et variés. Le Serpentard se leva et intima d'un regard à l'autre garçon de le suivre.

* * *

Severus ne parut pas mécontent lorsque Draco et Londubat vinrent se joindre au groupe qu'il formait déjà avec Dumbledore et Potter. L'ancien directeur s'apprêtait à dévoiler l'existence des horcruxes à l'ensemble des adolescents, bien que le directeur des Serpentard le soupçonnât d'en avoir déjà parlé à Potter. Cependant, il savait aussi que si le vieux sorcier agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il pensait que la fin de sa vie était proche. La bague de Gaunt, qu'il avait porté pendant de longs mois, avait considérablement affaibli son bras droit, et le poison qu'il avait dû absorber dans la grotte pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard n'avait rien arrangé.

Les deux autres adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, Londubat ayant hérité de la lourde tâche de séparer Potter et Draco. Albus se redressa difficilement sur son fauteuil mais adressa un sourire bienveillant qui suffit à faire taire la crainte du Survivant. Severus choisit ce moment précis pour empoigner la coupe qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table.

_ Savez-vous ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il aux deux derniers arrivés.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence tandis que le brun à la cicatrice les regarda, surpris.

_ C'est la coupe de la fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle, dit finalement Neville.

_ Mais comment vous connaissez cet objet ? demanda Harry encore un peu endormi.

_ Tous les enfants de Sang-Purs connaissent cet objet Potter, fit simplement Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Les gens instruits comme Granger le savent aussi certainement…

La simple mention de la jeune fille acheva de réveiller le Survivant qui lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Le blond esquiva habilement le regard inquisiteur de son parrain qui tentait de sonder son esprit afin de connaître les motivations qui se cachaient derrière ce compliment, adressée à la Née-Moldue. Au bout de quelques poignées de secondes, qui semblèrent durer des heures entières selon Draco, Severus arrêta de tenter de s'introduire dans la tête de son filleul et poussa un grognement mécontent.

_ Bellatrix t'a bien entrainé Draco…

Le Serpentard allait répondre lorsque Dumbledore arracha la coupe des mains du professeur Rogue.

_ J'ai toute votre attention ? demanda l'ancien directeur en regardant les trois adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien, reprit-il voyant que les trois garçons s'étaient redressés sur le canapé et le fixaient à présent avec attention, cet objet est en effet la coupe de la fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle. Cependant, il était aussi autre chose…

_ Etait ? releva Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Severus jeta un regard sévère à son filleul mais Albus ne parut pas se formaliser de l'indiscipline du jeune Serpentard.

_ Tom Jedusor a toujours été attiré par la magie noire, continua-t-il avec sérieux. Il s'est intéressé à une forme de magie noire très complexe et très ancienne, lui permettant de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, nommé horcruxe.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, abasourdit par la nouvelle.

_ Au cas où l'un d'entre vous serait tenté par cette idée, le seul moyen de parvenir à séparer son âme en deux est de commettre un meurtre.

Le regard du vieux sorcier glissa sur l'héritier Malefoy qui lui renvoya un regard vexé.

_ Et donc, Vous Savez Qui a séparé son âme en deux ? demanda Neville en fixant la coupe comme s'il craignait qu'elle le morde.

_ En plusieurs parties, c'est une certitude, répondit Severus. Nous ne savons pas encore en combien de parties, mais au moins en cinq…

_ Cinq ?! répéta Potter sans se séparer de l'air ahurit qu'il avait adopté au cours des explications de Dumbledore.

_ Oui Harry, reprit Albus en remontant négligemment ses lunettes. La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle était un horcruxe, mais nous l'avons détruit. La bague de Gaunt, poursuivit-il en désignant l'anneau orné d'une grosse pierre fendue en son centre, en était un aussi, au même titre que le journal de Tom Jedusor.

_ Celui de la Chambre des Secrets…, murmura le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Nous savons que le médaillon de Serpentard en est un aussi, continua Severus en tirant de sa poche le médaillon que Harry et Dumbledore avaient récupéré dans la grotte. Nous devons encore le détruire.

_ Comment peut-on le faire ? s'enquit Neville.

_ Il existe seulement deux moyens distincts de détruire un horcruxe : utiliser un sortilège de _Feudeymon_ ou bien un poison très puissant comme le venin de Basilic.

_ Je ne veux froisser personne, commença Draco d'un ton narquois, mais ça ne fait que quatre…

_ Il y a également un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle, dit Dumbledore. Nous pensions au diadème perdu de Serdaigle mais sans certitude… Surtout que nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé.

_ En même temps c'est logique puisqu'il est perdu, marmonna le jeune Serpentard, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son parrain. C'est tout ? Aucun autre objet ?

_ Nous avons exclu un objet ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor puisque sur la fin de sa vie, ce dernier détestait le fondateur de Serpentard. Tom n'aurait jamais rendu hommage à l'ennemi de son ancêtre…

_ Le serpent est probablement un horcruxe, le coupa Rogue. Créé beaucoup plus tard que les autres mais je pense vraiment qu'il en est un.

_ Six horcruxes volontaires, continua l'ancien directeur en posant son regard sur Harry.

_ Il en existe aussi des involontaires ?! s'exclama le Survivant.

_ J'ai une hypothèse là-dessus, mais comme j'ai encore besoin d'approfondir mes recherches, j'en reparlerai lorsque je serais sûr de ça.

Le garçon à la cicatrice ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse mais il s'en contenta.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh jugea plus prudent que Hermione passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille et Sirius, toujours sous sa forme canine, eurent donc le droit à un délicieux repas apporté par les elfes de maison.

La nuit se passa sans encombre et le lendemain matin, Hermione fut surprise de voir dès son réveil, à côté d'elle, une version plus jeune du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire bienveillant tout en flattant la tête de Sirius d'une main.

_ Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Et vous devez être miss Granger ? lui répondit-il avec chaleur. Et votre compagnon, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Il s'appelle Sirius.

_ C'est amusant, continua Dumbledore sans cesser de caresser la tête de l'animagus. Un des élèves devant rentrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain s'appelle Sirius Black.

La brune tenta d'avoir l'air surpris puis regarda son chien avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est une coïncidence plutôt amusante, dit-elle en espérant être suffisamment bonne actrice pour ne pas se trahir.

_ Justement, reprit le directeur en lui jetant un regard plus sévère par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence miss.

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'ouvrit si grand qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait se détacher.

_ J'ai retrouvé cet objet près de l'endroit où monsieur Malefoy et miss Black vous ont trouvé dans le parc. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

La Gryffondor déglutit lorsqu'il tira de sa robe de sorcier le retourneur de temps à la couleur cuivrée que Sirius portait autour du cou pendant la bataille contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Cet objet est un Retourneur d'Années, lui indiqua le directeur. C'est un artéfact extrêmement rare et précieux. Ainsi, je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que vous venez du futur.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_ Ne dites rien, cela risquerait de malmener mon moi du futur mais aussi votre ami.

Son regard glissa sur Sirius qu'il avait cessé de caresser.

_ Je veux rentrer. C'est un accident si je suis ici. Quand puis-je le faire ?

_ C'est assez compliqué miss, reprit-il en regardant plus attentivement le Retourneur d'Années. Il est cassé et sa réparation risque de me prendre un long moment. Cependant, il est impératif que vous retourniez de là où vous venez avant septembre.

_ Que… Que vais-je faire en attendant ? questionna-t-elle finalement en passant une main nerveuse dans ses boucles désordonnées.

_ Je pense que le mieux est que vous suiviez les cours de Poudlard. Je vous répartirai dans l'une des quatre maisons ce soir, avant le dîner. Si les élèves vous posent des questions sur vos origines ou autres, tâchez de mentir.

_ Un accident de _portoloin_ peut-il justifier mon arrivée dans le parc ?

_ C'est une bonne idée, admit finalement Albus en se détournant vers la sortie. Venez miss Granger, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit préférable que vous partagiez le dortoir de vos condisciples de maison avec votre chien.

Hermione se leva, récupéra sa baguette et s'élança à la suite de Dumbledore, Sirius sur les talons. A ce moment-là, elle avait parfaitement compris que le vieux sorcier connaissait la véritable identité de l'animagus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que les événements qui allaient suivre risquaient de bouleverser le présent à tout jamais…

* * *

 _ **MissMalfoy**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je comprends ta déception suite à la séparation de nos Draymione préférés mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire dure encore suffisamment longtemps pour leurs permettre de se retrouver, de sa fâcher et de finir ensemble ) J'ai relu mon chapitre 14 pour répondre à ta question mais je n'ai jamais dit que Marcus Black était le dernier effacé de la tapisserie. Pour le replacer par rapport à Andromeda et à Sirius, c'est leur grand-oncle. Merci encore de ton intérêt pour mon histoire !_

* * *

 **Tada ! Fin de ce chapitre. Initialement, j'avais prévu de vous rajouter la scène de la réunion de la future AD dans ce chapitre, mais ça n'allait pas avec la chronologie (j'essaie de garder tout le monde à peut près en même temps). Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant, réunion de l'AD et répartition d'Hermione dans le Poudlard des années soixante-dix ! Dans quelle maison va-t-elle se retrouver selon vous ? ^^**

 **Oh ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais à la fin du chapitre vingt, préparez-vous à un gros cliffhanger )**

 **Je suis en train de réussir à reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier avec un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis. J'espère réussir à maintenir ce rythme dans les semaines à venir. J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que je pensais faire une histoire en seulement trente chapitres mais que finalement, je pense que nous devrions au moins atteindre le double… Alors pas de panique : nos Draymione ont encore le temps de se retrouver, de se détester et de s'aimer :)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, en attendant, comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sang**

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais pour ma défense, je travaille énormément sur mon rapport de stage en ce moment donc les chapitres sont relégués au second plan. Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures de nos sorciers préférés !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Ginny était furieuse contre son frère. En effet, Ron avait choisi d'avancer la réunion pour le groupe de défense à dix-sept heure trente au lieu de dix-huit heures et la rousse n'avait pas réussi à contacter Théodore depuis leur intermède à la bibliothèque. Ainsi, tous les élèves intéressés par le club de défense attendaient la venue du Serpentard.

Narcissa Malefoy venait d'arriver alors que l'horloge de la salle de classe indiquait six heures moins dix. L'enseignante fut surprise de découvrir une quinzaine d'élèves, installés dans la salle de classe. Visiblement, l'idée du groupe de défense avait plût aux Poufsouffle puisque cinq d'entre eux c'était glissés entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor présent lors de la dernière réunion. La sorcière blonde nota également la présence d'un Serdaigle supplémentaire. A combien d'élèves Théodore allait-il finalement enseigner ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du garçon en question qui ne retint pas sa surprise en voyant combien de ses camarades qui se dressaient devant lui.

_ Waouh, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Ginny et Narcissa. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'enseigner à deux ou trois Gryffondor, pas à une armée entière.

_ Nous ne sommes pas tous des Gryffondor, fit remarquer Zacharias Smitt en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ginny serra les poings et prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver directement. Elle ne supportait pas Zacharias, qu'elle trouvait imbu de lui-même et prétentieux.

_ Bon ok, reprit le Serpentard en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, je m'appelle Théodore Nott. Ginny est venue de trouver à la bibliothèque en début de semaine pour me demander d'être votre « professeur » et j'ai accepté.

_ Ceci étant dit, fit la rousse en venant se placer aux côtés de Théodore, nous devons dès à présent trouver un moyen de communication. Oui, continua-t-elle devant l'air ahurit de son frère et de Seamus, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sûr de ne pas toujours se réunir au même endroit, à la même heure et le même jour…

_ Brillant ! dit le jeune Serpentard en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Madame Malefoy, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers l'enseignante, pourrions-nous utiliser votre cours pour faire passer l'information sous forme d'énigme ?

_ Je pense que je peux accepter cela Théodore, répondit la sorcière blonde en se redressant sur sa chaise. Cependant, je ne pense pas vous avoir tous dans ma classe…

_ Ce serait provisoire madame, déclara Padma en souriant. Nous ferons circuler l'information à ceux qui ne suivent pas l'option Divination en attendant d'avoir trouvé une meilleure solution.

_ Nous pourrions utiliser des Gallions.

_ Nott ! tonna Ron. Tu crois vraiment que nous allons payer quoi que ce soit ?

Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers le Gryffondor qui rougit immédiatement.

_ Non, mais utiliser de faux Gallions ensorcelés pour qu'ils donnent l'heure, la date et le lieu du prochain entraînement. Tant que la séance suivante n'est pas planifiée, il ressemblerait à un Gallion tout à fait ordinaire.

_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva Luna. Je sais que Hermione utilisait un procédé similaire pour planifier ses révisions…

_ Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour fabriquer ces Gallions ? demanda un Serdaigle que Ginny identifia comme étant Anthony Goldstein.

_ Deux semaines tout au plus. Mais je dois vérifier certains paramètres et faire des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque…

La jeune Weasley ne put retenir un sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement comment Hermione et le jeune homme étaient parvenus à s'entendre.

Théodore prit rapidement des notes sur un parchemin pendant que le silence retombait sur le petit groupe.

_ Il nous faut un nom, suggéra Lavande tandis que le Serpentard tirait de son sac un nouveau parchemin.

_ L'Armée de Poudlard ? proposa Dean.

_ Le Groupe de Défense contre l'Envahisseur ? dit Ron en songeant que ce n'était pas un nom très pratique.

Personne ne semblait d'accord et les différents étudiants parlementèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

_ Je pense à quelque chose, fit soudainement Parvati. Si nous utilisons le cours de Divination pour faire passer les messages en attendant les Gallions de Nott et que le Professeur Malefoy nous protège, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas s'impliquer directement dans nos affaires, nous pourrions être l'Armée de Divination ?

_ L'AD, dit Justin Finch-Fletchey sur un ton enthousiaste. Ça sonne plutôt bien !

_ Va pour l'AD alors, dit Ron en se tournant vers Théodore. Est-ce que tu as autre chose à nous dire ?

_ Non, mais si vous pouviez écrire vos noms sur ce parchemin, ça m'arrangerait. C'est pour ne pas oublier quelqu'un lorsque je fabriquerais les Gallions. N'ayez crainte, le parchemin est ensorcelé pour ne pouvoir être lu que par moi.

Cela parut convaincre tout le monde et les étudiants formèrent une file pour venir signer le document. Après ça, ils repartirent par petits groupes vers leurs salles communes. Théodore, Ginny et Narcissa restèrent tous les trois quelques instants supplémentaires.

_ Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller, déclara Théodore en terminant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Madame Malefoy, Ginny, bonne soirée.

Et il tourna les talons mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, Ginny l'arrêta :

_ Merci Théo, offrit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Je te suis reconnaissante et je suis sûre que nous formerons une bonne équipe.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis son visage prit un air plus grave.

_ Essayez surtout de rester en vie jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne.

Et il disparut alors que Narcissa venait de poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

_ Ne le prenez pas personnellement miss Weasley, dit l'enseignante sur un ton tendre. Il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas faciles à accepter pour un adolescent de seize ans.

La rousse fixa la sorcière d'un air absent pendant une petite minute.

_ Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tomber sur les Carrow.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore conduit Hermione et Sirius jusqu'aux appartements qu'occuperait la jeune fille pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'anciens appartements destinés à un professeur mais qui demeuraient inoccupés depuis quelques années. Le directeur alluma la lumière et chassa la poussière qui s'était installée un peu partout. Sirius ne put retenir un violent éternument.

_ Désolé mon ami, offrit gentiment le vieux sorcier en tirant les rideaux et en ouvrant les fenêtres pour changer l'air. Ces appartements n'ont pas été utilisés depuis un bout de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, ils sont parfaitement fonctionnels.

_ Je n'en doute pas monsieur, répondit la Gryffondor en s'approchant de la petite bibliothèque qui trônait dans le renfoncement du mur près de la cheminée.

_ Un Elfe de maison vous apportera des vêtements et un nécessaire de toilette, continua-t-il en agitant à nouveau sa baguette pour faire crépiter un feu dans la cheminée. Vous serez répartie ce soir à l'heure du dîner. Je suppose que vous connaissez l'emplacement de la Grande Salle ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur sortit et laissa Hermione seule avec Sirius.

La jeune fille entreprit de faire le tour des appartements. Elle tomba sur une petite salle de bain, équipée d'une cabine de douche, d'un lavabo et de toilettes séparées par un paravent. Juste à côté, la seconde porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre meublée avec un grand lit, une commode et un bureau. Sirius la suivit et saute immédiatement sur le lit et froissa les draps gris avant de s'allonger contre les oreillers parme.

_ Descend de là ! ordonna Hermione avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'imposant chien.

Sirius lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu vouloir dire « depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? » et quand la Gryffondor entreprit de répéter son ordre, elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée d'un Elfe de maison.

_ Gipsy apporte à miss Granger des vêtements et des affaires de toilettes, couina l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que ses oreilles frôlèrent le parquet de la pièce.

_ Merci c'est très gentil, dit Hermione. Tu peux les poser sur la commode s'il te plait.

_ Monsieur Dumbledore a dit aux Elfes que miss Granger pouvait venir se restaurer à la cuisine si elle avait faim, continua la petite créature. Ou sinon, elle peut appeler Gipsy et Gipsy lui portera ce qu'elle désire.

Alors qu'elle allait disparaître à nouveau, l'Elfe se tourna vers Sirius et claqua sèchement des doigts, envoyant le chien sur le sol derrière le lit. Ce dernier glapit et se redressa visiblement un peu sonné.

_ Les chiens ne doivent pas monter sur les lits, récita Gipsy. Ils doivent aller dans un panier.

Elle claqua des doigts à deux reprises, la première fois pour faire apparaître un large et moelleux panier pour chien et la deuxième pour soulever Sirius et pour le déposer dans le panier. Lorsqu'elle parut satisfaite, elle disparue. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ahuri du parrain de Harry qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi.

La journée défila bien trop rapidement au goût de la brune qui se retrouva devant la Grande Salle dont les portes demeuraient closes. On pouvait cependant entendre le bruit causé par les discussions des élèves de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sirius jappa joyeusement en voyant arriver une version plus jeune du professeur McGonagall portant le Choixpeau magique sous son bras.

_ Vous êtes prête miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle avant de pousser les portes de la Grande Salle.

_ J'ai un peu peur, confia la jeune fille.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison. Le professeur Dumbledore va faire un discours, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous irez vous asseoir avec vos nouveaux camarades. Votre chien peut venir avec vous, mais il doit rester tranquille, dit l'enseignante de Métamorphose en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Minerva McGonagall lui disait.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser que la sorcière ouvrait les portes et s'avançait d'un pas conquérant tandis que la Gryffondor et _l'animagus_ s'engageait à sa suite.

La Grande Salle se fit peu à peu silencieuse et seuls quelques murmures étaient audibles. Parmi les élèves, certains pointaient Sirius du doigt tandis que d'autres chuchotaient à propos de l'origine de la jeune fille. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement.

_ Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il en regardant l'assemblée qui lui faisait face par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, je vous demande d'accueillir avec bienveillance une nouvelle élève et son compagnon à quatre pattes qui nous rejoignent à Poudlard pour finir cette année. Il s'agit de miss Hermione Granger et de son chien, qui ont été victimes d'un accident de _portoloin_. Afin de faciliter l'intégration de miss Granger parmi vous, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de la répartir à l'aide du Choixpeau magique.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment tandis que le professeur McGonagall faisait apparaître un tabouret à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

_ Si vous voulez bien miss, invita la sorcière en pointant le tabouret du doigt.

Hermione se laissa tomber avec délicatesse sur l'assise et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Il s'écoula une longue minute avant que le Choixpeau ne commence à parler tout bas à la brune.

_ Oh mais que vois-je ! Une visiteuse du futur ! Intéressant… Très intéressant… Où vas-tu dans le futur ? Gryffondor mais Serdaigle serait une option aussi… Mais je ne vois pas ce que je vois aujourd'hui… Oh grave erreur…

« Il n'est pas prudent de regarder dans le futur » pensa Hermione. « Vous risquez de changer l'histoire ».

_ C'est plutôt toi qui est risque de changer l'histoire… De l'arrogance hein ?

« Je ne suis pas arrogante ! »

_ C'est un test. Intelligente, loyale, ambitieuse… Courageuse aussi mais ce n'est pas ta plus grande qualité… Que vois-je ? Rusée ? Manipulatrice ?

« Non ! »

_ Non pas manipulatrice… parce contre je décèle un fort apprentissage et une certaine maîtrise de la magie noire…

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

_ Pas dans l'intention de nuire… Seulement pour se défendre et pour soigner, c'est très louable… Néanmoins j'ai l'impression que tu passes à côté de détails importants… Pour ton futur, pour ton histoire également… dans ce cas, je n'ai plus aucun doute ce sera…

Le Choixpeau se redressa sur la tête de la jeune fille et asséna d'une voix puissante :

_ SERPENTARD !

Sirius émit un couinement semblable à une plainte et enfouit son museau sous ses pattes de devant tandis que des applaudissements résonnaient au travers de la Grande Salle. Chez les verts et argent, une clameur de « Avec nous ! Avec nous ! » se faisait même entendre.

Hermione se releva, les jambes tremblantes et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs où Albus Dumbledore lui envoya un sourire encourageant et désigna la table de sa nouvelle maison d'un léger signe de tête. Résignée, la nouvelle élève de la maison Serpentard, rejoignit sa nouvelle table et s'assit entre Lucius et un autre garçon qui paraissait plus âgé.

_ Je suis Théodore Nott, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis le Préfet en Chef de Serpentard. Si tu as des questions sur Poudlard ou sur les cours en général, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver.

_ Je suis Préfet, signala Lucius tandis qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos. Elle peut se référer à moi pour les choses d'usage.

Thédore Nott, enfin la brune devina qu'il s'agissait du père de « son » Théodore Nott, enfin du Théodore Nott du futur, qui devait sûrement s'appeler Théodore Nott Junior. L'attention de la jeune fille tomba sur l'autre côté de la table où Narcissa Black, future madame Malefoy, discutait à voix basse avec une sorcière brune aux cheveux courts.

_ Je suis Annabelle Bulstrode, future madame Greengrass. Tu peux m'appeler Anna si tu veux, dit-elle en adressa un sourire poli à Hermione.

_ Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis française, répondit-elle en exagérant un léger accent.

_ Dans quelle école est-ce que tu étudies ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix sèche en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je n'ai pas fréquenté d'école de magie en France, répliqua Hermione sur un ton suffisant.

_ Pourquoi donc ? questionna alors Théodore Nott qui deviendrait plus tard Théodore Nott Sénior.

La jeune fille tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche, réfléchissant à un mensonge plausible.

_ Mes parents jugeaient la qualité d'enseignement des écoles françaises insuffisantes, alors je n'ai que des professeurs privés qui viennent me donner des cours au domaine de la famille.

_ Tes parents n'ont pas jugé utile de t'envoyer dans une école à l'étranger comme Poudlard ? dit alors Lucius.

_ Ils sont décédés avant que j'aie l'âge de rentrer dans une école de magie. J'ai donc continué mes cours avec les précepteurs et la question ne s'est jamais posée. J'ai suivi des cours de Métamorphose, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Potions, de Sortilèges, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Arithmétique et d'Astronomie. J'ai suivi des modules en Runes Anciennes et en magie noire également…

_ On t'a enseigné la magie noire ?! s'exclama Lucius qui semblait assez impressionné.

_ Mon père jugeait important que je connaisse cette magie pour pouvoir me défendre elle et me protéger. Il disait que la connaissance permettait de conserver un esprit éclairé.

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Narcissa qui lui posa une nouvelle question :

_ Tu dors avec nous dans le dortoir des Serpentardes ?

_ Non, le professeur Dumbledore m'a attribué des appartements inoccupés au quatrième étage.

_ Autant de privilèges qu'une Préfète en Chef ma parole ! dit Théodore en riant.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un léger sourire et commença à manger pour couper court à la discussion. Elle glissa discrètement une cuisse de poulet sous la table pour Sirius qui lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « dans quel pétrin es-tu allée te mettre ? ».

* * *

Draco Malefoy fulminait. Littéralement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été chercher Granger quand il le pouvait. Cela lui aurait évité de passer des heures à lire des bouquins dans lesquels il ne comprenait strictement rien.

En effet, Severus avait décidé de les mettre au travail, lui, Londubat et Potter. Ainsi, les trois adolescents s'étaient retrouvés assis autour de la table de la cuisine et parcouraient depuis trois heures des livres parmi la pile sélectionnée par le maître des potions. L'objectif était d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur les horcruxes.

Neville poussa un soupir en refermant le livre qu'il étudiait depuis une bonne heure et parut désespéré en contemplant la hauteur de la pile qu'il restait à consulter. Harry feuilletait son livre distraitement et le Serpentard songeait qu'il ne devait pas vraiment faire attention aux informations qui pouvait s'y trouver.

Soudain, une secousse ébranla la tente et la pile de livres située à la droite de Draco tomba brusquement sur le sol. Une seconde secousse se fit ressentir. Severus sauta sur ses pieds et sortit, la baguette pointée devant lui, pour examiner l'origine des tremblements qui venaient de parcourir la tente. De son côté, le professeur Dumbledore s'était redressé de son fauteuil mais il paraissait très fatigué. Il tira néanmoins sa baguette de sa poche et envoya les livres et les feuilles noircies par les garçons dans une sorte de sac sans fond.

Le professeur Rogue revint juste après, l'air grave.

_ Nous partons immédiatement. Draco, Londubat, sortez vos baguettes. Potter, restez près de moi et ne tentez pas de faire de magie.

Aucun des trois garçons ne tenta de discuter avec l'enseignant et Harry vint se tenir près de lui. Neville et Malefoy avaient tiré leur baguette et se tenaient prêts à s'en servir.

Dehors, le vent froid de février s'engouffrait dans chaque recoin et glaçait tout ce qu'il frôlait. En très peu de temps, les oreilles de Draco et le nez de Neville revêtirent une belle couleur rouge. Severus s'affairait à démonter rapidement la tente tandis que le professeur Dumbledore consolidait les protections magiques autour du petit groupe.

Brusquement, un éclair qui n'avait rien de naturel déchira le ciel et bientôt, les cinq sorciers furent entourés par de nombreux mangemorts. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit Lord Voldemort, debout, son serpent sur les épaules, au milieu de ses fidèles serviteurs.

_ Ne tuez pas le garçon, souffla-t-il d'une voix glaçante. Pas de pitié avec les autres.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Le maître des potions montrait toutes ses qualités de duelliste pour protéger le Survivant qui ne pouvait pas se battre. Brusquement, Harry fut séparé de Severus et couru s'abriter près de Neville qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les assauts d'un mangemort particulièrement agressif. Un rapide coup d'œil permis au Gryffondor de voir que Draco s'en sortait mieux, puisqu'il avait eu la brillante idée de se jeter un sort de désillusion pour ne pas être repéré par les mangemorts. Ainsi, il attaquait les serviteurs des ténèbres par surprise et avait déjà réussi à en mettre deux, hors d'état de nuire.

De son côté, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était aux prises avec Tom Jedusor. Les deux sorciers enchaînaient incantation complexe sur incantation complexe. Si le niveau des deux hommes semblait égal, on pouvait facilement constater que le professeur Dumbledore perdait du terrain sur son adversaire. Mais personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Albus Dumbledore se retrouva à terre et désarmé. Severus aboya alors « repli ! tout de suite ! » tout en trainant Neville pour qu'il cesse de se battre. Le maître des potions ignorait où se trouvait son filleul mais il espérait qu'il s'était rendu près de Dumbledore. La seule erreur que comportait ce plan de repli, c'était Potter.

En effet, Harry courrait vers Dumbledore entièrement à découvert. Il ne vit pas Voldemort lever sa baguette en hurlant le sortilège de mort. Le trait vert filer vers le Survivant qui reçu le sortilège en plein dans le dos et s'écroula sur l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Une seconde plus tard, Severus transplanait avec Neville, le vieux sorcier, le cadavre de Potter et il l'espérait, avec Draco.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le Grangeott fait partie de mes couples préférés mais rien de concret n'est pas prévu entre eux, du moins, pas tout de suite… Harry a peur que Sirius et Hermione soient entre les mains de Voldemort ou morts, c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose pas vocaliser sa crainte, car cela la rendrait trop réelle. J'essaie de poster un chapitre tous les vendredis (même si ça reste compliqué en ce moment) ou tous les quinze jours._

* * *

 **Tada ! Fin du chapitre :) Quel est votre avis ? Des surprises ? Des déceptions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

 **Pour ma part, je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sang**

 _Avant toute chose, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais la rédaction de mon rapport de stage a accaparé tout mon temps libre. Du coup, maintenant qu'il est terminé et corrigé, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire cette histoire (surtout que mon stage se termine bientôt également)._

 _Je remercie chaleureusement, toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, de me laisser une review, de m'ajouter en alerte et/ou en favoris. Un million de merci ! Je remarque d'ailleurs que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les aventures de nos héros et ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est en « avance » dans le temps par rapport aux autres. Mais cela reviendra à la normale dès le chapitre suivant._

 _Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de chapitre._

 _C'est parti !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Sa répartition à Serpentard avait secoué Hermione. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pu croire qu'elle pourrait se retrouver chez les verts et argent. Sirius avait paru accuser le coup lui aussi, bien qu'il soit difficile de savoir si un chien accuse ou non le coup.

Les premiers jours de cours s'étaient bien déroulés et l'étudiante avait dû se contenir d'étaler son savoir. En effet, il semblait que le niveau dans les années soixante-dix était moins élevé qu'à son époque. Pourtant, le rythme des devoirs et des exercices était très soutenu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Lucius Malefoy et ses questions gênantes, préférant la compagnie de Théodore Nott Sénior et de l'amie de Narcissa, Anna. La blonde avait semblé apprécier que la nouvelle venue garde ses distances vis-à-vis de Lucius mais Hermione se demandait sérieusement de quoi elle avait peur. Narcissa Black craignait-elle que la brune tente de courtiser son promis ? c'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione avait une matinée complète dédiée aux potions tandis que l'après-midi, elle suivait les cours de Runes Anciennes et d'Arithmancie. Malgré elle, l'adolescente appréhendait la rencontre avec le professeur Slughorn. Ses camarades lui avaient parlé de sa curiosité poussée et de son club privé dans lequel il rassemblait ses élèves préférés. Bien qu'en temps normal, son ego aurait été flatté d'être invitée dans un tel club, elle espérait qu'elle parviendrait à passer inaperçu et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'embourber dans de plus gros mensonges.

Sirius, de son côté, semblait très bien s'habituer à sa condition de chien à Poudlard. Hermione le laissait sortir des appartements le matin, et il faisait sa vie toute la journée, alternant parties de chasse dans le parc de l'école et sieste dans les cuisines où il se faisait nourrir par les Elfes. Ce matin-là, n'échappa pas à la règle puisqu'à peine Hermione eut-elle ouvert la porte pour sortir, le chien gambadait déjà dans le couloir.

_ Sois prudent ! lui cria-t-elle avant de se dire qu'il était stupide de dire une telle chose à son chien.

L'animagus lui répondit par un jappement joyeux.

Le professeur Sloghorn était un homme jovial et bedonnant au front largement dégarni. Il invita les Serpentard et les Serdaigle de cinquième année à entrer avec un grand sourire. Malheureusement pour Hermione, il l'empoigna par le bras à peine eut-elle franchie la porte de la salle de classe.

_ Oh ! Vous devez être miss Granger, dit-il en la tirant derrière lui pour remonter l'allée entre les paillasses. Mes collègues ne tarissent pas d'éloges devant la qualité des premiers devoirs que vous avez rendus ! J'espère que vous serez aussi douée pour les potions… Où vais-je vous installer ?

Les autres élèves avaient terminé d'installer leurs affaires et observaient le professeur et la nouvelle élève d'un air amusé.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! s'écria subitement Slughorn comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée brillante. Je suis certain que miss Granger et vous serez de bons partenaires ! Vous pourriez d'ailleurs l'inviter à ma prochaine soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil peu discret tandis que le blond se décalait pour laisser de la place à sa camarade.

Hermione se glissa silencieusement sur le tabouret près de Lucius qui restait silencieux. La jeune fille reconnue sans mal l'air qu'arborait Draco lorsqu'il était ennuyé par une situation.

Le professeur de potions parut satisfait et remonta jusqu'à son bureau.

_ Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de force, expliqua-t-il calmement tout en agitant sa baguette pour que les ingrédients apparaissent sur le tableau. Chacun la sienne. Lucius, vous partagerez votre manuel avec miss Granger s'il vous plait.

Ledit livre tomba sèchement sur la paillasse entre Hermione et celui qui deviendrait le père de Draco. La jeune fille jeta un regard irrité au garçon blond qui haussa simplement les épaules. Merlin, qu'elle détestait qu'on ne prenne pas soin des livres !

Sans échanger un mot avec son voisin, l'ex Gryffondor remonta ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et partit chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour. Lucius finit par faire de même et les deux adolescents se mirent à travailler dans un silence studieux.

Quarante minutes plus tard, les joues rouges d'Hermione traduisaient sa concentration. Elle suivit scrupuleusement les dernières indications du livre et sa potion passa d'un bleu turquoise à un rouge profond. Elle retint un petit cri de joie : elle avait réussi et sa potion correspondait parfaitement à l'image du livre. A ses côtés, Lucius poussa un profond soupire : sa potion demeurait toujours bleue alors qu'il venait de faire les dernières instructions du manuel. Abattu, il se laissa retomber sur son assise en croisant les bras.

_ Tu veux un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux brune derrière son oreille.

_ Un Malefoy ne demande jamais d'aide, récita-t-il en se redressant néanmoins sur son tabouret.

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire amusé.

_ Mais si tu penses pouvoir rattraper ce carnage, fais toi plaisir.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea dans la relecture des instructions de la potion. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille parvint à trouver l'erreur commise par son camarade : il avait tout simplement oublié de tourner deux fois dans le sens anti-horaire après avoir tourné trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle s'exécuta et la potion prit la même couleur que la sienne. Le professeur Slughorn arriva à cet instant précis :

_ Miss Granger votre potion est très réussie ! Vous avez même terminé celle de Lucius ? Je suis impressionné. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

La brune entendit les deux élèves de Serdaigle, placés derrière eux, râler mais le maître des potions les fit taire d'un regard sévère.

_ Reconsidérez ma proposition Lucius et invitez miss Granger à notre prochaine soirée.

_ J'y songerai professeur, répondit-il finalement tout en promenant ses yeux sur Hermione qui rougit, gênée d'être observée de la sorte.

* * *

Draco n'aurait pas su dire combien de fois Severus les avait faits transplaner. Il avait assez rapidement cessé de compter, préférant se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait après que Londubat lui ait violemment agrippé le bras. De son autre main, le Gryffondor maintenait fermement le corps de Potter. Si cela avait d'abord semblé inutile, le Serpentard c'était rendu à l'évidence : il aurait été impensable d'abandonner le corps de l'Elu aux mains des mangemorts.

Le tournis causé par les transplanages successifs cessa brusquement. Le blond cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ils se trouvaient dans la maison de Severus sur l'impasse du Tisseur. Draco y était déjà venu deux fois, avec sa mère, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que Lucius ne voulait pas que son fils soit au Manoir Malefoy.

_ C'est un lieu sûr ? s'enquit-il en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre après avoir soulevé le rideau.

_ Il le faudra bien, marmonna le maître des potions en commençant à psalmodier une série de sorts de protection.

L'héritier Malefoy soupira et reporta son attention sur Neville qui venait d'installer Harry sur le canapé vert bouteille. Il ne redressa pourtant pas les lunettes de son ami et se laissa choir sur le sol. Moins d'une poignée de secondes plus tard, il avait pris ses genoux entre ses bras et se balançait d'arrière en avant tout en pleurant silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus installa Albus Dumbledore sur la table de la cuisine et commença à faire chauffer une des potions qu'il avait conservé dans sa sacoche. Le directeur paraissait gravement blessé et sa robe de sorcier se colorait lentement d'un rouge sombre sur le flanc gauche.

Rapidement, le sang se mit à gouter sur le carrelage blanc moucheté arrachant un concert d'injures chez le maître des potions qui fit alors apparaître une serpillère et lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle nettoie la tâche qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus avait fini de préparer son remède et s'installa près du vieux sorcier pour soigner ses plaies.

Draco, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper en attendant, retira sans délicatesse les lunettes du nez du Survivant, qui semblait-il ne survivait plus, et commença à jouer avec les fines branches de la monture. Soudainement, son regard se posa sur le miroir ébréché situé à côté de la vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Il scruta attentivement son reflet puis ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Une fois. Une seconde fois. Rien à faire. Il se voyait toujours avec le même teint pâle. Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, on aurait aisément pu confondre sa chemise blanche qui dépassait de sous son pull gris avec la peau de son cou.

_ Severus ? appela-t-il sans lâcher le miroir des yeux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai l'air plus pâle que d'habitude ? demanda le Serpentard.

_ Cela doit être dû au choc émotionnel Draco. Il y a du sucre dans l'un des placards si tu veux…

Le blond grogna face à la réponse de son parrain mais commença néanmoins à farfouiller dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche du sucre. Il parvint finalement à trouver une boite de sucre en morceaux datant certainement de plusieurs années. Néanmoins, le Serpentard pouvait difficilement faire la fine bouche et sortit un morceau de sucre. Il souffla dessus à plusieurs reprises puis le glissa dans sa bouche.

_ Je peux en avoir un ?

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Neville qui eut un mouvement de recul face à la réaction du garçon aux yeux gris. Le Serpentard se calma immédiatement en voyant la mine défaite de son camarade qui avait fini par sécher ses larmes. Il tentait de conserver un air digne mais il demeurait flagrant que le cœur n'y était pas. Le jeune Malefoy lui tendit la boite en tentant un sourire maladroit auquel le Gryffondor répondit par une main amicale qu'il posa sur son épaule.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que ça se termine comme ça, soupira Londubat entre deux bouchées de sucre. Je veux dire, un sortilège dans le dos et puis tout se termine…

Le blond hocha la tête mais ne trouva rien à redire. Peut-être car il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus ? La mort de Potter était un choc pour lui aussi. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la chance avait tourné.

Severus s'éloigna d'Albus après lui avoir administré une potion de _sommeil sans rêves_. Il remua les buches dans l'âtre à l'aide du tisonnier puis s'installa dans l'un des deux vieux fauteuils. Il fit signe aux deux adolescents de venir le rejoindre. Draco se laissa tomber dans le second fauteuil tandis que Neville s'installa sur le tapis à même le sol.

_ Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons en faire, commença prudemment le maître des potions en désignant le corps de Harry d'un geste de la tête. Mais Dumbledore avait découvert quelque chose, continua-t-il en voyant que Draco allait l'interrompre.

_ Qu'avait-il découvert ? s'enquit le jeune Londubat qui paraissait lutter contre une nouvelle crise de larmes.

_ Dumbledore a découvert que Potter devait absolument mourir, asséna le professeur Rogue d'un air grave. Le garçon était un horcruxe involontaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux adolescentes parurent accuser la nouvelle.

_ Qui va mener le combat maintenant que c'est arrivé ? demanda le Serpentard blond en recommençant à jouer avec les lunettes de Harry.

_ Nous tous, répondit gravement son parrain. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour empêcher le monde que nous connaissons tous de disparaître…

Le silence retomba dans la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée venait troubler le lourd climat qui demeurait depuis l'arrivée des sorciers.

_ Malefoy, tu veux bien me rendre mes lunettes ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait laissé Ginny Weasley et Narcissa, le vendredi précédent, Théodore se s'était pas attendu à devoir faire classe au nouveau groupe de défense le lundi suivant après les cours. La rousse l'avait intercepté alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque puis l'avait traîné jusque dans une salle abandonnée du cinquième étage. Ainsi, le Serpentard se trouvait actuellement devant ses futurs élèves. Tous le regardaient avec une attention non dissimulée bien qu'il percevait également certains regards hostiles provenant d'un élève de Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith et de Ronald Weasley.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir aujourd'hui ? demanda le brun à Ginny qui demeurait près de lui.

_ J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant que tu puisses connaître les attentes et les compétences de chacun pour adapter au mieux les leçons, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire tandis que l'une des jumelles Patil, celle de Gryffondor, approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

_ Très bien, grogna Théo en se tournant vers sa classe. Levez-vous et faites deux colonnes selon votre niveau. Les quatrièmes années et plus à ma gauche, les autres à ma droite.

Les étudiants s'exécutèrent rapidement et le Serpentard constata qu'une large majorité de sa classe se trouvait à sa gauche. Les deux frères Crivey de Gryffondor, étaient les deux seuls à se trouver sur la droite.

_ Pour la prochaine séance, reprit-t-il en faisait apparaître une pile de parchemin d'un coup de baguette, j'ai besoin que vous ayez connaissance de ses différents sorts. Connaissances théoriques, précisa-t-il devant l'air ahuri de Lavande Brown. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous laisse, je dois retourner à mes révisions.

Sans attendre spécialement de réponse, Théodore s'enfuit par le couloir mais il fut rattrapé par Ginny assez rapidement.

_ Attend ! ordonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Comment on fait passer l'information pour la première séance de l'AD ?

_ Le cours de Divination. Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour les Gallions…

Et le garçon disparut sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Narcissa Malefoy était embêtée. Théodore Nott venait de passer la voir à ses appartements en lui demandant de communiquer aux élèves du club de défense la date de la première séance d'entraînement. La sorcière blonde savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en accordant sa protection à ses élèves et qu'elle devait encourager le mouvement créé par les deux Weasley. Cependant, son instinct de mère lui criait de protéger ses élèves et de les décourager dans leur tentative de rébellion.

De plus, elle avait appris que les deux frères Crivey avait rejoint l'Armée de Divination. Néanmoins, le comportement de Collin Crivey n'avait toujours pas été expliqué et la sorcière demeurait perplexe face à cette bagarre. Draco lui avait répété un demi-million de fois, quand il ne lui parlait pas d'Hermione Granger, que les deux frères Crivey, groupies de Harry Potter, étaient inséparables. C'est pourquoi elle se promit de garder un œil sur Collin Crivey et de l'empêcher de nuire de nouveau à son jeune frère.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les choses ne peuvent pas évoluer en un chapitre (enfin pas très vite) donc prends ton mal en patience ^^ Concernant Hermione et Théo ? Ils ont des aventures en commun visiblement mais il va là aussi falloir attendre avant d'en découvrir plus !_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'était nécessaire. Du coup, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec au programme : une soirée du club de Slug', le retour à la vie de Harry Potter et des réunions de l'Armée de Divination sur fond de trahison.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires et à vous abonner à l'histoire pour ne manquer aucune mise à jour :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sang**

 _Nous voici réuni(e)s pour le dernier chapitre de Sang posté depuis la Thaïlande. En effet, mon stage prend fin aujourd'hui et je regagne la France dès demain. De ce fait, il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi prochain puisqu'une foule de choses à faire m'attend et que je crains de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire tout de suite. Pour vous faire patienter, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review ou qui ajoutent la fic en alertes et/ou en favoris !_

 _Sans plus attendre, voici la suite…_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

L'orage s'abattra sur le cinquième étage vendredi soir. Narcissa Malefoy se recula pour observer la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire sur le tableau noir qui trainait dans un coin de sa salle de classe. Ce n'était pas très subtil mais elle espérait que les élèves concernés comprendraient le message.

Théodore était passé la voir à ses appartements, tard hier soir en lui demandant de prévenir les membres de l'Armée de Divination. Lorsque la sorcière lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pouvait écrire pour le faire comprendre, le jeune homme lui avait tendu une énigme compliquée avant de hausser les épaules quand elle lui avait dit que personne ne comprendrait cette référence.

Narcissa comprenait pourquoi l'héritier Nott n'avait pas choisi de suivre l'enseignement de la Divination. Il aimait les choses compliquées qui demandaient de se faire un nœud au cerveau mais paradoxalement il fallait que ces choses soient logiques. Alors que ses premiers étudiants de la journée entraient dans sa salle de cours, elle se surprit à espérer que le Serpentard soit capable de garder son calme face à ses élèves qui ne manqueraient pas d'être désordonnés.

Le regard de la directrice des Gryffondor croisa celui de Ginevra Weasley qui lui répondit par un petit sourire en voyant le message sur le tableau. La sorcière blonde la vit ensuite chuchoter avec la Serdaigle souvent un peu esseulée, Luna Lovegood. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux jeunes filles avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait et qu'elles le répéteraient à leurs camarades concernés mais qui n'avaient pas prêté attention au vieux tableau.

Le cours de Divination défila à toute allure pour Ginny qui avait hâte de sortir pour aller à son entraînement de Quidditch. Son nouveau poste de Capitaine impliquait de lourdes responsabilités et elle avait fait de son mieux pour obtenir l'autorisation d'organiser les entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor en pleine journée. En effet, la majorité des autres équipes s'entraînaient en soirée ou le week-end si bien que le stade n'était disponible qu'avant quatorze heures, le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi. Ainsi, l'équipe avait entrainement ces jours-ci uniquement. Lorsqu'elle avait fait passer le mot à ses collègues en début de semaine, certains s'étaient plaints du manque d'entraînement qu'ils allaient avoir face à l'équipe de Serpentard qui s'entraînait six jours sur sept. La rousse avait répliqué que si les consignes étaient respectées, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'entraîner autant. Cela avait suffit à faire taire le nouveau Poursuiveur, un Gryffondor de sixième année nommé Cormac. Depuis le départ de Harry, Ginny avait récupéré le poste d'Attrapeur et l'équipe avait dû recruter deux joueurs supplémentaires, un poursuiveur et un gardien. Ron avait hérité du poste de gardien tandis que Cormac McLagen s'était montré le plus fort lors des sélections pour les Poursuiveurs.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et rangea rapidement ses affaires.

_ Amuse toi bien ! lui cria Luna alors qu'elle descendait déjà les escaliers. On se retrouve ce soir !

Ginny se retourna et lui adressa un signe de tête entendu avant de prendre la direction du Hall et du stade de Quidditch.

Le Soleil laissa peu à peu sa place à la Lune et il faisait nuit noire lorsque la dernière cloche de la journée retentit dans les salles de classe. Chez les Serdaigle, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein révisaient une dernière fois la liste des sorts donnée le lundi précédent par Théodore Nott. Chez les Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot et Suzanne Bones chuchotaient à propos de ce qu'elles pourraient faire à la réunion du soir tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux premières années installés près d'elles pour être sûres qu'ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation. Enfin, chez les Gryffondor, Ron et Seamus rongeaient leur frein avec impatience. Ils avaient hâte de découvrir la séance concoctée par le Serpentard bien qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si jamais il se montrait trop autoritaire.

Au cours du repas, l'agitation était palpable chez les membres du groupe de défense. Cependant, au vu de l'agitation générale qui animait le repas du vendredi soir, il était extrêmement difficile de trouver un comportement suspect chez n'importe lequel des élèves concernés. A la table des Serpentard, Théodore s'était installé à l'écart du reste de sa maison, pour pouvoir manger tranquillement tout en lisant son livre. Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture sans penser à la leçon qu'il allait donner ce soir. Il espérait que ses condisciples ne soient pas trop réticents à l'idée d'obéir à ses ordres. De toute façon si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il n'insisterait pas. Après tout, la personne pour qu'il faisait ça n'était même pas là pour le soutenir…

L'horloge de la salle abandonnée du cinquième étage indiquait vingt heure douze lorsque les membres de l'AD y pénétrèrent. Théodore Nott était déjà arrivé et s'était sagement installé derrière le bureau où il lisait un épais livre de Métamorphose. Ron toussa à deux reprises pour attirer l'attention du Serpentard. Ce dernier se redressa lentement et invita l'ensemble de ses camarades à s'installer devant lui.

_ Bonsoir à toutes, bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venus, commença-t-il avec une voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de travailler les différents sorts de la liste puisqu'aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec les sortilèges _Protego_ et _Expelliarmus_. Le premier permet de vous protéger d'une attaque tandis que le second permet de renvoyer un sortilège à l'envoyeur ou bien de désarmer son adversaire. Je vais vous demander de vous placer par groupes de deux.

Les élèves s'ordonnèrent rapidement et malheureusement, Ron se retrouva tout seul.

_ Très bien, reprit le Serpentard en poussant les tables et les chaises contre les murs d'un coup de baguette. Weasley, tu vas t'entraîner avec moi. Commencer par simplement lancer les sorts chacun votre tour sans chercher à faire mal à l'autre. Une fois que vous êtes sûrs de votre maîtrise, faites quelques petits duels.

Ron glissa un regard vers Ginny qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant. Théodore était un redoutable duelliste et le meilleur ami de Harry Potter savait très bien qu'il parviendrait à le tailler en pièce si l'envie lui prenait. Cependant, le Serpentard brun ne semblait pas hostile et lui adressa un sourire encourageant pour l'inviter à lancer le premier sortilège.

_ _Expelliarmus_ ! cria Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Théodore.

_ _Protego_ ! fit à son tour son adversaire.

Le sortilège du Gryffondor s'écrasa contre le puissant bouclier lancé par le professeur du soir. Ron se jeta au sol pour éviter le trait rouge qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'écraser contre une table.

_ J'ai lancé un sortilège pour protéger le mobilier, expliqua le jeune Nott en souriant. Je vais te lancer le sortilège offensif et tu devras utiliser le sortilège du bouclier pour l'arrêter. Ce n'est pas grave si ton bouclier ne le renvoi pas du premier coup.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et son sort fila à toute allure vers Ron qui balbutia la formule pour faire apparaître le bouclier. Malheureusement pour le rouge et or, il ne réussit pas à maintenir son sortilège au moment où celui de Théodore l'atteignit et le garçon aux yeux bleus fit un splendide vol plané avant de s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Théodore franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et tendit sa main pour aider son camarade à se remettre sur ses pieds.

_ Désolé, dit-il en chassant la poussière que le rouquin avait sur le dos. Il faut que tu ais un meilleur appui sur tes jambes et que tu sois plus ferme quand tu prononces le sort. Je vais voir les autres bînomes. Entraîne-toi un peu avec le sort du bouclier. Nous continuerons de nous entraîner après.

Le garçon s'éloigna et passa parmi les autres élèves pour corriger des formulations, des positions de bras ou de jambes et pour observer les différentes difficultés. Lorsqu'il passa près de Luna et de Ginny, il les complimenta et les invita même à utiliser le sortilège d'entrave. Les deux filles affichèrent un sourire radieux.

Plus loin, les deux frères Crivey se faisaient face et le plus jeune, Dennis, semblait en difficultés face à son frère qui ne cessait de le bombarder de sortilèges _Expelliarmus_ sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou de solidifier son bouclier.

_ Finnigan, appela Théodore. Est-ce que tu veux bien laisser ton ami s'entraîner avec le petit Crivey s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le Gryffondor après un regard désolé vers Dean.

Les deux binomes s'inversèrent et les affrontements reprirent. Dennis parvenait à lancer des sortilèges offensifs et Seamus lui laissait le temps de s'entraîner. De son côté, Colin semblait éprouver plus de difficultés à martyriser Dean Thomas. L'héritier Nott paru satisfait et retourna s'entraîner avec Ron.

Le Gryffondor semblait avoir prit confiance en lui puisqu'il réussit à bloquer tous les sortilèges offensifs du Serpentard et à le désarmer deux fois également.

_ C'est très bien, le félicita le jeune homme en ramassant sa baguette. Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi mais je pense que tu peux devenir un bon duelliste avec un peu plus de pratique.

Le dernier des garçons Weasley prit le compliment de bon cœur et laissa un sourire éclairer son visage tandis que Théodore signalait la fin de la séance, donnait la date de la prochaine et remerciait tous les participants avant de replacer les tables et les chaises d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les différents élèves partirent par petits groupes et il ne resta bientôt plus que Ginny et le professeur de l'AD.

_ Merci Théodore, offrit la rousse avec sincérité. Tu es un très bon professeur.

_ Merci Weaslette, répondit-il avec un mince sourire. Par contre, peux-tu demander à Narcissa de venir jeudi soir ? J'ai remarqué que le plus vieux des deux frères de Gryffondor se montrait vraiment très agressif envers son jeune frère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des blessés et je ne veux pas les laisser sans surveillance.

_ Je lui demanderai, promit l'adolescente. Je la vois en cours mercredi. A jeudi Théodore et fais attention à toi !

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Narcissa Malefoy avait répondu présente à l'invitation de Ginny. Elle se tenait donc devant la salle où ses élèves tiendraient leur séance d'entraînement. Les Poufsouffle arrivèrent en premier, suivit des Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor vinrent ensuite et Théodore entra en dernier. Le Serpentard donna rapidement les instructions et les entrainements recommencèrent. L'enseignante vit l'ami de son fils faire face au jeune Weasley avec beaucoup d'aisance et se dit qu'il méritait un bien meilleur adversaire. Cependant, elle le vit faire volontairement des fautes pour laisser l'avantage à l'autre garçon et compris qu'il s'agissait d'une façon détournée d'encourager le Gryffondor.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, encourageant les élèves nécessiteux, prodiguant des conseils et surveiller du coin de l'œil Colin Crivey. Le garçon n'était pas venu en cours la veille et il n'y avait aucune explication à son absence. Il dût se sentir observé car il tourna la tête, oubliant de lancer son sortilège du bouclier et son frère l'envoya valdinguer dans le décor. Narcissa s'approcha et félicita le petit Dennis avant de s'assurer que Colin n'avait rien.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir.

_ Théo ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut évacuer les élèves ! Les Carrow arrivent.

Ce fut la panique mais le Serpentard réinstalla les tables d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre avant de lancer un sortilège pour faire grandir un plant de lierre grimpant. Il vérifia sa solidité puis invita Ronald à descendre. Une fois qu'il fut en bas, Théodore fit passer tous les élèves puis Ginny et enfin lui-même alors que Narcissa refermait la fenêtre. Il resta accroché le plus près possible de la fenêtre pour entendre la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Le Serpentard ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Ginny Weasley était restée près de lui.

Narcissa eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui se tenaient fermement sur le pas de la porte.

_ Narcissa que fais-tu ici ? demanda Alecto d'une voix doucereuse.

_ J'ai vu que la lumière était allumée dans cette salle donc je suis venue voir ce qu'il s'y passait, dit-elle sur un ton que Ginny qualifia de snob.

_ Nous avons entendu dire que des élèves organisaient des réunions pour s'entraîner à combattre. Nous cherchons donc ces garnements pour leur administrer une bonne correction !

_ Je n'étais pas au courant. J'ouvrirai l'œil et si jamais j'entends quoi que ce soit, je vous en informe immédiatement.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant de continuer leur chemin. Narcissa attendit patiemment qu'ils s'éloignent pour rouvrir la fenêtre. Elle aida ensuite Théodore et Ginny à remonter dans la pièce.

_ C'était moins une ! s'exclama la rousse en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

_ Cela veut surtout dire que nous avons un problème, grogna Théodore en affichant un air renfrogné.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Ce que Théo veut dire miss Weasley, c'est qu'il y a un traître dans l'AD.

_ Mais… comment ?

_ C'est forcément l'une des personnes présentes ce soir qui a balancé l'information. Personne d'autre n'était au courant…

_ Qu'allons-nous faire du coup ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Il faut continuer, décida le Serpentard. Cependant, il nous faut trouver un endroit d'entraînement plus sûr. Je vais consulter l'Histoire de Poudlard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il faut éviter de parler de l'AD hors des réunions. Et surtout, il faut garder l'œil ouvert…

Les deux sorcières approuvèrent silencieusement puis la plus jeune se décida pour rentrer jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor.

_ Attends, dit Théo avant de lui jeter un sort de désillusion. C'est mieux comme ça. Fait attention à toi surtout !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune fille puis se referme silencieusement.

L'héritier de la famille Nott poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber contre un pupitre. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, comme s'il craignait la discussion qui allait inévitablement suivre.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Théo ? demanda Narcissa. Je veux dire, ils ne t'aiment pas, ne te respecte d'ordinaire pas et toi tu les entraînes pour qu'ils puissent se défendre face à Ombrage et face aux Carrow…

_ Je dois payer ma dette, soupira l'adolescent sans croiser le regard de la mère de Draco.

_ Mais une dette envers qui ? questionna à nouveau l'enseignante.

_ Hermione Granger.

_ Comment as-tu pu avoir une dette envers cette fille ?

_ C'est à cause de Draco, accusa le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur son torse. Peu avant le bal de Noël, il m'a dérobé plusieurs parchemins très importants pour la rédaction d'un devoir de Métamorphose. J'étais dépourvu à quelques jours de l'échéance fatale et Hermione m'a prêté ses cours pour que je puisse finir mon devoir. Bien que l'on en ait jamais discuté ensuite, je considère que j'ai une dette envers elle. Dette que je suis en train de rembourser en entraînement l'AD.

Narcissa hocha silencieusement la tête tout en analysant les paroles du jeune homme.

_ Il y a eu un après ? dit soudainement la sorcière en faisant les gros yeux.

_ Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux pour contempler ses chaussures. Après cet événement, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque et le soir du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je l'ai embrassé…

La directrice des Gryffondor resta sans voix. Une romance entre la meilleure amie Née-Moldue de Harry Potter et le fils du mangemort Théodore Nott Sénior ? Cela paraissait tellement improbable aux yeux de la sorcière…

_ Ronald Weasley avait brisé sa soirée en compagnie du champion de Dumstrang, Viktor Krum. Je l'ai retrouvé en larmes, dans un couloir, alors que je retournais dans les cachots après avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Elle était tellement magnifique dans sa robe bleue… Elle ne méritait pas de pleurer. Je l'ai consolée et après je l'ai embrassée. De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça…

_ Non je t'en prie, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ami de son fils.

_ Donc nous nous sommes embrassés et après elle est rentrée au dortoir de Gryffondor. Krum devait de nous retrouver, expliqua-t-il en pressentant une question du type « pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas raccompagnée ? ». Après, on a repris notre routine bibliothèque et confidences mais c'était déjà trop tard…

_ De quoi parles-tu Théodore ? dit la sorcière blonde qui ne comprenait pas encore où le garçon voulait en venir.

_ Je suis tombé amoureux Narcissa et c'est terrible, soupira-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon père ne me laissera jamais l'épouser…

Narcissa soupira à son tour. Théodore Nott Sénior avait perdu sa femme, dont il était éperdument amoureux, lors de la naissance de Théodore. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter le mariage de son fils avec une Née-Moldue…

_ Et miss Granger, qu'en pense-t-elle ?

_ Elle m'aime bien, assura le jeune Serpentard. Du moins suffisamment pour que je puisse me considérer comme son ami… Elle aime mes qualités et elle ne s'est jamais montrée dérangée par mes défauts… Puis elle est si intelligente et en vieillissant, elle devient de plus en plus belle.

L'enseignante secoua négligemment la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre dire à quel point Hermione Granger était intelligente. Son fils le lui avait suffisamment répété…

_ Mais j'ai besoin de la bénédiction de mon père, reprit Théo d'une voix un peu plus grave. Et avec la sienne, celle de maman…

Le cœur de Narcissa se serra lentement. Elle comprenait la douleur du garçon qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère autrement que sur les photos animées qui emplissaient le manoir de la famille Nott.

_ Je pense que tu devrais avoir cette discussion avec ton père, offrit-elle avec sincérité. Théodore Nott Sénior n'est pas aussi borné qu'il te le laisse penser…

_ Oh en ce moment, il ne croit plus en rien. Il est mourant Narcissa.

* * *

Hermione marchait en compagnie de Théodore Nott Sénior qui lui parlait des différents points du règlement de Poudlard. La jeune fille faisait mine d'écouter attentivement, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers les événements du matin même. Le professeur Slughorn s'était montré très insistant envers Lucius pour qu'il daigne emmener la jeune fille à cette soirée. Le père du Théodore qu'elle connaissait dans le présent posa subitement sa main sur son bras.

_ Tu ne m'écoutes plus, lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

_ Je disais donc, tu as un niveau excellent pour une élève de cinquième année…

_ Mes professeurs ont toujours veillé à ce que j'ai le meilleur niveau possible. Ils sont très exigeants, expliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et recommença à avancer.

Le duo allait attaquer à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard pour Théodore et ses appartements pour Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus.

_ Hermione ! appela une voix d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille prit son temps pour se retourner afin de faire face à Lucius Malefoy qui arrivait vers eux, essoufflé et une lettre à la main.

_ J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes à la soirée organisée par le professeur Slughorn, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Draco avait également hérité de son père sa manie de donner des ordres à tout va.

_ Narcissa entame le semestre sur les animaux nocturnes, soupira-t-il en agitant sa lettre. Elle ne peut m'y accompagner. J'espère que tu as une robe de soirée…

_ Oui j'ai une robe de soirée, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…

_ Je passerais te chercher à vingt heures, la coupa-t-il. Tes appartements sont proches de la salle de bain des Préfets.

Et il continua son chemin, la laissant seule et abasourdit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore Nott Sénior qui faisait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ J'y suis convié également, signala-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Nous nous verrons ce soir.

Et il disparut à son tour, laissant la jeune fille prendre la direction du quatrième étage pour rejoindre ses appartements et annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que le chien soit bel et bien déjà rentré.

Malheureusement, l'appartement était vide lorsque l'ex-Gryffondor y pénétra. Ennuyée, elle hésitait à laisser un petit mot à Sirius mais elle ignorait s'il pouvait lire sous sa forme canine. Finalement, elle se décida de tout de même lui écrire en espérant qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Une fois le mot déposé dans la panière du chien, Hermione se déshabilla et prit une rapide douche. Ensuite, elle se mit à fouiller dans les affaires apportées par l'Elfe de maison pour finalement dénicher une longue robe vert émeraude, très simple et près du corps. Elle l'enfila et métamorphosa ses chaussures pour qu'elles aient quelques petits centimètres de talon. Se tournant devant le miroir, elle choisit de relever ses cheveux en un chignon flou, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux encadrer son visage. Enfin, elle mit une touche de parfum à la rose, qui avait dû être apporté par l'Elfe également. Pour faire bonne figure, elle jeta un sortilège temporaire d'extension à ses cils. Depuis que Ginny lui avait montré ce sort, la jeune fille appréciait de l'utiliser pour donner un peu d'effet à son regard mais sans avoir besoin de recourir à des tonnes de maquillage comme le faisait parfois Lavande et Parvati.

Satisfaite de son apparence, elle se tourna pour observer l'horloge murale. Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante. La brune était parfaitement dans les temps. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'habituer à marcher avec sa robe et ses chaussures lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir pour découvrir Lucius, vêtu d'un costume noir semblable à celui que porterai son fils pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans le futur.

_ Ta robe est très simple, dit-il en guise de salut.

_ Je n'avais rien d'autre, siffla la jeune fille sur la défensive.

_ Allons-y, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

Le professeur Slughorn avait transformé une ordinaire salle de classe du sixième étage en parfaite salle de réception. Un immense lustre en cristal éclairait la salle et reflétait des milliers d'éclats lumineux sur les murs tandis qu'au sol, un parquet brun sombre recouvrait celui plus clair, auquel était habituée la jeune fille. Le long des murs, de grandes tables débordaient de nourriture et de boissons diverses et variées.

A l'aise, Lucius s'empara de deux coupes de champagne et en tendit une à Hermione qui souffla un merci auquel il répondit par un petit sourire en coin. Rapidement, le professeur Slughorn trottina jusqu'à eux.

_ Oh Lucius ! Je vous ravi de voir que vous avez suivi mon conseil, déclara-t-il en adressant un grand sourire à la brune. Vous êtes très élégante miss Granger.

_ Merci professeur, répondit-elle en rougissant.

_ Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Et pas de bêtises ! renchérit-il un adressant un clin d'œil au père de Draco qui grogna en retour.

La soirée passa à toute allure. Lucius tirait Hermione derrière lui et la présentait à tout un tas de personnes célèbres du monde magique de l'époque. La jeune fille dût plusieurs fois se retenir de féliciter des gens pour des ouvrages qu'ils n'avaient pas encore écrits.

La nuit commençait à être bien avancée lorsque la nouvelle Serpentard demanda à son cavalier s'il pouvait la raccompagner. Lucius accepta, en bon gentleman. Il salua l'homme avec lequel il discutait puis Horace Slughorn avant de glisser une main dans le dos de sa cavalière pour la pousser vers la sortie.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux appartements occupés par la Gryffondor. Lucius la relâcha et recula d'un pas seulement.

_ C'était une bonne soirée, je te remercie, dit poliment Hermione.

_ Ton esprit est très vif, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin que son fils lui avait surement emprunté. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu sois ma cavalière ce soir.

A ce moment, la mèche de cheveux que la brune avait calée derrière son oreille glissa le long de sa joue. D'un geste sûr, Lucius tendit la main pour la remettre derrière l'oreille de sa cavalière qui rougit lorsqu'il laissa sa main s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur sa joue.

_ Bonne nuit Hermione, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

La jeune fille resta un moment, abasourdie, devant la porte avant de rentrer. Sirius lui fit immédiatement la fête alors qu'elle retira ses chaussures et détachait ses longs cheveux.

_ C'était une drôle de soirée, dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber toute habillée sur son lit.

Le chien aboya comme pour demander plus d'explications mais l'ancienne Gryffondor dormait déjà.

* * *

Le réveil soudain de Harry, alors qu'il aurait dû être mort, avait choqué Draco plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Dumbledore avait bel et bien raison : Potter était un horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus s'était empressé d'examiner le garçon sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Après ça, il l'avait gavé de potion de sommeil sans rêves puis avait ordonné aux deux autres adolescents d'aller dormir dans les sacs de couchage qu'il avait fait apparaître pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, Neville s'était éveillé le premier. Il avait longuement observé le Serpentard dans son sommeil. Le Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il demeurait presque certain que son camarade était encore plus pâle que la veille. Le sucre, remède moldu par excellence, n'avait-il pas été efficace sur l'héritier Malefoy ? Pourtant, le jeune Londubat avait repris des couleurs.

Des chuchotements énervés parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon aux yeux bruns qui se redressa pour voir le maître des potions et Harry en grande discussion. Ou plutôt, Harry semblait hurler sur le directeur des Serpentard qui restait parfaitement stoïque face au garçon revenu d'entre les morts.

_ Et vous saviez ça depuis longtemps ? questionna le Survivant d'une voix sèche.

Visiblement, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort.

_ Dumbledore étudiait cette théorie depuis un peu plus d'une décennie, répondit le professeur Rogue de son habituelle voix trainante.

La fureur passa sur les traits du garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Est-ce que le directeur cache d'autres secrets aussi importants ? demanda-t-il alors en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'hésitation de l'enseignant ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'adolescent. De là où il était, Neville pouvait percevoir la fureur qui se déversait à travers ses vaines. Au même moment, Draco s'éveilla et se redressa. Alors qu'il allait parler, le Gryffondor lui fit signe de garder le silence.

_ Au cas où il y aurait d'autres choses qui vous ont été cachées Potter, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

Furieux, le garçon s'éloigna à grands pas du maître des potions pour s'approcher d'Albus qui demeurait étendu sur la table de la cuisine.

Draco choisit cet instant précis pour se lever et pour aller voir son parrain.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que je suis encore plus pâle que hier ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

_ Bonjour Draco, soupira Severus avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

Son expression blasée laissa place à une autre, surprise.

_ Assit toi, ordonna-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il commença à réciter tout un tas d'incantations complexes.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'enquit le blond.

_ Bizarrement rien, grogna l'enseignant en se frottant la tête d'un air pensif.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Pour vous faire patientez jusqu'au 13 avril, il est plus long que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !**

 **Pour ma part, je m'en vais faire mes bagages et comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour votre patience, vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je suis navrée de mon retard mais le retour en France s'est soldé par une bonne vague de paperasse et une reprise des cours intensives. De plus, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un job pour cet été mais malgré quelques entretiens passés, toujours rien…_

 _J'en profite pour vous signaler que Sang s'internationalise puisque nous avons désormais au moins une lectrice espagnole. D'ailleurs, si tu passes par ici, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire c'est promis !_

 _Juste, vous l'aurez compris : je vais poster de façon moins régulière désormais, même si j'essaie de prendre de l'avance dans mon écriture…_

 _Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec la suite. On se retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et malgré ça, la météo restait extrêmement mauvaise. Cependant, Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage d'annuler un énième entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch. En effet, les longs jours de pluie et d'orage avaient rendu le stade détrempé et de nombreux joueurs avaient fini à l'infirmerie après une mauvaise chute ou bien après avoir percuté l'une des tribunes alentour. Cormac McLaggen n'avait pas manqué une seule fois à son nouveau jeu favori qui consistait à rabaisser continuellement la jeune Weasley et à critiquer chacune de ses décisions. Heureusement, Ron et les autres joueurs soutenaient la benjamine.

Perchée sur son balai, la jeune Gryffondor demeurait perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis que l'AD avait manqué d'être surprise par les Carrow, Théodore ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ne serait qu'une seule fois pour lui annoncer la date de la prochaine réunion d'entrainement. Pire encore, elle l'avait vu discuter longuement avec Blaise Zabini. Ce Serpentard était réputé depuis peu pour être le chef de l'Inquisition menée par Dolorès Ombrage. Depuis peu, la directrice avait constitué une milice d'étudiants de Serpentard chargée de réprimer leurs camarades désobéissants. Les Carrow avaient également augmenté les doses de tortures quotidiennes et rares étaient les élèves qui n'avait pas fini enchaînés dans les cachots.

_ Ginny ! s'écria brusquement Ron en fonçant sur sa sœur pour la pousser sur le côté.

Le temps que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'il se passait, son frère se retrouva heurté puis projeté au sol par un violent Cognard. Personne ne fut assez rapide pour, ne serait-ce que ralentir sa chute et il s'écrasa dans l'herbe détrempée dans un craquement sinistre.

_ RON ! Hurla la rousse en sautant de son balai et en courant vers l'endroit de la chute.

Le garçon demeurait inconscient et étendu dans l'herbe. L'un des batteurs, un Gryffondor de sixième année, courut chercher madame Pomfresh tandis que l'un des Poursuiveurs jetait plusieurs sorts afin d'éviter que Ron continue de se tremper.

Rapidement, le meilleur ami du Survivant fut transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière chassa le reste de l'équipe hors de son domaine. Elle leur cria qu'elle les ferait prévenir lorsqu'il serait réveillé. C'est avec le cœur lourd que Ginny rejoignit son dortoir et se mit au lit sans manger. Elle avait si peur pour son frère…

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'accident de Ron avait fait le tour de l'école et si les membres de l'AD se montraient compatissants envers la jeune Capitaine, les autres élèves lui jetaient des regards mauvais. La situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de première année de Poufsouffle apporte à Ginny une missive de la nouvelle directrice, l'invitant à venir dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible.

C'est donc en traînant les pieds que la rousse rejoignit le bureau rose de Dolores Ombrage. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte, attendant que la petite femme replète l'autorise à rentrer. En s'installant, la jeune fille ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sur le second siège qui faisait face à l'employée du Ministère, Narcissa Malefoy sirotait une tasse de thé. La sorcière blonde releva la tête lorsque son élève s'assit à ses côtés et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de se reconcentrer sur la femme située de l'autre côté de l'imposant bureau.

_ Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui madame Malefoy, c'est pour discuter des sanctions à prendre à l'encontre de miss Ginevra Weasley ici présente. En effet, elle a manqué de faire tuer son frère Ronald Weasley, qui est toujours à l'infirmerie, pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch de hier soir.

_ Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux, rétorqua la directrice de la maison Gryffondor avec un air pincé. Les joueurs savent parfaitement les risques qu'ils encourent en rejoignant l'équipe de leur maison.

Dolores prit un air choqué.

_ Vous ne souhaitez donc pas réprimander miss Weasley pour la gravité de son acte ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tempéra la sorcière sans jeter un regard à l'adolescente qui était subitement devenue très pâle. Simplement, je pense que le Quidditch n'est pas une activité sportive adaptée pour les jeunes sorciers. Surtout dans le cadre d'une pratique scolaire, d'autant plus que madame Bibine n'est plus vraiment capable de protéger les joueurs pendant les matchs.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ? s'impatienta la femme entièrement vêtue de rose.

_ Je propose que miss Weasley soit suspendue de ses fonctions de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

_ Voilà qui me semble judicieux, jubila Ombrage en jetant un regard narquois à la jeune fille qui s'était ratatinée sur son siège.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit Narcissa. Je pense qu'il est également préférable de suspendre complètement le Quidditch jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles protections soient installées pour la sécurité des élèves.

La directrice parut surprise de cette proposition mais elle hocha docilement la tête tout en noircissant une page de son calepin favori. Elle invita ensuite l'enseignante et la jeune fille à sortir du bureau.

Le soir même, Ron ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Seamus était venu lui annoncer, un peu plus tôt que Narcissa Malefoy avait démit Ginny de ses fonctions de Capitaine et que Dolorès Ombrage avait annoncé, au cours du repas, que le Quidditch était suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps que de nouvelles dispositions soient prises afin d'assurer une meilleure sécurité pour les joueurs. L'annonce avait provoqué de nombreuses protestations dans les rangs des étudiants mais une simple menace de Alecto Carrow avait suffi à faire taire tout le monde.

Le dernier garçon des Weasley demeurait pensif. Depuis un long mois, l'AD ne s'était pas entraînée une seule fois et Théodore Nott demeurait aux abonnés absents. Alors, Ron avait repris les rênes du groupe en organisant plusieurs raids de résistance qui consistaient surtout à rendre la vie impossible à Ombrage et aux Carrow. Régulièrement, les couloirs étaient devenus des marécages ou les pupitres avaient englués les élèves à la fin du cours, rendant impossible le changement de classe. Une fois même, Ginny et Luna avaient réussi à obliger la sœur Carrow à faire son cours de façon complètement moldue, sa main demeurant incapable de maintenir sa baguette, glissante comme du savon.

Mais récemment, ces frasques devenaient plus difficiles d'autant plus que les punitions distribuées aux élèves ne cessaient de devenir plus cruelles. Ron s'était promis que ses actions ne feraient pas souffrir ses camarades innocents. Alors, il avait dû ordonner le retrait de l'AD qui était retombée dans une sorte de monotonie impuissante.

L'horloge de l'infirmerie continuait d'égrainer les secondes et les minutes, inlassablement, tandis que la Lune éclairait la pièce au travers des rideaux. La porte d'entrée grinça subitement, signe que quelqu'un venait. Ron demeurait trop faible pour se défendre, surtout qu'il peinait à manier son bras droit, encore endolori par la chute dont il avait été victime la veille.

Le nouvel arrivant se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au lit dans lequel était installé le Gryffondor. Après une inspection rapide, il laissa tomber un épais livre sur la table de chevet. Livre que le rouquin reconnu immédiatement comme étant _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Il releva ces yeux bleus pour les poser sur l'inconnu qu'il reconnu encore plus vite que le livre. Théodore Nott se tenait devant lui. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rougis ainsi qu'une grande balafre qui paraissait encore fraîche, barrant sa joue gauche, signe qu'il avait dû mener bien d'autres combats pendant le mois écoulé. Le Gryffondor choisit de ne pas faire de commentaires.

_ J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches pour moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis très occupé et je doute que tu ais beaucoup d'autres occupations ici…

_ Que dois-je chercher ? questionna Ron sans lâcher des yeux la blessure qu'arborait son camarade.

_ Un lieu pour entraîner l'AD. Il devient urgent que nous nous préparions tous. L'issue est proche, rajouta-t-il devant l'air ahuri qui avait pris place sur le visage de Weasley.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter la moindre parole, le Serpentard disparut dans les méandres de la nuit.

L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis bien longtemps, pourtant Ginny ne parvenait à quitter la Tour d'Astronomie pour rejoindre la chaleur de son dortoir. Elle demeurait angoissée à la fois par l'accident dont son frère avait été victime que part l'absence de nouvelles de Théodore. La décision prise par Narcissa était juste mais la jeune fille la soupçonnait d'avoir interdit le Quidditch pour éviter que Cormac ne dirige les Gryffondor.

Le froid ambiant mordait sa peau et elle resserra vainement son écharpe autour de son cou, dans le but de se réchauffer. Si seulement elle avait connu des sortilèges qui lui permettait de se protéger efficacement du froid…

L'AD demeurait dans une position délicate. Le manque d'entraînement et les règlements de plus en plus durs avaient fini par empêcher toute intervention de nuisance, si bien que les Carrow avaient commencé à se pavaner encore plus dans les couloirs, punissant parfois même des élèves sans aucune raison valable. Et elle, elle ne savait que faire pour entretenir le moral des troupes, pour réconforter les jeunes élèves terrorisés ou bien encore pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes à la première occasion. Hermione lui manquait, Harry lui manquait et même Malefoy lui manquait. Lorsqu'ils étaient là, tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins, Ginny n'était pas en première ligne comme elle s'y retrouvait actuellement. La rousse devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un leader et encore moins celle d'un stratège.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais aussi facilement la partie…

La benjamine du clan Weasley se retourna pour faire face à Théodore Nott. Le garçon paraissait fatigué, battu et une tristesse infinie semblait transparaître par tous ses pores. Malgré tout, il se tenait là. Il était revenu pour les aider, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vraiment eu l'obligation. C'est à cet instant précis, que Ginny réalisa à quel point le Serpentard était un homme de valeur.

* * *

Le mois de mars avait été difficile pour tous les occupants de l'impasse du Tisseur. Severus s'était évertué à maintenir l'état de Dumbledore le plus stable possible, mais l'ancien directeur faiblissait de jour en jour. Harry n'était pas parvenu à surmonter les révélations du maître des potions et il alternait périodes de solitude et de colère. L'état de Draco était aussi très étrange puisque sa peau semblait s'éclaircir au fil des jours et malgré de nombreux examens, Severus ne savait pas de quoi souffrait son filleul. Des cinq occupants de la petite maison, Neville était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Il alternait ses recherches sur les horcruxes avec l'histoire de la famille Black, mais il semblait être dans une impasse. Il regrettait que Sirius ne soit pas là. En effet, le parrain de Harry aurait sans doute pu répondre à certaines de ses questions…

Mais ce jour-là, le directeur des Serpentard maintenait le jeune Londubat au repos puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné le moindre travail de lecture. De plus, comme le Gryffondor n'avait pas le cœur à se plonger dans ses recherches sur Marcus Black et sur sa fille, il n'avait rien à faire. Harry ruminait dans son coin tandis que Draco se scrutait sous tous les angles dans le vieux miroir qui traînait près de la porte d'entrée. La peau d'ordinaire si pâle de l'héritier Malefoy paraissait tellement claire qu'il aurait parfaitement pu être confondu avec l'un des fantômes de Poudlard.

Pour éviter que l'ennui de vienne le rendre fou, Neville s'avança vers la bibliothèque branlante du professeur Rpgue. Il lut consciencieusement les titres des différents ouvrages lorsque l'un d'entre eux attira son attention : _soigner un voyageur temporel_. Le jeune homme le sortit précautionneusement et alla s'installer près de Harry pour le consulter. Son ami ne parut même pas le remarquer et continua à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Une heure s'écoula sans que Draco ne s'éloigne du miroir, sans que Severus ne quitte le chevet de Dumbledore et sans que le Survivant arrête de se lamenter. C'est alors qu'un passage du livre que Neville lisait apporta la réponse à une importante question.

_ Ecoutez ça ! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux bruns en se raclant la gorge. _Lorsqu'un voyageur temporel rencontre une personne qu'il connait dans le présent et qu'il interagit avec elle, il peut influer sur les décisions futures de cette personne et donc provoquer la disparition d'autres._

Personne ne réagit immédiatement à l'annonce du garçon. Draco s'était cependant éloigné du miroir et avait commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient à travers le salon.

_ Granger a dû rencontrer mes parents, dit-il finalement. Elle est en train d'empêcher ma naissance et du coup ça me fait disparaître du présent…

_ C'est possible, dit prudemment Severus en se rapprochant de son filleul. Cependant, je suis certain que miss Granger est suffisamment intelligente pour ne rien tenter de stupide…

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que je disparais ! s'énerva l'adolescent blond en chassant sèchement la main amicale que son parrain allait apposer sur son épaule.

_ On ne peut pas rester ici, déclara soudainement Harry en cessant de jouer avec ses mains. Il faut retourner à Poudlard.

_ Et pourquoi ça monsieur Potter ? questionna le professeur Rogue avec un ton méprisant.

_ Nous pouvons nous cacher chez Abelforth Dumbledore, reprit-il en ignorant le mépris qui lui était adressé. Ainsi, vous seriez suffisamment proche de Poudlard pour accéder à votre réserve. De plus, Malefoy pourrait parler avec sa mère et Neville pourrait peut-être trouver plus d'informations sur l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood serait une source sûre.

_ Il a raison, reprit Neville après un petit silence embarrassant. J'ai épuisé tous les livres de cette maison et j'aurai besoin d'aide pour découvrir l'horcruxe appartenant à la fondatrice de Serdaigle. Ta mère est une Black Draco ?

_ Evidemment, répondit le Serpentard avec arrogance.

_ Dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin de lui poser deux ou trois questions sur sa famille…

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle daigne te répondre. Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de sa famille…

_ Quand partons-nous ? demanda alors Harry.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore devra être assez stable pour pouvoir supporter un transplanage, expliqua Severus. Faites vos bagages et tenez-vous prêts à partir.

* * *

Un mois c'était aussi écoulé pour Sirius et Hermione. La jeune fille avait eu l'occasion de raccompagner à deux reprises Lucius aux soirées de Slughorn et depuis peu, elle recevait directement ses propres invitations. Cela avait visiblement soulagé Narcissa qui se montrait un peu plus amicale avec l'ancienne Gryffondor.

La douceur des premiers jours d'avril avait permis à la brune de s'installer dans le parc pour réviser. Lucius l'avait rejoint peu de temps après et les deux adolescents semblaient apprécier le silence confortable qui régnait entre eux.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius gambadait dans le parc, faisant parfois décoller un oiseau qui s'était posé dans l'herbe fraiche. Brusquement, le chien disparut dans un bosquet au détour de l'une des serres de Botanique. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint vers les deux adolescents en jappant furieusement. Comme aucun des deux ne réagissait, l'animagus attrapa la manche de Hermione pour la pousser à se lever.

_ C'est assez stupide chien ! s'écria Lucius en le chassant d'un geste autoritaire.

_ Attends ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille. Il n'agit jamais comme ça d'habitude. Cela doit être important…

_ Laisse donc ton chien aller faire sa crise autre part et allons nous promener autour du lac, dit-il sur un ton que Draco utiliserait à de nombreuses reprises dans le futur.

_ Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Part devant, je te rejoindrais plus tard…

_ Fais ce que tu veux !

Et Lucius disparut dans un claquement de capes. Il avait vraiment très mauvais caractère et il n'y avait aucun doute que Draco tirait le sien de son père.

De son côté, Hermione s'élança discrètement derrière Sirius qui la conduisit jusqu'à l'angle de l'une des serres. A quelques mètres de là, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall semblaient en grande discussion.

_ … Ne va-t-elle pas souffrir de l'absence de James Potter ? questionna Minerva d'une voix suspicieuse. Il est parfois difficile pour ces enfants d'être séparés de leurs amis…

_ La petite Libra Black n'a pas reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, dit simplement Albus avec une grande douceur. Je ne peux prendre le risque de la faire venir… Si elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie ou à la contrôler pendant un cours, elle deviendrait la risée de l'école et sa famille ne pardonnerait jamais cet affront. Je crains qu'elle ne doive se contenter d'apprendre auprès de professeurs privés.

Ils se déplacèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait Hermione qui battit en retraite, Sirius sur ses talons.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber contre la cime d'un arbre.

_ Tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette Libra Black ? questionna-t-elle le gros chien qui s'était couché près d'elle.

L'animal secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je pense que Neville pourrait nous dire qui est cette petite… Il enquête beaucoup sur l'histoire de la famille Black.

Cette fois-ci le chien se contenta de remuer la queue.

_ Il nous faut essayer d'en découvrir plus, continua l'ex Gryffondor. Nous devons tenter d'en apprendre plus. Mais il nous faudra être habiles… Je pense que le professeur Slughorn est le plus à même à nous offrir les premiers renseignements !

Sirius émit un jappement sonore, validant ainsi l'idée de l'adolescente.

* * *

 **Tada ! Voici enfin la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ) On se revoit sans doute début mai pour la suite ! En attendant : quelles sont vos théories pour la suite ? Et quelle est votre partie préférée ? Poudlard, Draco ou Hermione ?**

 **Visiblement, il va y avoir réunion de la partie Poudlard et de celle de Draco, mais il va falloir attendre encore un chapitre ou deux pour les voir parfaitement réunifiées.**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sang**

 _Bonjour ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et mises en alertes. Je suis vraiment contente que vous trouviez l'histoire à votre goût ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi longue. ^^_

 _Sinon, j'ai commencé le nouveau jeu Harry Potter sur téléphone :) Je le trouve vraiment sympa bien qu'il consomme quand même un peu de batterie… N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti par rapport à cette petite merveille ! Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que ma nouvelle photo de profil est mon avatar dans le jeu (même si ce n'est pas forcément très ressemblant, les coiffures étant un peu limitées lol) et que je fais partie de la famille des Serpentard._

 _Enfin, comme toujours, je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Après la proposition de Harry, Neville avait commencé à rassembler méthodiquement ses affaires pour les faire tenir dans le petit sac confié par le professeur Rogue. De son côté, le Survivant fourrait allégrement ses maigres provisions dans une sacoche magiquement agrandie. Seul Draco semblait plutôt peu enclin à quitter l'impasse du Tisseur. En effet, le Serpentard blond demeurait à l'écart des deux autres adolescents et prenait tout son temps pour ranger son butin. Animé d'une bonne intention, le jeune Londubat se rapprocha de son camarade et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Londubat ? gronda le garçon aux yeux gris avec une voix peu amicale qu'il n'utilisait pourtant plus depuis un bon moment.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, dit posément le Gryffondor. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour toi…

_ Non tu ne sais absolument rien ! s'écria-t-il en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule. Granger est en train de me faire disparaître. Où qu'elle soit, cette fille me cause toujours des problèmes…

_ Vous étiez pourtant très proches au Square, asséna Neville sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua Draco sans prêter attention au regard amusé de son parrain ou à celui, plus curieux, de Potter. De toute façon, nous sommes beaucoup trop différents…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il termina de replier ses affaires et s'éloigna encore plus des deux autres adolescents pour aller stationner près de la porte d'entrée.

.

Severus soupira face au comportement de son filleul. S'il y a quelques semaines, il aurait sans doute refusé de passer du temps avec une autre personne que l'insupportable miss Granger, il la blâmait aujourd'hui pour quelque chose qui la dépassait largement. Il était inconcevable qu'une adolescente de quinze ans puisse maîtriser toutes les subtilités d'un voyage temporel. La seule certitude qu'avait le maître des potions, c'était que peut importe l'année dans laquelle la jeune fille et le clébard s'étaient retrouvés, mais il leurs fallait impérativement éviter de croiser leur propre eux dans le passé. Severus se doutait qu'il y avait très peu de chances que Hermione se croise elle-même dans le passé, mais pour Sirius, les chances étaient plus élevées. D'autant plus que les deux voyageurs avaient sans doute croiser la route de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy, si le directeur des Serpentard se fiait à l'état actuel de Draco.

Un râle s'éleva depuis la table de la cuisine. Dumbledore semblait reprendre ses esprits.

_ Nous allons nous rendre chez votre frère, annonça Severus en évitant le regard furieux du vieux sorcier. Je sais que cela ne vous plait pas, mais c'est pour la sécurité de Potter. Il est trop dangereux de le garder ici, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard émit un faible grognement mais finit par acquiescer silencieusement. Le petit groupe se rendrait donc à la Tête de Sanglier par voie de _cheminette_ , l'état d'Albus excluant clairement le transplanage ou le transport par _portoloin_. Il fallait seulement que Severus envoie un _Patronus_ à cette vieille tête de mule d'Abelforth pour qu'ils puissent arriver en toute discrétion.

Une biche traversa rapidement le mur et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du _Patronus_ du professeur de potions. Peu de temps après, un sanglier se matérialisa dans le salon et cette fois-ci, le Survivant comprit qu'il s'agissait de la réponse du propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier.

_ Vous pouvez venir, le pub est fermé, dit l'animal d'une voix grave. N'oubliez pas d'arriver dans la cheminée de l'étage.

Et il s'effaça comme s'il avait été balayé par un coup de vent.

_ Potter et Londubat, vous allez traverser en premier, ordonna Rogue.

_ Non, j'y vais d'abord, le contredit Draco en s'installant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit.

Severus soupira mais tendit tout de même la poudre à son filleul qui disparut dans les flammes vertes.

_ Potter, c'est votre tour.

Harry s'installa là où le Serpentard blond se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Il prit une grosse poignée de poudre et la jeta à ses pieds tout en prononçant l'adresse du frère de Dumbledore.

Il atterrit sur les fesses dans un large nuage de poussière tandis qu'une épaisse main vint le saisir pour le tirer de la cheminée.

_ Et bien mon garçon, dit Abelforth en l'époussetant sans la moindre délicatesse. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts se contenta d'hocher la tête. Au même moment, Neville sortit de la cheminée en frottant son bras gauche pour chasser la saleté qui s'était accumulée pendant le trajet.

_ Tu dois être le fils Londubat ! s'exclama le gérant du pub en lui tendant une main amicale. Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore. Je suis sincèrement navré pour ce qu'il est arrivé à tes parents…

_ Merci, répondit Neville en serrant la main tendue. Je ne veux pas en parler si ça ne vous dérange pas…

_ Comme tu veux mon garçon.

L'échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue faisant léviter Albus.

_ Il me faudrait une chambre pour l'installer, dit le maître des potions en guise de salut. Son état est inquiétant.

Abelforth fit une grimace et invita le petit groupe à le suivre. Ils installèrent Dumbledore dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, lorsque Harry et Severus étaient venus après la mission pour récupérer l'horcruxe.

.

L'ancien directeur fut installé et le maître des potions lui lança plusieurs sortilèges avant de chercher une potion dans sa besace. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas celle qu'il cherchait et jura à plusieurs reprises dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ Poudlard est juste à côté, dit Draco avec désinvolture. Tu peux très bien aller récupérer ce qu'il te faut sans être inquiété…

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple jeune homme, grogna le frère de Dumbledore. Il ne fait plus très bon étudier à Poudlard ces temps-ci…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda alors Neville en s'asseyant à même le sol.

_ L'employée du Ministère, Dolores Ombrage, est devenue la directrice de l'école. De plus, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, les mangemorts, sont devenus professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et professeur d'étude des moldus. Ils sont aussi chargés de la discipline et rares sont les élèves à ne pas encore avoir reçu une séance de torture…

Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement à l'idée que Ron et Ginny aient pu être blessés.

_ Oh j'ai failli oublier le plus déroutant ! Narcissa Malefoy est devenue professeur de Divination et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

_ Comment ?! s'écria Draco. Ma mère dirige les Gryffondor ?

_ Depuis pratiquement deux mois oui, répondit Abelforth sur un ton tranquille. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle fait du bon boulot mais elle vient récemment de faire interdire le Quidditch, à la suite de la blessure de Ronald Weasley pendant un entraînement. Sa sœur était Capitaine de l'équipe mais elle a été démise de ses fonctions… Mais, comme le Quidditch est désormais interdit, cela n'a plus d'importance. Il se murmure aussi qu'un groupe d'élèves tenterait de s'opposer à la nouvelle dictature en place… Mais je n'en sais pas plus sur le sujet.

_ Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir ? questionna Severus Rogue en délaissant le professeur Dumbledore quelques instants.

_ Théodore Nott Sénior est décédé il y a trois semaines maintenant. Son fils vient seulement de retourner à Poudlard. Je suppose que la succession a dû être difficile pour le gamin…

Draco resta sans voix : le père de son ami venait de mourir, laissant Théodore prendre les rênes de toutes les possessions de sa famille. Sa mère était décédée lorsqu'il était venu au monde et le jeune Malefoy se souvenait parfaitement que sa mère l'avait souvent gardé et élevé comme son deuxième fils.

_ Il faut s'introduire à Poudlard, déclara soudainement Harry en se redressant. Nous devons venir en aide aux élèves et chasser les Carrow de Poudlard.

_ Je sais que vous êtes pleins de bonnes intentions Potter, mais je doute qu'il soit possible pour l'un de nous de rentrer à Poudlard sans le moindre risque…

_ Je pense que je peux le faire, dit alors Neville. Officiellement, ma grand-mère me donne des cours à domicile. Je peux tout à fait prétendre que je souhaite réintégrer l'école afin d'obtenir un meilleur enseignement. Bien que je déteste me servir de cet argument, mon sang est pur et je ne suis pas recherché…

_ Très bien, admit le professeur Rogue. Londubat, vous vous présenterez demain matin à la première heure à l'entrée de Poudlard. Une fois infiltré, il vous faudra trouver le moyen de communiquer avec nous. Je ne suis pas encore certain de sa position mais visiblement, vous pourrez compter sur l'aide de Narcissa Malefoy. Tâchez d'être plus intelligent que vos stupides camarades Lions et disciplinez-les en attendant que nous ayons un plan. Il vous faudra également vous montrer proche de mon remplaçant, le professeur Horace Slughorn. Faîtes-vous bien voir auprès de lui pour pouvoir rapidement accéder à ma réserver de potions.

Neville hocha la tête d'un air grave. Une importante mission se profilait pour lui : dès le lendemain, il deviendrait l'espion infiltré du professeur Rogue.

* * *

Théodore se rapprocha lentement de Ginny et vient finalement s'appuyer à côté d'elle contre la rambarde de la tour d'Astronomie.

_ Je n'ai pas abandonné, souffla la jeune fille à voix basse.

_ Vous n'avez pas continué à vous entraîner sans moi, rétorqua le Serpentard en passant une main lasse sur la balafre qui barrait sa joue.

_ On l'a fait ! répliqua-t-elle. Seulement, les Carrow ont commencé à réprimer les élèves de façon beaucoup plus sévère à chaque fois que mon frère et les membres de l'AD tendait une action contre le régime en place… Nous ne pouvions pas accepter de voir de plus en plus d'élèves, surtout les plus jeunes, revenir le soir avec des blessures de plus en plus importantes ! Les autres ne doivent pas souffrir de nos choix !

_ On a commencé une guerre. Il y a forcément des blessés dans une guerre.

La rousse tressaillit légèrement. Théodore avait raison, c'était indéniable, mais la souffrance qui transpirait dans ses mots semblait immensément grande.

_ Tu t'es absenté longtemps, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce. Des choses importantes ?

_ Mon père est décédé, dit-il d'une voix incroyablement neutre. Je devais aller régler les papiers de succession et comme je suis seul au monde désormais, ça a pris un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ginny ne répondit rien. Après tout, que pouvait-elle répondre ?

_ Je devais demander une chose importante à mon père, reprit-il d'une voix plus hésitante. Je regrette d'avoir dû le faire sur son lit de mort, mais il me l'a accepté. Pas de bon cœur je pense, mais mon père n'a toujours voulu que mon bonheur. Il a fait des choses horribles, comme devenir mangemort, mais il l'a toujours fait pour me protéger. Comme il a protégé ma mère avant ma naissance…

_ Je suis désolée s'il s'agit d'une curiosité déplacée, commença prudemment la Gryffondor, mais qu'as-tu demandé à ton père ?

Le garçon brun prit une minute de réflexion tandis que le froid s'insinuait de plus en plus sous les vêtements de la rousse qui se mit à trembloter. Gentleman, Théo posa distraitement sa veste sur les épaules de sa camarade.

_ Je lui ai demandé sa bénédiction pour mon mariage.

_ Tu penses déjà à te marier ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

_ Après Poudlard oui. Je suis seul à la tête de la fortune familiale et je dois trouver une épouse assez rapidement. Afin d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir vivre ma vie tranquillement. Quant à un potentiel héritier, je préfère ne pas y penser maintenant. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant un jour…

_ J'aimerai avoir deux ou trois enfants, lui confia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais je veux prendre mon temps avant de me marier.

_ C'était important pour moi d'avoir la bénédiction de mon père. Je garderai au moins ce souvenir de lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent arracha un nouveau tremblement dans les bras de Ginny.

_ Il est temps de rentrer, fit simplement le Serpentard. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

La jeune fille lui rendit sa veste tandis qu'il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en toile.

_ Tiens, garde-le précieusement, dit-il en lui tendant un Gallion. Il est enchanté. Nous pourrons communiquer à travers lui. Il te suffit juste de murmurer ton message en le collant contre tes lèvres pour qu'il me soit transmis. Il chauffe légèrement lorsque tu recevras un message. Le message reçu s'efface automatiquement après la lecture pour une question de sécurité.

_ Merci Théodore. C'est de la belle magie.

Il lui renvoya un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, abandonnant la jeune fille à de nouvelles pensées.

.

Au petit matin, Ron avait déjà commencé la lecture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ bien avant que l'infirmière ne lui apporte son petit déjeuner.

_ Vous êtes bien matinal monsieur Weasley. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez autant assidu dans vos études. Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir ce midi.

Le garçon lui adressa des remerciements avant de commencer à manger tout en tournant machinalement les pages de l'ouvrage. Hermione aurait sans doute été très fière de lui si elle avait pu le voir à cet instant. Cependant, après une petite vingtaine de minutes à parcourir l'ouvrage, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne parviendrait pas à extraire quoi que ce soit des pages du livre. La lecture n'avait jamais été le passe-temps favori de Ronald Weasley, ce n'était un secret pour personne à Poudlard.

Un peu avant midi, l'infirmière autorisa enfin le Gryffondor à quitter son lit pour rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sur le chemin, les pensées de Ron voguèrent vers les cuisines de Poudlard et bientôt, une délicieuse odeur d'éclair au chocolat vient éveiller ses papilles. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient guidé à proximité de la salle commune des Poufsouffle et donc des cuisines. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vient et il chatouilla la poire du tableau le plus proche pour pénétrer dans les cuisines du château.

A l'intérieur, les Elfes de Maison s'affairaient à préparer les divers plats qui garniraient bientôt la table des élèves et des professeurs.

_ Dobby ? appela Ron d'une voix forte.

Immédiatement, l'Elfe se présenta aux pieds du garçon roux qui recula, surpris de le voir arriver si vite.

_ Ronald Weasley, l'ami du grand Harry Potter a demandé Dobby, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant le plus bas possible

_ Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, commença prudemment le dernier des garçons Weasley.

_ Tout ce que Ronald Weasley voudra, Monsieur ! s'exclama alors l'Elfe en secouant ses grandes oreilles.

_ Je… J'ai besoin d'une pièce secrète pour permettre à un groupe de personne de s'entraîner.

_ Une pièce secrète ? répéta-t-il d'une voix aigüe. Oh ça oui, Dobby connait une pièce secrète qui pourrait convenir à Ronald Weasley !

_ Montre-la moi s'il te plait, dit fermement Ron. Oh et, puis-je avoir un éclair au chocolat ? je crains que cette balade me fasse manquer le déjeuner !

L'Elfe claqua des doigts et un immense éclair apparu sous les yeux de l'adolescent. Il s'en saisit et mordit allégrement dedans.

_ Merci Dobby !

_ Suivez-moi ! s'écria-t-il en poussant la porte des cuisines. Dobby va conduire monsieur Weasley, oui, oui, oui !

Dobby l'amena jusque devant une étrange tapisserie située au septième étage. Ron la contempla quelques instants et finit par s'avouer vaincu : il ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Il se retourna vers l'Elfe qui le regardait de ses grands yeux humides et globuleux.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, Ronald Weasley doit faire trois allers-retours devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à ce qu'il veut voir apparaître, Monsieur.

Le Gryffondor soupira mais obéit finalement. Il commença à aller et venir devant la tapisserie en se répétant « je cherche un endroit où entraîner l'AD ».

_ Rien ne se passe, grogna-t-il en revenant vers l'Elfe.

_ Mais si regardez, Monsieur ! Ron Weasley a fait apparaître une porte !

Sans plus attendre, le garçon aux yeux bleus se rua vers la porte nouvellement apparue. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, Dobby sur les talons. Ron resta sans voix : devant lui, s'étendait une grande pièce tout en longueur dans laquelle se trouvait divers objets tels que des tapis ou encore des cibles mouvantes. Cette pièce était parfaite pour les entraînements futurs de l'AD. De plus, un grand tableau noir et un jeu de craies attendaient d'être utilisé dans le fond de la pièce. Le Gryffondor voyait déjà Théodore Nott en train de le remplir tout en donnant des conseils.

_ Dobby ? Peut-on interdire l'accès de la salle à certaines personnes ?

_ Dobby ne sait pas Monsieur, mais Dobby pense que seules les personnes qui ont le même objectif que l'invocateur de la pièce peuvent entrer à l'intérieur.

_ Excellent.

Ron balaya la salle du regard une dernière fois avant de ressortir. Il devait désormais trouver Théodore pour lui rendre son livre et lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un endroit pour permettre à l'Armée de Divination de s'entraîner en toute sécurité.

* * *

Lucius n'avait pas pardonné à Hermione sa désobéissance de la veille et il s'appliquait donc à l'ignorer consciencieusement pour le plus grand bonheur de Narcissa qui avait passé sa journée accrochée au bras du blond, comme le ferait des années après Pansy Parkinson avec leur fils. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait que faire de son mépris. En effet, la mystérieuse conversation entendue la veille remuait encore dans sa tête. Jamais personne n'avait évoqué cette Libra Black et elle demeurait absente sur la tapisserie qui était entreposée au Square Grimmaurd. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Et surtout quel était son rapport avec James Potter ?

La brune s'installa silencieusement à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuner. Un peu plus loin, Lucius lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis que Narcissa prenait place à ses côtés.

_ Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort entre vous deux, ricana Théodore Nott Sénior.

_ Lucius n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête, répondit la jeune fille en attrapant le pot de chocolat chaud.

Habituellement, elle préférait boire du thé au petit déjeuner mais elle commençait à ressentir le besoin de se rapprocher du présent. Les chocolats chauds de Neville étaient excellents et ils la ramenaient instinctivement à penser à Draco, avec qui elle les partageait dans le laboratoire improvisé du professeur Rogue. Théodore se contenta de la regarder mais n'ajouta rien. La discrétion était une qualité qu'Hermione appréciait énormément et dont hériterait son fils.

Elle se mit alors à penser à son Théodore qui avait poursuivi sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ils avaient correspondu durant une bonne partie de l'été et il avait été le premier à la mettre en garde contre les possibles attaques de mangemorts. Malheureusement, son entrée au Square Grimmaurd avait interrompu leurs courriers mais la jeune fille savait que son ami ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il était très intelligent et il avait sans aucun doute compris que sa position vis-à-vis de Harry Potter l'ait obligée à se cacher.

_ Puis-je te demander à quoi tu penses ? dit doucement Nott Sénior. Je ne veux pas être indiscret…

_ Je pense à mes amis restés en France, mentit l'ex-Gryffondor avec aplomb. Ils me manquent terriblement…

_ Je comprends. Pourquoi ne leur envoies-tu pas une lettre par hibou ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne pas envoyer de courrier…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il pense que mon accident de _portoloin_ n'en est peut-être pas un. Mon père avait suscité énormément de jalousie de son vivant et sa fortune fait toujours des envieux…

_ Je vois, dit-il sur un ton qui invitait à la confidence. Je sais ce que c'est et…

Il s'interrompit et regarda brièvement autour de lui.

_ Je ne peux pas te raconter ça ici mais je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, chuchota-t-il alors. Accompagne-moi.

Hermione se leva à son tour et suivit le préfet-en-chef jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

.

Lorsque la Grande Salle fut assez loin derrière eux, Théodore reprit son histoire.

_ Les Nott sont une très vieille famille de sorciers, expliqua-t-il. Notre fortune est sans doute aussi grande que la tienne, même si je n'ai pas idée de la richesse des sorciers français mais sache qu'elle attire les convoitises.

L'adolescente acquiesça silencieusement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux brune derrière son oreille.

_ Nous avons aussi une autre particularité, reprit-il sur un ton plus grave. Depuis des siècles, nous avons développé une maladie génétique extrêmement rare.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en un O parfait sous la stupeur.

_ Heureusement, beaucoup d'entre nous sont des porteurs sains, cela signifie que la maladie ne nous affecte pas directement mais que nous pouvons la transmettre à nos enfants.

_ Que se passe-t-il si vous en êtes atteint et souffrant ? questionna-t-elle en resserrant les pans de sa robe de sorcière autour d'elle.

_ Notre espérance de vie se réduit considérablement. Encore qu'avec un peu de chance, on peut espérer s'en tirer jusqu'à quarante ou quarante-cinq ans. Mais ma sœur ainée, est décédée à l'âge de seize ans…

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

_ Tu ne pouvais rien savoir. Le pire c'est que la maladie peut dormir et se réveiller d'un coup, comme si elle était foudroyante.

_ Est-ce que tu en es déjà victime ? murmura-t-elle en passant sa main froide sur son front, brusquement brûlant.

_ Pour le moment elle dort encore, fit le Serpentard en décoiffant ses cheveux bruns. Et j'espère avoir le temps de fonder une famille avant qu'elle ne m'emporte…

L'arrivée à la bibliothèque les obligea à interrompre leur discussion.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime et soudainement une peur s'empara d'elle : celle de ne jamais revoir son ami.

* * *

 **Tada ! ça y est enfin : Neville passe à l'action, les parties Harry & CO et Poudlard sont en train de se rejoindre, dans le passé, Lucius et Hermione sont en froid mais pour le moment la jeune fille à un autre problème : son ami Théodore Nott Junior risque à tout moment de mourir !**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Neville parviendra-t-il à retourner à Gryffondor et à mener sa mission à bien ? Draco va-t-il disparaître ? Dumbledora va-t-il mourir ? Quant à Hermione, découvrira-t-elle plus d'informations sur Libra Black ? Lucius lui adressera-t-il de nouveau la parole ?**

 **Pour ne rien manquer, n'oubliez pas de vous abonner à l'histoire :) Vous pouvez aussi me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous ;)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

 _ **PS : je teste une nouvelle présentation pour séparer les sous-parties, dîtes-moi si vous préférez ainsi ou avant, please.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Sang**

 _Bonjour et merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de page._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

Hermione avait suivi tous ses cours de la matinée telle une automate. Les révélations du père de Théodore l'avaient considérablement touchée et elle en avait même oublié Libra Black. Cependant, lors du repas de midi, un autre problème s'ajouta à ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut une invitation du professeur Slughorn pour le soir même. La brune releva la tête pour observer Lucius, assit quelques places plus loin. Il avait entre les mains, le même carton d'invitation mais Narcissa, assise en face de lui, en était dépourvue. Le blond se redressa à son tour et se tourna machinalement vers Hermione, ignorant le regard peiné de la blonde. Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait également, il lui adressa un signe de tête poli et lui murmura « je passe te chercher comme d'habitude ». Sans un regard de plus, il reprit sa conversation avec Narcissa comme si de rien n'était.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle si bien que Hermione eut l'impression ne n'avoir rien fait. Elle s'était installée à la bibliothèque en début d'après-midi mais ses pensées demeuraient désordonnées et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se mettre au travail. Du coup, elle en était ressortie vers dix-neuf heures avec seulement sa dissertation de potion à la main, son essai de métamorphose, seulement à moitié avancé, dans son sac.

Il était désormais temps de se préparer pour la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Lucius avait dit qu'il viendrait comme la dernière fois, à vingt heures. En rentrant dans ses appartements, Hermione découvrit Sirius, étendu sur sa couche, les pattes avant sur la tête.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'ex Gryffondor en s'agenouillant près de _l'animagus_. Tu es blessé ?

Le chien se releva brusquement, la faisant basculer sur les fesses et s'éloigna dans un jappement joueur.

_ Sirius ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas me faire des frayeurs pareilles…

Il s'ébroua comme pour signifier que les réprimandes de l'adolescente n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui.

_ Je dois me préparer, reprit-elle en se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Slughorn organise une autre fête ce soir et Lucius passe me chercher à vingt heures.

Il jappa comme pour signifier qu'il avait compris et retourna s'allonger sur sa paillasse. Cependant, si Sirius avait pu parler, il aurait rappelé à Hermione qu'elle ne devait rien déranger dans le passé sous peine de retrouver un présent détraqué.

.

Lucius toqua à la porte avec une ponctualité impressionnante. La grande aiguille de l'horloge murale vint se positionner sur le douze lorsque le premier coup retentit derrière la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir. Elle avait revêtu à la hâte une robe en taffetas pourpre qui soulignait sa taille fine et avait remonté ses cheveux en un épais chignon flou, maintenu par un crayon sur sa nuque. Lucius était vêtu d'une costume trois pièces classique. Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait tout en lui tendant son bras. La jeune fille s'en saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle réservée par le professeur de potions pour sa petite soirée.

Le directeur des Serpentard parut ravi de voir arriver les deux adolescents. Il entraîna Hermione a sa suite et la jeune fille dût supporter d'être présentée à de nombreuses personnes qui se voulaient toutes plus influentes les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à s'échapper pour aller se restaurer près du buffet, il était déjà près de minuit. Alors qu'elle se servait une part de buche glacée, la brune ne remarqua pas la présence de Lucius derrière elle et manqua de tout renverser lorsqu'elle se retourna, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec le garçon blond.

_ As-tu apprécié d'être la coqueluche du professeur ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

_ Je te laisse ce rôle sans aucun regret, répondit-elle en portant sa cuillère à sa bouche.

_ Tu n'aimes pas le devant de la scène ?

_ Je n'aime pas être considérée comme un objet ou comme un trophée qu'on exhibe en société.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard surpris avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

_ Tu aimes être libre d'après ce que je peux constater. Je pense que tu penserais différemment si ton père était toujours en vie…

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme d'un air offusqué.

_ Je ne te permets pas de tenir de tels propos ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas faire preuve de la même violence que deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait administré un violent coup de poing à Draco. Sans se retourner, elle quitta la soirée de Slughorn et pria silencieusement pour ne croiser personne sur sa route. Elle ne souhaitait pas répondre aux interrogations des Préfets qui terminaient leurs rondes.

.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé, choqué par la réaction de l'impétueuse française. Il aurait dû se souvenir que la fille n'était pas malléable comme pouvait l'être Narcissa, et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de la hiérarchie chez les Sang-Purs anglosaxons.

_ Où est partie notre jeune amie ? s'enquit le maître des potions en passant derrière l'adolescent blond.

_ Elle est partie se rafraîchir, tenta-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Le professeur parut satisfait et se servit copieusement sur le buffet. Il abandonna le garçon à ses pensées pour discuter avec un expert en sortilèges du sud de l'Angleterre.

Lucius regarda discrètement sa montre. Devait-il se mettre à la recherche de Hermione pour s'excuser ? cela n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution, il lui faudrait bien présenter des excuses…

* * *

Ron n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser Théodore et n'avait donc ni pu lui rendre son livre, ni l'informer de la salle qu'il avait trouvé au septième étage. Il n'avait pas pu non plus en parler avec Ginny puisque la jeune fille avait toujours été en compagnie d'autres personnes et l'occasion de l'isoler ne s'était pas présentée. Il s'était donc couché, en se promettant d'être sur pieds aux aurores afin de ne pas manquer le moment où Théodore Nott viendrait prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une première secousse vint agiter Ron qui poussa un grognement. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Lorsqu'il en ressentit une quatrième, il ouvrit un œil agacé pour voir Seamus, déjà prêt à aller en cours.

_ Ron lève-toi vieux ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur la couverture. Les cours commencent dans à peine vingt minutes !

_ Merde ! jura le roux en s'extirpant en quatrième vitesse de sous ses draps.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain tout en pestant sur lui et sur sa fâcheuse tendance à tout faire rater. Il n'arriverait jamais à intercepter Théodore pour le prévenir et lui rendre son livre. C'est à peine si l'adolescent pensait avoir le temps de passer prendre un croissant dans la Grande Salle…

C'est encore à moitié ébouriffé que Ron pénétra dans le Hall et il put arrêta par une large foule d'élèves

qui regardaient au dehors. De là où il se trouvait, il distinguait seulement la voix horripilante d'Ombrage mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qu'elle disait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il au Poufsouffle qui se tenait près de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le garçon en retroussant ses manches. Il semblerait qu'un élève veuille revenir étudier à Poudlard…

Pour le dernier des garçons Weasley, l'explication n'avait aucun sens… Les seuls élèves à ne pas être revenus étudier à Poudlard étaient des Nés-Moldus, Harry, Malefoy et Neville.

_ Neville ! murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que sa voisine de devant, une Serdaigle au nez en trompette, se retourne et le regarde d'un air courroucé.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et se fraya, aussi discrètement que possible, un chemin jusqu'au premier rang.

Au bas des marches, Neville Londubat était enveloppé dans un épais manteau, son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor enroulée avec soin autour de son cou. A ses côtés, une grosse valise semblait pleine à craquer. Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus reposé et beaucoup plus frais que la dernière qu'il l'avait vu, lorsque Ginny et lui avaient quitté le square Grimmaurd.

La panique s'empara alors du Gryffondor. Où étaient Harry et Hermione ? Et Sirius ? Et le professeur McGonagall ? il se tourna brusquement, cherchant vainement Ginny parmi la foule. La voix horriblement mielleuse de Dolorès Ombrage le ramena sur Terre. Il se retourna pour voir la nouvelle directrice s'adressa à Neville dont le nez se teintait peu à peu d'une légère couleur rouge.

_ Donc si je comprends bien votre histoire, monsieur Londubat, votre grand-mère ne voulait pas vous renvoyez à Poudlard cette année ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez comme si elle avait sous les yeux, une chose particulièrement dégoûtante.

_ Oui madame. Elle pensait qu'il était préférable pour moi de suivre des cours avec un professeur privé.

_ Pourquoi donc vouloir revenir à Poudlard ?

_ Les… Les cours ne me correspondaient pas et j'avais l'impression que ce professeur cherchait à m'apprendre des choses fausses.

_ Des choses fausses ? répéta la petite femme replète.

_ Oui madame. Sur les Moldus plus particulièrement…

_ Quel genre de choses ? grinça-t-elle.

_ Il me répétait sans cesse que les Moldus n'étaient pas si différents de nous et que leur magie à eux s'appelait l'électricité…

_ ASSEZ ! s'écria brusquement la sorcière. Il est en effet temps pour vous de revenir dans le droit chemin. Vos affaires seront apportées dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de votre année. Pour votre part, allez suivre le cours de Métamorphose dans la bibliothèque.

Neville acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il masqua cependant sa surprise. Pourquoi le cours de Métamorphose se déroulait-il dans la bibliothèque ? Le jeune Londubat croisa alors le regard de Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le retrouver près de la porte.

_ Vous n'avez pas cours ? s'exclama Ombrage en pointant du doigt les élèves agglutinés dans l'entrée du château. Dépêchez-vous !

Les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement par peur de récolter une nouvelle punition ou bien des points en moins pour leur maison. Ron en profita pour rejoindre Neville qui venait de gravir les marches d'un pas décidé tandis que sa valise avait pris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras avant de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.

_ Où sont Harry et Hermione ? questionna immédiatement le jeune Weasley alors que les deux garçons commencèrent à grimper les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici, chuchota l'autre Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons être tranquille.

Sans attendre son accord, Ron tira son camarade par la manche pour le mener jusqu'au septième étage.

Neville le suivit péniblement, courant presque pour ne pas être distancé par son ami. Il le vit faire trois aller-retours devant une étrange tapisserie où l'on voyait des trolls en train d'apprendre la danse classique puis, soudainement, une porte apparue sur le mur, juste en face de la tapisserie.

_ Viens, ordonna Ron en vérifiant que personne ne les observait.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, la salle s'était transformée en un petit salon chaleureux avec deux larges canapés et une cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un bon feu de bois.

_ Alors, où sont les autres ? questionna le garçon aux yeux bleus en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

_ C'est une longue histoire, soupira Neville avant de s'asseoir à son tour. On ne devrait pas être en Métamorphose ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est même pas un vrai cours… Je te raconterai après !

Le brun commença alors à raconter les dernières péripéties qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de Harry et d'Hermione depuis Noël. Ron demeurait absorbé par les paroles de l'autre garçon, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer.

* * *

Théodore était perplexe. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie le matin-même, il avait espéré y trouver Ronald pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé des informations dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Cependant, madame Pomfresh lui avait indiqué que le Gryffondor avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille, à l'heure du repas de midi. Pourtant, il lui avait été impossible de mettre la main sur le garçon roux pendant la matinée qui venait de se terminer. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était même pas présenté au cours de potions que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient en commun.

Le Serpentard de cinquième année remontait des cachots pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'il sentit son Gallion magique chauffer dans sa poche. Il le retira discrètement avant de voir un long message inscrit dessus.

_ Il fonctionne, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Weaslette me donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant la tapisserie des Trolls au septième étage.

Il avisa le repas qui venait d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Alors, Théodore commença à gravir les étages pour rejoindre l'endroit où la benjamine du clan Weasley lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Ginny tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers le bout du couloir, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Théodore, en vain.

_ Tu es sure qu'il va venir ? s'enquit Neville en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ron en avalant un large morceau de son sandwich. C'est un gars fiable.

_ C'est un Serpentard…

_ Oui mais pas celui-là, reprit le rouquin en manquant de s'étouffer. Il aide vraiment pour notre AD.

Neville haussa les épaules. Ron lui avait bien raconté toutes les nouveautés à Poudlard, mais croire qu'un Serpentard pouvait faire quelque chose par pure loyauté avait un petit côté étrange. Même s'il devait bien admettre qu'au cours de son séjour au Square Grimmaurd, il avait découvert que les Serpentard accordaient beaucoup d'importance à la loyauté.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées plus longtemps puisque la silhouette de Théodore Nott se découpait désormais au fond du couloir. Il rejoignit rapidement le petit groupe attroupé devant la tapisserie. Neville contempla alors pour la première fois le garçon de près. Yeux bruns tirant vers le whisky, cheveux bruns en bataille, mince, grand. Il ressemblait énormément à Théodore Nott Sénior, son père et certainement à tous ces ancêtres. Deux détails attirèrent cependant l'attention du jeune Londubat. Tout d'abord, la pâleur du garçon qui dans ses souvenirs, avait beaucoup plus de couleurs. Deuxièmement, la balafre qui paraissait encore fraîche et qui striait sa joue, signe d'une récente bataille. Peut-être un duel de magie mais ça semblait tout de même assez improbable, quoique Neville n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour parler des règles concernant le duel sorcier.

_ Tu as réussi à utiliser le Gallion, lança le Serpentard en adressant un petit sourire à Ginny.

_ Tu es brillant et ton idée l'est aussi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas le partager à toute l'équipe…

_ Il le faudra pourtant, marmonna le garçon en retour. Nous devons nous entraîner.

_ A ce sujet d'ailleurs, le coupa Ron. Je pense que j'ai découvert l'endroit idéal pour ne pas être découverts lors de nos entraînements.

Théodore pinça les lèvres, apparemment sceptique face à cette nouvelle. Ginny fit alors les trois aller-retours devant la tapisserie et subitement, une porte apparue sur le mur opposé.

_ Après toi, lui dit le dernier des garçons Weasley en pointant la porte du doigt.

L'autre garçon grogna mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'endroit indiqué avant d'abaisser la poignée et de se faufiler derrière la porte. Les trois Gryffondor le rejoignirent rapidement. Contrairement à la dernière fois où elle était apparue, la salle s'était emplie de couleurs vives et d'un bon nombre de matériel d'entraînement.

_ C'est coloré, fit l'héritier Nott d'une voix trainante.

Aussitôt, la pièce revêtit des couleurs plus sobres.

_ Attendez, elle fait ce que je lui demande ? dit-il abasourdi.

_ C'est à peu près ça, expliqua Ron. C'est Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison qui me l'a montré. Mais je ne sais pas si elle peut m'amener de la nourriture…

Le Serpentard ricana sans qu'aucun des trois autres ne comprennent.

_ Non, en revanche, elle peut sans doute te donner accès à un endroit qui peut te donner de la nourriture.

Un tableau apparu près de la petite bibliothèque au fond de la salle d'entraînement.

_ Il doit sûrement mener vers Pré-au-Lard ou vers les cuisines de Poudlard.

_ Je vais voir, décida Neville en tirant sa baguette. Seul, ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à le suivre. Expliquez à Nott ce que je vous ai dit.

Et le jeune Londubat disparu par l'ouverture du tableau.

Il marcha un moment dans un couloir sombre et humide, avançant uniquement grâce à l'aide de sa baguette et trébuchant parfois sur les pierres inégales qui composait le chemin. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il atteignit de petits escaliers qui donnaient sur une vieille porte en bois tout aussi humide. Lentement, il l'ouvrit, près à jeter un sortilège si jamais quelqu'un tentait de l'agresser.

Cependant rien ne vint et le garçon brun ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'étage du pub de Abelforth Dumbledore. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive et l'adolescent aux yeux bruns s'inquiéta l'espace d'un instant. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose au professeur Rogue, à Harry ou encore à Draco ? Néanmoins, des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles et il se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle le professeur Dumbledore avait été installé.

Neville poussa la porte entrouverte et découvrit le tavernier, affalé près de son frère et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry pleurait aussi, mais de façon beaucoup plus discrète. De son côté, Draco se tenait à l'écart et paraissait fixer un point invisible, près de la fenêtre. Le maître des potions arborait un air grave et essuyait méthodiquement ses instruments de travail.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? glissa le Gryffondor en se rapprochant de l'héritier Malefoy dont la pâleur semblait s'accentuer d'heure et en heure.

Le garçon blond sursauta et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui demeuraient désormais bien plus longs qu'avec sa coupe habituelle.

_ Dumbledore est mort, asséna-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Severus n'avait plus de potions et il n'a rien put faire. Le vieux délirait, il a encore marmonné à propos de James Potter et de cette Libra… ça a duré une fraction de seconde et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus de ce monde… Comment as-tu pu quitter Poudlard ?

_ Je suis passé par un passage secret, issu d'une salle secrète qui obéit à nos demandes. Nott a demandé un chemin vers de la nourriture et le chemin m'a mené jusqu'ici.

_ Théodore ? répéta le Serpentard interloqué. Je veux le voir. Severus, appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Londubat dit que nous pouvons nous cacher à Poudlard !

Le maître des potions regarda le garçon nouvellement arrivé et poussa un long soupir.

_ Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution désormais, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour le retour dans le présent (et les rapprochements), il va encore falloir attendre un peu mais ça se rapproche c'est promis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

* * *

 **Et voici pour ce vingt-cinquième chapitre ! RIP Dumby :'(**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plût et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en me laissant une petite review )**

 **Concernant mon retard : j'ai énormément de travail avec l'approche de mes partiels, j'espère que vous comprenez…**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne peux vous donner une date concernant sa publication mais je le jure, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire et je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **Comme toujours, prenez soin de vous !**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sang**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire (J.K. Rowling est notre déesse) et que je ne touche rien pour sa publication._

 _Vous l'avez sûrement entendu ou lu, mais la nouvelle loi de protection des données risque de rendre illégale la publication de fanfiction (qui est actuellement borderline, rappelons-le) et plus largement le partage d'un contenu de fiction (par exemple, un même sur Bob L'Eponge) dont nous ne sommes pas le créateur et propriétaire. Cela va également affecter un bon nombre de créateurs sur YouTube._

 _Cependant, pas de panique, je compte bien mener Sang à son terme, d'autant plus que je peux désormais vous proposez un chapitre par semaine (généralement le dimanche). Donc, nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'été._

 _Par la suite, j'avais annoncé d'autres projets qui viendront finalement beaucoup plus tard que prévu (mes études restent ma priorité). Je vous invite aussi à vous rendre sur mon profil qui est enfin à jour ! ^^_

 _ **ERRATUM** : je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai écorché le nom d'un des personnages mentionnés dans cette histoire : Marcus Black s'appelle en réalité Marius Black. Cependant, par soucis de cohérence, je continuerai de l'appeler Marcus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Neville ouvrait difficilement la marche. Sa baguette, pointée devant lui, tremblotait par moment tandis que sa main libre avait empoignée celle d'Harry qui se laissait traîner en sanglotant. La mort du professeur Dumbledore l'avait énormément affecté, plus que les nombreuses choses que le vieux sorcier ne lui avait révélées. Draco venait ensuite, en trainant les pieds tandis que Severus Rogue fermait la marche sans retirer de son visage son air grave.

Bientôt, le quatuor atteignit l'arrière du tableau permettant de retourner dans la salle sur demande. Le jeune Londubat enjamba le rebord de cadre, bientôt imité par le Serpentard blond. Rogue allait faire de même lorsqu'il remarqua le mutisme et le manque de réaction de Potter.

_ J'admets que la mort du directeur vous affecte beaucoup Potter, commença prudemment le sorcier. Mais il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps maintenant. Abelforth va s'occuper de lui offrir une sépulture décente. Il nous faut continuer à chercher les horcruxes et Poudlard semble encore avoir quelques secrets à nous faire découvrir.

Le Gryffondor ne sut pas s'il faisait référence à son aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets mais il se contenta de franchir le tableau à son tour, le maître des potions sur ses talons.

A peine eut-il eu le pied posé dans la salle sur demande que deux tornades rousses se jetèrent sur lui et il dût faire appel à tout son sens de l'équilibre pour ne pas renverser le professeur Rogue.

_ Weasley et Weasley, grogna l'enseignant en s'écartant des adolescents. Nous avons encore besoin de Potter. Vous aurez tout le loisir de l'étrangler plus tard.

Les deux Gryffondor relâchèrent leur camarade avant de l'entraîner à l'écart pour le bombarder de questions. Neville soupira devant l'attitude de ses amis et se dirigea vers Draco et Théodore, qui s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce.

_ … donc tu es en train de disparaître parce que Sirius Black et Granger ont atterri dans le passé accidentellement et qu'ils empêchent, volontairement ou non, tes parents de se mettre ensemble ? demanda l'héritier Nott sur un ton suspicieux.

_ C'est l'idée oui, soupira le blond en posant ses yeux sur Londubat. Pas très réussie ta mission d'infiltration Londubat !

Le Serpentard brun se tourna vers le Gryffondor, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

_ J'étais sensé me rapprocher de Slughorn afin de récupérer des trucs pour Rogue dans sa réserve, expliqua Neville. Mais le professeur Dumbledore est décédé aujourd'hui même…

Théodore hocha lentement la tête tandis que Draco reprenait la parole :

_ Il délirait beaucoup au sujet du père de Potter qui aurait eu une liaison avec une certaine Libra ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il ait mentionné une liaison, souligna Neville.

_ Libra Black ? questionna Théodore au même moment.

_ Londubat tu es vraiment niais, soupira le garçon aux yeux gris. Quand une histoire entre un homme et une femme doit rester secrète c'est forcément une liaison… Et oui Théo sûrement, enfin je ne connais pas d'autre famille qui appelle ses enfants comme des étoiles ou des constellations.

_ Mais c'est la fille de qui alors ?

_ Marcus Black et une ancêtre Parkinson, répondit Neville sous le regard surpris du brun. Après, je suis un peu bloqué dans mon raisonnement puisque j'ai épuisé toutes les ressources à ma disposition…

_ Tu devrais demander à Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco. Elle est à Poudlard pour enseigner la Divination.

_ Elle n'en parlera jamais, rétorqua Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Peut-être pas avec toi c'est sûr, souligna Théodore. Mais elle n'a jamais rechigné à me raconter des histoires sur sa famille.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi avant de fusiller son ami du regard et de finalement se détourner pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue et les autres Gryffondor.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit Théo à Neville. Il est parfois difficile de se remettre en question, surtout lorsqu'on a Lucius Malefoy pour père.

Neville approuva les dire de son camarade sans lâcher l'autre Serpentard des yeux.

.

Draco fondit sur Severus comme un aigle sur sa proie. L'adolescent empoigna son parrain par le bras sous l'œil surpris des deux Weasley qui n'avaient jamais vu le professeur de potions se laisser malmener de la sorte.

_ Je veux voir ma mère, ordonna-t-il après s'être éloigné de quelques pas.

_ Il va falloir commencer par être poli, grogna son parrain en se dégageant de sa pointe. De plus, je ne suis pas certain de la position de votre mère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a lui-même placée à Poudlard.

_ C'est absurde ! s'exclama le blond sur un ton colérique. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle craignait pour sa vie et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a placé auprès de toi Severus !

_ Silence, souffla le maître des potions en reportant un œil sur Londubat et Théodore qui avaient rejoint les deux Weasley et Potter. Nous parlerons de cela une autre fois.

L'homme délaissa son filleul qui s'éloigna en tempêtant. Il arriva près des autres adolescents :

_ Vous devriez aller en cours, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Cependant miss Weasley, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte tandis que Ginny attendait patiemment les instructions du professeur.

_ J'ai besoin que vous ameniez Narcissa Malefoy jusqu'ici, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Son fils veut la voir et j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec elle. Cependant, rajouta-t-il voyant que la rousse allait l'interrompre, j'ai besoin que vous m'affirmiez qu'elle ne peut pas nous nuire…

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la sorcière blonde avait bravé toutes les règles pour soutenir l'Armée de Divination et les Gryffondor de façon plus générale.

_ Elle est notre meilleur soutien depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, professeur, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui fit signe de sortir. Il se retourna, contempla la mine furieuse de Draco qui s'était assis dans un coin et celle de Potter, qui paraissait emplit d'une tristesse infinie. L'après-midi allait être difficile…

* * *

Ginny avait attendu avec impatience le cours de Divination. Il lui faudrait seulement rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours pour donner rendez-vous à l'enseignante, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Néanmoins, ses plans furent perturbés par l'entrée de Dolorès Ombrage dans la classe, en plein milieu du cours.

_ Bonjour professeur Malefoy, dit la petite femme replète avec un sourire vicieux.

_ Bonjour madame la directrice.

Le ton froid utilisé par la sorcière blonde n'échappa à aucun des élèves présents dans la pièce mais Ombrage ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

_ Je crains que vous ne deviez écouter votre cours aujourd'hui, reprit-t-elle sur un ton doucereux. J'organise une réunion avec tous les professeurs. C'est à propos des derniers tags de ce groupe de rebelles…

Le regard de l'employée du Ministère se posa sur Ginny qui dût conserver une image de marbre. La jeune fille ne tenait pas à ce que l'horrible mégère puisse déceler une preuve de sa culpabilité dans son attitude.

_ Bien, dit Narcissa en frappant dans ses mains. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre deux de l'étude des rêves pour la séance prochaine.

Les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs cahiers et disparurent sans demander leur reste. Cependant, Ginny prit tout son temps pour remettre ses affaires dans son sac bandoulière et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger son livre, elle eut une idée.

_ Que faites-vous donc miss Weasley ? s'enquit Dolorès un lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

_ Je n'avais pas commandé la bonne version du manuel que nous utilisons actuellement en cours madame la directrice, expliqua la rousse en tirant soigneusement le livre qu'elle venait de ranger dans son sac. Du coup, le professeur Malefoy m'a prêté le sien le temps que le mien arrive.

L'adolescente tendit son manuel à la sorcière blonde qui le prit d'une main hésitante.

_ Si vous avez des questions sur le cours, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir avant le prochain cours miss Weasley, dit-elle simplement tout en récupérant le papier que lui tendait son élève sous le livre.

_ Merci madame ! s'exclama Ginny en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

.

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir. L'après-midi lui paraissait interminable. La colère de Draco semblait être plus ou moins retombée et l'adolescent s'était mis à arpenter la pièce en long, en large et en travers, lançant parfois une pique acerbe à Potter qui demeurait avachi sur un énorme pouf que la salle avait fait apparaître à sa demande.

Le garçon brun avait les yeux rougis, le teint pâle et terne. Il n'avait rien voulu avaler de l'après-midi et Severus ne savait comment réconforter le garçon. Il n'aurait jamais crû un jour devoir réconforter le fils de Lily Potter…

La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit en grinçant. Par réflexe, le professeur de potions tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction de l'ouverture qui s'était créée. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Narcissa Malefoy s'avança au milieu de la pièce, son cœur eut un raté.

_ Narcissa ! s'exclama le professeur en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de la sorcière. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

_ Ginny Weasley m'a laissé un mot lorsque Dolorès Ombrage est venue interrompre mon cours. Elle m'a dit que je devais me rendre au septième étage et passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à mon fils…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco qui s'était automatiquement rapproché. Elle avisa ensuite ses cheveux trop longs et d'un coup de baguette, la moitié rejoignit le sol.

_ Merci mère, marmonna le Serpentard en frottant sa nuque pour chasser les petits cheveux qui y demeuraient.

_ Tu es bien pâle mon fils, commenta-t-elle d'une voix distante.

_ C'est la faute de Granger ! aboya-t-il en recommençant à faire les cents pas sous le coup de la colère.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la sorcière blonde lui jetait un regard curieux.

_ Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda le maître des potions en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

La sorcière lui répondit avec un doux sourire et elle se dirigea vers le garçon brun.

.

Lorsqu'il vit Narcissa Malefoy marcher dans sa direction, Harry eut un sursaut puis un mouvement de recul. Cependant, Il s'aperçut vite que la sorcière ne lui voulait aucun mal puisqu'elle s'assit délicatement à côté de lui elle posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'enfonces dans ta mélancolie, chuchota-t-elle faisant sursauter le garçon une nouvelle fois.

_ Il m'a caché tellement de choses, soupira Harry en chassant une larme qui menaçait de couler. Je… J'aurai voulu pouvoir parler de tout ça avec lui plus tôt ou au moins le faire alors qu'il ne délirait pas complètement.

_ Je comprends, fit la sorcière sur le ton des confidences. Bella s'est aussi senti trahie lorsque Andromeda a fuit la maison de nos parents pour aller épouser son moldu.

Harry regarda Narcissa avec un intérêt nouveau.

_ Elles étaient vraiment très proches, confia-t-elle alors. Andy s'est enfuit du jour au lendemain sans en parler à personne, pas même à mon autre sœur qui a très mal vécu cette trahison…

Le Survivant ne comprenait pas le rapport entre sa tristesse et celle de Bellatrix à l'époque.

_ Je ne pourrai jamais le reprocher à Andy, d'être partie, précisa-t-elle, mais je pense que son départ a précipité la chute de Bella… D'abord, parce que Rastaban Lestrange, qui était le promis de ma sœur ainée, est devenu le sien alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été en très bons termes. C'est encore aujourd'hui un homme violent mais là n'est pas le sujet… Ensuite, la tristesse de Bella l'a plongée dans la magie noire et dans des idées violentes, loin de celles prônées par ma famille à l'époque.

_ Les Black ont toujours été réputés pour leurs idées extrémistes et portées sur la pureté du sang, souligna Harry étonné des confidences de la mère de Malefoy.

_ C'est vrai, surtout sur la fin, admit-elle. Mais Sirius n'a jamais eu la relation que j'ai pu avoir avec mes parents… Mon père croyait dur comme fer que la magie ne circulait pas dans le sang comme le pense encore aujourd'hui tous les Sang-Purs, du moins une majorité. Pour lui, la magie était en chacun de nous et le fait de ne pas être capable de l'exprimer, comme chez les Moldus et les Cracmols, n'était pas une tare. De plus, il pensait que l'un de ses oncles, Marcus Black, avait eu une fille sorcière avec une héritière de la famille Parkinson, qui à l'époque, était en disgrâce pour des histoires de détournements de fonds. Mais si elle existe, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

_ Neville m'a déjà raconté beaucoup de choses là-dessus, dit alors Harry. Il s'est beaucoup renseigné dans des vieux livres que Sirius lui a prêtés et il s'est passionné pour l'histoire de cette fille sorcière. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Libra Black…

_ C'est assez possible. Nous nous appelons souvent comme des étoiles ou comme des constellations… Ton ami sait ce que cette Libra est devenue ?

_ Il n'est pas trop sûr… Il voulait vous en parler mais votre fils a dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais.

_ Je ne peux pas parler de ces choses-là avec Draco. Lucius lui a tellement monté la tête sur les histoires de sang et de noblesse que c'est peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

_ Je pense qu'il est en train de changer, dit Harry sur un ton songeur. Du moins, il était en train de changer jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Sirius disparaissent, vraisemblablement dans le passé…

_ Severus a eu l'occasion de m'envoyer un _Patronus_ pour me conter cette mésaventure. Mais je pense que miss Granger est assez intelligente pour ne pas le faire disparaître de la réalité.

_ J'espère qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Pour Libre, je crois que Neville dit qu'elle n'a pas étudié à Poudlard et qu'elle se serait enfuie chez les Moldus, mais il faudrait le lui demander directement… Le professeur Dumbledore délirait à propos de Libra justement, mais aussi de mon père…

La voix du garçon s'était brisée. La sorcière le serra doucement contre elle et lui frotta le dos sous l'œil outrée de Draco, qui n'avait jamais reçu d'affection de la sorte.

_ Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les Potter, admit de nouveau la sorcière blonde. Cependant, je pense que Severus connait beaucoup de choses et qu'il pourra te parler de cette histoire si tu lui demandes franchement.

Le garçon aux yeux verts lui adressa un sourire et parut aller un peu mieux.

_ Merci madame Malefoy, dit-il d'une petite voix.

_ De rien, souffla la sorcière en se redressant. Il te faudra encore du temps pour cicatriser ta peine mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller sans rien faire.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il allait faire de son mieux.

_ Il est désormais temps que j'ai une discussion avec mon fils, soupira Narcissa en secouant les manches amples de sa robe. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

* * *

Hermione n'avait toujours pas décoléré contre Lucius. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on lui tienne de tels propos. Certes, dans les années soixante-dix, la mentalité était encore plus machiste qu'aujourd'hui, mais pour les sorciers, elle l'était à un point incroyable. Du moins, la jeune fille ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. L'ex-Gryffondor s'était installée dans la cour du château pour lire un livre d'Arithmancie très intéressant. Absorbé par sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas que Lucius venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il se racla la gorge, la faisant sursauter.

_ Avant que tu ne t'emportes, prévint le Serpentard, je suis venu seulement pour m'excuser.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? C'était à peine croyable.

_ J'ai bien compris que les français ne pensaient pas du tout comme nous en matière de mariage et pour la place des femmes dans la société. Je n'ai pas été très délicat avec toi lors de la soirée de Slughorn et je tenais à te présenter mes excuses.

Hermione resta littéralement scotchée devant les paroles du garçon blond. Elle ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sous le sourire moqueur du Serpentard.

_ Tu n'as été correct c'est certain, répliqua-t-elle pour se donner une contenance. Cependant, j'oublis parfois que vous, les anglais, n'êtes pas très modernes.

_ Tu voudrais bien m'accorder quelques instants ? Pour me parler de ta culture et des traditions françaises ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant son bras. Je connais un endroit où l'on pourra discuter sans être dérangés…

Hermione soupira, ferma son livre et se leva à son tour.

_ Je te suis, dit-elle en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Lucius les avait conduits dans la tour d'Astronomie, encore vide à cette heure de la journée.

_ C'est un privilège de Préfet, expliqua-t-il alors que Hermione s'était approchée du bord pour contempler le paysage. Normalement, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de venir ici hors des cours… Si on nous surprend, je dirais que tu t'es égarée et que je suis venu te chercher.

L'argument paraissait un peu étrange mais la brune haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_ Bon, que veux-tu savoir sur les coutumes françaises ? demanda l'adolescente alors que Lucius venait s'asseoir près d'elle.

L'après-midi avait défilé a toute allure sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte. Lucius l'avait questionné sur les habitudes françaises et la jeune fille avait brodé un tissu de mensonges très convainquant qui idéalisait le monde sorcier s'il était absolument parfait. Ainsi, elle avait fait gober au père de Draco qu'en France le sang n'avait aucune importance tant que les études étaient réussies et que la carrière était prestigieuse. D'abord perplexe, le blond avait fini par admettre que le raisonnement se tenait. Cependant, la nouvelle Serpentard savait parfaitement qu'il lui avait dit ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle détourna la tête, pensive, en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le paysage que l'on pouvait admirer depuis la tour d'Astronomie valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

_ c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucius.

_ Splendide…

En se retournant vers le garçon, Hermione eut la surprise de le voir se tenir très près d'elle. Sans réellement y penser, elle plongea son regard doré dans l'autre, gris froid et perdit le fil de la conversation. Bientôt, elle repensa à son arrivée au Square, aux pansements qu'elle avait dus lui faire et lui changer, au duel où elle avait usé de magie noire pour le vaincre. Elle pensa ensuite aux changements, légers, subtiles, qui étaient survenus sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et enfin, à la complicité naissante des derniers jours dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bientôt, elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Le baiser qui suivit fut à la fois doux et intense. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur et fermeté. Elle se sentait emplie d'une douce chaleur, sensation bien différente de celles qu'elle avait pu avoir en embrassant Viktor Krum ou même en embrassant Théo. Hermione avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait fallut attendre de recevoir un baiser de Draco Malefoy pour découvrir ces nouvelles saveurs.

Ils se séparèrent et la brune rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité et là, elle eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Elle n'était pas en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize mais en soixante-et-onze. Devant elle ne se tenait pas Draco mais Lucius Malefoy. Brusquement, la jeune fille se releva et s'enfuit à toute allure avec la sensation d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité. Apparemment, tu as bien cerné les intentions de Lucius. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !_

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère de tout cœur que les événements de ce chapitre sont plausibles et que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions avec une petite review. Selon vous : que va-t-il se passer pour Draco dans le présent ? Neville parviendra-t-il à se rapprocher du professeur Slughorn ? Quelle discussion Narcissa va-t-elle avoir avec son fils ? Harry va-t-il surpasser la mort de Dumbledore ?**

 **Pour savoir la suite de l'histoire, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**

 **En attendant, comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Pour ma part, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sang**

 _Evidemment, une fois n'est pas coutume mais je suis en retard ^^ Ma seule excuse est que j'ai le dimanche travaillé et donc que je suis rentrée tard et fatiguée hier soir. Un million de merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Grâce à vous nous avons dépassé la barre symbolique des 100 reviews ! Merci également à toutes et à tous pour vos mises en alertes et mises en favoris ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Perché à l'étage magique apparu dans la salle sur demande, Severus observait Théodore faire les cents pas devant un groupe composé de quelques Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Les autres étudiants paraissaient retenir leur souffle en attendant la sentence du jeune Serpentard. Si quelqu'un avait un jour dit à Severus qu'il verrait un groupe d'entraînement magique dirigé par un Serpentard, le maître des potions n'aurait pas caché son amusement. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Théodore Nott dirigeait l'Armée de Divination. D'après les observations du professeur, il pouvait compter sur le soutien solide de Ginevra Weasley mais aussi sur la bienveillance de Luna Lovegood. La Serdaigle parvenait à faire approuver chacune des directives données par l'héritier Nott, même par les plus récalcitrants.

_ Si je vous ai réuni ici ce soir, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

Le vif murmure parcourt les rangs. Certains élèves remontent leurs manches et crispent leur mâchoire comme s'ils voulaient en venir aux mains avec le jeune Serpentard.

_ Tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour l'entraînement Nott ? s'exclama Cho Chang d'une voix surprise.

L'étudiant ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta d'arpenter la pièce, comme il le faisait quelques instants auparavant.

_ Pas vraiment non, dit-il enfin en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

Il marqua une courte pause qui sembla durer une éternité et le suspense engendré ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité de Severus.

_ Il y a un traître parmi nous, lâcha finalement le Serpentard en s'arrêtant devant ses camarades. Quelqu'un qui donne des informations sur notre groupe aux Carrow, ainsi qu'à Dolores Ombrage.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Spontanément, les élèves se séparèrent, se regroupèrent ensuite maison par maison et tous s'observèrent d'un œil méfiant.

_ Je dois découvrir qui est à l'origine de tout ceci, expliqua posément le garçon brun. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de nouvel entraînement avant que le traître soit attrapé. Je voudrais parler à certains d'entre vous avant que nous n'allions dîner. Finch-Fletchley, Luna et Weaslette, si vous voulez bien rester. Les autres, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Abasourdi, Severus regarda les élèves quitter, un à un, la pièce, tandis que Théodore échangea brièvement avec Luna Lovegood puis avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Une fois la Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle sortis, le jeune Serpentard passa beaucoup plus de temps avec la jeune Weasley. Incapable de retenir sa curiosité, le maître des potions descendit de sa cachette pour écouter la discussion. Il avait honte de se comporter comme un adolescent à la recherche de ragots, mais le fait que les élèves soient divisés entre eux était un fait inquiétant, surtout vu le climat qui régnait à l'extérieur.

_ Tu penses que ça peut être lui ? chuchota Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je te dis qu'il est bizarre depuis un moment, expliqua la rousse. Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'en prendre à son frère dans la salle commune… Aussi, rappelle-toi son comportement lors de la dernière séance ! Il a failli le tuer !

_ Et tu penses que ce serait lui qui nous aurait balancé ?

Le changement de registre de langage fait sourire le directeur des Serpentard. En temps normal, jamais Théodore Nott ne se serait laissé aller à de tels propos.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée, avoua-t-elle en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis son frère parle régulièrement d'un objet étrange qu'il a vu dans le sac de Collin… Il en a parlé à Ron. Une sorte de couronne de princesse brillante apparemment, mais il n'a jamais voulu en reparler. Cette histoire m'inquiète… J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour nous si nous nous faisions attraper…

_ Tout ira bien Weaslette, tout ira bien…

Brusquement, une violente quinte de toux obligea le garçon à poser un genou à terre. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche tout en indiquant à la Gryffondor que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

_ Mais… Je… Mais…, balbutia la jeune fille déconcertée. Il y a du sang sur ta manche Théo !

_ Ce n'est pas important, répéta-t-il en l'accompagnant vers la porte. J'ai dû me mordre la langue, rien de plus…

Elle ne répondit rien mais semblait accepter la justification du Serpentard.

_ Il faut que ton frère reparle à ce gamin, décida-t-il au moment où Ginny allait franchir la porte pour sortir de la salle sur demande. Il faut qu'il parle de cette couronne brillante. Utilisez du _Véritasérum_ si nécessaire mais faite le parler.

L'air grave, la rousse acquiesça en silence. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Théodore qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de se détourner. La porte se referma dans un grincement. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que Ginny Weasley était bien partie, Théodore se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol froid et se mit à sangloter. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui était en train de se passer pour lui.

Son regard humide croisa celui de Severus, qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. L'enseignement se rapprocha de son élève et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il saisit en silence. Une fois ses joues séchées, il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et plongea ses yeux dans le regard froid de son enseignant.

_ Vous le savez, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Oh, et surtout, je ne veux aucune potion.

_ Miss Granger est toujours bloquée dans le passé Théodore, dit calmement Severus. Ne vouliez-vous pas la revoir ?

_ Je ne sais même pas si elle va revenir un jour professeur.

_ Douteriez-vous de ses capacités ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Très bien, admit l'étudiant. Je prendrai vos foutues potions. Mais seulement jusqu'à son retour. Dès qu'elle sera là, il faudra laisser le destin s'accomplir une nouvelle fois.

Résigné, le maître des potions hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour un adolescent qui avait subitement décidé qu'il n'avait plus peur de la mort ?

* * *

Hermione n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Depuis qu'elle et Lucius s'étaient embrassés, elle avait fait de son mieux pour esquiver l'adolescent blond sans pour autant donner l'impression de le faire exprès. Cependant, elle s'apprêtait à croiser Lucius et Narcissa qui menaient une discussion à première vue houleuse. En effet, les cheveux de la blonde étaient collés contre ses temps et son visage était rouge soutenu. De plus, ses poings demeuraient fermement serrés. La brune n'eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans une alvéole, derrière une tapisserie, pour ne pas être repérée par le duo.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'écria Narcissa Black. Tu t'opposes donc au choix de nos parents ?

Elle paraissait terriblement furieuse, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Hermione. Que reprochait-elle à Lucius ?

_ Le contrat de mariage n'est pas encore rédigé, expliqua calmement le garçon. Si ni toi, ni moi, n'y trouvons notre compte, autant le laisser tomber et ainsi, nous pourrons trouver un compagnon de vie plus approprié… Mes parents comprendront que je te préfère une autre…

La sorcière brune ne parvint pas à retenir un glapissement. Fort heureusement, les deux sorciers étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour se rendre compte du bruit, qui trahissait la Gryffondor. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que les deux adolescents s'éloignaient et elle crut entendre des sanglots.

Rapidement, elle choisit de sortir de sa cachette et contempla le couloir désert. Les paroles de Lucius tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et l'évidence se faisait peu à peu : Lucius ne voulait plus épouser Narcissa, ou plutôt, il voulait convaincre ses parents de lui trouver une autre promise. Hermione se demanda si elle avait vraiment provoqué tout ceci ou si le destin l'avait déjà écrit…

Elle s'administra une petite claque pour se sortir de sa rêverie. Il lui fallait impérativement voir le professeur Dumbledore. L'ancienne Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers le bureau du directeur et après quelques vaines tentatives, elle parvint à en obtenir l'accès.

_ Miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton enjoué. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, soupira la jeune fille en tirant nerveusement sur ses cheveux.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'enquit-il en désignant un fauteuil en face de son bureau pour qu'elle s'assoit.

_ Je pense que je suis en train d'empêcher le mariage de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black… Ce qui va faire disparaître leur fils de mon présent.

Le vieux sorcier se contenta de la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune sans rien dire.

_ Que puis-je faire professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Le mieux Miss Granger, commença prudemment le directeur à la chevelure argenté, c'est de disparaître de la vie de ses gens. Ainsi, l'histoire reprendra son cours avant que vous ne l'ayez définitivement brisée…

Hermione hocha lentement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

_ Il y a une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard, qui n'est plus habitée. Vous pourriez vous y installer avec votre chien jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de réparer votre Retourneur d'Années.

_ Quand pensez-vous avoir fini ?

_ Probablement au moment où les élèves iront prendre le Poudlard Express. Vers le début du mois de juin. Je ne sais pas si la date des vacances est toujours la même dans le futur, mais les trois mois d'été sont toujours très attendus par les élèves.

Il marqua une pause pour fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

_ Voici les clés de votre nouveau logis. Emmenez dés maintenant votre chien avec vous. Les Elfes apporteront vos affaires plus tard dans la soirée.

L'adolescente récupéra le trousseau de clés dorées et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle occupait jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut surprise de découvrir Sirius, assis devant un morceau de papier.

Le chien sursauta en la voyant s'approcher et il posa la patte sur la feuille pour attirer l'attention de l'amie de son filleul.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna-t-elle en s'emparant du papier. C'est une lettre ! Elle est signée Euphemia Potter… C'est la mère de James Potter ?

Sirius jappa joyeusement pour répondre positivement à la question.

_ Le courrier dit que son fils ne veut pas aller à l'école, elle parle surement de James, si son amie n'y va pas…

Hermione continua de lire silencieusement la lettre et laissa ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur.

_ James est ami avec Libra Black. Harry n'a jamais parlé de cette fille… Et toi non plus d'ailleurs !

Sirius baissa la tête en soupirant.

_ Tu ne la connaissais pas ?

Nouveau soupir.

_ James ne t'a jamais parlé de cette fille ? Sa mère dit pourtant qu'ils étaient inséparables ! C'est plutôt étrange… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas venir à Poudlard ?

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

_ Elle ne contrôle pas sa magie, dit-elle en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait entendu le mois précédent.

Sirius aboya une nouvelle fois pour manifester son accord. Il poussa ensuite du nez les clés que la jeune fille tenait toujours à la main.

_ Oh ça ? Nous devons aller dans une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard. Ma présence ici risque de modifier le présent tel que nous le connaissons. Il faut que nous disparaissions de la vie des élèves de Poudlard de cette époque.

Le parrain de Harry n'était pas en mesure de poser des questions. Il se doutait que la Gryffondor ne lui disait pas l'exacte vérité, mais avec sa forme canine, il n'avait aucun moyen de lui demander plus d'explications. Il espérait seulement que Hermione Granger ne s'était pas laissée dépassée par le jeu auquel elle jouait depuis son arrivée en mille neuf cent soixante-et-onze !

* * *

Narcissa regarda son fils sans s'approcher de lui. Elle avait terminé les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, prétextant le besoin de s'entretenir avec madame Bibine au sujet de la suspension du Quidditch. En réalité, elle souhaitait parler à son fils mais ne savait pas comment faire. Narcissa n'avait jamais pu demander à sa mère comment être une bonne mère et la mère de Lucius ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus. Alors, elle se retrouvait assise à quelques mètres de son fils adolescent, et pratiquement transparent, sans savoir comment engager la conversation avec lui.

La sorcière songea à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Neville Londubat. Libra Black… fille de Marcus Black et d'une ancêtre Parkinson… Tellement improbable et pourtant, la blonde savait que l'héritier des Londubat ne lui mentait pas. Elle repensa alors à l'acte de naissance de Hermione Granger, caché dans le bureau de son mari. Père inconnu et mère Lucie (Libra) Granger. Une idée saugrenue lui vint alors : Hermione Granger était peut-être la fille de Libra Black, renommée Lucie Granger chez les moldus ! Cela semblait clairement surréaliste mais quelle était la probabilité qu'il existe deux Libra différentes… Appelez ses enfants comme des étoiles ou des constellations n'était certainement pas quelque chose que faisait les moldus. Narcissa aurait mis sa main à couper.

Elle regarda à nouveau son fils et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle face honneur à la maison qu'elle dirigeait. Elle se leva donc brusquement et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Draco.

_ Nous devons avoir une discussion ensemble, dit-elle en guise de préambule. Il y a certains points que nous devons clarifier Draco.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère se montrait si ferme et si directe avec lui.

_ Je vais te parler de ma famille et de mon enfance, reprit-elle sur un ton plus doux.

Draco hocha la tête, un léger sourire venant éclairer son visage si pâle.

_ Bon, par où commencer ? Il faut que tu saches que malgré notre écart d'âge assez important, je me suis toujours très bien entendue avec mes sœurs. Andy, Bella et moi avons toujours été très proches. Cependant, le départ d'Andromeda, a provoqué la fin de cette période dorée. Bella est celle qui en a le plus souffert… Elle a commencé à s'intéresser de trop près à la magie noire, pour la plus grande joie de notre père qui a été son premier professeur. Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment vécu la fuite de Andy comme une sorte de trahison… Elle m'écrivait toutes les semaines quand j'étais à Poudlard et du jour au lendemain, plus rien.

La sorcière blonde fit une pause. L'adolescent blond était pendu à ses lèvres et il avait l'air ravi que sa mère lui conte enfin ce dont elle avait toujours refusé de lui parler jusqu'à présent.

_ Nos parents ont aussi dû revoir les accords passés pour nos mariages… Bella a récupéré le promis d'Andy, Rastaban Lestrange et j'ai eu la chance de conserver Lucius. Le premier prétendant de Bella était un héritier des Crabbe je crois mais pas très intelligent…

Draco esquissa un rictus moqueur. Vu l'intellect de Crabbe et Goyle, il se doutait que leurs ancêtres n'étaient pas forcément des lumières.

_ C'est à cette période aussi que ma mère m'a parlé d'une pensée qui se répandait très rapidement chez les Sang-Purs. Elle m'avait expliqué que, de plus en plus de sorciers pensaient que la magie était présente dans chaque être humain. Simplement, certains n'étaient jamais capables de l'exprimer. Il s'agit, tu t'en doute, des Moldus et des _Cracmols_. Cette théorie explique aussi pourquoi certains enfants de Moldus, ont des pouvoirs magiques.

_ Mais père dis que seul le sang transmet la magie, dit Draco qui commençait à se sentir embrouillé.

_ Ton père a toujours été extrêmement têtu. Même ton grand-père le disait. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable qu'un Moldu puisse détenir la magie. Il n'était pas le seul réfractaire de cette théorie à l'époque, mais moi, j'y croyais et j'y crois encore aujourd'hui, surtout lorsqu'on sait que Hermione Granger est la sorcière la plus brillante de votre génération.

_ Ne me parle pas d'elle ! s'exclama brusquement l'adolescent en sautant sur ses pieds, attirant ainsi l'attention de Severus, qui remuait un chaudron de potion un peu plus loin.

_ Assis-toi ! ordonna la sorcière blonde. Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi Draco ! Et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini de te parler d'elle…

A contre-cœur, il se rassit à côté de sa mère.

_ J'ai découvert, juste avant de venir enseigner à Poudlard, que ton père avait enquêté sur les origines de Hermione Granger. Son acte de naissance est dans son bureau au milieu d'un tas d'autres papiers… Enfin, la question n'est pas là. J'ai découvert que son père n'était pas connu puisque son nom est remplacé par un X.

_ Potter dit que son père s'appelle Peter Granger…

_ Quant à sa mère, elle s'appelle Lucie Granger. Cependant, elle a été renommée puisque, entre parenthèses, un autre nom apparait : Libra.

_ La constellation de la Balance ? demanda-t-il surpris. Comme chez les Black ?

_ C'est l'idée oui, continua Narcissa. Tu connais beaucoup de moldus qui appelleraient leurs enfants de la sorte ?

_ Vous essayez de me faire comprendre que Hermione Granger, serait une Sang-Mêlé ?

_ Je ne suis pas certaine, admit la sorcière. Seulement, les recherches de Neville Londubat, prouvent l'existence d'une Libra Black, fille de Marcus Black, qui était un _Cracmol_ et d'une ancêtre de la famille Parkinson. Quant à son père, c'est peut-être une relation hors-mariage ou alors une relation cachée…

_ Une fille de Sang-Purs ? s'amusa le blond. Ça va complètement à l'inverse de votre raisonnement sur la magie dans tous les êtres humains.

_ Non, dit-elle en souriant. La seule différence entre les sorciers Sang-Purs et les autres, c'est que nous arrivons plus rapidement à atteindre le maximum de notre potentiel magique, en partie parce que nous avons conscience plus tôt de notre magie.

_ Du coup, les enfants de moldus sont moins puissants ?

_ Pas du tout ! Simplement, ils mettent plus de temps à atteindre leur puissance maximale. Cette puissance peut être largement supérieure à celle d'un sorcier Sang-Pur. Regarde Hermione Granger ! L'entrainement de Severus a accélérée sa magie. Elle est devenue très puissante en peu de temps…

_ J'en ai fait les frais, maugréa-t-il en se souvenant de son vol plané dans le grenier du Square Grimmaurd.

_ Enfin, nous aurons le temps de réfléchir à ceci plus tard. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est d'en terminer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco ne remarqua pas le départ de sa mère, ni l'approche de Théo, qui se laissa tomber aux côtés du garçon aux yeux gris.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en observant l'air éberlué de son camarade.

_ Ma mère m'a parlé de son enfance, de la théorie comme quoi nous sommes tous magiques et du fait que Granger serait peut-être une Sang-Pur…

_ Londubat a fait des recherches intéressantes, dit simplement l'autre garçon sur un ton mystérieux. Après, même si son sang est pur, ça n'a aucune importance… Elle est tellement au-dessus de toutes ces histoires.

Le regard de l'héritier Nott se fit rêveur quelques secondes et Draco vint à se demander si son ami ne lui cachait pas quelque chose…

_ Théo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Granger ? demanda Draco sur un ton hargneux.

_ C'est possible…

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et firent face à Severus qui les regardaient avec un air moqueur.

_ Au lieu de comploter pour savoir lequel de vous deux aura les préférences de Miss Granger lorsqu'elle reviendra de son voyage temporel, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas m'aider à faire quelques potions de régénération sanguine ? questionna le professeur de potions.

Théodore sauta sur ses pieds et suivit immédiatement l'enseignant. Il se retourna quelques secondes pour faire un clin d'œil à Draco qui se relevait plus péniblement. L'adolescent blond se demanda alors s'il ne venait pas de faire une gaffe…

* * *

 _ **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis navrée que tu n'aies pas aimé la première partie du chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-ci sera plus à ton goût !_

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Juste à titre d'information : Hermione devant se faire discrète, nous ne la verrons plus dans les chapitres à venir. La prochaine fois que l'on parlera d'elle, ce sera au moment de son retour dans le présent ! En attendant, nos amis doivent démasquer le traître de l'AD, trouver les autres horcruxes et aussi faire face aux Carrow et à Ombrage.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**_

 _ **Prenez soin de vous**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sang**

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews, lectures, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Est-ce que parmi vous, certain(e)s ont continué à jouer à Hogward Mystery ? Pour ma part j'avance plutôt bien dans l'année quatre et j'ai hâte de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire !_

 _Sinon, j'ai eu la pire journée de boulot de ma vie : rien ne fonctionnait et ça a été une galère sans nom. Du coup, je suis contente d'avoir fini ahah ^^_

 _Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je vous retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois sans détourner son regard de l'héritier Malefoy qui était concentré au-dessus d'un chaudron rempli de potion de régénération sanguine. Severus demeurait hésitant quant à la marche à suivre avec le jeune Potter. Le décès de Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup marqué et les mystères qu'avait conservés le vieux sorcier tourmentait le Survivant. En temps qu'homme de confiance de l'ancien directeur, le maître des potions connaissait les réponses aux questions qui planaient sur l'adolescent et aussi, il connaissait parfaitement les mystères que tentait de démêler Neville Londubat. Après tout, les deux étaient liés. Seulement, le directeur des Serpentards n'était pas certain d'être la personne la plus adaptée pour apprendre la vérité à Harry Potter. Alors qu'il remuait son propre chaudron de potions, l'homme aux cheveux sombres se rappela que Narcissa avait très bien réussi à apaiser l'adolescent lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec lui. Peut-être que son aide permettrait à Severus d'agir efficacement avec le Survivant.

Il se dirigea alors vers Théodore, qui découpait minutieusement les scarabées qu'il allait ajouter à sa préparation.

_ J'ai besoin que tu fasses parvenir cette note à Narcissa au cours du repas de ce soir, chuchota l'enseignant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son filleul qui paraissait absorbé par le remous de sa potion.

_ Oui monsieur, répondit l'adolescent brun en glissant la note dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. C'est d'ailleurs l'heure que je rejoigne les autres pour le repas, signala-t-il en consultant sa montre.

Sans demander son reste, il disparut en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il atteint la Grande Salle, Théo remarqua que quelques élèves étaient déjà installés autour des tables. Il croisa le regard curieux de Ginny Weasley, qui se pencha vers son frère pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ronald se retourna et adressa un discret hochement de tête au Serpentard. Rapidement, les tables furent combles et Théodore profita du brouahah général pour envoyer la note à Narcissa sous forme d'un petit oiseau de papier. Il rajouta un sortilège pour empêcher qu'elle puisse être lue par une personne autre que la professeure de Divination. L'oiseau de papier décolla et fondit vers la sorcière blonde.

Au moment où il allait atteindre la table des professeurs, l'oiseau de papier fut brusquement réduit en cendres. L'héritier Nott ne manqua pas de fusiller Dolorès Ombrage du regard. La petite sorcière se dirigea vers le centre de l'estrade en se raclant fortement la gorge.

_ Mes chers élèves, commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse accompagnée d'un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Théodore. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience mais l'ensemble du corps professoral déplore vos résultats. Ils sont en baisse et c'est très inquiétant à moins de deux mois des BUSES et des ASPICS. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que de nouvelles mesures entreraient en application dès demain matin.

Tous les élèves parurent retenir leur souffle tandis que l'employée du Ministère faisait une pause pour observer un à un, les autres professeurs. Si Flitwick et Chourave paraissaient mécontents de l'annonce à venir, Sinistra et Narcissa se contentaient de garder une expression fermée. Le professeur Vector avait simplement levé un sourcil surpris puisqu'il jugeait que ses élèves étaient excellents, cette année encore. En revanche, les Carrow arboraient un sourire sadique satisfait qui laissait présager de nombreuses heures de tortures pour les élèves récalcitrants.

_ Désormais, reprit la femme vêtue de rose, il est formellement interdit aux élèves de se trouver hors des salles de cours, de la Grande Salle, de leur salle commune et de la bibliothèque. N'importe élève surpris traînant dans les couloirs au lieu de travailler se verra administrer une punition exemplaire. De plus, des contrôles surprises et individuels pourront surgir sur n'importe lequel d'entre vous à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent dans les rangs mais l'attitude menaçante de Amycus Carrow sembla refroidir même les plus téméraires. Théodore porta son attention sur la table des Gryffondor où Weaslette et son frère paraissaient en grande discussion. Neville Londubat croisa le regard du Serpentard et vu la tête qu'il arborait, le garçon avait bien compris que les choses s'annonçaient très compliquées.

Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs et il parvint à attirer l'attention de la mère de Draco grâce à de longs regards appuyés. Il forma ensuite sur ses lèvres les mots « Severus » et « rencontre ». il dût les répéter plusieurs fois pour que la sorcière comprennent mais elle lui adressa finalement un grand sourire et l'adolescent eut le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Malgré l'intervention d'Ombrage, Narcissa avait réussi à comprendre le message de Théo. Severus l'attendait certainement dans la tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir échanger avec elle. La sorcière fut donc ravie lorsque Alecto Carrow l'envoya faire sa ronde de nuit au septième étage du château.

* * *

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs, la sorcière grimpa prudemment dans la tour d'Astronomie, parfaitement déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Elle attendit patiemment que le maître des potions lève son sortilège de dissimulation et ne s'approche de la rambarde sur laquelle elle était appuyée.

_ Que se passe-t-il Severus ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

_ Je suis face à un problème, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras devant lui.

_ Quel genre de problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

_ Dumbledore m'a confié de nombreux souvenirs que je suis sensé montrer à Potter. Cependant, ses souvenirs expliquent des choses délicates…

_ Comme quoi ? le coupa Narcissa, curieuse.

_ Ses souvenirs révèlent que Hermione Granger est la sœur de Harry Potter.

La sorcière blonde regarda l'homme comme s'il était devenu fou.

_ Enfin, plutôt sa demi-sœur, soupira-t-il. James Potter a eu une aventure avec une amie d'enfance et de cette union est née Hermione Granger. Il y a eu une période où Lily et lui ne parvenaient plus à s'entendre, juste à la fin de Poudlard, et je pense que son amie l'a aidé à surmonter ses difficultés. Mais, je ne peux pas trop l'expliquer…

_ Qui est la mère d'Hermione Granger ? questionna Narcissa en repensant au certificat de naissance dans le bureau de Lucius.

Le directeur des Serpentard la regarda avec ses yeux sombres sans rien dire.

_ Libra Black, souffla-t-elle en mettant bout à bout les différents éléments qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

_ Neville Londubat secoue beaucoup de choses avec ses recherches, dit posément Severus. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour annoncer à Potter que sa meilleure amie est en fait sa demi-sœur, surtout qu'elle est issue d'une espèce d'aventure menée par son père…

_ Du coup tu veux que le garçon l'apprenne par le jeune Londubat ? demanda la sorcière, surprise. Severus tu n'y penses pas réellement ? Le garçon doit l'apprendre par toi !

_ J'ai peur qu'il blâme son amie pour des choses pour lesquelles, elle n'est pas responsable. D'ailleurs, quand elle va revenir, elle va découvrir que toute sa vie est basée sur un mensonge et que sa mère a ensorcelé un moldu innocent pour le faire passer pour son père.

_ Elle va aussi découvrir que son sang est pur…

_ Cela a-t-il vraiment une importance Narcissa ?

_ J'ai essayé de prouver à mon fils que le sang n'avait pas d'importance et que la puissance magique d'un Né-Moldu pouvait être plus grande que celle d'un Sang-Pur.

_ Et tu as pris Hermione Granger comme exemple ?

La blonde lui jeta un regard contrit.

_ J'aurai fait la même chose, admit-il. Mais Draco doit se défaire lui-même des idées que Lucius lui a mis dans la tête.

Elle approuva silencieusement.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans un silence confortable tout en fixant l'obscurité qui s'étirait devant eux.

_ Le serpent va venir à Poudlard, dit soudainement Narcissa d'un air lugubre.

_ Nagini ?

_ J'ai entendu les Carrow dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le confier à Dolorès Ombrage. Il doit venir dans la semaine.

_ Il a peur, chuchota Severus en plissant les yeux. Il sait que nous en avons détruits…

_ De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a caché des objets précieux à différents endroits. Pour pouvoir le détruire, il faut préalablement déduire ses objets… Nous en avons déjà détruit cinq et il en reste deux, l'informa Severus. Dumbledore pensait que le serpent pouvait en être un.

_ Alors nous devons éliminer le serpent, décréta la sorcière.

Une lueur de rébellion et d'espoir dansait dans ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois que Severus Rogue voyait Narcissa Malefoy avec une volonté comme celle-ci.

* * *

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le professeur Rogue s'était absenté depuis un petit moment, le laissant seul avec Malefoy sur leur lit d'appoint. Le Serpentard blond marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante depuis une dizaine de minutes et le Gryffondor n'avait réussi à comprendre que les mots « problème », « Granger » et « mal barré ».

_ Fais chier ! s'exclama subitement le garçon aux yeux gris en se levant.

Harry l'observa silencieusement pendant qu'il se mettait à faire les cents pas. Il était rare de voir Draco Malefoy s'énerver comme ça, sans raison apparente.

_ c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?

_ Mon problème ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Mon problème c'est ta copine…

Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux courts.

_ Elle me bouffe la tête ! cria-t-il en regardant le Survivant. Et elle est en train de me tuer…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta Harry sans savoir pourquoi il réconfortait le garçon. Hermione est intelligente, si elle doit interférer avec le passé, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur…

Le Gryffondor resta pensif. Il espérait que Hermione et Sirius demeuraient sains et saufs et qu'ils parviendraient rapidement à revenir dans le présent. Harry avait plus que jamais besoin de son amie et de son parrain pour faire face aux prochains événements.

_ A moi aussi elle me manque, dit le garçon à la cicatrice devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre adolescent, et Sirius me manque aussi.

_ Elle ne me manque pas, répliqua Draco tout en conservant une voix étrangement calme, ce qui surpris Harry bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Seulement, c'était devenu différent entre nous sur la fin…

_ Peut-être car tu ne l'insultais plus de façon continue ? se moqua le Survivant.

_ Sa compagnie était agréable… Du moins, plus que la tienne ou que celle de Londubat.

Le Gryffondor ne fut pas vexé par la remarque. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Draco Malefoy dirait que la compagnie d'Hermione Granger lui était agréable, il aurait ri au nez de la personne en question.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir Potter, reprit-il d'une voix grave. Alors si elle pouvait rentrer au plus vite que je retrouve mon apparence, ça m'arrangerait…

_ Il se passera quoi Malefoy, lorsqu'elle reviendra ? demanda Harry sans vraiment savoir qu'elle était la réponse qu'il voulait obtenir.

_ Je suppose que tout redeviendra comme avant… Elle va t'aider à finir de trouver et de vaincre les _horcruxes_ , elle ira passer des vacances chez les Moldus et elle retourna à Poudlard l'an prochain. Ta question est vraiment étrange Potter… Ce n'est pas un voyage dans le passé qui va faire qu'elle ne sera plus ton amie.

Harry dut reconnaître que le Serpentard avait parfaitement raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'il ne sache encore quoi.

* * *

Ron et Ginny n'avait pas très bien accueillit les nouvelles règles mises en place par Dolorès Ombrage et ils remontèrent, moroses, jusqu'à leur salle commune.

_ Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda le rouquin en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

_ Il faut trouver un nouveau plan. Théodore voulait que tu attires Colin dehors pour qu'il photographie un oiseau que tu trouvais beau et pendant ce temps, j'aurai pu fouiller dans le dortoir…

_ Mais Ombrage a fait en sorte que le plan de Nott soit impossible à réaliser. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas Ron, soupira Ginny en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Elle attrapa machinalement le Gallion enchanté par Théo. Son frère la vit brusquement écarquiller les yeux et se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse. Ne sachant pas spécialement quel comportement adopter, Ron s'élança à sa suite.

La benjamine du clan Weasley ne s'arrêta qu'une fois revenue aux portes de la Grande Salle. Allongé par terre, Neville Londubat semblait perdre beaucoup de sang, tandis qu'une petite Poufsouffle pleurait à chaudes larmes près de Cho Chang. Amycus Carrow pointait toujours sa baguette en direction de Neville qui se mit à convulser sous l'air horrifié des autres élèves présents.

Ron fut le premier à réagir, tirant sa baguette de sa poche et commençant à lancer des sortilèges au mangemort. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Luna et Michael Corner tandis que Théodore profita de se retournement de situation pour faire léviter Neville et le sortir de la Grande Salle. De plus en plus d'élèves vinrent rejoindre les assaillants et bientôt, pas moins d'une vingtaine d'étudiants lançaient des sorts sur le frère et la sœur Carrow sous les cris courroucés de Dolorès Ombrage.

Cependant les Carrow parvinrent à arrêter les élèves bagarreurs et ils furent tous enfermés dans les cachots en attendant de savoir ce qu'Ombrage allait faire d'eux. Certains avaient quelques bleus et quelques contusions mais rien de très grave par rapport à ce qu'avait pu subir Neville.

Le Gallion de Ginny chauffa de nouveau. Théo lui adressait un petit message pour dire que Pomfresh s'occupait de Neville et que son état était stable. Il renvoya aussi un second message expliquant que Narcissa faisait son possible pour les faire sortir. La rousse entendit faiblement la voix de son frère, de l'autre côté du mur de pierres.

_ Comment va-t-on faire pour la mission ?

Ginny passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux puis soupira.

_ Je crois que Théo et Neville devront s'en charger sans nous pour le moment…

* * *

 _ **Mama** : merci de ta review ! :) Pour expliquer la dernière phrase du chapitre, rappelle toi que Draco et Théo ont un but commun mais que la réussite de l'un, entraîne la défaite de l'autre... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

* * *

 _ **Bon, je suis d'accord : ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre de l'histoire, il est plutôt court et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Cependant, le chapitre suivant va comporter plus d'actions, puisqu'il faut récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et le détruire. L'arrivée de Nagini à Poudlard est imminente…**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **Pour ma part, je vous fais pleins de gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Je suis navrée du long écart entre ce chapitre et le précédent mais ma vie réelle a été très remplie, ne me laissant pas le temps d'écrire une ligne... Enfin, encore une fois, je vous remercie pour les mises en alertes et mises en favoris puisque je n'ai pas reçu de review au chapitre 28._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Narcissa faisait les cents pas d'un air agacé devant Dolorès Ombrage qui se servait paisiblement une tasse de thé, bien assise sur son fauteuil.

_ Je ne comprends pas, répéta la sorcière blonde pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Comment peut-on en arriver à un tel phénomène ?

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ma chère, répéta patiemment l'employée du Ministère. Monsieur Carrow est passé entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor pour sortir de la salle. Là, une jeune Poufsouffle s'est penchée pour ramasser un couvert tombé au sol et a bousculé monsieur Carrow. Pour faire bonne mesure contre cette imprudence, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de dommageable, il a décidé de donner une sanction à la jeune fille.

_ Il lui a jeté un sortilège de torture ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Dolorès déglutit difficilement et éluda la question pour reprendre son histoire.

_ C'est à ce moment que Neville Londubat s'est levé pour interrompre la punition. Ne supportant pas cette intervention, monsieur Carrow a décidé de corriger le jeune Londubat. Alors, lorsque les deux Weasley ont attaqué monsieur Carrow, avec l'aide de plusieurs de leurs camarades, il a bien fallu faire cesser tout ceci. C'est ainsi que l'ensemble des élèves fautifs a été enfermé dans des geôles séparées aux cachots, en attendant que la sanction la plus adaptée soit décidée.

_ C'est ridicule Dolorès ! s'écria de nouveau l'enseignante. Pratiquement l'intégralité de mes élèves de Divination sont dans ces cachots. A qui vais-je donner mes cours ?

_ Je remarque surtout que la majorité des élèves concernés sont des Gryffondor, Narcissa. Vous être beaucoup trop laxiste avec eux, comme vous l'êtes surement avec votre fils…

_ Ne me parler pas de mon fils, grogna la blonde. Avez-vous des enfants, Dolorès ? Dans ce cas ne me parlez pas d'éducation !

Furieuse la sorcière tourna les talons, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ses élèves enfermés dans les sous-sols. Sa cape claquait derrière elle au rythme de ses pas et son énervement la fit percuter quelqu'un à l'angle du couloir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler sur l'élève en question et à lui retirer des points mais elle s'adoucit immédiatement en reconnaissant Théodore.

L'adolescent paraissait essoufflé et sembla soulagé de rencontrer la mère de Draco.

_ J'avais besoin de vous voir, souffla-t-il sur un ton mystérieux. J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service très important.

_ Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit la sorcière en le tirant par le bras pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa route initiale.

_ Il faut que vous gardiez Colin Crivey à la fin de votre cours de Divination. Nous devons récupérer quelque chose dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et j'ai besoin que le gamin soit loin…

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir un Gallion tout à fait ordinaire.

_ Narcissa Malefoy, murmura-t-il contre la pièce. Allez-y, parlez lui, ordonna-t-il à la sorcière qui le regardait stupéfait.

Elle finit par s'exécuter incrédule. Elle vit alors ses paroles s'inscrire sur la pièce sans comprendre comment cela était possible.

_ C'est un Gallion ensorcelé par mes soins, expliqua l'adolescent. Je possède le Gallion qui reçoit les messages, ajouta-t-il en sortant un deuxième Gallion de son autre poche. Ainsi, nous pouvons communiquer en étant à distance.

_ Très ingénieux, reconnu-t-elle avec sincérité. Que dois-je faire ?

_ Il vous faut garder Crivey après la classe, environ dix minutes. Quand vous commencez à le gardez, dites « c'est parti » et dès que vous le relâchez, dites « terminé ». Ainsi, nous devrions avoir le temps de disparaître avant qu'il ne découvre la disparition de ce que nous devons lui prendre.

_ Qui va t'aider dans cette entreprise Théo ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Neville Londubat.

* * *

Théo rejoignit l'infirmerie à la suite de son entrevue avec Narcissa. Il devait finaliser son plan avec Neville et il devait le faire vite. Il leur fallait agir dans moins d'une heure. Par chance pour le Serpentard, l'infirmerie était déserte et seul l'héritier Londubat occupait un lit. Prudemment l'adolescent s'assit près de l'autre garçon qui paraissait somnoler.

_ Londubat ! Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il en secouant son camarade qui se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Nott ! dit-il en clignant péniblement des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Rassemble tes affaires et lève-toi, répliqua l'autre en regardant nerveusement vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Il est temps d'aller récupérer l'horcruxe.

Neville regarda le Serpentard sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'existence des horcruxes ? Le visage de Malefoy s'imposa alors dans l'esprit encore embué du Gryffondor. Après tout, ils étaient amis… Le blondinet avait dû lui en parler.

_ Attends-moi dehors le temps que je m'habille, soupira l'héritier Londubat en tirant sa couverture. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Le Serpentard brun soupira une nouvelle fois, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé puis consentit finalement à aller attendre dehors.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Neville se tenait à ses côtés, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main.

_ C'est quoi le plan, lieutenant Nott ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ On va à la tour des Gryffondor, on attend le signal de Narcissa pour entrer. C'est elle qui va retenir Crivey pendant qu'on fouille le dortoir, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perdu de l'adolescent. Il faudra faire vite pour qu'on soit loin lorsque le gamin va revenir dans la tour.

_ Comment vas-tu faire pour entrer dans la tour ? questionna Neville sans regarder son camarade.

_ Comme ceci, dit simplement le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor se tourna pour voir le stratagème de son camarade, en vain. Il s'arrêta subitement et contempla le couloir désert. Où était donc passé Théodore ?

_ Je suis ici, dit-il alors en redevenant visible. C'était un simple sort de désillusion.

_ Impressionnant, fit l'autre garçon. Comment allons-nous savoir si nous pouvons rentrer ?

_ Narcissa a un moyen de me contacter. Nous devrions nous cacher dans une alvéole près du tableau qui permet d'accéder à la salle commune.

Neville acquiesça et les deux garçons se réfugièrent derrière une épaisse tapisserie richement décorée.

* * *

L'adolescent brun soupira. Il avait bien du mal à contenir son impatience. Son camarade vert et argent ne cessait de consulter la pièce qu'il tenait à la main et ses coups d'œil successifs ne faisaient qu'accroître l'angoisse du rouge et or. Soudainement, Théodore tira sa baguette et se lança un nouveau sortilège de désillusion.

_ C'est le moment Londubat, dit-il en murmurant. Il faut faire vite !

Ni une, ni deux, les deux garçons avaient quitté leur cachette pour pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'ambiance paraissait chaleureuse. De larges canapés emplis de coussins moelleux et de couvertures douces donnaient envie de s'y plonger immédiatement. La douche chaleur qui envahissait la pièce était en partie due au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Le printemps écossais restait malgré tout assez froid.

Neville entraîna son camarade dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour les deux compères, il y régnait un capharnaüm monstrueux. Certaines malles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été retournées et fouillées de fond en comble.

_ Quelqu'un est entré ici avant nous, murmura le jeune Londubat en contemplant le désastre autour de lui.

_ Il faut tout de même chercher le diadème, chuchota Théodore. _Accio_ diadème ! tenta-t-il en sachant pertinemment que l'objet ne viendrait pas jusqu'à lui.

Il s'avança vers l'une des malles ouvertes, qui s'avéra être celle de Denis Crivey et commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Neville fit la même chose dans la malle de Colin.

L'heure tournait rapidement et les deux adolescents commençaient à désespérer de trouver l'horcruxe avant que Narcissa ne tire la sonnette d'alarme. Subitement, l'attention de Neville fut happée par un changement de matière dans le fond de la malle de Colin. Il gratta nerveusement le revêtement à l'aspect plus foncé dans le coin supérieur gauche. Il finit par arracher complètement une partie de l'horrible moquette qui tapissait le fond de la malle.

_ Théodore regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Un double fond.

En effet, il y avait bien un double fond dans la malle et ce double fond renfermait bien le diadème. L'objet brillait d'une étrange lueur bleutée presque surnaturelle.

_ Mieux vaut ne pas y toucher, déclara Neville en se souvenant brusquement de ce qu'il était arrivé à Ginny lorsqu'elle avait eu en sa possession le journal de Tom Jedusor.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui avant d'extirper un pull d'une pile de vêtements appartenant à Seamus. Il enroula méthodiquement l'horcruxe dans le pull et le cacha sous sa robe de sorcier.

_ Filons d'ici illico presto, dit alors l'héritier Nott. Narcissa vient de me dire qu'elle venait de relâcher Crivey !

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que les deux garçons disparaissent sans laisser de traces.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle sur demande, y pénétrèrent sans un regard en arrière et vinrent déposer leur trouvaille devant un Severus surpris.

_ Je n'aurai jamais crû dire ça de ma vie, commença-t-il prudemment. Mais vous avez fait du très bon travail Londubat…

* * *

Le _plop_ caractéristique du _transplanage_ brisa le silence de la nuit noire, faisant ainsi sursauter Rusard qui avait reçu l'ordre d'attendre le visiteur près des grilles de Poudlard. Le nouvel arriva s'avança jusqu'aux grilles que le concierge s'empressa d'ouvrir. La large capuche, rabattue sur la tête du sorcier, empêchait de voir les traits de son visage. Seuls ses longs cheveux opalescents dépassaient sur son torse et scintillaient à la lueur de la lune. Derrière lui flottait un énorme serpent entouré d'une sorte de brume bleutée qui semblait être constituée d'une multitude de paillettes. Rusard eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le serpent passa à sa hauteur et lui montra les dents. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et couru à la suite du sorcier pour ne pas être trop distancé.

Lorsque l'étrange duo pénétra dans le hall désert, le sorcier s'arrêta.

_ Où se trouve le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage ? questionna le visiteur qui avait vraisemblablement entendu dire que l'employée du Ministère n'avait pas accès au bureau du directeur.

Rusard le guida vers la pièce rose bonbon située au rez-de-chaussée, près de son bureau à lui. En voyant la décoration du bureau de la nouvelle directrice, l'inconnu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de dégout.

_ Où est Dolorès ? s'enquit l'invité en regardant nonchalamment autour de lui.

_ Je suis ici monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama la petite femme replète en arrivant, complètement essoufflée.

Lucius haussa un sourcil critique devant le manque de tenue de l'employée du Ministère. En effet, elle portait tout un tas de bigoudis sur le dessus du crâne, une épaisse robe de chambre rose bonbon et des pantoufles assorties, recouvertes d'une énorme fourrure rose pâle.

_ Désolée monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des visites si tardives, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix penaude.

Lucius se contenta de soupirer et libéra Nagini de sa protection. Ravie de sa libération, l'animal glissa sur le bureau tout en agitant sa langue devant Rusard qui recula, terrifié par la créature.

_ Inutile de vous dire que personne hormis vous ou les Carrow ne doivent voir ou approcher le serpent, dit Lucius en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

_ Mais j'avais pensé l'utiliser pour soumettre les élèves les plus récalcitrants…

Le sorcier blond se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Qu'était-il passé par la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il décide de confier son précieux serpent à cette vieille cinglée d'Ombrage ?

_ Si jamais il lui arrive la moindre petite égratignure Dolorès, continua-t-il en réajustant sa capuche. Soyez assurée que vous recevrez la pire punition possible… A votre place, je ne tenterai rien d'inconsidéré.

La sorcière déglutit difficilement. Lucius quitta le bureau sans ajouter la moindre parole. L'employée du Ministère contempla Nagini avec perplexité.

_ Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? demanda-t-elle au serpent qui lui répondit par un long sifflement.

* * *

Théodore et Neville étaient restés dans la salle sur demande après avoir apporté le diadème à Severus. Le maître des potions s'était isolé avec l'objet en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Harry demeurait à l'écart, allongé sur son lit d'appoint tandis que Draco lisait un livre, un peu plus loin.

Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être songeur par rapport au retour de Hermione. Il finit donc par vocaliser ses craintes auprès des seules oreilles attentives et bienveillantes de la pièce.

_ Londubat ? appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses que Granger va rentrer bientôt ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle me manque tellement…

Neville ne répondit rien, trop surpris pour intégrer la question du Serpentard.

_ Elle te manque, répéta-t-il bêtement.

_ Tu sais Londubat, Je reste persuadé que l'on passe toute notre vie à chercher quelqu'un sans vraiment savoir qui est cette personne. Peut-être qu'on l'a déjà croisée sans s'en être rendu compte et qu'on va la rater pour toujours.

_ Tu aimes Hermione, dit alors le Gryffondor sans doute un peu trop fort car Draco et Harry venaient de lever la tête.

_ C'était la femme de ma vie, chuchota le Serpentard. Elle est tellement formidable… Je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle.

_ Elle… Elle va revenir, dit-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'autre adolescent.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème Londubat, soupira Théodore.

_ Quel est-il alors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton subitement nerveux.

_ Je vais mourir.

Seul le silence accueillit l'annonce de l'héritier Nott.

_ C'est une maladie génétique et héréditaire, expliqua-t-il devant le silence de Neville. Chez mon père, elle s'est déclarée un peu avant ses trente ans. Juste après la mort de maman… Il a pris des potions pendant plus de quinze ans pour pouvoir m'élever et ça l'a quand même tué. Tu l'aurais vu, juste avant son décès… il était incapable de se mettre debout et de formuler une phrase cohérente. Je refuse de finir ainsi.

_ Tu vas mourir…

_ Si on ne soigne pas la maladie dès les premiers symptômes, la mort est rapide, continua-t-il comme si parler de tout ça le rendait plus fort et lui donnait du courage. Severus me prépare quelques potions pour que je puisse tenir jusqu'au retour de Hermione. Après je m'en irais.

_ Tu vas lui briser le cœur… si tu l'aimes, je suis certain qu'elle t'aime en retour.

_ Je ne peux pas lui imposer une vie d'assistanat, dit Théodore avec toute la raison du monde. Elle trouvera sûrement quelqu'un qui pourra la rendre heureuse tout au long de sa vie.

Le regard du Serpentard se fit lointain et le Gryffondor finit par regarder ce qui semblait tant le captiver. Draco Malefoy.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ? ils se détestent Nott…

_ Lui il l'aime, dit-il en se détournant du blond. Il refuse juste de l'admettre.

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue et de Potter.

_ Théodore, j'ai besoin que vous accompagniez monsieur Potter jusque dans les toilettes des filles qui sont abandonnées au second étage. Il doit y récupérer le moyen de détruire le diadème de Serdaigle.

Le garçon se redressa, épousseta sa tenue et fit un mince sourire à Potter avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Ce garçon est trop intelligent pour son propre bien, dit le maître des potions. Il devine beaucoup de choses avant que les principaux concernés s'en rendent eux-mêmes compte…

* * *

Harry n'avait rien de spécial contre Théodore Nott à part le fait qu'il appartienne à la maison Serpentard. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier la qualité du sorcier. Le sort de désillusion qu'il leurs avait jetés était presque parfait. Rapidement, les deux adolescents atteignirent les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le Survivant se glissa jusqu'aux lavabos et bien qu'il ne puisse le voir, le garçon devina rapidement l'agacement de son camarade. En effet, il ne se passait strictement rien. Rien ne bougeait, rien n'apparaissait, rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait autre chose dans cet endroit que d'ordinaires lavabos et toilettes.

Des rires en provenance du couloir inquiétèrent Théodore. Il était capital que personne ne les surprenne ici. D'une, car ils auraient de sérieux problèmes et de deux, Harry Potter risquait de finir aux mains des Carrow, qui le livreraient au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans attendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? demanda le jeune Nott après s'être approché de l'endroit où devait se situer le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Je n'y arrive pas, grogna-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à parler _Fourchelangue_.

_ Concentre toi Potter, ordonna Théodore. Tu peux y arriver !

_ En vérité, je pense que je n'y arrive plus depuis que je ne suis plus un _horcruxe_ …

_ Nous devrions partir d'ici.

Les deux garçons retournèrent à la salle sur demande où Potter fit son compte-rendu à Severus qui se contenta de dire qu'il faudrait trouver une autre solution au problème.

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur sa couchette mais Théodore le suivit.

_ Je dois te demander quelque chose, commença-t-il prudemment en sortant une petite boîte de sa robe de sorcier. Est-ce que tu penses que Hermione l'aimera ?

Harry resta abasourdi devant l'objet que contenait la boite. C'était une magnifique bague en forme de plume, dans un beau métal argenté sertit de petits saphirs. Théodore Nott était-il en train de lui demander son approbation pour offrir une bague de fiançailles à sa meilleure amie ?

_ Elle était à ma mère, continua-t-il devant le mutisme du Survivant. Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de la lui passer au doigt mais je voulais qu'elle l'ait quand même…

Le Gryffondor regarda l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux comme s'il tentait de songer la sincérité de ses paroles. Le duel silencieux dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

_ Je pense qu'elle l'appréciera énormément, se contenta-t-il de dire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois demander quelque chose à Rogue.

L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds et fonça vers le maître des potions qui demeurait penché au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant.

* * *

 _ **Et voici pour ce chapitre**_ _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**_

 _ **Théo avait prévu de se marier avec Hermione dans un futur plus ou moins proche (à la fin de Poudlard en théorie). Cependant, il n'en aura pas l'occasion :s**_

 _ **Dans le chapitre suivant, ça y est, Harry va enfin découvrir la vérité sur son amie ^^ Comment va-t-il réagir ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **En attendant, prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Sang**

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuses pour justifier cet énième retard…_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Severus releva la tête de son chaudron lorsqu'il vit Harry marcher à toute vitesse vers lui. Le garçon avait l'air complètement perdu.

_ Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Potter ?

_ Je suis perdu. Je viens d'apprendre que Théodore Nott voulait se marier avec Hermione mais que finalement il ne PEUT pas. Neville fait des recherches qui laisse croire que ma meilleure amie n'est pas la personne que j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était et…

La voix de l'adolescent se brisa et Severus sût alors que la discussion allait être délicate.

_ Je dois vous montrer quelques souvenirs laissés par le professeur Dumbledore, Potter. Tâchez de tous les consulter et de bien réfléchir ensuite.

Prudemment, le Gryffondor emporta la fiole de souvenir et la versa dans une _Pensine_ , que la salle avait fait apparaître. Il plongea ensuite la tête dans les souvenirs laissés par son mentor.

 _Deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un était le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Quant à l'autre, il avait un air de ressemblance avec Harry mais celui-ci n'aurait pas pu confirmer ou infirmer un lien de parenté avec l'homme du souvenir._

 __ Quel plaisir de vous voir monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Dumbledore en tendant sa main pour serrer celle du dit monsieur Potter._

 __ Voyons Albus ! gronda gentiment l'autre homme. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Fleamont !_

 __ Comme vous voudrez mon cher ami, s'esclaffa le directeur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

 __ Je venais vous parler de la jeune Libra Black…_

Le souvenir s'estompa pour laisser place à un autre.

 _Le professeur Dumbledore était assis face à une cheminée et il parlait à un visage féminin qui demeurait dans l'âtre des flammes._

 __ Je comprends bien votre désarroi madame Potter, dit le directeur en se passant une main sur le visage. Mais, je ne peux rien faire pour pousser Marcus à inscrire sa fille à Poudlard. Il a décidé, et ça me semble être le meilleur choix, qu'elle suivrait les cours de sorcellerie avec un professeur privé._

 __ Mais cette enfant doit fréquenter d'autres jeunes de son âge Albus ! s'exclama la femme d'une voix aiguë. Comment pourra-t-elle évoluer dans la société plus tard si elle ne va pas à Poudlard ?_

 __ Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cela Euphemia !_

 __ Nous en reparlons Albus, dit-t-elle avec dépit._

Le souvenir s'effaça à nouveau.

 _Le professeur Dumbledore paraissait plus âgé. Il était assis dans son bureau, Fumseck près de son épaule. En face de lui, James Potter se dandinait nerveusement. Il paraissait avoir quinze ou seize ans._

 __ Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Potter ? s'enquit le directeur d'une voix douce. Des problèmes avec la jeune Lily Evans ?_

 _James rougit furieusement et parut encore plus mal à l'aise._

 __ Non professeur Dumbledore, dit l'adolescent d'une petite voix._

 _Il regarda prudemment par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils demeuraient seuls dans le bureau du directeur._

 __ C'est… C'est à propos de Libra… Sa magie est puissante. Elle maîtrise des sorts dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler…_

 __ Et quel est le problème monsieur Potter ? questionna prudemment le vieil homme en fixant le Gryffondor par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune._

 __ Elle ne devait pas être capable de faire ça ! Elle n'est même pas vraiment magique…_

 __ La magie, monsieur Potter, appartient à chacun de nous. Nous en avons juste une sensibilité différente. Libra Black appartient à l'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Êtes-vous étonné qu'elle maîtrise sa magie ?_

 _L'adolescent parut réfléchir quelques secondes. Il finit finalement par hocher lentement la tête._

 __ Elle va être dangereuse professeur. Je l'ai déjà vu perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle pratiquait la magie…_

 __ Libra va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans monsieur Potter. Ce qu'elle décidera de faire ensuite lui appartient pleinement._

Harry fut brusquement tiré en arrière par le professeur Rogue. Il le regarda sans le voir pendant plusieurs secondes extrêmement gênantes. Severus profita de cet instant pour changer les souvenirs qui flottaient dans la _Pensine_ et replonger la tête de l'adolescent à l'intérieur.

 _Harry atterrit dans une grande maison, qui semblait appartenir à de riches personnes. Quatre personnes prenaient le thé dans l'une des pièces de la demeure. Harry reconnut son père, plus âgé que dans le précédent souvenir et les deux autres personnes qui apparaissaient dans les souvenirs précédents, ses grands-parents. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu la quatrième personne, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux dorés._

 __ Alors Libra, commença l'autre femme d'une voix joyeuse. Que vas-tu faire une fois que tu auras dix-sept ans ? Un emploi au Ministère ?_

 _La jeune fille prit une longue gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse avec délicatesse sur la table basse._

 __ Je ne pense pas madame Potter, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je pensais plutôt rejoindre le monde moldu pour y faire ma vie…_

 _James sembla s'étrangler et son père se mit à le taper dans le dos pour le soulager._

 __ Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il furieux. Depuis quand tu as prévu d'aller t'exiler chez les moldus ?_

 __ James, s'il te plait…_

 __ Non laissez madame Potter, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Nous devons avoir cette discussion en privé._

 _Les deux adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent le salon pour aller dans le hall. Harry les suivit rapidement alors qu'ils semblaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer._

 __ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! s'écria le père de Harry, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres._

 __ J'ai essayé de t'en parler James ! s'écria à son tour Libra Black. Simplement tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter._

 __ Partir chez les moldus… Mais tu es une sorcière ! tempêta l'autre en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches._

 __ Ma magie est instable, dit-elle en se radoucissant et en attrapant timidement son poignet. Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à m'intégrer dans la société sorcière à cause de ça. Il n'y a aucun mal à vivre chez les moldus James…_

 __ Tu seras tellement loin, soupira le garçon en rapprochant la jeune fille de lui._

 __ Le monde moldu n'est pas inaccessible. Ta Lily en vient bien d'ailleurs…_

 _Harry se figea. Libra essayait-elle de séparer ses parents ? Ou plutôt, y avait-il une sorte de triangle amoureux un peu bizarre entre son père, sa mère et elle ?_

Le souvenir s'effaça brusquement si bien que Harry n'entendit pas les dernières paroles échangées entre James et Libra.

 _Le Survivant reconnu assez rapidement la banlieue londonienne. Le quartier était désert alors que l'horloge de l'église près de laquelle il se trouvait affichait à peine dix-sept heures quinze. Il scruta les environs pour voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un. Il attrapa un journal qui trainait sur un vieux banc et regarda la date : onze juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingts. Quelques jours avant sa naissance… Interloqué, Harry releva la tête et vit son père traverser la place d'une pas rapide, tout en regardant furtivement autour de lui._

 _Il suivit son père qui emprunta plusieurs rues différentes avant de s'arrêter devant un grand pavillon d'un style victorien. Il poussa le portail et pénétra dans la propriété. Toujours sur ses talons, Harry vit la fille du souvenir précédent ouvrir la porte. Elle avait raccourci ses cheveux et elle parut étonnée de voir James Potter devant sa porte._

 __ Que fais-tu ici ? croassa-t-elle, prête à refermer la porte._

 __ Libra, je veux la voir s'il te plait…_

 _Elle parut hésiter mais accepta finalement de s'écarter pour laisser entrer le visiteur. Harry les suivit à l'intérieur de la maison._

 _C'était une maison décorée de façon très simple mais où l'on sentait tout de même une certaine richesse. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Dans un parc pour enfant, une fillette qui ne devait même pas avoir un an jouait avec une grosse girafe rose._

 __ C'est donc ce que tu as fait de ta vie ? demanda James en regardant la fillette jouer._

 __ Je me suis mariée avec un moldu, dit-elle sur un ton indifférent. Enfin, je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il m'aime et qu'il pense que l'enfant était de lui. Je l'ai rencontré à Paris, ajouta-t-elle devant le silence du sorcier brun. Elle est née là-bas…_

 __ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 __ Hermione Jean Granger, fit Libra sur un ton méprisant. Hermione James Potter n'était pas approprié…_

 __ Libra… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette fois-ci était une erreur !_

 __ Tu as enchaîné les erreurs James. Tu es pitoyable…_

 __ Je… Je pourrai t'envoyer une pension ou quelque chose ?_

 __ Garde ton argent ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Et reste loin de ma fille._

 __ Libra, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ceci… Lily aurait peut-être pu comprendre et…_

 __ J'en ai assez entendu. Disparaît maintenant._

 _Libra se détourna de James pour prendre la petite Hermione qui paraissait ravie d'avoir l'attention de sa mère._

 _La porte se referma derrière le Gryffondor et le souvenir disparut._

Harry resta un moment penché en avant, le visage à quelques centimètres de la _Pensine_. Les derniers éléments révélés par les souvenirs, qui devaient appartenir à son père, l'avait secoué. Son père avait trompé sa mère avec une autre femme… Femme qui se révélait être la mère de Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui, par conséquent, n'était pas Née-Moldue mais Sang-Pur… Meilleure amie qui était aussi sa sœur… Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette histoire ?

L'adolescent se redressa et se tourna vers le professeur Rogue qui tenait une autre fiole de souvenirs à la main.

_ Je sais que la situation peut vous sembler difficile à envisager monsieur Potter, commença prudemment le maître des potions. Cependant, je pense que vous devriez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives…

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'écria-t-il furieux. On m'a caché pendant des années que ma meilleure amie n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être mais bel et bien une imposture ! En plus, elle est ma sœur ! MA SŒUR ! Issue d'une aventure de mon père avec une autre femme !

Les cris du garçon attirèrent l'attention de Draco, de Théodore et de Neville, regroupés à l'écart de Severus et de ses chaudrons.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire ça, murmura le blond en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Granger est à la fois une Black et une Potter…

_ Au fond ce n'est pas étonnant, dit simplement Théo. Sa magie est puissante.

_ Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir, dit prudemment Neville, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux Serpentard. Certains Nés-Moldus ont une magie extrêmement puissante. Ils mettent seulement plus de temps à le découvrir et à maîtriser cette puissance…

_ J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler ma mère, ricana le blond en poussant son ami d'enfance du coude.

Même s'il esquissa un sourire poli, Théodore ne paraissait pas partager l'amusement de Draco. Cela n'échappa pas à Neville qui forma une question silencieuse sur ses lèvres. Le brun lui jeta un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, qui continuait toujours de hurler sur le professeur Rogue.

_ Vous le saviez ! tempêta le Survivant sans parvenir à se contenir. Vous saviez que mon père avait une aventure avec une autre femme et vous n'avez rien fait pour protéger ma mère !

Les exclamations de son ami semblaient surréalistes pour Neville. Pourquoi Harry reprochait-il au professeur Rogue de ne pas avoir protéger Lily Potter ? Ni Théodore, ni Draco n'avait l'air d'avoir compris l'accusation et l'attention des trois adolescents fut accrue.

_ Potter, soupira le maître des potions. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas écouté… Elle était amoureuse de votre père, bien que cette pensée me répugne, mais elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse avoir une aventure avec une autre. C'était mon amie. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à me croire…

_ Vous auriez dû pourtant, asséna l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Elle ne serait pas morte.

_ Et vous ne seriez pas de ce monde. On ne peut pas changer le passé monsieur Potter. Il faut l'accepter et avancer.

Harry répondit presque immédiatement mais Neville et Théodore furent distraits par le soupir de Draco.

_ Il blâme Granger, dit le blond en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le Gryffondor.

_ Il la tient pour responsable de l'aventure de son père, expliqua le jeune Nott. C'est idiot de sa part.

_ C'est même décevant de la part d'un type qui vante sans cesse les mérites de l'amour et de l'amitié, rajouta l'héritier Malefoy.

Neville fut surpris de la réaction de Draco. Il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard sous l'aspect du garçon réfléchit et sensé. Une telle réaction le surprenait et plutôt dans le bon sens. Cependant, le Gryffondor n'était pas idiot. Il avait vu des changements s'opérer dans la tête du garçon aux yeux gris mais aussi dans ses idéaux.

* * *

 _ **Mama**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, Draco et Harry entendent seulement le moment où Neville lève la voix. Pour le reste, c'est uniquement entre Théo et Neville. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _ **Lyra Jedusor**_ _: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Théo va mourir c'est un fait… Mais il reste avec nous pour quelques chapitres supplémentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

* * *

 **Bon et bien nous voici enfin arrivés au terme de ce chapitre. Vous remarquerez facilement qu'il est plus court que les autres. C'est en partie à cause du fait que je n'arrive pas à écrire de façon régulière et que je tenais à vous proposer un chapitre avant la rentrée scolaire.**

 **J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews si des chapitres plus courts comme celui-ci (et donc plus « réguliers ») vous tentent pour finir cette histoire (il nous reste environ 4 étapes importantes et à première vue une dizaine de chapitres).**

 **Je pars pour quelques mois à Londres la semaine prochaine, dans le cadre de mes études ^^**

 **En attendant la suite, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


End file.
